Dúo Explosivo
by Bra Brief de Son
Summary: GOTEN DE 28 AÑOS, BRA DE 20, AMBOS SEMISAIYAJINS; QUE HUBIERA SUCEDIDO SI GOTEN ES MANIPULADO ESTRATÉGICAMENTE POR BRA PARA QUE ENTRENEN. DESCUBRIRAN PODERES OCULTOS, UNA HISTORIA PASADA, ATRACCIÓN ¿Y AMOR?
1. Chapter 1

[BRA, GOTEN] Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Milk, Gokú, Gohan, Videl, Pan

FANFIC AMBIENTADO EN EL FUTURO DE LA TIERRA, TOMANDO IDEAS DE DBZ Y DRAGON BALL SUPER; GOTEN DE 28 AÑOS, BRA DE 20 AÑOS; QUE HUBIERA SUCEDIDO SI GOTEN (UN SEMISAIYAJIN) ES MANIPULADO ESTRATÉGICAMENTE POR BRA (UNA SUPER GENIO SEMISAIYAJIN) PARA QUE ENTRENEN. DESCUBRIRAN PODER OCULTO Y ALGO MÁS. ÉLLA…UNA PRINCESA, Y ÉL…UN DESCEDENDIENTE DE GUERREROS CON UNA HISTORIA INCREÍBLE ¿QUÉ MÁS PODRÍA SUCEDER?

*En este fanfic Goten sólo es 8 años mayor que Bra.

La Tierra vive una etapa de paz, ya que ningún evento relevante que implique a un superpoderoso enemigo que quiera invadir o destruir el planeta ha surgido en mucho tiempo. La Tierra ha transcurrido con total tranquilidad en los últimos años, de hecho en lo que lleva Bra desde haber nacido y crecido nada peculiar ha sucedido, salvo lo que está registrado en los archivos digitales de su familia, y por supuesto nada de las grandiosas historias que le ha contado su hermano mayor Trunks han vuelto a surgir. Bra está en la Universidad, vive como una terrícola más, a su vez, un joven llamado Goten, el mejor amigo de Trunks, ya ha terminado la universidad hace un par de años, y esta por ingresar como entrenador de deportes, aqui empieza el giro de nuestra historia...

En la Corporacón Cápsula...

-Mirá papá el nuevo torneo de artes marciales dará comienzo en 3 meses - entraba Bra a la cocina con un cartel en las manos-, ¿qué dices?, verdad que sí parece interesante ese torneo...

-Bah, son tonterías. Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser siquiera rival incipiente para mí, salvo ese estúpido de Kakaroto y ni pienses que haré el ridículo con esos tontos terrícolas debiluchos. - Decía Vegeta sin siquiera dejar su desayuno.

-Ashh! No lo decía para que tú entrarás, sino yo. Sé que no he sido lo suficientemente constante con nuestros entrenamientos, pero me gustaría volver a iniciarlos.

¿Qué? Tú jamás tomarás en serio el entrenamiento, y yo ya no pienso descuidar mi entrenamiento diario por una niñita malcriada, es por culpa de tu madre, la verdad ni siquiera sé si te servirá de algo haber entrado a la universidad, después de todo ya sabes hasta más de lo que te puedan enseñar en ése lugar; en fin, debiste continuar con tu entrenamiento en vez de matricularte en la universidad.

Lo sé. Sé que la universidad en la que estoy es de la de más alto nivel, y aún así se me hace muy predecible y fácil todo lo que me enseñan ahí, pero mamá tiene razón en algo, debo ir también porque es una forma de dar a conocer mi capacidad como mente creativa y futura científica. Y ya estoy por terminar, adelanté materias y saldré antes de lo que creen. Sin embargo, papá, sabes que también me gusta entrenar para ser más fuerte y aunque no le he dado el suficiente tiempo prometo ponerme a entrenar muy duro para elevar mi poder de pelea y dominar mi Ki a la perfección. Anda papá, ¿qué dices?, sólo serán tres meses y te dejo en paz. ¡Lo prometo! entrenaré por las tardes, dí que si...

Y a todo ésto Bra, por qué quieres entrar a ése ridículo torneo de terrícolas, nadie lo suficientemente fuerte va a inscribirse. Ténlo por seguro.

En primer lugar quiero entrar, porque es muy aburrida mi vida, saldré de la universidad en poco tiempo, seguramente mi madre querrá que empiece a trabajar en la empresa, como lo hace Trunks actualmente, y mi vida se tornará aún más aburrida. Quiero tener aventuras emocionantes como mamá me cuenta que vivió de jóven, y hasta mi hermano Trunks estuvo en batallas en el pasado, y yo no he tenido nada emocionante en mi vida, salvo los entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad, ¡no es justo! Hasta tú eras un guerrero que vivía conquistando planetas y en muchas batallas según sé, y ahora de ésa dichosa cámara de gravedad no sales. Y si no me entrenas tú, buscaré con quien entrenar y no te gustará nada a quién elija. Estoy segura que a la persona que se lo pida, si va querer entrenarme, ya lo verás. De hecho, buscaré alguien que me entrene en serio, ¡Ya lo verás papá, o dejo de llamarme Bra!

¿En qué demonios estás pensando? - Vegeta levantándose de la mesa- ¿A quién le vas a pedir que te entrene? -Diciéndolo con el entrecejo muy marcado y pegando el puño en la mesa-

Tengo una grandiosa idea, y por si no lo recuerdas, ¡mamá es una gran amiga del señor Wiss!, y si yo se lo pido, me va a entrenar como lo hizo contigo y el señor Gokú hace tiempo. Y sabes qué, ya no quiero que me entrenes papá, pensándolo bien ya no quiero que me entrenes porque además no sabes entrenar, siempre te enojas por todo lo que yo hago mal, y no tienes nada de paciencia, Humph! - Bra con cara malhumorada hacia su padre, saliendo con portazo.

¡Vaya si que tiene mal carácter Bra! ¡Veremos hasta dónde puede llegar esa niña! Jajaj -con risa clásica de Vegeta- Sólo espero que Bulma no se entere de todo lo que está tramando Bra, o yo seré el más perjudicado. Va a pensar que fui yo el que le metió esas ideas en la cabeza. Mejor me voy a entrenar...Humph!

Mientas tanto en la montaña Paoz...

¡Mamá, Papá, ya llegué!...Tengo mucha hambre, ¿qué hay de comer hoy? -Llegaba Goten a casa de haber acudido a la entrevista en su nuevo trabajo como entrenador de deporte en la mejor universidad de Ciudad Satán, donde Videl, su cuñada, también da clases como profesora titular, y quien lo había recomendado como "el mejor entrenador para clase de deportes"-.

Pués tu padre pescó un gigantesco pez para la comida, ¡ya está listo!, pero como habrás notado la ausencia de tu padre, sólo comeremos tú y yo..ya que Gokú tan presto terminó con su comida, salió nuevamente a las montañas, al parecer tenía algo muy importante que hacer como para esperarte a comer hijo...-Decía Milk mientras servía la comida, con ceño en la frente.

No te preocupes, mamá, ya conoces a papá, seguramente encontró un nuevo nido de crías de dinosaurio o algo por el estilo. O se fue a entrenar a la montaña, ya sabes...esas cosas que si las dejara de hacer se moriría, jejeje.

En fin, hijo, ¿qué tal te fue en tu entrevista de trabajo? ¿Te mencionaron cuando empiezas?.

Me fue muy bien mamá, al parecer los dejé impresionados con mi experiencia como entrenador, sobretodo por el torneo de futbol americano que ganó mi equipo en el torneo mundial pasado, aunque fue en la categoría infantil; y ahora empezaré en la liga juvenil universitaria.

Me dijeron que empezaré en el próximo ciclo escolar, ya que hay vacaciones de verano. Y que tienen altas expectativas para que los lleve a la victoria en las finales, porque al parecer, no les ha ido muy bien a su equipo últimamente.

Qué bien hijo, ¿y ya acordaron bien el contrato? -Decía Milk con cara preocupada- Después de todo, yo siempre he querido que seas como Gohan, una persona que trabaja en lo que le gusta pero que también pueda vivir cómodamente, y que no te parezcas tanto a tu padre, el cual, nunca ha buscado tener un trabajo, y sólo se dedica a entrenar y nada más que éso...y que encuentres una linda muchacha con quien casarte, que sea de buena familia, educada, amable, inteligente, buena ama de casa, bonita,...

-Mientras tanto Goten estaba escapando por la ventana, ya habiendo terminado de comer muy rápidamente-

-¡¿Goten?! -Milk al no escuchar respuesta de su hijo, el cual ya había escapado por la ventana- ¡No lo puedes negar Goten, eres igualito a Gokú! Siempre dejándome hablando sola...¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza y me darás la sorpresa de un nieto igual que Gohan! Ahh -Su madre casi al llanto-.

Mientras tanto, Bra había construido una nave espacial como proyecto personal en el sótano de la corporación cápsula, proyecto que le había dedicado bastante tiempo. Después de todo, tenía un gran intelecto e inventiva, y podria fácilmente ganar el concurso de fin de año de su universidad tan sólo con mostrar los planos de su nueva creación. Pero al parecer ésa nave tendría también otro uso, no sabía si en verdad sería de ayuda, pero era mejor que nadie de su familia supiera acerca de su más innovadora creación o tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. La convirtió en cápsula y la guardó junto con las demás cápsulas que tenía. Ya vería después en que le podría ser de utilidad.

-De momento lo que necesito es comunicarme con el señor Wiss, -pensaba Bra mientras emprendía vuelo- y convencerlo de que me entrene, pero sobretodo, primero tengo que saber si el señor Wiss ve algo de potencial de fuerza en mí para que me acepte, así que la mejor estrategia es pedir que alguien quiera practicar conmigo antes y esté de acuerdo en ayudarme, obviamente tiene que ser alguien fuera de lo común. Si no hay aventuras en mi querido planeta Tierra, entonces las buscaré yo misma, aunque ésto implique que deje la universidad un tiempo, darme de baja temporal; ya no esperaré más tiempo de mi vida para hacer lo que yo me proponga a cumplir, y si alguna vez mi madre me hace ver esto como un error, ya tengo la respuesta perfecta: "mi carácter y determinación los heredé de mis padres, de ambos"...jajaja si la mejor respuesta de todas, después de todo soy el vivo ejemplo de mi madre; tengo que encontrar alguien que sea un buen contrincante en los entrenamientos, así como lo fue el señor Gokú para mi padre cuando entrenaron con el señor Wiss, y que por supuesto tenga un buen nivel de poder...y ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, sólo conozco pocas personas con esas cualidades, de las cuales ya he descartado a una, a mi padre...no le rogaré nunca más que me entrene, después de todo le mostraré que puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga sin su ayuda; Trunks también está descartado, ya que tiene el puesto más importante después de mamá en la empresa y eso sólo significa que no aceptará mi propuesta, además su respuesta de siempre es: "ahora no Bra, estoy muy ocupado"...su lema de siempre...

Los otros que me podrían ayudar son el señor Gokú, Gohan, Goten o incluso Pan, pero segurísima que a Pan no le voy a decir porque siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo, siempre me ha ganado desde que tengo memoria, Pan siempre ha entrenado muy duro con su abuelo Gokú, al parecer él si es un buen maestro de artes marciales, y tiene bastante más paciencia que mi padre para enseñar técnicas de pelea. Además quiero convertirme en la mujer más fuerte del mundo y del universo, ¡¿por qué no?!, y para eso tengo que derrotar también a Pan, no se tiene que enterar ni sospechar nada de lo que planeo para sorprenderla.

Gohan está descartado, aunque estoy segura que él podría ser incluso más fuerte que mi propio padre según por lo que me han contado cuando derrotó a Cell, pero su nivel actual ya está en duda, puesto que no siguió entrenando mucho después de ésa época, se dedicó a estudiar y a su trabajo en investigación, y aparte es el padre de Pan, y muy probablemente élla se enteraría.

Los que restan son el señor Gokú y Goten. A quién diablos de éllos le diré...

El señor Gokú, es mi mejor alternativa, pues es el más fuerte del mundo, aunque mi padre nunca lo reconozca abiertamente; el dilema aquí es que mi padre jamás me perdonará que su "rival de toda la vida" me ayude a entrenar. Y supongo que romperé el orgullo de mi padre si se lo pido al señor Gokú. -Sin embargo, si lo pienso muy detenidamente, a la que no le gustará nada ésto será a la Sra. Milk, que de por sí tiene bastante mal carácter, ni pensarlo-.

El único que tiene el papel perfecto para ser mi rival de entrenamiento es Goten, el mejor amigo de mi hermano Trunks e hijo menor del señor Gokú. -Él no tiene responsabilidades mayores como los demás, eso es de bastante ayuda, y según Trunks, Goten está buscando un nuevo empleo-. Y yo le ofreceré "empleo temporal", para que se una en ésta aventura.

-Ashh...Pero cómo decirle a Goten sin que se niegue, además es un tonto al que no le gusta entrenar. Después de todo, Goten también es mitad saiyajin como Trunks y yo, y tiene el potencial para alcanzar mayor poder de pelea, pero como la Tierra ha seguido en paz por muchos años, ni siquiera se ha preocupado por elevar su nivel, de hecho, él es el que menor poder alcanzó de los semisaiyajin. Y según Trunks, nunca lo superó a él tampoco. Y de Goten, la que sigue en nivel de pelea soy yo y Pan desde luego- meditaba Bra.

-Pero si mal no lo recuerdo, Trunks me comentó alguna vez que Goten fué el que se pudo convertir en Super Saiyajin a más temprana edad de todos, inclusive mucho antes de la edad en la que se convirtió mi papá y el señor Gokú, se transformó a la edad de 7 años, y si lo veo desde ése punto de vista, para haber obtenido ésa transformación a esa corta edad, sin un buen entrenamiento previo, sólo significa una cosa, Goten tiene aún más potencial que cualquiera de los demás, sólo que es un diamante en bruto...jajajaj. En realidad si lo pienso bien, será perfecto para entrenar ya que igual y con el señor Gokú y mi padre tendría problemas para poder seguirles el paso en el entrenamiento, y con Goten podré entrenar más libremente. No creo que Goten se niegue, si ésta aventura supone que se vuelva más fuerte, que incluso podría superar al señor Gokú, y también a Gohan y a mi hermano Trunks, definitivamente le encantará la idea. Sólo espero que sea muy prudente en no decirle a nadie más por el momento. Y bueno, no creo que mi papá le diga algo de lo que estoy maquinando a mamá porque no le conviene que élla se enoje, jajaj; con el carácter que mamá tiene no quiero ni imaginar el lío en casa. Y bueno, mamá no ha sido partidaria de que yo entrene para hacerme más fuerte, a ella sólo le interesa que yo sea lo suficientemente inteligente, y no arriesgue mi vida; que sean otros los que utilicen la fuerza bruta. Mi madre nunca aceptará el hecho de que después de todo yo quiera volverme más fuerte; lo llevo en la sangre, sangre de saiyajin. Siempre he tratado de darle gusto a mamá, de ser su pequeña bebé. Pero ya no más, no quiero seguir aparentando algo que no puedo ser. Trunks es más parecido a mi madre en ése aspecto, prefiere el lado intelectual para arreglar todo problema, en cambio creo que yo saque algo más de la terquedad de mi padre, y no es que sea partidaria de la violencia, pero sin duda quiero conocer mis propios límites, y ya llegue al límite de mi propia tolerancia, quiero ser libre y vivir mi vida según mis convicciones, después de todo, se aprende de los errores, quiero cometer mis propios errores. Y me volveré muy fuerte, prometo entrenar muy duro.

Si mal no recuerdo, el señor Wiss vendrá a visitar a mamá en 2 semanas, que será cuando inauguren ese nuevo restaurante de comida oriental, y es su favorita, no se perdería ese evento por nada del mundo. Aprovecharé la oportunidad, mientras tanto, tengo que contactar a Goten y convencerlo de alguna manera.

-A Bra le encantaba sobrevolar por los cielos, se sentía cómoda y feliz haciéndolo, le ayudaba a meditar y centrarse en sus ideas; sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad- ah qué bien se siente aquí arriba, el aire en mi rostro y la inmensidad del cielo aquí conmigo pensaba ella- y abriendo ojos repentinamente- ¡Decidido! Iré a hablar con Goten, espero contactarlo sin que se den cuenta sus padres, porque sólo significaría que mamá se enteraría y empezaría a sospechar más de lo debido, después de todo yo sólo suelo ir a la montaña Paoz cuando mamá va de visita con la sra Milk...- Y centrándose en el Ki de Goten, empezó a buscar su presencia, después de todo eso sí lo había logrado dominar aunque fuese sólo con presencias que tuvieran algo más de poder que un simple mortal. Notó la presencia a lo lejos de Goten, y para su sorpresa, estaba solo y a casi a la mitad de trayecto a donde élla se encontraba -qué conveniente jajaja-.

Y sobrevoló hacia donde sentía su Ki.

Goten

No sé porque mamá ha sido tan estricta toda su vida -pensaba Goten desde la motaña más alta cerca de su casa-. Envidio a la familia de Trunks, de seguro no tienen ninguna preocupación en su casa, tienen bastante dinero hasta como para tirar. Bulma no tiene que obligar al señor vegeta a trabajar, incluso ni a Trunks, él trabaja porque es el que se hará cargo de la empresa a futuro, pero no porque le haga falta trabajar. Yo sí que tengo mala suerte. Aparte en casa, soy al que le recae la mayor presión por parte de mamá, después de todo, ya perdió las esperanzas de que papá pueda hacer algo productivo con su vida aparte de entrenar y entrenar, por eso se empeña ahora en mí, en que consiga un buen empleo, en que sea como Gohan, en que me case pronto y con una chica de buena familia, por no mencionar que su familia debería tener suficiente dinero. Después de todo, de Gohan y yo, yo soy el que más se parece a papá, desde pequeño siempre he sido muy parecido a él, tanto físicamente como en la forma de ser y de actuar. Salvo que yo si he tenido que dejar de entrenar para darle gusto a mamá, incluso le ha prohibido a papá que trate de entrenarme, porque dice que me convertiré en un "rebelde", siempre ha sido así desde que recuerdo. Mamá no comprende tampoco, que si llegara a haber alguna amenaza nuevamente en la Tierra, no siempre papá o el señor Vegeta podrán enfrentarlo sin mas ayuda de por medio. Además, mamá no comprende que yo no puedo ser como Gohan, soy otra persona totalmente diferente, no es que sea tonto, pero no se me dan los estudios como a él; yo estoy más cómodo con otro tipo de actividades. Y daría cualquier cosa, porque eso cambiara, pero no puedo. Me hubiera independizado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero más que nada por mamá es que no lo he hecho, después de todo, se moriría si supiera que quiero vivir mi propia vida alejado de casa. Y bueno tengo que planear algo para que mamá no se sienta mal por ello, pero tengo que dejar atrás la montaña Paoz de una vez por todas y vivir en Ciudad Satán.

Iré a visitar a Gohan a ver que me aconseja para no hacer sentir mal a mamá. Y con suerte pueda ver a Mr. Satan, le preguntaré por el nuevo torneo de artes marciales. Si, que buena idea, de seguro ningún oponente fuerte se va a inscribir, y si gano el torneo podré comprarme un departamento en la ciudad y mamá no tendrá motivos para enojarse conmigo tampoco, porque la llevaré también de compras. Claro, hablaré con Mr. Satán para dejarlo ganar el primer lugar del torneo como siempre lo ha hecho; con el premio del segundo lugar será más que suficiente. Además no me interesa ser el centro de atención por ganar un sencillo torneo de artes marciales. Hasta yo, que no he entrenado adecuadamente puedo ganar fácilmente ése torneo, a no ser que se inscribiera número 18 o Boo, por ejemplo. Nadie tiene que enterarse de que planeo inscribirme al próximo torneo, aunque ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo falta para que dé inicio con éso de que lo organizan cada 4 años. En fin, será mejor que me informe bien antes de hacer conjeturas. Y bueno ahora que lo pienso, no tengo disfraz para el torneo. También tendré que visitar a Bulma después para que lo diseñe con antelación, después de todo ella le hizó el traje a Gohan, el del Gran Sayaman, jajaja a mí me parecía increíble cuando era pequeño, aunque ahora ya no me lo parece tanto jajaja. - Y diciéndo éso, Goten se incorporó para despegar volando a toda velocidad, rumbo a casa de Gohan, después iría con Mr. Satán, y por último a Corporación Cápsula-.

Goten apenas había sobrevolado la mitad del trayecto cuando sintió una presencia conocida acercarse en dirección a él. -De quién será el Ki que sobrevuela a ésta dirección, sin duda no es de Pan, pero se me hace conocida- pensaba Goten. Bueno, seguiré avanzando, no se siente una presencia mala, así que no hay problema.

Cuando a lo lejos por fin distinguió de quién era ese Ki -¡vaya! Que estará haciendo por acá -pensaba Goten cuando reconoció la forma de la dueña de ese Ki-.

Bra se acercó con brazos cruzados, y deteniéndose en el aire, bajó los brazos y saludó con un ligero ademán de su mano a Goten, con su cara típica, ósea seria pero con una ligera sonrisa (de ésas que le aprendió a su padre Vegeta para conseguir algo de su madre). Sin duda Bra siempre había sido fría y distante con Goten, así que su forma de tratarlo no iba a cambiar tampoco; el hecho de que le pidiera a Goten que le enseñara técnicas de pelea y entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, era algo por lo que él tenía que agradecerle en todo caso, élla sin duda hasta le estaría haciendo un favor a ese tonto bueno para nada, como decía su padre Vegeta siempre que lo veía.

Hola Goten, a dónde vas -decía Bra- fijando su mirada en Goten. Ah, hola Bra, éso mismo me preguntaba yo, que haces tan lejos de tu casa, ¿acaso vas a la montaña Paoz a ver a mamá?, porque te diré que...bueno, mamá en éste justo momento ha de estar "algo" enfadada con papá por irse a entrenar a las montañas y bueno no creo que sea el momento para que hables con ella..jejej. Claro, sólo lo digo porque veo que ibas en ésa dirección- decía Goten, sonriendo alegremente y llevándose un mano hacia atrás de la cabeza, como hacia su padre Gokú. Y bueno también está algo molesta conmigo, porque... -cuando fue interrumpido por Bra-

Te equivocas Goten, no iba a verla a ella, es a tí, a quien busco. Acercándose lentamente hacia Goten.

¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Es algo que haya sucedido con Trunks? -preguntaba Goten con sorpresa-.

No, nada que ver con alguien de mi familia -decía Bra- De hecho, es por mí, y también por tí.

Goten sólo la veía sin comprender a que se refería...

Mira Goten, voy a ser directa, quiero ser muy clara con ésto y no esperaré un no por respuesta - afirmaba Bra entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Goten y marcando algo más el entrecejo-

Ésa cara me da miedo, pensaba Goten...-¿Y bueno que es lo que me tienes que decir? Si piensas ser directa conmigo pues dilo de una buena vez porque llevo prisa. -Goten ahora fingiendo una cara molesta-

¡Uy! ¡Qué descortés eres con una dama...Goten!. Mira te tengo una jugosa propuesta, y ya te cuento dentro, así que no podrás rehusarte- -hablando hacia Goten y señalándolo con el dedo índice- Voy a entrenar con el señor Wiss, iré dentro de 2 semanas con él para volverme más fuerte y pensé que querrías ir también tú, creo que te conviene en demasía -decía Bra.

¿Que? no puedo, empezaré a trabajar en un nuevo empleo dentro de poco, y no puedo defraudar a toda mi familia, cuentan con ello, si no fuera por eso, créeme que si iría Bra, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ir, además tengo otros asuntos por los cuales preocuparme.

Y qué, estoy segura que podrás conseguir un mejor empleo después. Pero esta oportunidad jamás se repetirá..¿Acaso no quieres demostrarle a los demás lo poderoso que puedes llegar a ser, y no ser el patito feo? Sé que eres el más débil de todos por eso te decía -Bra cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y riendo-

Yo soy ningún debilucho como tú Bra, sólo que no he llevado un buen entrenamiento, y si me gustaría ir, en verdad que sí, pero ahora mismo tengo otras prioridades, no soy un adolescente como tú, no busco impresionar a nadie como supongo que tú si lo piensas hacer, no vivo de apariencias, la única apariencia que quiero dar, es ser por autosuficiente e independiente, y son cosas que no entiendes Bra..así que si me disculpas tengo que irme. Decía Goten, con cara indignada-.

Espera...si vas prometo compensarte cuando termine el entrenamiento. Después de todo tengo maneras. Pero creí que tenías algo de orgullo propio en ése sentido, y no pienso seguir rogándote tampoco. No sé porque creí que podías aceptar, después de todo en lo único que aspiras es a ser un simple mortal con aspiraciones de simples mortales. -Gritaba Bra- En fin, si lo pienso, con ésa mentalidad nunca serás un verdadero rival de pelea después de todo. Me equivoqué contigo. Humph! -Bra volteó la cara, muy enfadada y empezaba a partir cuando fue detenida por Goten que la sujetó del brazo-

Si digo que si, -decía Goten- me pregunto, que pensará el señor Vegeta y Bulma de todo ésto, ¿acaso ellos saben de ésto? Porque no me imagino que esté de acuerdo Bulma de que vayas tan lejos y dejes la universidad, y después de todo el señor Vegeta no le gustará en lo más mínimo que vayas acompañada...conozco a tus padres muy bien, desde antes que tú nacieras, así que no me vengas con que ya te dieron permiso de ir, porque si así fuera, me hubiese enterado antes por Trunks o incluso por ellos mismos.

No, mi padre ya sabe, -decía Bra soltándose de Goten- así que no tienes que preocuparte de que te corte en trocitos y te coma después jajaj. -una pequeña mentira no hacía mal a nadie pensaba Bra, ya que ciertamente su padre ya sabía lo que tenía planeado, pero no con quién entrenaría aparte del señor Wiss; así que sería una pequeña omisión de información, no así una retorcida mentira jajaja- Y bueno mi madre no tiene porque enterarse, es una decisión que ya tomé, iré a entrenar, además no soy una adolescente Goten, ya tengo 20 años por si no te has dado cuenta, dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo, y lo único que quiero es ser yo misma. Y si no vas no hay problema. Ah, y continúa con tu maravillosa vida de simple mortal. -Bra mirándolo fijamente-.

Está bien, iré, pero porque me dices a mí, porque no vas con Trunks, después de todo es tu hermano, no crees que deberías ir con él, en vez de ir conmigo.

Trunks no va, porque tiene muchos pendientes que resolver en la empresa, y ya perdí las esperanzas con él, por el momento a él no le interesa entrenar y bueno...necesito un oponente de pelea que sea más débil después de todo, con el que pueda practicar, para empezar con un nivel de pelea bajo, y posteriormente elevarlo claro- respondía Bra tranquilamente-.

El que yo no peleé recientemente no significa que sea un debilucho, sólo significa que soy prudente con mis poderes niñita -gritaba Goten ya enfadado-. Después de todo necesitas de mí para entrenar con el señor Wiss, ahora entiendo porque me dices a mí, y no creas que no me he dado cuenta, el señor Vegeta no sabe de ésto, porque ya me hubiera enterado primeramente por él al prohibirme ir contigo, ténlo por seguro. Así que ésto será una desventaja para mí, ¿no crees? sin contar con que mi madre jamás estará de acuerdo y tendré nuevamente problemas con élla... -con papá no habrá problema, hasta se alegrará, pensaba Goten-. Y bueno, sí pienso ir, porque aunque no lo creas si quiero elevar mis poderes, sólo que es algo muy arriesgado, y si no te importa, si cobraré por ir a entrenar contigo. Pero no te preocupes por ahora, hasta el final pediré mi cuota ya que después de todo, hasta el final sabré que tanto vale mi ayuda. jajaj sonriendo a Bra..¿Estás de acuerdo Bra? -Enviándole su mano, para estrecharla y finalizar el trato-.

Está bien Goten, trato hecho, -golpeando la mano con revés, y con enfado muy notorio- pero no pienses que nuestro acuerdo cambiará en algo mi forma de tratarte, ya que después de todo no somos iguales, y si me rebajo a darte ésta oportunidad es para mi conveniencia, sólo será entrenamiento después de todo y nada más que eso.

Bien, ¿y cuando se supone que empezará el entrenamiento exactamente? -preguntaba Goten.

Exactamente en 12 días, que es cuando esperamos la visita nuevamente del señor Wiss en la corporación cápsula, pero necesito saber qué nivel de pelea tienes antes para preveer los entrenamientos en el planeta del dios de la destrucción -afirmaba Bra con determinación, pensando en que ni siquiera el señor Wiss sabía y mucho menos si los aceptaría como discípulos-

Ummm, y cómo piensas conocer mi nivel de pelea sin que noten mi Ki tanto tus padres como los míos, al fin y al cabo, se preguntarán porque elevé mi Ki, y vendrán tan sólo por curiosidad no crees? -decía con sutileza Goten-

Vaya, tienes algo de cerebro -Respondía Bra- No había pensado en eso, ¿tienes alguna opción?, después de todo ahora estamos en ésto.

Mira, en cualquier lugar remoto que haya en éste vasto planeta sabrán donde estamos, el único lugar que conozco donde no podrían sentir nuestro Ki es en la habitación del tiempo, que se encuentra en el templo sagrado de Kami Sama, donde reside Dendé y Mr. Popo. Y no creo que se presten a hacerte ése favor tan frívolo de ofrecerte la habitación del tiempo sólo para una "prueba de poder" -Contestaba Goten-.

No es cualquier prueba de poder, y sé que decirle a ése Dende, para que nos dejen entrar a la habitación del tiempo. Así que, en marcha, vayamos al templo sagrado. -ordenaba a Goten-.

¿Que? ¿Estás loca? No podemos ir así como así, además "ese Dende" al que te refieres es el Dios del planeta Tierra, ténle un poco de respeto, gracias a él contamos con las esferas del Dragón.

Sí lo que digas, ahora ya vámonos. -Bra enojada-

Mientras tanto llegaban volando al Templo sagrado...

Bien es aquí -mascullaba entre dientes Goten, bajando en la planicie del jardín- adelante, las damas primero -Con falso ademan hacia Bra-

Humph..¿no tendrás miedo Goten? -Bra arrogantemente, y sacudiéndose el cabello, avanzaba con brazos cruzados y porte clásica de ella hacia el frente del templo-.

Claro que no, porque tendría que tenerlo, sólo soy muy cortés con una dama. -Goten con acento sarcástico-.

En eso se acercó Mr. Popo y Dendé al ver que habían llegado, pero no muy sorprendidos, al parecer ya los esperaban.

Hola, Buenos días Goten y Bra- decía Dende-, tenemos mucho tiempo sin visitas en mi Templo, sean bienvenidos, adelante, pasen por favor...ah y ya está lista la habitación del tiempo para que la usen. Sólo sean precavidos con el tiempo ahí dentro, si pasan del tiempo límite desaparecerán de la faz de la tierra para siempre y no podrán regresar ni siquiera con la ayuda de Shen-Long.

¿Ya sabían que vendríamos? -Bra sorprendida-.

Así es, -respondía Mr. Popo-, después de todo Kami Sama debe estar atento a cualquier persona que quiera entrar al Templo Sagrado, él es capaz de observar todo lo que pasa en la Tierra, es su deber como Dios de éste planeta.

Qué bien, -decía Bra- Entonces, supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente en que Dendé nos presté la habitación del tiempo para entrenar. Después de todo lo hacemos por el bien del planeta, ya sabe...deben haber siempre guerreros entrenados con un alto nivel de pelea, que estén dispuestos a defenderla, y como sabe siempre recaen éstos asuntos en el Sr. Gokú y en mi padre, pero ellos no siempre podrán, así que venimos a entrenar. -Terminaba Bra su explicación con perspicacia-

Claro que no hay ningún problema en que la usen, ya sabía que vendrían, como ahora vigilo el bienestar del planeta, me importa mucho que aún haya personas que prevean la integridad de nuestro planeta, y que sean fieles a las razones por las cuales les hacen venir aquí. Con eso quiero decir, que será un honor que utilicen la habitación del tiempo, siempre y cuando no mezclen sus intereses personales en ello y sean juiciosos. Hace tiempo, entraron en ésa habitación los guerreros Z, incluidos al señor Gokú y el señor Vegeta, se les permitió entrenar ahí porque había una amenaza en la Tierra y de no haber entrenado, todo estaría devastado. Incluso tú Goten, entraste en la habitación junto con Trunks para entrenar, estuvieron por 3 horas terrestres, es decir, mes y medio allí dentro, lo que significa que tienes que tomar en cuenta ese tiempo.

Descuida Dende -respondía Goten- no pensamos pasar tanto tiempo ahí dentro, solo vamos a...

en eso Goten sintió, el pie de Bra pisar el suyo..- jajaj como decía vamos a entrenar algo menos de tiempo, después de todo no creo que tardemos mucho en mejorar algunas técnicas de pelea.

-Aguantándose las ganas de insultar a Bra-.

A todo esto Dendé, supongo que sintieron nuestros Ki cuando nos acercábamos al Templo Sagrado, -decía Bra- pero lo que aún no comprendo, es cómo sabían que usaríamos la Habitación del Tiempo.

Mr. popo y Dendé palidecieron de repente...bueno, eso lo sé porque soy el Dios del planeta, -riendo tímidamente decía Dendé-. Ahora si no les molesta, necesitamos hacer algo importante, volvemos en un segundo -mientras se alejaban de Bra y Goten-.

¿Crees que sospechen algo Mr. Popo? -Decía Dendé.

Bueno, eso no lo sabremos; ahora sólo tiene que permitirles entrar a la habitación del tiempo y ajustarles el tiempo que deseen estar allí dentro.

Mientras tanto Bra y Goten...

Oye Bra, ya escuchaste a Dendé, no debemos usar la habitación del tiempo para nada frívolo, se supone que sólo quieres saber cuál es mi poder de pelea y faltan 12 días para que llegue el señor Wiss. Supongo que llegamos demasiado lejos con ésto, porque no esperamos sólo hasta ese día, y que el mismo señor Wiss nos entrene, él sabrá qué tanto nos hace falta por mejorar.

No Goten, ya estamos aquí, y ya tenemos la autorización de Dendé, lo que si se me hace sospechoso es que ya supieran que vendríamos a usar la habitación del tiempo, ¿no te parece extraño? Y otra cosa, ya que estamos aquí, no crees que es una gran oportunidad para "practicar" antes del verdadero entrenamiento, después de todo, nadie sospecharía que estuvimos aquí puesto que allá afuera sólo serán por pocas horas y una simple excusa habrá resuelto la incógnita de nuestro paradero, claro cada quien por separado. Y también será una excelente oportunidad para alejarte de tus "asuntos familiares" sin que nadie sospeche, sería muy inteligente de tu parte el aprovechar ésta oportunidad.

Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas a mi me resultaría genial, -decía Goten- pero presiento que tú ya habías planeado ésto ¿o me equivoco? y no te va a convenir nada entrar ahí por tanto tiempo conmigo, ya que de ser así, en verdad pretendo practicar mucho, y no creo que soportes mi nivel de pelea, jaja hasta vas a rogarme ser más condescendiente contigo.

Humph! Eso nunca sucederá Goten, no sabes hasta que punto puedo ser capaz. El que sea una chica, no significa que sea débil, además al igual que tú tengo sangre saiyajin, incluso desciendo de los guerreros de la clase más alta, de sangre real, que no se te olvide Goten -Fijando su mirada manera altiva-.

Te daré el beneficio de la duda -decía Goten cuando fue interrumpido por Dendé-, y bien cuánto tiempo les tomará su entrenamiento en la Habitación, para que Mr. Popo ajuste el reloj, el cual está sincronizado con el reloj que está dentro, evita el inconveniente de pasarse del tiempo límite.

Bueno, supongo que 6 meses terrestres estaría bien, ¿no crees Goten? -Decía Bra- sólo serán 12 horas afuera, lo cual indica que estaríamos saliendo por la noche, e iríamos a nuestras casas (sin que nadie sospeche -pensaba Bra).

Por mí es excelente. -Finalizaba Goten-.

Bien entonces no les hago perder su tiempo, -decía Dendé- síganme por favor.

-Mr. Popo ajustó el reloj, abrió la puerta de la habitación y les invitó a entrar.- Que tengan buena suerte en su entrenamiento. -En eso Dendé les decía- y no se les olvide, al entrar ahí pueden salir en el momento que lo decidan siempre y cuando no sobrepasen el tiempo límite, estando ahí dentro no sabrán nada de lo que suceda afuera, y no se deben alejar demasiado, es contra su propio riesgo ya que es tan grande como la misma tierra, y si se extravían ahí dentro pueden morir también; ah y otra última cosa, la gravedad está aumentada, conforme se alejan la gravedad aumenta, y el clima es extremo cuando más se alejen también, tómenlo en cuenta.

Muchas gracias Dendé, Mr Popo; nos veremos en unas horas -respondía Goten alegremente, mientras Bra ya se había adelantado, por lo que se apresuró a seguirla-.

Detrás de ellos se cerró la puerta, se podía sentir la inmensidad del lugar con sólo estar en la entrada.

Ambiente con oxígeno enrarecido -Bra al sentirlo-.

Así es, tendrás que acostumbrarte, Trunks y yo estuvimos por poco tiempo aquí, no nos alejábamos mucho, después de todo éramos sólo unos niños d años. Pero nos resultó de mucha utilidad para practicar la técnica de fusión, al perfeccionarla pudimos llegar a fusionarnos en un sólo guerrero con mayor facilidad que antes, ésta técnica nos permitió multiplicar nuestro poder, nos hicimos llamar Gotenks..jajaj -se reía Goten al recordar ésa época-, y pudimos hacerle frente a Majin Boo. - Le guiñó el ojo a Bra ingenuamente-.

Si eso sucedió antes de que yo naciera, eso también me lo ha contado Trunks. -Decía Bra, aunque sintió sonrojarse un poco por el acto ingenuo de Goten-. En cierta forma los envidio, ustedes si pudieron entrenar y aprender ése tipo de técnicas, pero ahora la Tierra está por lo demás tranquila -decía Bra con mueca en su cara-.

Pero que dices, tiene que seguir así, -decía Goten- supongo que podemos tratar de mejorar nuestras técnicas sin tener que esperar que surja algún enemigo, ¿no?; ahora si no tienes otro inconveniente empecemos. Veamos que tanto puedes ofrecer en un combate de entrenamiento, -mientras se dirigía hacia la planicie desolada de enfrente-.

Te seré sincera, aún no puedo dominar bien mi Ki, así que por eso debo empezar primero, -decía Bra-, puedo volar libremente e incrementar mi Ki hasta expulsar energía, pero siendo realista, nunca tuve un entrenamiento verdadero con mi padre, creo que aunque no me lo diga me sobreprotege al igual que mi madre y Trunks.

¿En serio? No lo había notado jajaja -Goten riéndo sarcásticamente-.

Bueno, primero quiero que expulses todo tu poder al máximo, porque de nada servirá que quieras pelear conmigo en combate cuando aún no puedes controlar tus movimientos al incrementar tu poder de pelea Bra. -Afirmaba Goten con rostro serio-.

Bien, te mostraré Goten, espero que no te sorprendas demasiado. jajaja. -en eso Bra empezó a aumentar su Ki, elevándolo poco a poco, el rostro de Bra se endureció, cerró los ojos por un momento mientras se animaba a incrementar más su poder, empezó a haber estática alrededor de ellos, ella desprendía Ki cada vez más fuerte, Goten comenzó a notar que Bra cambiaba el color de su cabello -¡No puede ser!- pensaba Goten; y de repente Bra expulsó todo lo que tenía, abrió sus ojos los cuales habían cambiado en un santiamén a color rojo intenso como las llamas del infierno, su color de cabello se había tornado amarillo, tan luminoso que cegó a Goten por un momento, el cual tuvo que apoyarse bien y hasta elevar también su Ki para no ser aventado por el poder que emanaba de Bra. Y si, Goten sabía bien que era, Bra podía convertirse en Super Saiyajin, aunque antes no sabía si eso era posible, ya que no había ninguna mujer con sangre Saiyajin, hasta que Bra nació, y no sabía que ella también podía realizar esa transformación...Goten literalmente quedó boquiabierto al verla. Su cabello azul, que antes caía libremente por sus hombros y espalda ahora yacía erguido con ése color característico de una super guerrera, sus ojos cambiaron hacia un color azul verdoso, un tono diferente, hasta podía notar que era un tono más profundo y más místico que el de antes, además de su cuerpo emanaba mucha energía, destellando rayos y mucha estática, y su mirada seguía siendo imponente. Goten podía sentir su alto nivel de Ki, pero seguía tan impresionado que no podía articular palabras. En eso Bra caminó lentamente hacia Goten, que parecía una estatua de mármol por el asombro, se acercó hasta una distancia muy próxima, se elevó en el aire casi rozando a Goten y le susurró al oído - ¿sorprendido?. Goten sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, sobretodo al sentir el susurro en su oído, no podía salir de su asombro -

Bra se elevó aún más por los aires, pero en su rostro se notaba el esfuerzo por controlar el enorme Ki que salía de ella, su cuerpo empezó a vibrar, y sus ojos se tornaban rojos nuevamente y energía salían de ellos, su cara se enrudeció, y dió un grito muy fuerte, con expulsión de energía radiante, que duró unos leves segundos así, y de repente se apagó. Goten que había entrecerrado los ojos, los abrió rápidamente al sentir que el Ki había casi desaparecido, vió cómo Bra se desplomaba y además inconsciente hacia el suelo. Voló velozmente hacia a ella y la atrapó en sus brazos, su transformación se había ido, su apariencia había regresado a la normalidad, ahora con el cabello azul cayendo sobre el pecho del semisaiyajin que la sostenía, su rostro ahora tranquilo suavizado a sus característicos rasgos femeninos, parecía tan dócil, tan apacible, y su cuerpo era ligero y parecía estar también muy en forma físicamente; Goten se dió cuenta que no había notado todo eso hasta ése preciso momento, siempre la había visto como la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, la niña arrogante, pero nunca había sido más que eso. Pero ahora, Goten empezaba a verla distinto, y Bra tenía razón en algo, era ya una mujer no una adolescente como él aún la consideraba. Le había sorprendido sobremanera que ella pudiese transformarse en super saiyajin, pero ahora parecía tan frágil, y su rostro tan calmo y tan angelical que hasta podría jurar que se trataba de un verdadero ángel caído del cielo y no un fiero demonio. No quiso que se despertara, ya que más que desmayada, parecía dormida, así que la llevó cargando en brazos hacía la alcoba donde se encontraban las dos camas separadas, y la recostó suavemente en una de ellas, con sus dedos le acomodó el pelo que caía sobre su rostro y sigilosamente salió de la alcoba. Cuando ella volviera en sí, iba a hacerle todas las preguntas pertinentes, por ahora la dejaría descansar.

Mientras tanto en el templo sagrado...¡Vaya! Mr. Popo casi nos descubren -decía Dendé- por poco y se dan cuenta que los estábamos esperando, pero por su bien y su futuro y el de la Tierra, será mejor que guardemos el secreto de que están dentro de la habitación del tiempo. -decía preocupado Dendé- sólo espero que puedan hallar lo que vinieron a buscar a éste lugar, y que el destino les sonría. Y no hay que mencionarles nada Mr. Popo cuando salgan, sabes que ésta es información de dioses y no de mortales así sean mitad saiyajin. Eso mismo digo Kami Sama - Decía Mr. Popo- Además, Uranai Baba fue muy gentil al avisarnos con tiempo. Estamos en deuda, al fin y al cabo la Tierra también fue su hogar, es hermana del gran maestro de artes marciales, del maestro Roshi, y después de todo a élla le importa bastante el destino de éste planeta. Debemos ser muy cautelosos con la información Mr. Popo. Ellos no se imaginan siquiera lo que se avecina.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula...

¿Por qué habrá apagado Bra su celular? -pensaba Bulma aparcando su auto en la entrada-. Se me hace muy raro, de por sí contesta al instante, y jamás lo apaga, claro al menos que esté molesta por algo o por alguien, pero recientemente no lo ha estado, no al menos que yo no esté enterada; Trunks lo vi hace poco en su oficina y todo parecía muy normal con él. Al que ciertamente no he visto desde muy temprano es a Vegeta, y será mejor que le pregunte, con eso de que el carácter de Bra colisiona muy seguido con el de Vegeta, creo saber por dónde va este asunto.

Vegeta continuaba en la cámara de gravedad entrenando, cuando se escucho apagarse la gravedad, y abrirse la puerta de entrada. -Estoy entrenando ¿Qué sucede? -decía Vegeta, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Bulma que estaba en la puerta de entrada con brazos cruzados y por su rostro parecía ser algo muy importante lo que tenía que decir.

Vegeta...¿sabes por qué Bra apagó su celular? tiene ya rato que intenté comunicarme con ella, a ver si me acompañaba al centro comercial, ahora que aún se encuentra de vacaciones, pero pareciera que está disgustada por algo. ¿Acaso tienes una remota idea acerca de ésto?, porque en la mañana ya no pude verla, seguía en su habitación cuando Trunks y yo salimos a la oficina, y los únicos que se quedaron a desayunar fueron Bra y Tú.

No sé de qué me hablas - respondía Vegeta, colocándose la toalla en sus hombros y fijando su mirada en ella.- Además ya conoces a Bra, heredó tu mal genio.

¿Queeé? Querrás decir el tuyo Vegeta...

De qué te preocupas mujer, estará de vuelta en un rato, como si no hubiese sucedido nada. -Respondía Vegeta-.

Entonces sabes algo ¿o no? ¿Por qué no sólo sientes su Ki para saber dónde se encuentra? A lo mejor le pasó algo. La asaltaron y le robaron el celular, sufrió algún accidente y se destrozo su celular o quizá fue arrestada y le incautaron su celular...-afirmaba Bulma sumamente preocupada, cuando fue interrumpida por Vegeta-.

No digas tonterías mujer, como si no conocieras a tu hija, ella no es un simple terrícola...-diciéndo éso Vegeta y concentrando su Ki en busca del de Bra...al tener los poderes de un dios, podía distinguir hasta al más mísero Ki de cualquier sabandija, pero nada pasó, no podía encontrarla, y pensó en lo peor, que en verdad se hubiese ido con el señor Wiss de alguna manera. O que haya ocultado su Ki muy bien para no ser rastreada, como intentaba hacerlo generalmente cuando se enojaba con ellos o con Trunks-. Nada mujer, al parecer está ocultando su Ki de nuevo, -Vegeta mintiendo-; así que no te molestes en rastrearla tampoco con algún aparato, sólo está en fase de berrinche otra vez...- diciéndo eso y volteándo hacia la cámara de gravedad para seguir con su entrenamiento del día.-

Si supongo que es sólo eso, aunque una madre siempre tiene un sexto sentido hacia sus hijos, y no sé por qué estoy más preocupada que otras veces. Y tampoco puedo rastrear su celular, ya que Bra sabe bien cómo desactivarlo...ashhh..ni modo tendré que esperar a que regrese, y que me diga porqué está disgustada, ni siquiera sé el porqué...en fin te dejo seguir con tu entrenamiento Vegeta. Sólo espero que no te venga algo de remordimiento de consciencia, si es que tuviste algo que ver con la actitud de tu hija. -cerrándo la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, Bulma se dirigió a su hogar con enojo evidente y a la vez preocupación por Bra-.

¡Humph! ¿Dónde demonios estará Bra?.-Se preguntaba Vegeta, porque aunque Bra disminuyera su Ki, siempre la localizaba, sólo que trataba de darle su espacio cuando se enojaba y no iba a buscarla tan pronto. Pero en ésta ocasión no podía sentir su Ki para nada, era como si no estuviera ya en éste planeta. Pero sabía perfectamente que con Wiss no estaba, ya que hubiese sentido el Ki de él al llegar a la Tierra, y se esperaba su llegada hasta dentro de unos días. La otra opción más convincente es que Bra hubiera podido dominar su Ki tanto como para bajar su poder de pelea hasta un umbral imperceptible y no ser rastreada ni siquiera por un dios. Era algo improbable pero no imposible, y bueno, después de todo, Bra tiene sangre Saiyajin, así que estaba dentro de las posibilidades después de todo. O que hubiese muerto, o se hubiese suicidado...- pensaba Vegeta, ahora sí con "algo" de remordimiento después de todo por negarse a entrenar con ella, seguramente ésa fué la causa por la que los está evadiendo- AHH! Maldita mujer, sólo hace que me preocupe por Bra más de la cuenta.- Y bueno, al fin y al cabo, era su pequeña princesa...

En la habitación del tiempo...Bra despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba cómo es que había aparecido en la alcoba. Suspiró profundamente, y bueno, élla sabía la respuesta, había perdido el conocimiento como otras veces cuando había intentado elevar de ésa forma su Ki. Sólo que ésta vez había ejercido un mayor esfuerzo sin aún poder controlarlo. Y bueno, ahora que recordaba, tampoco desayunó en casa, porque justo cuando se disponía a ir a la cocina, vió ése anuncio que habían dejado por debajo de la puerta principal acerca del nuevo torneo de artes marciales, y lo primero que vino a su mente fue que quería inscribirse, así que se dirigió a su prospecto para tal evento, su padre, el cual estaba en la cocina para variar, para que él la entrenara para tal fin; sin embargo, se acordó de cómo había resultado todo, y bueno, tampoco le daría el gusto a su padre de enterarse que su pequeña princesa tenía poderes, no se merecía hacerlo feliz de ésa manera, no aún; y ésos poderes estaban surgiendo ya desde hacía tiempo y había omitido mencionárselos. Por suerte, su padre no sospechaba nada, ya que las veces que había intentado elevar su Ki, fue cuando sus padres habían salido, y bien sabe élla que su padre pierde la "concentración" cuando está con su madre, por supuesto, que siempre tenía que estar muy atento a su querida esposa para evitar confrontaciones de más. En fin, las veces que había elevado su Ki, fue a escondidas dentro de la cámara de gravedad, ya que ahí dentro tampoco es perceptible el Ki desde fuera; su madre sí que era toda una genio en cuestión de tecnología. -Meditaba éso Bra, cuando rugió su estomago.-

En ése momento había entrado Goten a la alcoba, como lo había hecho durante las últimas 4 horas sólo para verificar que seguía dormida- cuando escuchó el rugido del estómago de Bra, parecía el rugido de un León.- jajaja Vaya Bra veo que ya estás despierta, y creo que el olor de mi guisado fue el culpable de despertarte, -decía Goten alegremente, llevándose los brazos hacia la nuca- ¿por qué no vienes a comer? me quedó muy rico todo, sabes, soy un excelente cocinero. Te va a gustar, ya lo verás. Y además se nota que tienes demasiada hambre, jajaja. -Goten bromeando-

Bra se sonrojó bastante por el incidente. En verdad sí que tenía mucha hambre, si no fuera por los buenos modales que le enseñó su madre, estaba segura que arrasaría con todo lo que fuera comestible en la mesa en un santiamén. -Humph! Debe ser por el desgaste de energía hace rato, como te mencioné, aún me cuesta poder controlarme. Decía Bra- Frunció el ceño disimuladamente, y se dispuso a ir al comedor, pasando por delante de Goten sin siquiera mirarlo.

Bueno eso ya lo ví. -comentó Goten hacia la espalda de Bra- que seguía tan altiva como siempre.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida deliciosa, se notaba por el aroma agradable que desprendía la comida, a no ser, claro que fuera únicamente por el hambre que tenía, pero sí se veía apetecible todo, quién lo diría, Goten sabe cocinar... yo ni siquiera sé cocinar -pensaba Bra-, para qué preocuparse por saber cocinar cuando tienes robots y personal en casa que hacen todas ésas cosas por ella, a lo más que llegaba era a prepararse emparedados y jugo. Y pensando en éso, se sentó en la mesa a degustar la comida.

Goten sólo la miraba de reojo, pensando en sí de verdad le gustaría lo que había cocinado, después de todo, él había aprendido a hacerlo, porque en casa siempre tenía que haber comida, ya sea para él o su padre, o bien para Gohan y Pan cuando venían de visita, jajaj y si que arrasaban con comida, además en su casa no había nadie más que cocinara por ellos, salvo su madre. Y era normal que él, e incluso su padre cocinaran. ¿Qué te parece mi comida Bra?, -hablaba Goten engullendo un trozo de carne asada- estás demasiado callada, eso significan 2 cosas, que te gustó mucho y la estás disfrutando, o sólo...

Deja comer en paz Goten, ¿sabías que es de mala educación hablar cuando tienes la boca repleta de comida?, además sabrás que está bien la comida, cuando me haga digestión y que no me enferme. -afirmaba fríamente Bra-.

Yo sólo quería amenizar, además no eres muy conversadora que digamos, y siempre parece que tienes ésa cara de enojada, deberías estar feliz de que ahora podrás practicar libremente, y cambiar ése rostro amargado que te cargas. Yo no soy como Trunks, que acata hasta tu más mínimo capricho, créeme puedo ser un alma buena, pero no me dejo llevar por un niñita que pretende controlarlo todo con sus desplantes, y sabes qué, el que tengamos un acuerdo de entrenamiento, no supone que tu des las órdenes aquí dentro, habrá que formar reglas mientras estemos aquí por 6 meses, después de todo, yo soy el mayor aquí, tú serás la que dependa de mí para practicar porque soy más fuerte que tú y soy el que te enseñará a controlar tu Ki y de éso dependerá que te enseñe técnicas de pelea. Así que no pienses que cocinaré todos los días ni que estaré a tus órdenes Bra. Aquí hay comida suficiente para el tiempo que estemos dentro, sólo hay que prepararla. Mañana te tocará a ti, y la limpieza también será por turnos. Disciplina ante todo. -Afirmaba Goten, muy seriamente-.

Para tu información Goten, yo suelo ser muy disciplinada, Humph!, no hace falta que me recuerdes hacer las cosas que yo ya sé hacer, y no me gusta que me traten como una mocosa, como pretendes tratarme por lo visto, que no se te olvide que soy una mujer adulta, joven aún pero muy madura, independiente y muy inteligente, y si estás aquí, es porque yo estoy pagando por tus servicios después de todo como un contrato, y la que está de perder más soy yo, ya que ni siquiera acordamos cuanto te daría, tú eres el que al final de cuentas me cobrarás, ¿así que quién es el que se está aprovechando de la situación Goten?

Goten sólo la miraba perplejo, tenía razón, ahora el que se había comportado con prepotencia era él, pero sin duda, sólo se comportaba así con ella, él siempre fue muy amable cuando se trataba de otras chicas, pero con Bra pareciera que todo era discusión con ella y sin darse cuenta había un combate de poder aunque fuese por ganar una discusión o por orgullo mismo. Desde que la conocía nunca se habían llevado bien, tenía el mismo porte que su padre. Y sentía que estando con Bra, salía a relucir su lado violento. -Lo siento Bra, tienes razón, -decía Goten arrepentido-, creo que fuí muy severo en la forma que te hablé, pero sí necesitamos poner reglas durante el tiempo que estemos aquí para evitarnos disgustos entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

Bra sólo lo miró de manera altiva, no pronunció ninguna palabra, y continuo comiendo, y vaya que había comido. Se acabaron la vasta comida que Goten había preparado, y si le había quedado muy sabroso todo pero jamás se lo diría. Y bueno, Bra no podía negar, que aunque tenía muy buenos modales en la mesa, engullía comida al por mayor igual que cierto Saiyajin de sangre real.

Terminaron de comer y Bra regresó a la alcoba, al parecer sólo contenía un cuarto de baño, lo cual sería un fastidio el compartirlo con Goten, nunca había compartido su cuarto de baño con alguien más. Tenía que soportar eso, y el hecho de que sólo había una alcoba con 2 camas separadas, todo un reto para ella, sobretodo por su alta individualidad. No así Goten, que había compartido habitación con Gohan de niño y estaba acostumbrado a vivir en una pequeña casa. Tengo que soportar todo ésto, -pensaba Bra-.

Con todo lo sucedido, Bra se dió cuenta de algo muy importante, se le olvidó empacar ropa para cambiarse. Había salido sólo con ropa informal, llevaba puestos una linda blusa color azul que realzaba sus ojos, una chaqueta negra encima muy nice y un pantalón negro de última moda, llevaba las uñas elegantemente pintadas igual de color negro con pequeños diamantes en forma diagonal, no le gustaba usarlas largas sólo bien definidas y arregladas como a su madre, en el cabello sólo llevaba un lazo azul que le sostenía el cabello libremente, y las botas de piel negras ajustadas encima de sus pantorrillas, de tacón no muy alto, después de todo el motivo por el que salió de casa no ameritaba usar zapatillas de ocasión. Pero como ella siendo tan inteligente no previó ese pequeño detalle. En éso se acordó, que llevaba un estuche de cápsulas en su chaqueta. UFF..no había empacado ropa, pero si algo mejor, dentro de la cápsula de la nave que construyó, habían uniformes de combate, los mismos que diseñaba su madre para los entrenamientos de su padre e incluso para Trunks, y bueno siempre llevaba herramientas de todo tipo, lo primero que haría sería arreglar esos uniformes a su medida y listo, y también había uniformes con talla de Trunks, así que muy probablemente le servirían a Goten, puesto que eran de tela spandex. Si quería que nadie sospechara, tendrían que salir dentro de 6 meses terrestres con la misma ropa con la que entraron. En fin, me tomará 1 hora más o menos arreglar los trajes.

Por su parte Goten, ya no quería discutir más con Bra, así que se hizo cargo de los platos y levantar la mesa.

Y atando cabos, no había compartido habitación con una mujer antes que no fuese alguien de su familia como cuando iban de visita Gohan, Videl y Pan, y mucho menos con tan difícil chica como lo era Bra; -Imagino que tendré que sacar mi colchón y dormir afuera, para no molestar a Bra -pensaba Goten-.

Ya habiendo terminado en la cocina, tocó la puerta de la alcoba, para ver si Bra ya no estaba enfadada con él, y tenían pendiente aún ponerse de acuerdo con las labores cotidianas, y por supuesto continuar con el entrenamiento que era para lo que habían entrado a ese lugar.

Al no conseguir respuesta, Goten abrió la puerta muy despacio y se asomó sigilosamente, percibió que Bra estaba en el cuarto de baño, ya que no se encontraba en la alcoba. Vió varias cápsulas en la cama de Bra, pero prefirió no tocar nada, así que mejor se dispuso a recostarse en la cama que quedaba, y sin darse cuenta le venció el sueño.

Después de pasados unos minutos, Goten se despertó alarmado de repente al sentir algo liviano caer sobre su torso. Eran nada menos que botas, guantes, traje spandex y además un peto. Alzó la vista y se sorprendió aún más al ver que Bra lucía un traje de combate de los mismos materiales que el que tenía encima, sólo que para mujer.

¡Vamos, pruébatelo!. No tengo todo tu tiempo -Decía Bra a Goten, secamente-.

Sin pensar Goten se sacó la sudadera que llevaba puesta enfrente de Bra, y comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón...cuando recibió una tremenda bofetada de parte de Bra...¡Serás idiota! Obvio que te tienes que cambiar en el cuarto de Baño...Ashh pero que modales con una dama Goten..-Gritaba Bra con el rostro ruborizado y muy, muy enfadada, mientras se giraba hacia su cama-.

Lo siento Bra, me tomaste por sorpresa, estaba aún medio dormido, y como siempre eres tan mandona...-Gritaba Goten, mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, con las ropas en mano, y con un tatuaje muy bien definido de la mano de Bra en su rostro, el cual empezó a tener latido propio-.

Goten salió pasados 2 minutos con el traje puesto, el cual realzaba su buen formada figura; a pesar de que no entrenaba duro en combates, si era profesor de deportes, y siempre hacia ejercicio lo que mantenía en forma sus músculos y de por si le ayudaba la genética heredada de su padre. El traje era el clásico de combate de los Saiyajin, confeccionados a semejanza de los que alguna vez Vegeta y su estirpe usaron cuando estaban con Freezer.

¡Creo que me queda un poco ajustado! -Decía Goten, estirando un poco el material que llegaba hasta parte del cuello-.

¡Así se usan! -mascullaba Bra, aún con ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados- Y vaya que se ve bien con el traje -pensaba Bra-...

No sé, ojalá hubiese traído mi propio traje de entrenamiento. -murmuraba Goten-.

Están diseñados para resistir los más fieros combates, diseñados por mi madre, y son los que usaban nuestros antepasados guerreros, son parte de nuestro linaje Saiyajin, asi que no pongas peros...además deberías agradecerme que siempre pienso en todo. ¿Que harías 6 meses con la misma ropa con la que vistes? Acaso vas andar desnudo cuando se desgaste, ¡Por supuesto que no! Estás con una dama, y muy inteligente por cierto, que ha pensado en todo. Así cuando salgamos usarás la misma ropa con la que entraste a la habitación del tiempo para que no sospechen nada después. Ahora a lo que venimos, ¡A entrenar! -Y terminando la frase, Bra salió de la alcoba rumbo a la planicie desolada.

Bien.- Gritaba Goten- ¡Lo que diga su alteza! Ahora veremos de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer-pensaba Goten, aún no muy convencido con el traje de combate.- Y saliendo detrás de Bra.

Ella si pudo descansar 4 horas, yo no he podido descansar nada bien, sobretodo con el estrés de la entrevista a la que fui en la mañana; ya es tarde, seguro serán como las 7 de la noche aunque aquí pareciera que todo el tiempo es de día, que horror. Este lugar es de locos, pero no seré yo el que se rinda, jajaja. Ahora viene el entrenamiento-decía para sí Goten-

Bien Bra - Decía Goten- primero quiero saber ¿Desde cuándo puedes transformarte? Hace rato comprobé que sí tienes poder oculto que aún no sabes dominar, que es lo mismo a decir, que no te sirve de nada. Incluso el no poder controlarlo te hace daño, ya que perdiste la consciencia.

Me convierto desde que tengo 12 años, pero no domino la transformación..aún.

¿Tu padre sabe de ésto? - Goten preguntaba serenamente-.

No, no me ha dado la gana mencionárselo. -respondía Bra-

Ok. No haré más preguntas. Lo primero que haremos es meditación, ¿de acuerdo? de seguro el señor Vegeta empezó tu entrenamiento sin iniciar por lo básico.

Te equivocas, mi padre si intentó entrenarme cuando era pequeña, me enseñó la técnica de vuelo, pero sin duda lo que le falta es algo de paciencia!

Está bien, está bien, no mencionaré más ese asunto -Decía Goten- Empezemos...

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento entre los dos semisaiyajin.

Pasaron varios días, casi un mes y Bra seguía tratando de dominar su Ki a su perfección, tenía que conseguir mantener la transformación de supersaiyajin sin perder el conocimiento, controlar todo el poder en un punto de equilibrio constante. Y para ello, tenía que dominar su Ki a su antojo desde el nivel más bajo. Bra se mantenía sentada con las piernas cruzadas y las palmas juntas tratando de hacer imperceptible su Ki. Tenía que olvidar todo a su alrededor, sacar cualquier distracción de su mente, después de todo, dentro de la habitación, no era perceptible ningún ruido, era tan vasto el lugar y a la vez solitario que era de valiosa ayuda. Bra podía escuchar sólo los látidos de su propio corazón, sus respiraciones, y hasta parecía que sus impulsos cerebrales emitían sonido. Tan concentrada como estaba, tenía que mantener los ojos cerrados, y guiarse sólo por la percepción a su alrededor, tenía que estar serena, y olvidarse de todo, hasta de élla misma. Tenía que volverse un solo ser con su Ki hasta dominarlo.

Goten supervisaba a Bra desde una distancia considerable de varios metros. Bra tenía que cumplir la misión de bajar su Ki hasta el punto de no ser perceptible. Goten no podía distraer a Bra, así que también bajó su Ki hasta hacerlo imperceptible, pero él ya lo tenía dominado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Goten se tomó muy en serio su papel de entrenador, cómo siempre lo había hecho, aunque fuese en equipos de futbol americano infantil, y aunque no tuvieran nada que ver con control de Ki´s, confiaba en su paciencia, la necesitaba consigo, aunque a veces esa paciencia era quebrantada últimamente más de lo habitual en él, por un chica de cabellos y ojos azules con un temperamento del demonio. En eso Goten se dió cuenta de algo importante, se distrajo él mismo al pensar en Bra, ¡Rayos! Pensaba... sólo hace que me desconcentre, debo poner el ejemplo.

Abrió los ojos, vió a Bra en pose de meditación, con los ojos cerrados, muy concentrada al parecer, y con ese traje de entrenamiento que por cierto, le sentaba muy bien, nunca había visto a una chica con ése tipo de traje, los que usaban los guerreros saiyajin; y en verdad que lo que veía no era una niñita, Bra era ya toda una mujer y extremadamente linda aunque todo éso fuera opacado por su horrible genio...¡Concéntrate Goten! - se decía a sí mismo, mientras se disponía a cerrar sus ojos, cuando de repente percibió algo, o más bien, no percibió algo: ¡El Ki de Bra ya no lo siento! pensó al darse cuenta, fijó su mirada en Bra y estaba justo enfrente de él, como hacían los últimos días en el entrenamiento, y ciertamente parecía una estatua. El cabello de élla permanecía estático, el ceño fruncido que parecía siempre tener ya no estaba, y no emitía nada de Ki. ¡Al fin...lo ha logrado! -pensaba Goten convencido-

Era sólo el primer paso, pero el más importante, porque de ahí la siguiente prueba más importante se la haría saber después de su primer combate contra él. Obviamente, Bra tenía que descansar primero, comer muy bien y prepararse para la práctica del día siguiente.

Goten se levantó, caminó hacia Bra, no quería asustarla, después de todo estaba en un plano muy profundo de meditación, así que se concentró en la presencia de Bra aunque no era perceptible su Ki, él podía también comunicarse a su mente, él mismo había aprendido esa técnica de su padre y Gohan, y que a su vez el señor Pikoro también sabía.

¡Felicidades Bra, lo has logrado. Es todo por hoy! Tienes que descansar. -Goten emitía ésas palabras en la mente de Bra- y ella al darse cuenta que su mente había sido invadida por esas palabras alzó rápidamente la vista para ver a Goten parado enfrente de élla de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa franca en su rostro...y que le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Puedo levantarme sola Goten, y aún quiero quedarme otro rato aquí si no te importa, -respondía Bra-.

Claro, cómo gustes Bra. -Goten se dirigió a la alcoba y más precisamente al cuarto de baño-.

Bra se quedó en la planicie desolada más que meditando, pensando sobre los días pasados en la habitación del tiempo, sin su familia, sin todos los beneficios de la tecnología en casa, pero sobretodo algo que la aquejaba bastante en su descanso despúes del entrenamiento, sus "pesadillas".

Bra estuvo tentada a responder ése gesto de amabilidad de parte de Goten, en verdad que sí quería...pero su orgullo siempre estaría primero...Además la imagen de la mano de Goten unida a la de élla era la que predominaba en sus "pesadillas" de los últimos días, aunque fuesen sólo unos segundos que alcanzaba a recordar, le venían remembranzas de una mano que se entrelazaba a la suya, al principio no veía el rostro al que pertenecía, pero sabía de quién éra, en su sueño él se giraba hacia ella, aún sin reconocer su rostro sabía que se trataba de Goten, después ambas siluetas emitían un brillo intenso, él acercaba la mano de élla a su propio rostro, hacia que élla acariciara su rostro con su mano suavemente deslizándola sobre su mejilla, después se veían fijamente a los ojos, justo ahí veía a quien pertenecía la silueta cercana a la de ella, a Goten, y ambos estaban convertidos en super saiyajin, luego Goten llevaba la mano de élla a sus labios y la besaba tiernamente, y ésa imagen de su mano entrelazada aún con la de él, éra el último visaje cuando despertaba de su ensueño.

No quería ni siquiera imaginarse más cosas en su mente, pero ésa imagen, le estaba sacando de quicio a su pobre temple, y por ello quizá había tardado tantos días en poder dominar su Ki, quería saber qué demonios pasaba con élla y el por qué de ése cambio de hábitos de sueño. Tenía que recordarse que Goten sólo era un contrato para beneficio de élla misma y nada más que éso.

Y para su mala fortuna no tenía más remedio que compartir la alcoba con Goten, y aún faltaban 5 meses para que acabase el tiempo límite, y el ambiente en la habitación se volvía aún más denso, sobretodo cuando recordaba despertarse en ocasiones en medio de algún sueño o más bien "pesadilla", y ver a Goten dormido boca arriba con uno de sus brazos detrás de su nuca, el otro descansando sobre su pecho, con la cabeza reclinada hacia la cama de élla, dando la apariencia cómo si la vigilara, pero con los ojos cerrados; él dormía con el traje de entrenamiento, aunque se retiraba el peto, y por lo visto tenía la sangre muy caliente, porque nunca se tapaba con sábanas. Uff, si que es una pesadilla compartir el mismo espacio con Goten, sobretodo porque nunca anochece en éste lugar, siempre parece tan iluminado como si fuera de día eternamente -pensaba Bra, empezando a hastiarse un poco de ése lugar.-

Humph! Y para nada tiene que saber qué es lo que ronda en mis pesadillas, tengo que concentrarme en mi entrenamiento y nada más.

Me gustaría creer que Goten se queda durmiendo de ésa forma porque me ve dormir también y si es así, ¿podría ser posible que él también sintiera ese tipo de "pesadillas" como yo? -pensaba Bra para sí-. Claro que no, -enfadándose consigo misma-. Para él soy sólo una niñita consentida, a la que ayuda, porque le compensaré al final. Y en el fondo me detesta, lo sé porque siempre terminamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Humph! -Y enérgicamente se paró de la planicie blanca donde estuvo meditando y avanzó hacia la alcoba.

¿Y si Goten puede saber lo que estoy pensando? después de todo, se comunicó a mi mente, no sabía que pudiera hacer ésa técnica. -pensaba Bra alertada, mientras entraba a la alcoba-. Tendré que averiguarlo lo antes posible.

Al entrar se dió cuenta que Goten estaba en el cuarto de Baño, en la ducha para ser exactos, lo único que agradecía es que a pesar de contar sólo con lo indispensable dentro de la habitación del tiempo, el cuarto de baño si era agradable aunque tuviera que compartirlo con el susodicho, ya que contaba con un jacuzzi, agua tibia, y toallas al menos. Esperaba que saliera Goten para tomar un buen baño en el jacuzzi, ya le hacía falta algo relajante, porque en los días pasados había quedado literalmente molida sólo con mantener la misma postura por muchas horas seguidas, no gastaba energía pero cómo dolían las contracturas musculares al final del día. Al parecer, eso es lo que podría estar causando mis pesadillas. Si, eso debe ser, no he descansado apropiadamente, después de todo no estoy acostumbrada a éste tipo de actividades -pensaba Bra-.

Por cierto, es mejor que le dé a Goten otro traje para que tenga disponible, los días pasados Goten había estado poniéndose la misma ropa con la que entró mientras se secaba su traje de entrenamiento. Al menos yo si he tenido dos trajes de entrenamiento, es justo que él también tenga otro. Desencapsuló de donde los había guardado y sacó otro par de ropa perteneciente a Trunks.

Goten, ¿ya casi sales? -Gritaba Bra con dirección al cuarto de baño-, si que había tardado ésta vez, y él que juraba que sólo tardaba 10 minutos máximo. ¡Porque hay fila! -gritaba de nuevo Bra, con una ligera risa sarcástica-.

Si, ya salgo Bra -Contesta el chico desde dentro- Vaya y eso que soy rápido, Bra si que tarda, cuando será el día de éstos que pueda usar con tranquilidad el jacuzzi, pensaba Goten. Acordamos que turnaríamos el cuarto de baño, pero jamás especificamos el tiempo, sin duda después del entrenamiento la que siempre tarda bastante es Bra, y yo no tengo más que resignarme a apurarme o a esperarla, no se vale. -meditaba Goten-. Saliendo con toalla enrollada en su cadera, y dejando su torso desnudo, ya que había olvidado llevarse su ropa para vestirse antes de salir.

¡Ya está Bra, puedes usar el baño!... -contestaba Goten mientras avanzaba rápido hacia su cama-.

En eso Bra se levantaba de su cama, girándose rápidamente hacia Goten para entregarle su otro traje de entrenamiento, pero él también había hecho movimientos muy deprisa para evitarla y ¡Zas! Choque frente a frente.

¡Goten!..!Bra¡ al unísono...la que quedo más perpleja fue Bra, que estrelló su rostro directamente hacia los pectorales de Goten y a parte de su clavícula con los ojos entrecerrados, rebotando luego hacia atrás, cayendo casi al piso, en eso se sintió sujetada de la cintura, ya que las manos las tenía ocupadas por el traje que le iba a entregar al susodicho. Goten alcanzó a evitar que azotara al suelo, pero por la rapidez del momento ni lo pensó dos veces al sujetarla de la cintura con sus brazos y jalarla hacia él. Bra abrió los ojos de par en par, viendo directamente a Goten, que la tenía estrechándola hacia él, y aún sin despabilarse por completo, Bra le quitó al instante sus brazos de manotazo cayendo al piso las ropas que le iba a dar, y su enojo fue más que evidente porque Goten parecía tan embobado y sin ninguna intención por parte de él de disculparse, ¡y además sólo llevaba una toalla unida a su cintura!. El rostro de Bra se encendió de coraje, y si no fuera porque había practicado bastante la autodominación de su Ki, juraba que se convertiría ahí mismo en Super saiyajin sin siquiera quererlo, y le enseñaría modales a la mala a ése imbécil.

Al fin reaccionó Goten- ¡Lo..lo siento Bra! -con voz temblorosa-, no alcancé a evitar el choque, no fue mi intención salir de ésta manera, es que olvide mi ropa y no quise molestarte, en serio...-Hablaba Goten tímidamente hacia Bra, con rostro ruborizado-.

Si claro, -respondía Bra indignada y enojada-, pero descuida no te voy a abofetear ésta vez, lo único que quiero ahora mismo es tomar un baño relajante, muy relajante...¡estoy cansadísima!.

Ah y ése traje que está en el piso es de repuesto para que lo uses. Ahora no me molestes más Goten, no te conviene. -Bra tomando su propia ropa de su cama y girándose hacia el cuarto de Baño muy enfadada.- Ashh lo que me faltaba, -pensaba Bra mientras entraba a preparar el jacuzzi con agua tibia- Goten dejó bastante vapor dentro.

En el cuarto de baño, siempre queda vapor dentro cuando eres la última persona en usarlo, por eso prefería esperar un tiempo razonable antes de entrar hasta que se disipara, pero hoy Goten había tardado más de lo debido y en realidad se encontraba cansada, los músculos muy tensos y necesitaba ése baño sin tardanza, ya que estaba segura de que al día siguiente, no sólo sería meditación lo que haría; por fin había conseguido dominar su Ki hasta volverlo imperceptible, y de ahora en adelante cambiaba el "modus operandi" de Goten, el cual no le había comentado nada aún de lo que pensaba enseñarle mañana a élla, y ni imaginarse preguntándoselo, ya que se encontraba muy enojada por el incidente, -pero qué modales se carga ése imbécil- mascullaba entre dientes.

Deslizaba su cuerpo dentro del jacuzzi. -Sin duda es sumamente confortable el agua tibia envolviendo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo pensaba Bra-, tomando el cepillo de baño y frotando bastante jabón y con ello mucha espuma a sus brazos y hombros. Ahh que sensación tan relajante,-decía Bra- después pasó el cepillo por su rostro, y trazó círculos realizando masaje en la sien, en la frente, y en el cuello, le ponía aún más jabón líquido cuando se dió cuenta del fatal error, ¡ése no éra su cepillo de baño...!, dió un grito tal que retumbó en toda la habitación..hasta podía escucharse el eco aún reverberar por doquier! El cepillo obviamente salió disparado. ¡Maldición, maldición! -gritaba Bra desde el jacuzzi, muy agitaba y más estresada aún de lo que ya estaba anteriormente-.

Mientras en la alcoba, Goten estaba ya acostado, se había puesto el traje que le dió Bra, pero ahora, había cambiado su habitual postura de dormir, estaba en decúbito lateral dando la cabeza en sentido contrario a la cama de Bra. Aún no conciliaba el sueño cuando escuchó el grito y las maldiciones de Bra dentro del cuarto de baño, a lo que Goten sólo optó por cubrirse los oídos con la almohada y tratar de concentrarse para dormir, pero por lo visto hoy también le costaría otra noche más de vigilia, ya que muy seguido últimamente Bra se había dedicado a balbucear cosas ininteligibles cuando dormía, al parecer en pesadillas y siempre estaba tentado a despertarla pero conociendo a Bra, lo más recomendable era no acercarse a su espacio personal o sería literalmente asesinado...¡Pero qué le pasa a Bra! -murmuraba Goten- ¡que exagerada es con todo!, como si no conociera que soy de lo más amable con élla, después de todo no creo que el señor Wiss sea tan considerado con el entrenamiento por ser una chica -pensaba Goten-. Y sí tengo modales, soy todo un caballero. Si hubiera sido otro la dejaría rebotar en el suelo con el choque de hace rato, sin tomar en cuenta que si hubiera sido un simple terrícola el que la hubiese intentado atajar ya estaría con moretes del golpe, es más, el golpe fue algo fuerte, si hubiese sido un simple terrícola el que hubiese chocado con Bra, de seguro estaría inconsciente el pobre tipo, ya que Bra tiene la cabeza muy dura jajaja -se reía Goten efusivamente-.

Cuando se escuchó desde la puerta del baño -¿De qué demonios te estás riendo imbécil? -Bra saliendo con toalla en la cabeza, vestida con su traje limpio de combate, pero sin el peto, igual que hacía Goten para dormir, con el semblante gélido y mas malhumorado que nunca-. se dirigió a su cama y se recostó, igualmente se giró de lado contrario a Goten, se tapó con una sábana, y se dispuso a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Oye ya te dije que lo sentía Bra, fué un accidente después de todo. Además no me estaba riendo de tí hace un momento, me estaba riendo de algo gracioso que vino a mi mente. -Goten mintiéndo y aguantando las ganas de reírse de nuevo-

Bien, ya déjame dormir Goten. -Decía Bra-

Oye Bra, ¿no quieres saber de qué se tratará el entrenamiento de mañana?

No me interesa, mañana me enteraré de todas formas. - Bra con forma cortante de responder-.

Está bien, sólo quería ser amable Bra, ya sabes. Y por favor, sólo por ésta noche déjame dormir. Yo también merezco un sueño reparador, ¿no crees?

¿A qué te refieres Goten? -Bra alarmada por lo que dijo Goten-.

Bueno..., -Goten girándose en dirección a la cama de Bra-, es porque últimamente tienes muchas pesadillas, y balbuceas cosas, gritas y gimes como si estuvieras en algún combate sangriento, y la verdad no puedo dormirme fácilmente.

-Bra cambió su rostro de molestia a uno de sorpresa, aún volteada en dirección contraria a Goten. -¿Y qué se supone que digo cuando he tenido ésas pesadillas? -preguntaba Bra-

En verdad que no sé, sólo sé que suena como si te estuvieran torturando y masacrando- respondía sinceramente Goten a Bra- ¿Acaso tampoco recuerdas tus pesadillas?

¡Por supuesto que no las recuerdo!...girándose hacia Goten.

Bueno, a lo mejor si te despierto cuando tengas alguna pesadilla, -Decía Goten nerviosamente, pero tratando de ayudar a Bra- tal vez así puedas recordar de que tratan...y tal vez así tu subconsciente pueda al fin descansar y tú también, y después de todo yo también, ¿No crees?. Y aún nos faltan 5 meses aquí dentro... -Concluía Goten con cara preocupada-.

Bra sólo meditaba lo que había dicho Goten, después de todo ella sólo recordaba la parte final de su sueño, en el que incluía al imbécil de la cama de al lado, y ciertamente dudaba de que su "pesadilla" tuviese relación con alguna "batalla sangrienta" como afirmaba Goten.

No sé Goten, quizá debas despertarme cuando tenga alguna pesadilla después de todo -decía Bra, mientras se aclaraba la voz-.

Además no es una mala idea ésa, de saber acerca de mis "pesadillas", -pensaba Bra- ya que antes de entrar a la habitación del Tiempo, en verdad que dormía tan placenteramente en casa, en la Corporación Cápsula, que no recuerdo siquiera alguna pesadilla o sueño extraño nunca, a no ser cuando éra niña y veía alguna película de terror con Trunks que siempre tenía la maña de asustarme en plena función. Y en serio, es extraño, que de buenas a primeras mi subconsciente me gire ésa mala jugada.

Está bien Goten, trataré de dormir, si escuchas que tengo alguna pesadilla de nuevo, despiértame. Necesito saber con qué maldita pesadilla estoy tratando...mascullaba Bra, mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

Trato hecho..-Respondía Goten, también cerrando los ojos-. Ahh! y buenas noches Bra, que sueñes con los angelitos, jejej es broma, sólo duérmete...

...¡Será imbécil! -murmuraba Bra...Con ojos cerrados-.

Flashback

"PESADILLA DE BRA"... ¿ES UN SUEÑO LA VIDA?

Planicies desoladas, de arenas rojas esparcidas con vientos silbantes por doquier, restos áridos de una civilización ya decadente, un lugar fúnebre y solitario, construcciones demacradas por el fulgor del tiempo...y una memoria que trasciende el infinito.

Élla abría los ojos con ésos recuerdos...estaba al parecer en un palacio, todo parecía un sueño, pero no, aquellas eran memorias de su pasado, por el que tanto lucharon, todos los saiyajin, y por supuesto, él y élla, una historia nueva de renacimiento de su especie, en ahora su nuevo planeta, uno por el que habían dado todo para sobrevivir como raza, raza guerrera. Élla, era una princesa; todo lo habían dejado atrás, el planeta natal destruido, y sus vasallos y leales sobrevivientes ya emprendían nuevamente sus labores, tenía que estar presente como parte de la realeza, y además hacer cumplir los designios del oráculo: crear una raza saiyajin aún más fuerte. Habían sido casi exterminados por extraterrestres de muy lejos que invadieron su natal planeta por temor a ése oráculo, el cual era conocido por muchas otras razas, razas que temían las consecuencias de cumplirse.

Se encontraba por levantarse cuando fue arrastrada desde atrás por unos fuertes brazos, quién la sentó sobre sus fuertes muslos, y abrazándola apretadamente alrededor de la cintura con la espalda de élla pegada contra su torso desnudo y aspirando el aroma de su cuello, le susurró al oído ¿Sorprendida? -el guerrero con tono seductor, como ronrroneo-; él era un guerrero de clase baja, eran dos desconocidos, pero al fin y al cabo ese guerrero era el elegido por el oráculo .

Élla como excelente guerrera trató de zafarse de sus brazos, pero parecían haberse fundido a su propio cuerpo, ningún esfuerzo por parte de élla movía siquiera un milímetro del de él. Vamos princesa, ¿no quieres hacer realidad el oráculo?, te he dado bastante tiempo ya y bastante de mi fuerza al luchar por ti - decía el guerrero- ¿no crees que merezco algo de recompensa? -le decía muy seductoramente con palabras susurradas al oído, mientras pasaba su lengüa por su lóbulo y descendía hacia su mandíbula lentamente-.

¡No tengo prisa por cumplir el oráculo! -mascullaba élla entre dientes, volteando su cara con ademán de molestia,- después de todo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en éste nuevo planeta, y soy la única de la realeza que queda.

Descuida, hay demasiado tiempo para tus labores afuera, pero el más importante aún no lo has cumplido, -decía el guerrero mientras deslizaba su lengüa hacia su cuello, hasta su clavícula y de nuevo a su cuello, y una de sus manos subía lentamente a uno de sus senos, lo amasaba delicadamente pero apretaba el pezón de ella con firmeza, después de todo sólo la cubría un camisón de seda y nada más que éso. Élla gimió fuerte y se arqueó contra él, aún de espaldas. El guerrero aprovecho ésa situación y alcanzó a rozar sus labios con los de élla, sorprendiéndola por el acto mismo, rozó su lengüa con los labios sedosos de ella, alcanzó su labio inferior con sus dientes y suavemente lo mordió por unos instantes, suavizando el dolor con la caricia de su lengüa posteriormente, -Élla sólo gemía, y apretaba sus uñas sobre el brazo del guerrero que aún sostenía fuertemente su cintura, su torso desprendía mucho calor, ámbos sudaban, y élla sin pensar, deslizaba en vaivén su trasero en los muslos de él, y aún sin verse, él continúo el beso ardientemente sobre su boca, mientras estrujaba su pezón con sus dedos a través de la seda, la otra mano del guerrero soltó su agarre de la cintura y deslizo su mano hacia las piernas de la princesa, subió la tela sedosa hacia sus caderas, que seguían moviéndose sobre él incitándolo a continuar, y rozando su piel tan seductoramente con los dedos, los deslizaba lentamente hasta que alcanzaron los pliegues de su intimidad, élla podía sentir en su trasero la evidencia de él ya endurecida. Al igual que élla, él sólo llevaba un pantalón de seda sin ninguna prenda más. En éso sintió que algo la sostenía de su cintura nuevamente y la apretaba fuertemente contra el guerrero, éra la cola de él enrrollada en su esbelta cintura, a su vez que mordía ligeramente el cuello de élla, gimiendo él también, y los dedos de su otra mano se deslizaban libremente sobre sus húmedos pliegues, sobre su clítoris, incitándola y torturándola de placer. En éso, élla reaccionó, tomó la mano de él entrelazándola para retirarlo de su tortura, a lo que él la giró de un sólo movimiento hasta colocarla de frente a él, acomodándola sobre su regazo, con las piernas de élla abiertas de par en par alrededor de él, apretándola contra su palpitante miembro, al igual que mantenía sujetando la cintura de élla con su cola, y con uno de sus brazos sujetándola detrás de su espalda sin querer darle mucho espacio libre; muy al contrario de élla, ya que su cola siempre había permanecido enrollada a su cintura por debajo del camisón, y sus manos se posaron sobre los musculosos pectorales del fiero guerrero tratando no muy efectivamente de hacer espacio entre ellos; la princesa se enfadó, más que con él, con élla misma por ser tan "dócil" a su agarre, después de todo éra la guerrera más fuerte de su raza. Lo miró desafiantemente a sus ojos, y elevó su Ki haciéndo estallar su poder, su cuerpo empezó a brillar, emanando energía radiante, con estática eléctrica, su cabello tornándose amarillo radiante, sus ojos azul verdoso como el color místico de una super saiyajin; ambos sin decir palabra alguna. Él respondió al instante, convirtiéndose de igual manera en super saiyajin, su pelo igualmente era amarillo con luz intensa que ondeaba, y su cuerpo emanaba energía muy fuerte que sobrepasaba el de élla pero con choques eléctricos entre ambas energías, los ojos de él tenían un color rojo brillante y emitían energía que parecía fuego del mismo infierno, que luego se tornaron del mismo tono que los de élla; él sin permitir espacio entre ellos, tomó una de sus manos entrelazándola en la de él con un gesto delicado para su fuerza, con bastante estática en ése acto, y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, acercó su mano hacia él, la deslizo muy suavemente sobre su propio rostro haciendo semejar una caricia de ella, acercó su mano hacia sus labios y le besó los nudillos muy suavemente también.

¡En otra ocasión será...princesa!...-Susurraba Goten-

Fin del Flashback...

Podrá nublarse el Sol eternamente;

Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;

Podrá romperse el eje de la Tierra

Como un débil cristal.

¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte

Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;

Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse

La llama de tu amor.

Bra abrió los ojos instantáneamente, al sentir que su cuerpo era movido bruscamente de los hombros...había tenido otra "pesadilla...".

¡Bra despierta!, siento no haberte despertado antes, pero apenas me dí cuenta que tenías una pesadilla, porque estaba dormido, -decía Goten, con sus manos en los hombros de Bra, mirándola preocupadamente-.

Bra reaccionó y se zafó de Goten con manotazo de revés de sus manos, haciéndolo retroceder un paso; ella se incorporó y se sentó sobre su cama, pasando una mano a su nuca "como si hubiese dormido mal".

¿Qué pasa Bra, era otra de tus pesadillas?, ¿Recuerdas algo?, ¿Quieres..? -Goten fue interrumpido-

Ya cállate Goten, sí, fue otra "pesadilla", y tenías razón...me estaban "torturando" -mascullaba Bra entre dientes, "muy enfadada"-.

Oh, lo siento mucho Bra. Aún falta para el entrenamiento un par de horas..¡te prepararé un té! para que puedas volver a descansar, ¿qué te parece?

Como quieras...-respondía Bra secamente-

Goten salió de la alcoba rumbo a la cocina...

Bra volvía a recostarse sobre su cama...estaba aún sudorosa por el efecto de su "pesadilla", pero sí que había funcionado que la despertara Goten, porque ahora podía recordar todos los detalles con nitidez.

Sin duda mi sueño es muy extraño, ya que no éran simples imágenes salteadas sin trama, por el contrario, pareciera que cuentan una historia pasada...-meditaba Bra-, además, las personas de mi sueño sin duda son Goten y yo misma, sé quienes éran, sin embargo, físicamente eran dos guerreros saiyajin, una princesa con cola y un guerrero también con cola, y ambos se podían transformar en super saiyajin...físicamente era otras personas. Pero por sus presencias, sé que se trataba de Goten y yo misma...¡¿Por qué?! -pensaba Bra. No podía salir de su asombro-. Obviamente lo primero que debo hacer al salir de ésta maldita habitación del tiempo es agendar cita con un psicólogo, debo estar volviéndome loca..jajaj -reía Bra efusivamente cuando entró Goten con una taza de té...-

Vaya Bra, nunca te he visto reír de ésa forma...-Goten con cara de asombro-, ya vez, puedes ver el lado bueno de todo...-reía Goten alegremente, ofreciéndole la taza de té a Bra-.

Bra se ruborizó bastante, cambió a su cara de enfado con ceño fruncido y mueca clásica, sentándose nuevamente en su cama para tomar la taza de té que le ofrecía Goten.

Te tranquilizará éste té, ya lo verás, -Decía Goten animadamente-, es el mismo que me prepara mi madre cuando lo he necesitado, -decía Goten- ¡y si que funciona!

Bra sólo alcanzó a decir "Gracias"...aunque pocas veces decía ésa palabra, que no fuese para uso sarcástico. Eran una de sus raras veces que decía ésa palabra con su verdadero significado.

¿Por qué dices que también lo tomas cuando lo has necesitado? -preguntaba Bra a Goten, que se encontraba de pie frente a ella-.

Umm bueno, porque aunque no lo creas, solía tener mal dormir...igual que tú. -respondía Goten seriamente-.

¿Y ahora ya no tienes "mal dormir"? -Preguntaba Bra, queriendo sacar algo más de Goten-.

Pues nunca he recordado lo que sueño, o mis pesadillas...y bueno son por temporadas que se me presentan...Al parecer no han aparecido recientemente..-Confirmaba Goten-

Pero sé a lo que te refieres cuando no puedes descansar bien, créeme, lo sé, por experiencia propia.-continuaba Goten-. Pero creo que ya superé mi mal dormir...

Eso ténlo por seguro, así cómo roncas, se nota que si duermes muy bien -Bra muy seria pero dirigiéndose a Goten.-

jajajaja...-Goten no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas-

Bra había dado un sorbo a su té, pero no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reír también, y vertió de un fuerte soplido el té, que salió disparado de su boca hacia los pantalones de Goten...

Bra empezó a atragantarse con algunas gotas del té que quedaban en su garganta...

Y Goten reaccionó amablemente a dar palmadas en la espalda de Bra, -y sin dejar de reírse dijo..- ¡Es la mejor broma que has hecho Bra!, -Goten riendo efusivamente-.

Apártate Goten, ¡Cof!,¡Cof!..no fue broma, ¡Cof!,¡Cof!..sólo estaba poniendo en evidencia tu buen dormir. Ahora si me disculpas -Bra en tono sarcástico-, iré a ducharme para estar lista para el desayuno, porque obviamente ya no podré descansar...Humph! -Bra se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando ahora a Goten en jaque.

Bra, preparó el desayuno como en días pasados cuando le tocaba, habían acordado que prepararían un día sí y uno no, y el día que les tocaba prepararla, la misma persona tenía que hacer desayuno y comida, ya que la cena cada quien se la preparaba. Y al que no le tocaba preparar la comida, le tocaba lavar los platos todo ése día; y bueno, todo funcionaba bien, aunque...

Oye Bra..umm ¿qué preparaste hoy? -preguntaba Goten bostezando-

Lo de siempre Goten...¿por qué?

No, por nada, yo sólo preguntaba, es que, la ultima vez se te quemó, la vez anterior te pasaste de sal, otras veces te ha quedado la carne algo dura...y otras...-Goten sin terminar de hablar-

Bueno, no soy cheff, y no hay buenos utensilios en la cocina para hacerlo mejor, además son proteínas, sólo engúllela y ya..-Bra enojada por el comentario de Goten-

Sabes que de todas formas me la como, pero...deberías practicar algo más.-respondía Goten-.

¿Qué?, la única práctica que tendré es el entrenamiento de hoy y ninguna otra...Humph!

Está bien Bra pero no te enojes antes de tiempo...era sólo un consejo..que mal genio te cargas hoy.

Sabrás por qué amanecí con éste genio...-respondía Bra, refiriéndose a su "pesadilla"-

Si lo sé, pero no eres la única que se quedó despierta desde muy temprano, yo también resulté afectado -decía Goten-.

¿Y quieres que te lo recompense o qué?, además si hoy iniciamos antes el entrenamiento, podremos descansar antes...¿no?

Supongo que sí Bra...por cierto hoy iniciaremos combates...

¿Combates?..-cuestionaba Bra algo emocionada-

Si...Así que come muy bien, porque vas a gastar energías -respondía Goten empezando a devorar su desayuno-.

Bra hizó lo mismo, acabó con toda su ración del desayuno en un santiamén.

Y habiendo ambos terminado su desayuno, dieron comienzo al entrenamiento...

Hoy empezaremos combates, tratarás de golpearme Bra, -decía Goten seriamente- puedes usar las técnicas que desees y que ya tengas dominadas, sólo no debes alejarte demasiado al fondo, recuerda lo que nos dijo Dendé, si mueres aquí dentro ni siquiera Sheng Long podrá revivirte. Si llegará a pasar algo así, eleva tu Ki para que pueda ir a auxiliarte...y una última cosa Bra, son combates de entrenamiento, queda prohibido tratar de convertirte en super saiyajin por el momento. Ya que éso vendrá después de haber dominado a la perfección tu ki sin transformarte, ¿de acuerdo? -concluía Goten-

Si, escuché perfectamente lo que dijo Dendé...-decía Bra de brazos cruzados-. ¿Y qué harás tú Goten, no vas a contraatacar?, ¿Sólo te defenderás?, porque no escuché que mencionaras un verdadero combate, sólo te escuché decir que quieres que yo te golpeé...-respondía Bra molesta-.

Eso dependerá de qué tan buena seas para atacarme...así que empecemos Bra.

Goten se iba a poner en posición, cuando fué recibido por un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Bra, que no esperaba tan rápido. Auchh -Gritó Goten-

Jajaja que idiota eres...ni siquiera lo esquivaste, jajaj -Bra riendo burlonamente-. Anda Goten intenta golpearme también.

Me tomaste por sorpresa Bra, ahora si empecemos...y no contraatacaré por el momento porque quiero valorar tu nivel primero.

Está bien..pero que sea rápido todo lo que me dices, porque deseo tener un verdadero combate.

Y así, Bra comenzó a perseguir a Goten, tanto por aire como por los suelos, tratando de alcanzarlo, trataba de sentir el Ki de Goten, pero siempre cambiaba muy rápido su posición, Bra no podía alcanzarlo; y la gravedad aunque no era tan fuerte como la cámara de gravedad de su padre, si que éra agotador, ya que se sentía el aumento de gravedad cuando se alejaba aunque fuesen unos simples metros más al perseguir a Goten, y ciertamente se alejaban poco a poco más que antes de la entrada de la habitación, además había una espesa niebla que cubría todo a su alrededor, no podía confiarse de sus sentidos como la vista o el oído para percibir a Goten, tenía que valerse sólo por su Ki. Cuando creía haberlo alcanzado, Goten desaparecía literalmente. O bien Goten desaparecía por completo su Ki, para aparecer justo enfrente de ella, y volverse a escapar.

Y así habían pasado muchas horas ya...¡No es justo! -pensaba Bra-, Goten sólo me engañó al decirme que hoy iniciaríamos combates, no lo ha cumplido- pensaba Bra enojada. ¡Además ya me dió sed!

Bra se sentó en la blanca planicie al no percibir el Ki de Goten por ningún lado, ¡sólo descansaré un minuto! -pensaba Bra-, sólo será un minuto...y volveré a la práctica..se recostó algo cansada y cerró los ojos por un momento...pero no pasaron según élla más allá de algunos segundos cuando percibió que de repente hacía más frío de lo normal y le pesaba todo el cuerpo como cuando la gravedad es aumentada aún más, sólo veía niebla a su alrededor, y empezaba a sentir brisa que agitaba su cabello; y por si fuera poco, Goten ya había tardado en aparecerse, su Ki no lo había percibido en varios minutos de hecho.

Mientras tanto Goten, pensaba que Bra le había jugado alguna broma como regresar a la habitación, o en verdad se había tomado su papel en serio, y quería tomarlo desprevenido con algún golpe, y para éllo había disminuido tanto su Ki porque no podía localizarla...¡Vaya!-pensaba Goten- Si es así, Bra está mejorando su táctica...jajaja. -Eso creía Goten-.

Bra trató de concentrarse, se puso en posición de meditación, y se esforzó en encontrar el Ki de Goten, pero sin resultados; así que se elevó por los aires con algo de dificultad por el viento que azotaba su cuerpo con más fuerza, le hacía falta oxígeno, la temperatura del ambiente bajaba drásticamente, y la gravedad aumentaba también, empezaba a congelarse los dedos aunque tuviese los guantes puestos. Por más que se elevaba, no veía otra cosa que no fuera niebla espesa, Bra empezó a preocuparse por primera vez. Al parecer me he alejado más de lo debido al no concentrarse adecuadamente en el Ki de Goten cuando trataba de alcanzarlo- meditaba Bra, más agitada aún-. Pero su orgullo podía más, élla tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ése lugar sin pedir ayuda a Goten, ya que lo único que tenía que hacer es elevar su Ki para ser localizada-, Eso jamás sucederá..-pensaba Bra-, ¡no voy a pedir ayuda a Goten!, además no hará otra cosa que mofarse de mí o hacerse el sabelotodo con un ¡Te lo dije!, eso segurísimo.

Goten seguía sin percibir el Ki de Bra, ya había pasado una hora desde que la había percibido por última vez...¡Demonios Bra! -Goten ya preocupado-. Será mejor que vaya a buscarla...Goten regresó a la alcoba, buscó a Bra en todos los rincones, y nada...¡Maldición!..eso sólo significa que se alejó más de lo debido, porque ya hubiese aparecido si sólo quería esconder su Ki.

Goten emprendió la Búsqueda nuevamente volando rápido a la zona donde había percibido por última vez el Ki de Bra, estaba aproximadamente a unos cien metros de la habitación en dirección oeste...pero por la niebla parecía que fuesen kilómetros de distancia.

!Braaa¡ !Braaa¡ -Gritaba Goten-. El eco reververaba en todas direcciones haciendo que no se distinguiera de donde salía ni hacía dónde iba el sonido, y eso complicaba aún más todo.

El tiempo pasaba, los segundos parecían minutos, y los minutos, horas...¿por qué no elevas tu Ki Bra? -pensaba Goten-

Mientras tanto ya había transcurrido más de una hora y Bra aún trataba de orientarse, había decidido ir caminando, ya que volar implicaba más desgaste de energía, y no servía de nada por la niebla y el fuerte viento...no podía ver nada más allá de sus narices. La inmensidad del lugar era agobiante, escuchaba ecos distorsionados, no reconocía palabras, y venían de todas direcciones, no ubicaba su origen, los oídos le zumbaban por el aire que se arremolinaba y formaba ventiscas que se transformaron en tormenta de granizo y nieve, el frío éra ya insoportable, se estaba congelando, sus extremidades se sentían entumecidas y torpes al caminar, además le dolían todos los músculos y huesos; y el cuerpo se sentía sumamente pesado, respiraba muy agitadamente y por más que trataba de meter aire a sus pulmones no servía de nada. Se desplomó, cayó de rodillas con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre el piso, y se le nublaba el campo de visión.

¡Soy Bra Brief! ¡No debo rendirme! ¡Soy una guerrera! -Se decía a sí misma Bra-.

En un arrebato de enfado consigo misma, y al no tener otra opción viable, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, elevando su Ki al máximo, y transformándose en Super saiyajin.

Sin tener en cuenta lo débil que estaba, se esforzaba por mantener el mayor tiempo posible la transformación, la cual no había intentado desde que Goten se lo pidió el primer día que habían entrado a la habitación del tiempo.

¡Tengo que resistir!...

Goten sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si percibiese la angustia de Bra...Se alertó al percibir la presencia de élla, su Ki se sentía demasiado lejano, emprendió el vuelo hacia ésa dirección, no podía cometer el error de desorientarse, así que no tenía otra opción, iría por Bra convertido en super saiyajin, no había otra manera factible de lograrlo, porque ni siquiera él se había alejado tanto antes, y el lugar cobraba factura.

Goten había recorrido bastante distancia hacia el Ki de Bra, varios cientos de metros, cuando mientras estaba en pleno vuelo, percibió que el Ki de Bra era inestable, parecía disminuir y volver a incrementarse, pero cada vez menos fuerte. Se había alejado bastante de donde habían estado practicando, y no veía absolutamente nada, más que espesa niebla, el ambiente había cambiado, parecía el frío del ártico y con mucha más fuerza de gravedad...¡Bra! ...¡Bra!¡Dónde estás! -Gritaba Goten muy angustiado, sin recibir respuesta alguna- y entonces a lo lejos percibió un brillo muy tenue, parecía una estrella que parpadeaba en el horizonte, y por el Ki se trataba de Bra. Goten se apresuró a avanzar hacia ésa dirección, volando lo más rápido posible contra el gélido viento que azotaba, hasta que de repente vió apagarse el brillo...¡Nooo, Bra, resiste! Incremento sus energías al máximo, incluso a él le costaba bastante mantenerse en vuelo. Llegó al lugar, pero no veía a Bra por ningún lado, y su Ki estaba casi extinto, se concentró en su presencia, giró rápidamente ya en el suelo hasta encontrarla; Bra estaba boca abajo, tenía el cuerpo cubierto por hielo casi completamente, se apresuró a voltearla, su piel estaba azulada, y en total inconsciencia. Goten con su propia energía deshizo el hielo que la cubría, la sujeto en brazos hacia él, tratando de ofrecerle de su energía aunque le costara también. No parecía volver en sí, tenía que al menos observar alguna mejoría en ella, o de lo contrario no alcanzaría a llegar hasta la habitación, y menos porque el trayecto era largo. ¡Bra, resiste! ¡Ayúdame en ésto! ¡Despierta! -le decía Goten mentalmente-. Con la energía que le daba a Bra aún no había señal de estarse recuperando, puso su oído en el pecho de élla para tratar de percibir el ritmo de su corazón, el cual era errante, ¡No puedes morir aquí Bra!, ¡Demuéstrame que eres una guerrera! -Gritaba mentalmente a Bra-, Goten estaba sumamente angustiado, y enojado consigo mismo por haber tardado tanto en encontrarla, porque por lo visto Bra si había elevado su Ki al verse perdida, y lo peor que él no la había percibido antes, ¡yo tengo toda la culpa de ésto!, -se decía a sí mismo Goten-¡Yo soy responsable de Bra, de lo todo que le ocurra!, Ni siquiera le importó su propio sufrimiento físico, se concentró en enviarle toda la energía posible, sujetándola hacia él, Goten estaba tan furioso consigo mismo y a la vez angustiado por Bra, que todo éso provocó que su aura se volviera aún más brillante y poderosa, y envolviera por completo el cuerpo de Bra, ¡Goten estalló de Furia! alcanzándo sin duda una nueva transformación más poderosa aún que la de super saiyajin. Y en ése preciso instante escuchó en su mente, ¿Goten?-palabra emitida por Bra lastimosamente-

Al escuchar éso, Goten ahora en su nueva transformación, le fue posible elevarse con más facilidad, aún con el clima gélido a su alrededor, con Bra en brazos emprendió el vuelo con dirección a la habitación, tardó algunos minutos en salir de ése clima infernal, que le parecieron una eternidad, la niebla no le permitía ver la habitación, sin embargo, agradecía tener muy buen sentido de orientación. Sobrevoló los alrededores ya sintiendo menor fuerza de gravedad, hasta que por fin observó el edificio, se apresuró a entrar a la alcoba.

Aún tenía que ayudar a Bra, la cual seguía viéndose azul pálido, no se percibía el pulso en sus manos, que parecían témpanos de hielo, de lo frío que aún estaban, no movía ni un músculo, permanecía inconsciente, aunque sabía que seguía viva, ya que su Ki estaba presente, pero muy tenue.

No éra médico, ni tenía algun monitor o algún aparato para ayudarla a recuperarse, así que haría lo único que se le vino a la mente en ése momento, era una elección de vida o muerte para Bra, y aunque no se lo agradeciera después, él era completamente responsable de élla...

Flashback...otra pesadilla de Bra... EL DESTINO NOS ALCANZA

Incontables naves procedentes de otras galaxias aparecieron en el cielo del antigüo planeta Vegetasei, el planeta de origen de los saiyajin; éstas naves invadían y atacaban con armas muy potentes a todo lo que tuviese vida. Muchos de los guerreros saiyajin estaban fuera de su planeta en misiones de combate, y éstas razas alienígenas aprovecharon la situación para atacar, su misión era acabar con el planeta de los saiyajin y con éllo exterminarlos, ya que habían sido prevenidos por la profecía del nacimiento de un guerrero super saiyajin, que sería invencible, el ser más poderoso de todos...un guerrero que surgía sólo una vez en muchas generaciones. El oráculo no mentía.

Y eso significaba que los guerreros que quedaban en Vegetasei tenían que hacer frente a ésta amenaza.

Un ser extratrerrestre con piel de reptil, el más poderoso de todos ellos, conocía perfectamente el oráculo; se propuso a buscar con rastreador a los saiyajin con más alto nivel de poder, los perseguía, los golpeaba fríamente, fracturaba sus extremidades hasta hacerles desfallecer, sólo por el gusto de dominación y conquista..para terminar lentamente con sus vidas.

¡jajaj malditos monos! ¡Serán exterminados! jajaj -decía el alien- y así masacró centenares de guerreros, junto con las otras naves...hasta que se encontró con un saiyajin diferente a los anteriores, éste lo miraba fijamente y con bastante odio.

Dime mono arrogante, ¿quieres ser el siguiente? ¿ah? acaso no oyes bien, ¡contesta! ¿o es acaso que te has quedado mudo del miedo? jajaja -decía el alien-

¡Por supuesto que oigo bien, sólo te estoy dando oportunidad de que disfrutes un segundo más de vida maldito! -decía el guerrero saiya-

No me digas, tú y quién más -respondía el alien-

El guerrero en posición de ataque...elevó su ki, sabiendo que no le ganaría a ése ser, pero pelearía con honor como guerrero...cuando se acercó una guerrera también... ¡la princesa!

Yo también acabaré contigo engendro, -gritaba la princesa saiyajin-

jajaj no me hagan reír monos..sólo quedan ya muy pocos de ustedes, miles han sido exterminados. Dos más no hará la diferencia en tratar de oponerse a mí. Ríndanse, y sólo porque es una princesa, me privaré de matarlos lentamente, si se rínden ahora los mataré tan rápido que no se darán cuenta jaja...les haré ése favor, ¿qué les parece?-decía el extraterrestre arrogantemente -.

¡Nunca!...-ambos guerreros-.

Aléjese princesa, trataré de hacerle frente, mientras trate de sacar a los que pueda en la nave real...-decía el saiyajin a la mente de la princesa- Es nuestra única alternativa-.

¡Yo pelearé! -respondía la princesa dirigiéndo la mirada al alien-.

El alien comenzó por la princesa, golpeándola salvajemente enfrente del guerrero saiyajin...

¡Déjala maldito! Pelea conmigo, déjala a élla... -Decía el guerrero- Tratando de interponerse en la masacre.

El alien derribó fuertemente a la princesa dejándola inconsciente y muy golpeada.

El guerrero enfurecido se avalanzó contra el alien, a la par que emergía un nuevo poder; el guerrero se transformó en un super saiyajin para sorpresa de él mismo y del alien.

¡No..no es posible!, -decía el alien sorprendido-, así que tú eras el maldito mono que presagió el oráculo...

Eso sólo es una leyenda...ni siquiera nosotros los saiyajin lo sabemos con certeza...pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que te destruiré maldito...

La princesa, entreabrió los ojos, y se alzó en pie algó mareada por lo golpes, viendo enfrente al guerrero saiyajin, pero no podía creer lo que veía, la leyenda del super saiyajin era cierta después de todo.

¿Pero cómo? -se preguntaba la princesa saiya-. La leyenda cuenta que el super guerrero saiyajin debe surgir de un heredero de sangre real, no un soldado de clase baja como él...y nadie de sangre real ha podido obtener tal transformación.

El sol que se veía en el firmamento, se empezó a ocultar de repente, y una de las varias lunas del planeta Vegitasei se interpuso en el trayecto del astro formando un insólito eclipse total...la penumbra envolvió el planeta rojo dando un aspecto aterrador, mientras el guerrero y el alien peleaban encarnizadamente...

La princesa estaba muy débil, pero tenía que apoyar a ése guerrero, y sobretodo salvar a su gente.

Las naves seguían masacrando a los habitantes, quienes se defendían habiendo destruido casi la totalidad de las naves. Sin embargo, la población había sido diezmada.

El planeta tenía ciudades enteras devastadas, incendios por doquier, cráteres de kilómetros de diámetro...

La princesa optó por irse, para tratar de emprender la huida a otro planeta temporalmente con la mayor parte de saiyas que pudiese salvar...

¡Te deseo suerte guerrero! Salvaré a mi gente! -dijo la princesa enviándole ese mensaje a la mente del guerrero y alzando el vuelo como pudo hacia el palacio en busca de la nave real-.

La princesa llegó al palacio, y con ayuda de sus ya pocos súbditos, empezó la tarea de buscar sobrevivientes...

Mientras tanto seguía la pelea...

¡Demonios! Te destruiré mono, así sea desapareciendo éste miserable planeta contigo dentro. -Gritaba el alien- Y haciendo una enorme bola de energía la envió en dirección contraria al saiya, penetrando la tierra con élla, la energía se hundió sin que el guerrero pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo...

¡Nooo! -gritaba el saiya- ¡tengo que avisarle a la princesa para que huya los más pronto posible! -¡princesa el planeta está por destruirse, tiene que salir ya!- concentrándose el saiya enviaba ése mensaje a la princesa-

Sangre empañaba su visión, mucho dolor y cansancio cubría su cuerpo...cuando Bra despertó...era otra pesadilla se dijo a sí misma...

Fin del Flashback

Muchas horas después...Bra despertó...era otra pesadilla se dijo a sí misma, recordando toda la trama de la misma...estaba agitada y sudorosa...¡Maldición que demonios pasa conmigo!...

Estaba completamente tapada con una manta gruesa y bueno...algún bulto la sujetaba por detrás...

¿¡Qué demonios!?- Se giró por reflejo propio, viendo a Goten abrir los ojos hacia élla-.

¡Goten estaba en su cama!...¡Con ella!...¡Abrazándola muy pacíficamente el maldito!...¡Será aprovechado!

¡Ambos se ruborizaron al instante!

Bra saltó por inercia fuera de su cama, soltándose del agarre de Goten.

¡Maldito aprovechado!, me las pagarás Goten -Gritaba Bra sumamente enfadada elévando su Ki hasta convertirse en una super saiyajin enfrente del anonadado hombre-

Goten sólo la miraba aún desde la propia cama de Bra, estaba aún más ruborizado que antes, y no podía articular palabras...

Yooo, lo..lo explicaré -respondía Goten tartamudeando, pero cúbrete primero-

¡Bra se dió cuenta que estaba sólo en ropa interior! -y arrancó furiosamente la manta que cubría a Goten-.

¡Goten estaba completamente desnudo...! -El cual cubrió sus partes privadas con las manos-.

Espera Bra, tienes que escucharme, no es nada de lo que piensas, lo juro...-Saltaba Goten de la cama de Bra tapándose con ambas manos...

¿Pero qué...? Bastardo malnacido...-Bra seguía enfurecida, con el entrecejo muy fruncido, chispas salían de todo su cuerpo, el cabello erguido en picos amarillos brillantes, los ojos se encontraban con llamas rojas, convertida en super saiyajin, y con ganas de destrozar al aprovechado de enfrente.

¡Bra acuérdate, estuviste a punto de morir hace rato!...-Gritaba Goten retrocediendo "algo" asustado-.

Bra avanzaba hacia Goten con el fin de destrozarlo...pero se detuvo en seco muy próxima a él al recordar el incidente...

¿Pero qué...?...¿Por qué..? -Bra sin terminar la frase se quedó muda viendo a Goten frente a ella, completamente estupefacta al ver el cuerpo majestuoso de él, que nunca había apreciado con ése esplendor...Bra ya no sabía si seguía roja de coraje o qué...

Y fijó su mirada hacia abajo, a los muslos de Goten al notar un apéndice erguirse y moverse...

Goten estaba completamente ruborizado, y muy avergonzado por la mirada de Bra...

Bra sólo articuló a decir: ¡Tienes cola!

¿Queeé? -Goten muy sorprendido- Se olvidó que estaba desnudo y enfrente de Bra...sin pensarlo tomó su propia cola entre sus manos para confirmar lo mencionado por Bra-. Yo he nacido sin cola, sólo mi hermano Gohan y mi padre habían tenido una desde el nacimiento, y justo ahora, de la nada, me ha crecido una, cómo es eso posible... -meditaba Goten, cuando...-

¡Goootennn! ¡Idiota cúbrete! ¡Estás enfrente de una dama! -Gritó Bra, propinándole una tremenda bofetada con su mano libre, ya que la otra sostenía la manta que la cubría, dejando a Goten completamente aturdido- Bra le dió la espalda a Goten y se dirigió con ropa en mano hacia el cuarto de baño para vestirse, estaba que echaba chispas literalmente-.

Sí que lo había dejado descolocado ésa bofetada, Goten tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y vestirse rápidamente.

Bra en el cuarto de baño, se estaba poniendo otro traje de entrenamiento cuando...¡Ahhhhhh!

-Gritó desesperadamente-

Goten no sabía que reacción adoptar al escuchar el grito de Bra...de seguro iba a tener una tremenda discusión con élla cuando saliera del baño.

Bra estaba muy asustada en el cuarto de baño, su grito se debía a que constató que ¡a élla también le había salido una cola!. Antes ni siquiera la había notado por el relajito con Goten.

Bra tuvo que hacer un hueco en su pantalón spandex para acomodar a ése nuevo apéndice que salía de élla...-Al igual que Goten había nacido sin una cola, así como su hermano Trunks, salvo su padre, el príncipe Saiya, el señor Gokú y Gohan la habían tenido desde el nacimiento- Pero qué relación tenía todo lo que estaba surgiendo en ella, sus pesadillas, ahora su cola, y también a Goten...-era lo que Bra no sabía descifrar-.

¡Tengo que recordarme hablar muy seriamente con mi padre, para que explique con sumo detalle todo lo que él sabe al respecto!- meditaba Bra-. Pero aún no, tengo que elevar mis poderes para cuando llegue el señor Wiss me acepte como su alumna. Y para ello tengo que soportar a Goten más tiempo. Y aparte averiguar por mí misma, que demonios le sucede a Goten también, porque es una insólita casualidad que a ambos nos saliera una cola de ésa forma tan repentina.

Bra estaba determinada además a que Goten le explicara por qué demonios estaban sin ropa, ya que élla ciertamente se acordaba estar muy alejada del lugar de la práctica con Goten, que se había desorientado, que había estado congelándose, que elevó su poder al máximo, y de ahí ya no recordaba nada, al parecer perdió el conocimiento después de éso...

Goten tuvo que hacer un hoyo a su pantalón también para permitir el paso de su reciente cola.

Bra salía del cuarto de baño con brazos cruzados, con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de encontrar algo de paciencia en sí misma para discutir el asunto con Goten, por lo que caminó decididamente hacia él.

Goten estaba decidido también, ya era demasiado todo lo ocurrido, terminaría todo ése relajito del entrenamiento con Bra para que ella volviera a su casa de inmediato, descansara, y que le explicaran por qué diablos le había salido una cola, ya fuese su padre o más seguramente el señor Vegeta...

Goten vió acercarse a Bra todavía muy molesta...

Bien Goten, ¿Qué hacíamos sin ropa en mi cama? No recuerdo nada de cómo llegué hasta la alcoba, ni de cómo desapareció la ropa de mi cuerpo, ni de por qué te acostaste conmigo...

Espera, espera Bra...tú estabas inconsciente..y...-Goten no terminó la frase-

¡Ajá, eres un aprovechado, degenerado de marca!, yo estando inconsciente aprovechaste la situación para casi desnudarme o quien sabe que más me hiciste..-Respondía Bra eufórica-

¡Te traje aquí como pude, estabas casi muerta, congelándote, no reaccionabas, pensé que te morirías...! -respondía Goten muy indignado-.

Por si fuera poco, estabas mojada, hipotérmica, y no pensé que más podría servir para evitar que murieras...te dí bastante energía cuando te encontré desmayada y casi muerta, -explicaba Goten-, y aún así no mejorabas...Así que te quité tu traje de entrenamiento porque estabas empapada de agua, muy fría, y te cubrí con la manta para que guardaras calor, pero seguías igual. Y bueno aunque no lo creas me asusté mucho, no quería perderte, así que sólo se me ocurrió quedarme contigo y bueno...yo también estaba mojado...además -continuaba Goten- ¡Soy todo un caballero!, no ocurrió nada más de lo que ya sabes. Yo también perdí mucha energía, estaba agotado pero no me importó y te seguí enviando energía, me quedé despierto contigo hasta que empezaste a dar signos de estar mejor, estabas temblando, balbuceabas cosas que no comprendí, parece que hablabas otro idioma...y bueno me quedé dormido...hasta que me despertaste...y ya sabes todo lo demás.- Terminaba Goten-.

Bra ahora estaba algo confundida por lo que dijo Goten..."me asusté mucho, no quería perderte", frase que hacía eco en su mente.

Goten entonces percibió algo...Bra seguía convertida en super saiyajin sin que élla lo hubiese notado, seguía con ésa transformación sin perder el conocimiento, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo...Y por si fuera poco, algo aún más diferente había en Bra...¡también le ha salido una cola!...

Bra reaccionó...¿Qué me estás mirando degenerado?. Que no has visto una cola antes...Humph!

¿Ya te diste cuenta Bra? -Goten señalándola-.

¿De mi cola?...sí me acabo de dar cuenta mientras me vestía...-Respondía Bra-. ¿Acaso creías que eras el único al que le puede salir una cola? ¡Te olvidas que también tengo sangre saiyajin idiota!

-Bra enfurecida al ver que Goten parecía hipnotizado con algo-.

Bueno si, eso también lo noté -respondía Goten sorprendido, y sonriendo-

¿De qué demonios te estás riendo? -Bra cabreada-

Fíjate Bra, sigues convertida en super saiyajin, ya puedes dominar la transformación...

Eso no lo había notado Bra.  
¡Sí! Es genial, al fin puedo dominarla, jajaja.. -Bra riendo muy alegremente y con las manos en las caderas...cuando recuerda que estaba enojada con Goten...- ¡Humph! -Volviendo la cara y cruzando los brazos-.

Por cierto Bra...tenemos que salir de la habitación del Tiempo. Ya puedes dominar tu transformación, es suficiente. Mejor que regreses a Corporación Cápsula. -Goten hablando muy en serio-.

Te equivocas Goten, me siento muy bien, aún faltan 5 meses para el tiempo límite y quiero aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar.

No sé dónde he escuchado eso antes- Goten hablando sarcásticamente hacia Bra-

Además te dije que no te alejaras demasiado Bra...sabes que estuviste a punto de morir, ni de imaginar qué es lo que hubiese sucedido después, qué demonios le hubiese dicho a tus padres cuando llevara tu cuerpo sin vida, ¿Ehh?.

¿Así que éso es lo único que te preocupaba?, ¿Que mi padre te asesinaría?, creía que al menos te importaba un poco Goten...-Bra molesta y "algo sarcástica"-

No, no quise decir éso Bra, bueno...está claro que si me importa...me siento responsable por lo ocurrido...no pude encontrarte hasta que ya éra tarde...y por poco no logro salvarte a tiempo...-Respondía Goten apenado-.

Eso fué porque tampoco elevé mi Ki en el instante que me perdí, mi propio orgullo me detuvo, quise hacerlo sola, a mi manera...-Era justo lo que Bra tenía que responderle a Goten, sin embargo nunca lo admitiría, mejor que se sintiera culpable, élla no podía mostrar debilidad alguna ante Goten, ¡ni tampoco evidenciar lo mucho que la "afectó" verlo desnudo!-.

¡Eso sirvió para que pudiera dominar mi transformación! -respondía Bra inteligentemente-. Después de todo los guerreros saiyajin elevan su poder de pelea cuando están al borde de la muerte o cuando un arrebato de emociones está involucrado. Lo sé porque mi padre me lo dijo. Y te he ahorrado tiempo en éso Goten, ahora soy más fuerte que antes, deberías tenerme algo de miedo después de todo...jajaja -Bra muy segura de sí misma-.

-Goten sabía que él había elevado su Ki también, había logrado una nueva transformación, pero...- Mejor no mencionárselo a Bra -pensaba Goten- Se va a sentir mal si le digo que yo también me volví más fuerte...Y además me va a restregar en cara el hecho de que gracias a ella, yo soy más fuerte porque yo también arriesgué mi vida y perdí mucha energía, lo que contribuyó en mi nueva transformación. -pensaba para sí mismo Goten-.

Y aparte Bra está en lo cierto al decir que un arrebato de emociones puede elevar el nivel de pelea, sin duda eso me pasó...al ver que no podría salvarla a tiempo, que estaba muriendo en mis brazos, que no importaba lo mucho que yo intentaba darle energía, élla empeoraba, la culpa carcomiéndome por dentro, por mi culpa Bra estaba en ésa situación, y lo más importante, que me importaba demasiado lo que le ocurriese, sólo de verla así, tan débil y frágil, y no quería perderla,...eso significa que...OH Cielos...mejor no le menciono nada de ésto...- Pensó Goten, asustado por la analogía del suceso-

¡Sin mencionar el hecho de que soñé con Bra! -pensaba Goten muy confundido-

Además, el hecho de que salgamos de la habitación del tiempo ahora o dentro de 5 meses, no cambiará nuestra situación, ya que sólo serán algunas horas de más que habrán transcurrido allá afuera, ¿de qué te preocupas Goten?. Nada importante sucederá allá afuera mientras estamos aquí dentro, todo es tan maldítamente pacífico por no decir aburrido...-Bra ya fastidiada-

¿Por cierto cuanto tiempo ha pasado?...-Preguntaba Goten alarmado-, ¡Porque ya tengo mucha hambre!

Igual yo para ser sincera, -decía Bra, avanzando hacia la cocina de brazos cruzados-

Goten avanzó detrás de Bra, sin apartar su vista de la nueva cola de Bra, era color marrón, muy al contrario de su cabello, hasta juraba que se veía mucho más linda con ella; nunca había visto una cola de saiyajin antes, sólo había escuchado el relato de su hermano Gohan.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontraba el reloj de arena en cuenta regresiva del tiempo límite, y el reloj que indicaba el tiempo en prospectiva; no podía ser, habían pasado casi dos días que habían salido a entrenar...¡eso significaba que habían estado durmiendo por más de un día! ¡Habían estado desnudos más de un día!

Espero que Bra no lo note, - pensaba Goten-, o me va a volver a recriminar lo sucedido...

Bueno...Bra no estuvo completamente desnuda, pero yo sí, -pensaba Goten-, ¡Rayos!, ahora que lo pienso, yo también me hubiese enojado si fuera Bra...pero no tuve una elección mejor en esos momentos.

La otra cosa extraña de todo ésto es...¿cómo demonios no me desperté cuando me creció una cola? ¿Habré estado tan agotado como para no darme cuenta?. Y si soñé con Bra estando en la cama con Bra...¿será que en verdad no pasó algo más que yo no recuerde?. Y ahora que lo analizo...Bra se comunicó a mi mente cuando estaba muy débil, y aún no le he enseñado ésa técnica. ¿Se acordará Bra de eso? -meditaba Goten, queriendo darse respuestas sin tenerlas-

Mientras tanto, Bra sacaba bastante comida del refrigerador...carne casi para alimentar a un ejército.

Oye Bra, descuida, yo cocinaré, mejor siéntate y descansa, además me toca a mí. Ayer te tocó a tí.

¡Apúrate entonces Goten!, Porque acabaré con todo, aunque no sepa muy bien, -Bra mintiendo acerca del sabor-

¡Ahh, qué bien, Bra no se dió cuenta!

A lo que Goten comenzó a preparar el desayuno...

Bra estaba sentada en la mesa de brazos cruzados, piernas cruzadas también y con su clásica cara de enfado; miró a Goten cocinando la vasta comida y no fue indiferente a su cola, le daba mucha curiosidad...se le vinieron muy nítidamente a la mente las imágenes de Goten cuando se sorprendió al ver su cola, cuando la tomó en sus manos, cuando por un momento se olvidó que élla estaba enfrente, cuando había dejado de cubrirse sus partes privadas y sólo unos cuantos centímetros los separaron. Momento en el cual élla misma se había quedado estática y sin aliento, se le secó la boca y tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar; menos mal que Goten estaba tan embobado en su nuevo apéndice, que tampoco lo notó. Y hora que lo analiza, Goten estuvo desnudo todo el tiempo que élla había estado inconsciente (dormida), aunque éso no contaba, ¿o sí?...

-Bra apartó su vista de Goten bastante sonrojada- Ashh, ¿qué sucede conmigo?. Se supone que debo estar enojada con él, no embobada viéndolo. -pensaba Bra-

Aunque ciertamente se ve muy bien. Y la cola le sienta muy bien. -Bra mirándolo de reojo-

Arrasaron con toda la comida preparada, al parecer, estaban descansados muy a pesar de lo ocurrido...

Bueno Goten, ahora que ya puedo bajar mi Ki hasta hacerlo imperceptible y que puedo mantener mi transformación de super saiyajin,- decía Bra-, ¿que sigue?,¿ perseguirte hasta poder golpearte?, como antes..

No, por supuesto que no Bra, vamos a saltearnos ésa parte del entrenamiento por tu propia seguridad. -Y la mía pensaba Goten-.

Estarás feliz Bra...porque iniciaremos practica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y te enseñaré varias técnicas de pelea...Eso será todo...cuando hayas mejorado las técnicas de pelea, quizá podramos continuar con lo anterior...o bien salir antes de la habitación del tiempo...Finalizaba Goten...

Para salir de aquí tengo que dominar bien todas mis técnicas...y deja de decir que saldremos antes porque no sucederá Goten. -Bra viéndolo fijamente.

Bien Bra, sólo que hoy descansaremos, mañana continuaremos.

Bra se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño...está vez sería la primera en ocuparlo, y estaría todo el tiempo que élla quisiera...si, hoy será un día de relajamiento.

Goten se alejo hacia la planicie blanca para meditar...

Flashback. Sueño de Goten...

Estaba en medio de una sangrienta batalla con un ser alienígena con piel de reptil; había perdido mucha energía en sus ataques, y por si fuera poco el plantea a punto de destruirse, su planeta.

Había mucho calor, llamas salían desde las profundidades hacia la superficie desprendiendo fuego que se elevaba hasta el cielo, no veía ningún ser viviente, todo lo que alcanzaba a ver eran ruinas, destrucción, desolación. El cielo siempre claro, se había tornado negro, y la superficie color rojizo por las llamaradas, no en su tono habitual.

Ese alien había lanzado una tremenda energía con el fin de destruir todo el planeta, tenía que eliminarlo y alcanzar la nave real para poder salir, ésa nave era la única con la suficiente capacidad y potencia para llegar a otro planeta. Al parecer ninguna raza aliada a los saiyajin los había auxiliado, los había dejado a su suerte, e incluso otras más se habían aliado con el reptil para diezmar a la raza guerrera al que él pertenecía.

¡Maldito engendro! me las pagarás...decía el guerrero saiyajin..

El guerrero saiya elevó aún más por la furia de su enojo al ver cómo se destruía su planeta, su poder hizo retroceder al extraterrestre, el cual también había gastado bastante energía en tratar de destruir el planeta vegitasei. El saiyajin lo sorprendió con fuertes golpes en todo su cuerpo, y reuniendo toda la energía que le quedaba en una poderosa bola de energía y la envió directamente a la cabeza del alien. El reptil no pudo esquivar el ataque, recibiéndolo de tajo, la cabeza le estalló en mil pedazos. El saiya quedó muy débil pero tenía que salir de ahí, todo explotaría en unos momentos más. Se concentró en sentir el Ki de la princesa, y alzó vuelo lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

La nave real era atacada aún por naves extraterrestres...¡No hay remedio más que defenderla a toda costa aunque eso signifique mi muerte! -decía la princesa, muy herida-

La princesa se dirigió a sus súbditos para que protegieran al apenas centenar de hombres y mujeres saiyas rescatados, ¡Sólo los que se sientan capaces, salgan conmigo ahora mismo! -gritaba la princesa!-. Al salir de la nave, la princesa y varios guerreros fueron recibidos por armas láser; los saiyas tenían que detener el ataque a su nave, se avalanzaron contra las naves extranjeras rompiendo sus lásers, pero en éso la princesa fue lastimada nuevamente con un disparo en el hombro derecho, no podía mover el brazo, y estaba siendo atacada cuando un guerrero se interpuso, poniéndo su espalda y de frente a la princesa sosteniéndola ya que estaba muy malherida.

Es el guerrero de cabellos luminiscentes, el del oráculo -pensó la princesa-.

El guerrero le ofreció una leve sonrisa, cuando de la nada surgió otro láser lastimándola nuevamente. Habían acabado también con los demás saiyas que peleaban fuera de la nave real, la cual seguía alejándose de Vegitasei para salvar a los pocos sobrevivientes, era ya inminente la explosión del planeta, las naves aliens al ver que serían destruidos, y al enterarse que su lider, el reptil había sido eliminado por ése extraño guerrero saiyajin, emprendieron la huida, no valía la pena morir.

El guerrero estaba muy lastimado, caía lentamente hacia el planeta vegitasei, perdió la transformación, y la princesa tampoco podía mantenerse en vuelo, la nave real se había alejado demasiado, habían cumplido su misión de salvar a su gente, pero éllos no podrían salvarse a sí mismos.

¡Demonios! ¡No podremos salir a tiempo! -Gritaba el guerrero-

El planeta rugió muy fuerte, llamaradas aún más altas salían, el calor era insoportable, la princesa se enfureció, no podía ser posible, su pueblo muy seguramente sería masacrado al llegar a otro planeta si élla y el guerrero no veían por su bienestar. No hay guerreros fuertes dentro de la nave, dependen de nosotros para sobrevivir -pensaba la princesa-.

¡No es posible que la gran raza guerrera Saiyajin sea destruida-gritaba enfurecida la princesa-.

Mientras el planeta se partía en grandes abismos, y la energía del centro de Vegitasei estaba por salir expulsada en todas direcciones. Justo en ése momento la princesa enfurecida comenzó a brillar y a expulsar más poder, y un con fuerte grito se convirtió en super saiyajin; el guerrero saiya se sorprendió al ver tal poder emanar de su princesa, él también hizo su último esfuerzo, se transformó, cruzaron miradas , la sujetó de la mano, y sin decir nada, volaron lo más rápido posible para evitar la explosión de su querido planeta.

La nave les abrió puertas y entraron, la princesa se desmayó y el guerrero cayó de rodillas muy débil. No había cámaras de regeneración, la princesa había perdido mucha sangre y el guerrero tenía incontables golpes y cortadas. Le daré algo de mi energía -dijo el guerrero-, posando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la inconsciente princesa, hasta que él perdió la consciencia también.

Goten despertó...

Quién, el fin, al otro día,

Cuando el sol vuelva a brillar,

De que pasé por el mundo

¿Quién se acordará?

Goten se encontraba meditando en la blanca planicie...No podía concentrarse, recordaba el sueño que había tenido, lo recordó como si fuera algún suceso pasado de otra vida, con muchos detalles que parecían muy reales para un simple sueño, más bien una pesadilla; que incluía a Bra quien éra una princesa saiyajin, y él mismo, un guerrero saiyajin.

No éran físicamente como son ahora, pero sabía que se trataba de Bra y él mismo...

Tenía que preguntarle a Bra sobre su pesadilla, preguntarle qué es lo que recordaba por simple curiosidad, es muy raro que él también vuelva a presentar éste tipo sueños, aunque ahora si lo recordase, y más aún que a Bra y a él le haya crecido una cola al mismo tiempo.

¿acaso es la habitación del tiempo la que causa todo ésto? -Se preguntaba Goten- No, no creo, aquí mismo entrenaron, mi padre y mi hermano Gohan, y no les creció cola de nuevo, ni al señor Vegeta tampoco.

A lo mejor tuve ése sueño tan extraño, por todo lo acontecido con Bra, después de todo en mi sueño yo también la ayudaba y hasta le dí energía, jajaja de qué me preocupo, de seguro es por eso. Pero aún así Bra tendrá que contarme de su pesadilla; Bra no es nada conversadora, siempre se carga esa cara de pocos amigos, al menos así haré que platique algo más que no sea de éste entrenamiento. Necesita relajarse jajaja.

Mejor iré a la alcoba, igual necesito un baño.

Bra ya había salido del cuarto de baño y se encontraba recostada de lado contrario a la cama de Goten, con ojos cerrados pero despierta.

Oye Bra...¿estás despierta? -preguntaba Goten muy despacio-

¿Qué quieres Goten?

No nada importante jajaj, sólo quería preguntarte algo -Goten llevándose una mano hacia la nuca-

¿Y bien? - Bra abriendo los ojos-.

Ummm, bueno, quería saber si podrías contarme sobre tu pesadilla, ésa cuando te desperté, y me dijiste que te estaban "torturando"...me quedé con la duda...

¿Qué? -Bra sorprendida- Jamás le podría contar ésa "pesadilla" a Goten, estrictamente hablando no es tortura, metafóricamente hablando si, pero qué demonios- pensaba Bra-

¿No comprendes el término tortura Goten? -Es una pesadilla que no me apetece contar. ¿Pero por qué tanta importancia al asunto? -Bra algo nerviosa-

Olvídalo Bra, sólo quería interesarme un poco más en éso para ayudarte, después de todo cuando estabas inconsciente volvíste a tener más pesadillas...

Aunque te seré sincero, yo tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche también, pero supongo que se debió a lo agotado que estaba y...

¿Qué tipo de sueño?- Bra interrumpiendo a Goten-.

Si tu me cuentas tú "pesadilla", yo te cuento mi extraño sueño, ¿qué te parece? -Goten Guiñándole inocentemente a Bra-

Tal vez despúes Goten, ahora mismo quiero aprovechar éste día para descansar y no recordar ésas cosas. -Bra cerrando los ojos de nuevo-

Está bien Bra, yo pienso hacer lo mismo, pero antes una ducha, -dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño-.

Oye Bra, ¿Estás dormida? -Goten saliendo del baño, y preguntando otra vez a Bra muy despacio-

Ahora ya no - Bra enfadada- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Goten?

Bueno, es que tenía otra duda... -Goten pensativo-

¿Cuál? -Bra malhumorada y girándose boca arriba y viéndolo fijamente-

¿Crees que tenga que cepillar mi cola?, -Goten moviendo su cola hacia su propia cara-, digo tiene pelo, y si siempre cepillamos el cabello, mi duda éra que si también la cola la tendríamos que cepillar... -Goten con una ceja arriba, muy pensativo-.

Bra con la mandibula abajo - ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es ésa Goten?, ¡Haz lo que quieraas! ¡Es tu maldita cola después de tooddoo! - Bra ruborizada y gritando a Goten-.

No te enojes Bra, era sólo una duda, nunca tuve una cola, así que no sé si se tiene que cepillar también, éso éra todo...ashhh qué genio. -Dirigiéndose hacia su cama-.

¡Humph!..-Bra se giró de nuevo contraria a Goten, al menos se haría la dormida para que Goten no siga con su "amena" charla...

¡Genial, ahora tampoco podré descansar. Ni sacar ésas imágenes de mi cabeza!. -pensaba Bra-.

Goten se recostó en su cama boca arriba; se quedó dormido en un santiamén...y roncando...

Había pasado una hora aproximadamente, Goten seguía durmiendo, mientras Bra seguía sin conciliar el sueño...

Algo hizó reaccionar a Bra de repente hacia Goten, éra su Ki, se había elevado de golpe, Goten se encontraba flotando sobre su cama, convertido en super saiyajin pero aún dormido, ahora él era el que balbuceaba cosas y gemía de dolor, tenía una pesadilla...

¿Qué demonios le pasa a Goten? -pensaba Bra muy asustada.- No sabía si Goten despertaría en ese instante o qué, lo que sí recordó fue lo que mencionó Goten en días pasados acerca de su mal dormir, y que al parecer ya lo había superado, pero al verlo así, y sin despertarse, no lo había hecho.

Goten movía su cabeza de lado a lado, luego la arqueaba hacia atrás, y su cuerpo también se arqueaba como si tuviera mucho dolor, la mandíbula la tenía apretada fuertemente, los puños apretados y gemía aún más, a su vez que desprendía mucha estática, chispas de energía, parecía que agonizaba... ¡Debe estar teniendo una pesadilla muy fea! -pensaba Bra-

¡Tengo que despertarlo, o va a destruir todo! -Bra transformándose en super saiyajin-. Tengo que ser precavida al despertarlo, después de todo está convertido en super saiyajin...

Bra recordó algo que su madre le contó acerca del señor Gokú cuando éran niños, él se debilitaba al sujetarle su cola con fuerza.

¡Sí, eso es! -Bra de un salto llegó hacia dónde estaba Goten, a sólo unos centímetros de él que seguía levitando y desprendiendo mucha energía-; Aún a ella le costaba contrarrestar ésa energía, si fuese alguien más ya habría sido empujado lejos.

Fijó su mirada en la cola de Goten, que se encontraba moviéndola abajo de él; y la sujetó con sus dos manos muy fuertemente...

Goten se despertó de repente ante ése estímulo tan potente abriéndo los ojos de par en par, y por un instante desprendieron llamas rojas de éllos, y asustando a Bra al voltearla a ver fijamente.

Bra no sabía si Goten ya había despertado, o si éra sonámbulo, porque élla seguía sujetando su cola tan fuerte cómo podía (o éso parecía), y Goten no disminuía su poder, ni había salido de su trance, porque la miraba por lo demás fijamente y muy embobado por unos leves segundos...y sonrojado...muy sonrojado del rostro...

En ése instante Bra reaccionó liberando la cola de Goten...quién no articuló palabra alguna y se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de baño...volando por encima de Bra...

Ya en el baño, Goten perdió la transformación de super saiyajin, se respaldó en la pared del baño y suspiró sin saber exactamente qué rayos había sucedido. Sí, todo fue un sueño...-se decía a sí mismo-, sólo que el ver transformada a Bra de frente a mí cuando desperté, y que estuviese sujetando ("apretando") mi cola, es igual a cómo había estado soñando, sólo que no estábamos en una pelea...Bueno...no éra el tipo de pelea sangrienta...parecía más bien un choque de seducción...¡Ay no! -pensaba Goten muy agitado-. Goten se dió cuenta también de algo...estaba muy excitado, no se había dado cuenta...Espero que Bra no lo haya notado- pensaba Goten muy angustiado-. Y en eso...

¡Goten, idiota, casi me golpeas!, ¡Sal de ése maldito cuarto de baño ahora mismo! Si no quieres que entre por ti. Explícame ¿qué demonios sucede contigo?...-Gritaba Bra muy enfadada mientras que Goten no emitía ningún sonido de adentro-.

¿Será que Goten no contesta porque está desmayado? -Pensaba Bra- Porque su Ki ahora es normal, ya no está transformado, creo que se me pasó la mano con él...-pensaba Bra-

Estaba por entrar al cuarto de baño para verificar la condición de Goten cuando...

Dame un momento Bra, enseguida salgo...Tra..trataré de explicar lo sucedido -Goten tartamudeando desde el baño-

¡Bien! -Gritando Bra- Humph..Iré al comedor...Ya es hora de la comida y no pretendo esperarte...

Ufff -Goten desde el baño-. Decidió deshacerse de su evidencia con otro baño, sería con agua helada esta vez...

Bra estaba haciéndose emparedados de carne en la cocina, una docena aproximadamente, cuando Goten salió de la alcoba...estaba con el cabello mojado y tan relajado que no parecía el mismo de hace un momento, pensaba Bra.

¿Y bien, regresó tu mal dormir? -respondía Bra con ceño en la frente, y de brazos cruzados hacia Goten-

Supongo que sí -Respondía Goten cerrando los ojos al recordar, y evitando la mirada de Bra-.

¿Y qué estabas soñando Goten? Al parecer era algo muy feo..

No fué un sueño, fue una pesadilla Bra, -Goten mintiendo-. Además si tu no me quieres contar tu pesadilla, yo tampoco tengo que contarte la mía...-Ahora Goten viéndola enfadado-

Bra no lo había visto así de enfadado con ella desde hacía muchos días...pero nunca tenía que dejarse intimidar por Goten...así que le dirigió una mueca y su cara de pocos amigos, igualita a la de su adorado padre...

Pero si te contaré algo -continuaba Goten, muy molesto- Me estaban "torturando"...¿Contenta?

Y disponiéndose a comer uno de los emparedados...

Ah, ah, ah...-Bra retirándole el emparedado casi de la boca-...éstos son míos, a ti te toca cocinar hoy, ¿lo olvidas?...los hice para mí, no para ti...Y llevándose la bandeja repleta de emparedados para degustarlos alejada de Goten...Después de todo la ponía de nervios...

Eres una niñita arrogante ¿lo sabías? -Goten super enojado desde la mesa-

Bra hasta caminó galantemente, haciendo caso omiso al susodicho...Ya había conseguido lo que quería, hacerlo enojar, mientras élla degustaba su comida tranquilamente, jajaja- Bra a lo lejos-...

Y en fin, Goten había logrado su cometido también, evitar contarle a Bra acerca de su "pesadilla"...

Y así transcurrió la tarde y noche..."de lo más relajante posible".

Desde que habían entrado a la habitación del tiempo hacía un mes no habían tomado ni un sólo día de descanso, salvo por el día anterior, tan agotados como estaban que pasaron más de un día durmiendo, aunque no cuenta como descanso relajante sino más bien reparador, ése día en el que sólo Goten percibió el tiempo que estuvieron dormidos.

Era un nuevo día...empezarían ahora sí el verdadero entrenamiento...

Ninguno se dirigió la palabra desde la hora de la comida del día anterior, estaban en su fase de...Si tú no me hablas yo menos...ambos éran orgullosos en ése aspecto. Ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada, ni cuando desayunaban, que por cierto, le tocó a Bra preparar el desayuno, y hasta élla se dió cuenta que no le había quedado muy apetecible, se había tostado parte de la comida, por no decir quemado... Pero así tenía que comerla y aparentar como si estuviera deliciosa...

Goten no mencionó nada acerca de la comida, y la engulló, no iba a hacerle notar a Bra que le había afectado que élla cocinase peor que otros días, después de todo lo había hecho a propósito para hacerlo enfadar muy seguramente; y no le daría el gusto de enfadarse mientras élla se reía...

Goten al terminar su ración, fue directo a la planicie desolada, dando la espalda a Bra que aún seguía en la mesa.

Bra percibió que Goten se alejaba, terminó lo que quedaba de su comida, y fue rumbó a donde Goten sin decir palabra ni dirigirse la mirada; éra obvio que iniciaba el día de entrenamiento...

Al acercarse a Goten, Bra iba de brazos cruzados con su malhumorada cara cuando Goten la sorprendió haciéndola tropezar cayendo de bruces sin meter las manos.

Debes estar atenta, ésa pose que traes no es apropiada para el combate, cualquiera te puede sorprender como yo ahora, siempre debes estar alerta.-decía Goten en tono muy serio, sin mirarla-.

Bra se enfureció, por la humillación de Goten de ésa manera, a ella, a una dama "tan delicada"...

¡Bastardo malnacido!, Bra se enfureció y se convirtió en una super saiyajin y empezó a propinar golpes hacia Goten, que muy velozmente los esquivaba, también convertido en super saiyajin.

Ésta vez Goten no tramaba alejarse de Bra, ni permitir que élla se alejara, su intención éra hacerla enfadar para ver que tanto podía dar de sí. Sólo se defendería, su intención éra que Bra se enojara aún más contra él y practicara todos las técnicas posibles...

Y así pasaron más de una hora...No puedo siquiera atinarle un golpe, maldito -pensaba Bra-, cuando Goten atajó un puñetazo de Bra, pero sujetando el puño cerrado de Bra cubriéndola con su mano, Bra reaccionó con su otro puño en dirección al rostro de Goten, el cual hizó lo mismo con ése puño. Bra tenía los brazos cruzados y no podía moverse, Goten le había inmovilizado sus brazos, entonces le intentó propinar un golpe con su rodilla a su estómago..a lo que Goten lo atajo con su espinilla, le dolió más a Bra que a Goten. Por segunda vez Goten dirigió palabras a Bra...¡Tienes que controlar tus movimientos, tienes que percibir el Ki de tu oponente, no sólo con tus ojos tienes que verlo, tienes que sentirlo, sentir sus movimientos para atacarlo adecuadamente! ¡Continuemos!...

-Goten le soltó los puños alejándose en vuelo hacia más arriba-.

Bra lo siguió, tratando de hacer lo que Goten le decía y cerrando sus ojos para ubicarlo sin que la engañe su vista, y empezó a golpear a Goten, percibiendo el movimiento del Ki frente a élla.

Goten seguía esquivando los golpes de Bra con mucha ligereza...pasaron varias horas, y Bra se notaba agotada, sudaba bastante y agitada, los movimientos de Bra era cada vez más lentos y pausados en su ataque por lo que Goten, deshizo la transformación, volviendo a su apariencia normal, y muy calmado, no parecía estar cansado como Bra.

¡Descansemos Bra!, continuamos después de comer...-dijo Goten-

Bra sólo se dejó caer en el piso, recostándose y volviendo a su apariencia normal.

¡Maldición! Y a mí me toca hacer la comida...ashh -pensaba Bra, tratando de levantarse de nuevo...

Goten le ofreció su mano a Bra para ayudarla, -aunque continuaba serio con élla- era todo un caballero después de todo.

Bra por impulso aceptó el gesto de Goten...aunque no le gustaba mostrar debilidad "muy en el fondo" no quería seguir enfadada con él.

Goten ciertamente no quería que Bra siguiera enfadada con él, así que...

Descuida yo cocinaré, después de todo tendré que enseñarte también a cocinar...jajaja -Goten empezó a reír, ayudando a Bra con su mano-.

Bra en otra ocasión se hubiese puesto a la defensiva, más bien a la ofensiva, pero estaba algo agotada así que sólo fue hacia el comedor...

Goten preparó bastante carne, con un aroma muy delicioso saliendo...a Bra se le hacía agua la boca, pero tenía que guardar compostura en la mesa, últimamente no lo había hecho.

Lo siento por lo de la mañana, -decía Goten, mirando de reojo a Bra- Lo tuve que hacer para que te enfadarás...

Tal parece que es tu principal motivo aquí Goten -diciéndolo tranquilamente Bra, mientras empezaba a comer-.

No, te equivocas, lo único que quiero es convertirte en una buena guerrera, y para éllo tienes que sacar todo lo que tienes dentro, tenía que hacerte enfadar para agilizar tu entrenamiento...De ésa forma avanzarás más rápido... No te enojes por favor Bra, tienes que encontrar lo divertido también al entrenamiento.

¿Te refieres a que te estuviste divirtiéndote al verme enojada en el entrenamiento? -Bra cambiando su cara hacia Goten-

No, claro que no, aunque te ves más linda cuando te enojas...-Goten guiñándole-

Bra se ruborizó levemente pero siguió comiendo...Bra no había escuchado a Goten decirle que le parecía linda antes, y mucho menos afirmar que se veía aún más linda cuando se enfadaba. ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso ahora? ¿Y por qué no me enoje al escucharle decir eso?, tal parece que hasta me gustó que me lo dijera, ashh -meditaba Bra-.

Oye Goten y si te cuento sobre mi pesadilla...me explicarás ¿por qué te transformaste en súper saiyajin ayer cuando dormías? Digo, tengo que estar preparada para tu mal dormir después de todo, no sé que hubiese sucedido si no te despierto, hubieras destruido toda la alcoba, seguías elevando tu Ki y...me asustaste -Bra mordiéndose el labio, y arrepintiéndose de inmediato por la mención-.

Goten quedó estupefacto, Bra tenía razón, hubiese destruido la habitación, la habría puesto en peligro a élla, o al menos la hubiese lastimado sin darse cuenta...

Gracias por despertarme Bra, ¿pero por qué me sujetaste de la cola? -Goten fijando su vista en la de Bra-

-Bra se sonrojó otra vez...- Bueno lo hice porque es el punto débil de los saiyajin, deberías saber éso Goten, por qué otra sería sino ésa. Estabas dormido y transformado, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Si te hubiese despertado normalmente ya tendría un hematoma gigantesco en mi cara, ¿no crees?

¿En serio?, pensé que la cola sólo servía para transformarse en mono gigante -decía Goten sorprendido-

Pues ya ves que no, la cola te hace más fuerte al ver la luna, al transformarte en ozaru, o hacerte más débil al sujetarla con fuerza...deberías saberlo. -Bra con cara de sabelotodo-

Disculpa también por casi tirarte cuando desperté, estaba algo confuso- decía Goten avergonzado-

Descuida, no lo hiciste -respondía Bra y comiendo-

El sueño que tuve incluía un antiguo planeta, muchos guerreros saiyajin peleando contra un alien con piel de reptil, -decía Goten- cuando Bra se atragantó con la comida...

¿Queeé? Coff..Coff.. -Bra se recompuso del atragantamiento y volteó hacia Goten, quien estaba preocupado y sorprendido.-

Pues...mi pesadilla también incluye éso...y una guerra por salvar el planeta y a los habitantes -respondía Bra-

¿Y qué sucedió en tu pesadilla? -preguntaba Goten alarmado-

El planeta fue destruido, no ví cómo explotó, pero lo sé, porque llegamos a un nuevo planeta...y yo..-Bra recordó entonces el sueño en el palacio con el guerrero, ósea con Goten-..

¿Y qué más recuerdas de éso? -Preguntaba Goten-

Mejor cuéntame sobre tu pesadilla -respondía Bra-

Bueno...yo eliminé al alien, estuve peleando por mucho tiempo con él, pero envió una gigantesca bola de energía que no pude detener y eso hizo que se destruyera el planeta Vegitasei. Yo era un guerrero saiyajin de clase baja pero lo raro es que me podía convertir en super saiyajin, y tú también estabas en mi sueño, eras la princesa, y también pudiste convertirte en super saiyajin...-Goten omitió su último sueño-

¿Qué dices? -Bra realmente sorprendida-.

Pu..pues...en mi sueño, tu eras también un guerrero saiya...de clase baja por cierto, y yo..yo...éra la princesa, y también nos podíamos convertir en súper saiyajin...-Terminaba Bra-.

Goten y Bra se quedaron viendo embobados sin comprender por qué demonios sus sueños eran tan parecidos, por no decir idénticos...

Obviamente Bra había omitido el sueño dentro de la alcoba real del nuevo planeta...

¿Qué demonios sucede? hablaba Goten. Desde hace años he tenido ése mal dormir y supongo que también éstos sueños aunque jamás los había podido recordar hasta ahora,- decía Goten-.

Pues déjame decirte que me los has contagiado, o yo no sé qué, porque nunca he tenido ése tipo de sueños hasta que estoy en la habitación del tiempo, contigo..-Bra enojada, señalando a Goten-.

¿Y a todo ésto Goten? Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo es posible que te comuniques a mi mente?, pervertido, ¿no será que sabes ésa técnica mental para leer la mente? o hasta meterme ideas tontas...

Por supuesto que no, es sólo una técnica que puede hablar a tu mente, sólo expresa palabras, no no lee tu mente ni te mete ideas tontas en la cabeza, y es importante que la aprendas también, aunque tal parece que ya la sabes realizar..-Finalizaba Goten-.

¿Cómo voy a saber ésa técnica si no me la has enseñado Goten?

¿En serio no la sabes?, -respondió Goten sorprendido y enojado-, porque a mí me pareció que ya la dominabas...

¿Acaso te he hablado a tu mente Goten?, son alucinaciones tuyas solamente.

Bueno, en ése caso, te la voy a enseñar, no es tan difícil aprenderla...-decía Goten dándose por enterado que Bra no lo recordaba cuando él la rescató-.

Entrenaremos combates por la mañana y por la tarde aprenderás ésa técnica, así será equilibrada la práctica, ¿qué tal?

Me parece perfecto...-Bra respondía de brazos cruzados y enfadada.

Bien...-Goten contestaba también enojado.

Ambos estaban enfadados nuevamente, tal parece que estuvieran en su estado natural...

Y así pasaron los días y las semanas...hasta cumplirse ya 4 meses entrenando, Bra seguía mejorando casi a la perfección sus movimientos, el dominio de su Ki éra espléndido, podía distinguir el Ki de Goten en movimiento y hasta predecir hacia dónde se movería. Goten ya no esquivaba tan perfectamente los movimientos de Bra peleándo al mismo nivel de élla; tenía que alcanzar los golpes de Bra con sus manos, rodillas, o cómo pudiese para evitar ser golpeado más de lo debido. Más sin embargo, había acordado que sólo sería defensa no ofensiva por parte de él hasta que Bra dominara perfectamente ése estado.

Bra ya había aprendido la técnica para comunicarse a la mente de Goten, por lo que les resultaba hasta mejor, porque en combates Goten se comunicaba con Bra sin tener que perder tiempo y energías en hablar para instruirle.

Sin embargo, en lo referente a las pesadillas de ambos, seguían haciéndose más evidentes, hasta normales por parte de ambos, sobretodo aquellas que ninguno de los dos mencionaba...

Pero había algo más, tanto Bra como Goten percibían que ya no éran los mismos de cuando entraron a la habitación del tiempo por primera vez...se negaban a sí mismos, cada vez más difícilmente, que se atraían como polos opuestos, o no tan opuestos del todo.

Era muy difícil para ambos poder dormir después de "ésas pesadillas"...sólo se limitaban a cerrar los ojos y esperar que el susodicho de al lado se durmiese también, inclusive, había ocasiones en que coincidían con sus pesadillas al despertarse al mismo tiempo...sólo despertaban de golpe, se miraban el uno al otro, y ya sabiendo la respuesta mutua...era sólo una "pesadilla", para luego voltearse, cada uno en su cama, y aparentar estar dormidos...aunque se hacía más difícil la situación, por el hecho que siempre parecía estar de día en la alcoba, era exasperante...

Bra empezó a hacer esfuerzo sobrehumano para comportarse como una dama decente cuando en ocasiones durante el entrenamiento Goten se quitaba su peto, y evitaba voltear a verlo embobadamente; Goten se lo retiraba cuando hacían descansos mientras entrenaban porque ciertamente era cada vez más fuerte el esfuerzo de ambos...y Bra observaba de reojo el traje spandex de Goten, entallado a su figura, sin el peto, más entallado aún por el sudor, Bra podía notar la definición de cada músculo de Goten, desde el cuello, hombros, brazos, espalda, torso, abdomen y buueno...hasta la punta de las botas, y hasta notaba con detalle las gotas de sudor cuando resbalaban por el contorno de su mandíbula, resbalando a su cuello y desapareciendo en su spandex, haciendo imaginarse cosas que no debía...y bueno...Bra nunca se quitaba el peto aunque ganas no le faltasen por el endemoniado calor que desprendía su cuerpo en las prácticas, pero tenía que guardar compostura, después de todo és una chica, una mujer mejor dicho, una mujer con clase, de clase alta y no puede rebajarse a ése extremo, y aún más, cuando también élla misma estaba empapada de sudor haciendo que se entallara bastante más su traje de combate y que además no llevaba sostén debajo...sobretodo; ya que desde hacía varios días no lo usaba para mayor comodidad en combate.

Y ni imaginarse si Goten se daba cuenta, bueno...eso sí podía imaginárselo, jajaj-pensaba Bra-

A su vez a Goten, se le hacía una eternidad los combates, y el tiempo que pasaba en la habitación del tiempo con Bra se le hacía eterno también, sobretodo cuando compartían la alcoba, aunque cada quién estuviese en su cama. A veces se imaginaba ser un león enjaulado, estar dentro de la misma jaula con su propia presa pero sin poder comérsela...

Y éso se debía a que desde los últimos 3 meses, a partir de que les creció la cola, el ambiente había cambiado entre ellos; aunque se tratasen como siempre lo habían hecho, o más bien, él hacía el intento por tratarla como antes de cuando entraron a ésa habitación; era innegable que le atraía bastante ésa "niña arrogante"(cada vez más).

Juro que hasta puedo olerla a kilómetros de distancia y el Ki no tiene nada que ver con ello- pensaba Goten-. Además su figura se nota más definida en cuanto a masa muscular; aunque no se veía mal...nada mal cuando entramos a la habitación del tiempo, su cuerpo ha estado adaptándose a los nuevos requerimientos de combate ya que es muy disciplinada en su entrenamiento y por si fuera poco ahora con cola igual que yo, lo que me da mucha curiosidad. Bra se ha transformado gradualmente en una guerrera saiya, se nota bastante definición de sus pantorrillas, muslos y glúteos...-se imaginaba Goten-, y bueno, nunca se ha quitado el peto, pero supongo que los cambios en su anatomía son proporcionales...-pensaba ésto Goten cuando se dió cuenta que sus cavilaciones acerca de Bra ya se habían explayado bastante-.

Para élla sólo soy su entrenador de prácticas de combate y nada más que éso...además soy mayor por ocho años, ni imaginar que algo más pudiese surgir entre nosotros; faltan casi dos meses para salir de éste lugar y ni imaginarme tampoco la reacción de sus padres y los míos si algo así pasase. Sobretodo la reacción del señor Vegeta, me mataría muy lentamente, torturándome, para luego desmembrarme sádicamente y cocinarme...-Saltaba Goten, saliéndose de sus pensamientos-

Goten sólo alcanzó a ver que Bra había volteado su cara contrariamente a la de él, ya que estaban dándose un pequeño receso del entrenamiento; él se había recostado, y suponía que élla también lo había hecho pero más alejada, como siempre cuando descansaban.

Lo cierto es que Bra había estado sentada a metros de distancia de Goten, pero viéndolo recostado, al parecer también en ensoñaciones.

¿Será que Bra me estuvo viendo mientras yo estaba recostado en la planicie?-meditaba Goten-

No claro que no...no puede ser, ella me detesta. Sólo le importa su entrenamiento, jajaja, no lo puede negar, se parece mucho a su padre y al mío, ahora que lo analizo...jajaja sin duda tiene sangre saiyajin...Hubiese sido una gran princesa guerrera..-pensaba Goten, cuando...-

Un momento...élla desciende de sangre real como en mi sueño, no puede ser tanta la coincidencia, no había relacionado ése hecho...no puede ser que lo hubiese olvidado asi como así...su padre, Vegeta, fue el príncipe de los Saiyajin, de mi raza después de todo, eso me contó Gohan y mi padre, y ésto todo tiene que ver con mis "pesadillas"...¿Será que son indicio de algo más que esté por suceder?

Oye Bra, terminamos el entrenamiento por hoy... mejor descansemos...mañana continuamos ¿Sí?

Seguro Goten...-respondía Bra-.

¿Oye Goten te puedo pedir un favor ahora que no tendremos práctica en la tarde? -decía Bra acercándose a Goten-.

¡Qué raro! además tu nunca me pides favores, en todo caso me los exiges...-respondía Goten, pareciendo enojado con Bra-.

Eres odioso Goten ¿lo sabías?...y te crees mejor que yo en todo porque eres el mayor aquí pero no eres más que un bebé mimado por mami...

¿Qué..? -para tu información soy el menor de mi casa, pero no soy ningun bebé de mami. -Contestaba Goten ahora si enojado-.

Bien, ¿puedes o no hacerme el favor?...-Bra mascullando entre dientes-.

Depende de cuál favor sea Bra...porque para que me lo pidas es algo que puede atentar contra mi salud ¿o no?...

Nada de eso Goten, sólo que es algo personal...que no te pediría nunca, si no fuera porque en verdad lo necesito y yo sola no podré, nunca lo he hecho yo misma...Bra contestaba.

Bueno...-respondía Goten, ya preocupado con lo que pediría Bra-.

Quiero que me cortes el cabello, sólo un poco, ya me ha crecido y me estorba en combate-decía Bra-

Pe..pero...yoo no sé cortar el cabello y menos de una chica, ¿no crees que te lo puedo cortar mal?-contestaba Goten preocupado y sorprendido-

A decir verdad no sería tanto problema, si no fuese por el pequeño inconveniente de estar muy cerca de Bra, tan cerca que podía evidenciar algo más, o que Bra note algo de "nerviosismo" en mí que antes no habría sido problema alguno...pero ahora es diferente... -pensaba Goten-.  
No es tanto problema Goten, sólo te señalaré hasta donde lo quiero y se necesita que lo moje, no creo que tengas tan mala percepción de la forma...es más no me enojaré si no dejas muy exacto el corte...me lo arreglaré al salir en algún salón, sólo es para que no me estorbe tanto...-decía Bra-.  
Espero que no me lo reproches después-contestaba Goten entrecerrando los ojos-.

Bueno, iré por las cosas...

Goten mientras esperó a Bra sentado en el escalón que daba hacia la planicie blanca.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y salió Bra con tijeras, peine y espejo en mano...el cabello mojado y con su traje de combate sin el peto...Goten volteó con desgano hacia Bra al sentir su Ki acercándose detrás de él, y cual fue sorpresa al verla así...Bra se acercó a Goten y se sentó también en el escalón dándole los utensilios, se quedó sólo con el espejo..-¡Lista! -decía Bra mirando a Goten, el cual se quedó estático con las cosas en las manos y observando a Bra muy de cerca...

¿Te pasa algo Goten?, ¿acaso ya te arrepentiste de ayudarme? -decía Bra-

No, claro que no... es sólo quee...umm...nada...-Goten aclarándose la voz- Sólo dime hasta donde quieres el corte.

Bra le dió la espalda a Goten, sentándose en posición de meditación y con espejo en mano, le señaló hasta donde más o menos...

Goten sólo veía la espalda de Bra y su delineado perfil del pecho, abdomen y espalda sin que Bra se diese cuenta de éllo ya que estaba muy pendiente de mostrar hasta donde quería el corte...

Bien ya...ya ví hasta donde...-respondía Goten algo nervioso igual acomodándose en pose de meditacion detrás de Bra-

Bra si se dió cuenta que Goten estaba "algo" nervioso.

Vamos Goten, en serio, no voy a golpearte si no queda como de salón jajaja -Bra respondía-.

Goten se ruborizó por la insinuación de Bra, sin hacerle notar que lo ruborizado era por algo más.

Tienes que peinar primero mi cabello hacia la espalda para que cotejes el largo, tiene que quedar bien acomodado, sólo eso -explicaba Bra-. Bra dejó de ver en el espejo para no poner más nervioso a Goten, total, no podría quedar tan espantoso el corte.

Goten se dispuso a peinar el cabello húmedo de Bra; parecía que se hubiese duchado en ésos diez minutos, porque ciertamente olía a shampoo y un aroma muuy agradable se desprendía hacia sus fosas nasales. Goten sujetó delicadamente el cabello de Bra en sus manos, y lo empezó a peinar suavemente, incluso más suave que cuando élla misma lo hacía. Bra empezó a mover su cola como si fuese un gatito jugando al estar feliz...Goten no había cavilado en lo cercano que estaba de la espalda de Bra y sobre todo de su cola, de ése pequeño misterio que lo acosaba en sus sueños, estaba ahí enfrente de él y a sólo unos pocos centímetros, moviéndose llamativamente y rozando sus piernas sobre la fabrica del traje. Goten seguía peinando a Bra con inercia propia pero fijando su vista hacia abajo embobadamente sin reaccionar.

Mientras tanto, Bra percibió la proximidad de Goten y se espantó al darse cuenta de cómo su cola se movía con autonomía propia; se ruborizó y sin voltear a ver a Goten sólo enrolló su cola en la cintura y dió un trago duro.

¿Cómo vas? -Bra preguntando más que nada para evitar el incómodo momento de élla y ni siquiera quería saber si Goten había notado ésa acción de su cola-. ¿Goten?

Ehh...sólo lo estoy acomodando bien, ya lo cortaré...-respondía Goten distraídamente-

Goten empezó a cortar el cabello de Bra, pero por lo nervioso que estaba no le quedó muy parejo..

¿Y bien qué tal quedó Goten?

Deja que cepille de nuevo -respondía Goten sabiendo que tenía que emparejarlo pero el aroma de Bra ya lo tenía instalado en sus fosas nasales, pulmones, cerebro y poros de la piel...

Las tijeras o más exactamente sus dedos no respondían como él quería. Diablos, ¿qué me pasa?, contrólate Goten -pensaba para sí-. Volvió a emparejar el cabello, lo alineó con sus dedos como pudo y lo empezó a cortar tratando de hacer más presión y equilibrarse apoyándose en la espalda de Bra ingenuamente.

Bra sentía su pulso acelerarse al sentir que Goten se recargaba en su espalda, más bien apoyaba sus manos y su antebrazo para generar equilibrio pero eso era más que suficiente para alterarla. Sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Goten a su espalda, y aparte la fragancia que percibía era atrayente, ése aroma que ya era natural sentir en la alcoba, en el cuarto de baño, en la cocina y en todos lados. Bra se recargó inconscientemente más hacia Goten y aspiraba el aroma varonil al aire, mientras que Goten ya no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo con las tijeras. El atrayente aroma de ambos se mezclaba, Goten se olvidó de su tarea principal, y cerró sus ojos al sentir el calor corporal de Bra y su aroma que le nubló los pensamientos y movimientos. Goten acercó su rostro al cabello de Bra y aspiró fuerte hacia él, dominado por ésa acción pasó su mano libre y rozó el cuello de Bra acomodando su cabello hacia delante hacia uno de sus hombros, y acercándose más a la espalda de Bra siguió su recorrido aspirando dicha fragancia de su hombro y se acercó a su cuello, rozando su nariz con esa piel delicada de Bra; Bra por su parte ya había cerrado sus ojos, aspiraba el aroma de Goten, se inclinaba hacia atrás, y daba más ángulo a su cuello acomodándose para facilitarle la tarea; él soltó las tijeras y sin dominar conscientemente sus acciones pasó un brazo rodeando la cintura de Bra, abrazándola hacia él, con su nariz seguía el contorno de su cuello, Bra siguió en su trance también ahora volteándo su rostro hacia el de Goten el cual respondió restregando su rostro contra el de ella ambos con los ojos cerrados, se acercaron más hasta rozar sus narices y aspirándose mutuamente, cerraron con un instintivo beso, muy apasionado. Ambos nublados en sus movimientos, sentían el calor aumentar, emanaba de ambos y les urgía a seguir; Bra se volteó completamente hacia Goten permitiendo que su brazo continuara abrazándola ahora ambos de frente y en completo trance, Bra tomo del cuello a Goten entrelazando sus dedos en su nuca y jalándolo hacia élla para continuar el beso. Goten puso su otra mano en la cintura de Bra y la acarició del costado frotando firmemente su palma sobre la cola enrollada, el beso se profundizó aún más degustando el sabor de sus labios con sus lengüas, acariciándose entre ellas también en frenesí. Bra soltó el agarre del cuello y deslizó sus palmas hacia el torso y abdomen de Goten delineando sus músculos y trastornandolo. La cola de Goten se movió instintivamente enrollándose en uno de los brazos de Bra acariciándolo suavemente. Goten seguía acariciando la cintura y con ello la cola de Bra, mientras una de sus manos la posó en el abdomen recorriéndolo y memorizando todos los contornos a su paso, subiendo a uno de sus senos y acariciándolo y frotándolo sobre la fábrica del spandex, Bra gimió de placer...y escuchó en su mente...¡Hueles tan bien, tu aroma es embriagador!

Bra instintivamente respondió a la mente de Goten...¡Ummm..Tu aroma es intoxicante también!

Seguían con el beso y las caricias cuando Goten abrió los ojos ahora sí al reaccionar ante las palabras en su mente...lo primero que vió fue a Bra con los ojos cerrados besándolo con locura. Goten se quedó tieso como estatua de mármol retirando sus manos de Bra y dejando de responder al beso y a sus caricias...sin embargo, Bra continuó deslizando sus labios hacia el mentón de Goten besando y lamiendo su trayecto hacia el cuello de él al igual que sus manos seguían su acción seductoramente en el abdomen de Goten.

Goten no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decisión tomar cuando nuevamente sus sentidos se apoderaron de su mente y no pudo resistirse a abrazarla fuertemente contra él, deslizando sus manos a las caderas de Bra empujándola más hacia él y con un fuerte y rápido movimiento la alzó sentándola sobre él haciendo que las piernas de Bra quedaran a ambos costados cubriéndolo. Mientras que aún sentado en pose de meditación, la acomodó perfectamente, abrazándola apretadamente contra él y acariciando su espalda...Bra pasaba sus labios en el cuello de Goten, besándolo, lamiéndolo, rozándolo con sus dientes y succionando su piel, lo estaba volviendo loco. Hasta que Bra escuchó la voz susurrante de Goten en su mente...¡Me encanta lo que me haces princesa! ahora élla estaba completamente fuera de trance con los ojos abiertos de par en par pero sin mover un sólo músculo de su cuerpo. Goten bajó su cara a la de élla para besarla cuando...Bra le propinó tremenda bofetada que lo sacó ahora sí de su trance.

Ambos se separaron, Goten corrió hacia el cuarto de baño sin pronunciar palabra y Bra permaneció pasmada sin saber qué demonios había ocurrido con ellos. Al parecer todo iba resultando bien con lo del corte de cabello hasta que su mente se nubló, sabía que ella no pudo controlarse y tampoco Goten, lo había llegado a conocer bastante desde que entraron a la habitación del tiempo y no haría nunca nada para dañarla o sacar a relucir modales primitivos, y a pesar de todo había sucedido. Y bueno, la verdad es que le gustó todo lo que habían hecho, demasiado. Pero no iba a ser la primera en afirmarlo ni tampoco iba a hacerle notar abiertamente su complicidad en el asunto. Lo único que quería en ése momento es saber por qué demonios ni siquiera ella pudo contenerse, ahora si estaba asustándola todo éste asunto con Goten; élla no era así, no dejaba ganar a sus instintos...nunca de los nuncas.

Soy una chica fría y calculadora...¿qué me pasa ahora? - pensaba Bra-.

Mientras tanto Goten trataba de pensar (ahora si), que había pasado hacía un momento. Trataba de espabilarse al darse una ducha fría, pero no dejaba de pensar en Bra, en verdad le había gustado todo lo que había ocurrido y aunque él mismo había reaccionado ante la presencia de Bra y había salido de su engatusante aroma por un instante, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad ante su embriagadora presencia y ése aroma que ya lo tenía bien grabado en su olfato y mente. Bra ha de pensar que soy el hombre más ruin y bajo de toda la galaxia...imposible que siquiera me deje tratar de hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero a como dé lugar tendrá que escucharme, tendrá que saber que no soy el "yo" de siempre, algo ha pasado conmigo y con mi cuerpo, con mi mente, mi olfato, mi forma de verla, mis sueños y pesadillas, todo ha cambiado conmigo o se han hecho presentes con más ímpetu, tiene que saber que ella me importa y que en ningún momento quise aprovechar alguna situación. Debe saber que no sé qué rayos pasa conmigo, pero también tendrá que explicar qué rayos pasa con élla también, porque a decir verdad he notado bastante sus cambios de humor conmigo y cómo me mira, antes no la conocía bien, o más bien, creía conocerla tan bien para afirmar que es una chica fría y distante, engreída, antipática, y todas ésas manías suyas...pero estando en la habitación del tiempo he llegado a conocerla tan bien que hasta puedo acertar en cada cambio de humor aunque no lo diga abiertamente, puedo afirmar con exactitud cuando está feliz (aunque no lo haga notar), sé distinguir cuando realmente está enojada y cuando sólo finge, puedo distinguir facetas totalmente distintas de Bra. Y pude saber con su aroma que lo que acaba de suceder le gustó al igual que a mí, pude percibirlo en su excitante olor. Y bueno, a último también pude percibir que estaba enojada.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella bien pudo haberme detenido desde un principio pero no lo hizo, incluso podría creer que le costó tanto como a mí detenerse, como si sus instintos primitivos se apoderaran de su esencia. Pero me va a escuchar, tendrá que hacerlo, cree que no lo he notado, pero sé que también le están pasando todas éstas cosas diferentes, tiene que haber una explicación lógica a todo ésto después de todo. Pero porque tenía que sucederme justo aquí dentro, sé que a élla también le están pasando todos éstos cambios, de seguro tiene que estar en relación con que le creció una cola igual que a mí, pero...¿por qué a ambos nos salió cola si nunca la habíamos tenido?, ¿por qué tenemos ésas "pesadillas"?, ¿y por qué mis instintos y los de élla se han descontrolado?

Sólo sé que el Sr. Vegeta y Bulma me van a matar si se enteran...y Trunks también. Y bueno...no sé cómo reaccionen mis padres...¡Ay no!, y ahora qué haré, porque seguramente Bra les piensa contar...Tengo que afrontar ésto de una vez...Y tenemos que salir de la habitación del tiempo, renunciaré al entrenamiento...

Goten salió del cuarto de baño decidido a conversar con Bra...al salir ella estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados pero despierta, la cual no se inmutó al pasar Goten.

Estaba esperando que salieras -dijo Bra y sin voltearlo a ver se dirigió al cuarto de baño con ropa en mano-.

¡Vaya! Creí que me evitarías -respondió Goten-

Sólo quiero quitarme tu maldito hedor de mí...espero que no molestes, no estoy de humor y no pienso perder mi valioso tiempo discutiendo vanalidades - masculló Bra entre dientes y muy enojada-

Bien, no te molestaré, pero tenemos que discutir lo sucedido -gritó Goten, al ver que Bra ni siquiera se dignó a verlo-.

Humph...-se escuchó portazo de Bra...

Bra salió después de casi una hora, vestía su clásico traje de entrenamiento pero sin pechera...y con toalla enrollada en el cabello, el entrecejo muy marcado en su frente y evitando completamente a Goten, como si no existiera.

Oye...¿Cómo te quedó el corte de cabello? -Preguntó Goten, mirando de reojo a Bra-

No importa cómo haya quedado...déjame de molestarme, ya veo...te vas a burlar de...

Goten interrumpió a Bra...¡por supuesto que no! Sólo no sé cómo empezar a hablar contigo ahora mismo, ¿podrías sólo voltear a verme? Créeme, sólo quiero hablar como personas adultas...

Bra volteó a verlo quitándose la toalla del cabello y sentándose de piernas cruzadas en su cama...

Bueno empieza...

No sé qué rayos sucedió hace rato, pero si tu sabes algo dilo, quisiera saberlo -respondió Goten-, o al menos una teoría.

Sí lo sé, -respondió Bra-, tú me seduciste...

¿Queeé? Claro que no, bueno...todo iba bien con el corte de cabello...hasta podría jurar que lo deje bien...pero que yo recuerde, tu primero me seduciste...-Goten fijó su mirada en Bra-

Que yo recuerde tú fuiste el que me sujetó por detrás por iniciativa propia -bufó Bra, muy irritada viendo directamente a Goten-

¿A si? pues tú fuiste la que me provocó primero -masculló Goten, señalando a Bra con el dedo-

No es cierto, lo dices porque eres un "cobarde poco-hombre"- Bra respondió levantándose y retirando de manotazo la seña de Goten-

Goten se levantó de su cama, alzó un ceja sin dejar de mirarla fijamente y respondió...Tú fuiste la que rozó su cola en mi entrepierna primero y tu "hedor" era alucinante...creo si lo notaste ¿o no?

¿Qué..a qué te refieres con éso Goten?

No me digas que la sabelotodo no recuerda sus actos, si sólo ha pasado un rato, tan mala memoria tienes...-Goten respondió de tono burlesco-

(Tengo que evidenciar a Bra, pero sobretodo que acepte que también ella perdió el control de la situación, al menos si ella acepta eso, será más fácil hablar abiertamente de lo que nos está sucediendo -pensaba Goten)

No sé de a que te refieres Goten, no recuerdo haber hecho algo así, cómo te atreves...

A si, pues te lo recordaré...-Goten la haló hacía sí, abrazándola fuertemente contra su torso, la empezó a besar de manera posesiva, succionando su labio inferior rudamente, mordiéndolo seductoramente y respirando fuerte contra su rostro.

Bra reaccionó a su agarre pero no podía safar sus brazos, Goten la tenía aprisionada contra él, y la sorprendió totalmente al besarla de ésa forma, Bra quedó estupefacta, seguía enojada con Goten y ahora más por aprovecharse, quería golpearlo muy fuerte, masacrarlo a golpes pero no podía moverse ni un milímetro...así que se transformó en una super saiyajin...

Goten también se transformó... y no le daría el gusto de retirarse de ése seductor combate hasta que élla se rinda primero...y acepte sus instintos.

Goten deslizaba su lengua ahora a su cuello y respiraba entrecortadamente; convertido en super saiyajin los instintos eran aun más fuertes, Goten ya no sabía si tenía dominado sus actos, lo único que quería era demostrarle a Bra lo que les estaba sucediendo, y qué mejor manera que hacerla caer para después retirarse y ahora si discutir el asunto...pero lo raro es que la mente de Goten ya no recordaba su misión, sólo veía a una mujer, una semisaiya como él tratando de dominarse, con ése aroma embriagador, y ése Ki que lo envolvía...lamió todo el contorno de su cuello aun húmedo por el reciente baño, su cabello olía a una fragancia extraña, podía sentir con más detalle el cuerpo de Bra amoldarse al suyo y el roce de élla al tratar de safarse lo estaba excitando bastante; Bra enmudeció, trataba de safarse pero Goten era más fuerte, además el Ki de él era demasiado atrayente, éra cálido, no parecía ser el Ki de pelea, y su aroma ya lo tenía impregnado en todas sus células...

Goten la seguía sujetando, deslizo su lengua hacia el mentón de Bra llegando hasta sus labios nuevamente, fijó su mirada hacia ella, la vió con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, la cara girada contraria a él y sin moverse, seguía aun convertida en super saiyajin y sabía que había dejado de luchar contra él; si Bra no reaccionaba como él quería tendría que soltarla, después de todo no la estaba lastimando pero...

Vamos dime que no te gusta ésto Bra...-susurraba Goten- si lo dices ahora te soltaré y prometo no acercarme más aunque mis instintos quieran dominarme y aunque yo mismo lo quiera también...

Bra no dió ninguna respuesta, sólo respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo de safarse y una gota resbalaba por su sien aún del cabello mojado; Goten tampoco se movió salvo que vió cómo lentamente resbalaba esa gota de agua por el rostro de Bra. Goten la capturó con su lengua haciendo temblar al cuerpo que tenia contra sí, él lo percibió muy bien, ese aroma que desprendía élla era excitación pura, relamió sus labios y determinado, se arriesgó al acercar sus labios a los de Bra ahora lentamente los rozó, sintió el aliento de Bra salir de sorpresa, y aprovechó para besarla haciendo que salieran chispas de entre ellos, cerró sus ojos, y succionó sus labios seductoramente, pasando su lengua degustándola, y adentrándose más a su boca, sus manos ya no la sujetaban con tanta fuerza, más bien acariciaban su espalda y bajaron a su cintura tratando de mantenerla pegada a él...

Bra se olvidó de su fuerza de voluntad al responder al beso de Goten, ansiaba tenerlo así de cerca pero sin tela de por medio como en sus sueños, alzó sus brazos y los paso sobre su nuca envolviéndolo, el beso era cada vez más ardiente, y respiraban ruidosamente por la nariz sin terminar su labor con su lengua, labios, dientes, saliva...

Goten acariciaba de la cintura de Bra moviendo sus manos hacia atrás, llegando al nacimiento de su cola, la cual rodeó con su mano acariciándola suavemente con los dedos, bajo con la otra a sus glúteos rozándolos; Bra se estaba desquiciando con esos roces...su mente ya no le pertenecía, se frotaba contra Goten en frenesí, gemía alto y lo sujetaba del cuello hasta que se amoldara a la diferencia de estaturas, ella deslizó una pierna por entre las de Goten continuando el frote, ahora de la entrepierna de Goten contra sí misma y sin autocontrol de sus actos.

Goten impuso algo más de fuerza sólo la necesaria para girarla y recostarla en su propia cama, él se posicionó encima sujetándola con su propio peso y guiándola con sus manos en sus muslos para que abriera sus piernas...la mirada de Goten y Bra se había vuelto de un rojo vivo..ambos seguían convertidos en súper saiyajin, destellaban chispas entre ellos, desprendían energía sólo con el menor de sus roces, continuaban muy agitados pero se sentían en el paraíso.

Goten tenía que parar todo lo que había comenzado para hacerle ver que sus instintos los dominaban tanto a ella como a él, tanto como para hacerla caer en su juego de seducción, a ella, a la chica fría y sin ápice de sentimentalismos ni pasiones. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que tenía que parar, no quería hacerlo, era demasiado éxtasis tenerla debajo de él ahora tan "sumisa" y hermosa, y ése Ki atrayente y ése aroma femenino de excitación puro...Goten ahora éra el que empezó a frotarse contra el muslo de Bra, mientras se acomodaba sujetándose con los codos en su cama, dejándole algo de espacio y lamiendo la piel de su clavícula; élla sintió la evidencia de Goten sobre su spandex, podía ver que Goten tenía una lucha interna, ya no la estaba sujetando fuerte como si le diera oportunidad a su cordura. Pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en rechazar ésta oportunidad, no había vuelta atrás, ni su propio orgullo podría parar ésto, ella también estaba muy excitada y podía sentir su propia humedad y palpitaciones descontroladas, además el aroma de Goten era imposible de ignorar, la atormentaba; se había excitado sobremanera por la forma en la que Goten había acariciado su cola, nunca pensó que él tuviera tal poder sobre ella pero le encantaba que Goten fuera tan fuerte como para poder dominarla, a ella, a la chica ruda...Bra acarició el pelo de Goten con sus dedos, haciéndole notar su desesperación para que el avanzara más rápido; Goten la volvió a besar en los labios sin dejar de moverse contra ella. Bra dejo un brazo sobre los hombros de Goten pero deslizo su mano libre sobre el pectoral de Goten, acariciando el contorno sobre el spandex y rozando el pezón con sus uñas, Goten gimió fuerte, al parecer le gustó ese acto, Bra continuo acariciando más abajo pasando sobre el abdomen delineando sus músculos y bajando a su entrepierna, Goten se quedó helado al sentir las manos de Bra deslizándose sobre su pene ya rígido, más bien sobre la tela que lo cubría, pero era éxtasis puro, sí que lo había sorprendido; Bra se dió cuenta de los sucedido pero continuó el beso, ahora ella era la que succionaba su labio inferior y lo mordía suavemente entre sus dientes mientras continuaba frotando su mano en su dureza...Goten respondió el beso, temblando de placer sobre Bra, y siguiendo el movimiento de su miembro contra la palma de Bra. Ésto ya está fuera de control pensaba Goten, pero me encanta; se apoyo con un brazo sobre la cama y con el otro levantó la tela del spandex superior de Bra sin alcanzar a quitarlo, Bra al darse cuenta de esto, élla misma se lo quitó dejando boquiabierto a Goten el cual se alejó un poco para apreciarla bien e hizo lo mismo retirándose también su spandex superior sin dejar de verla, Bra se ruborizó bastante al igual que Goten, pero él volvió a besarla ardientemente y la abrazó contra él sintiendo el roce de sus pezones endurecidos contra su pecho, ambos estaban sudorosos y calientes; luego la sentó sobre su regazo mientras deslizaba su lengua en su cuello, acariciando su espalda, sus labios bajaron hasta su clavícula mientras aspiraba el aroma embriagante de Bra, deslizó muy lentamente sus labios y lengua -casi como tortura- hasta encontrar un rosado y endurecido pezón de Bra, lo envolvió con su lengua lamiéndolo al inicio suave y después ferozmente, élla lo descontrolaba. Bra envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Goten mientras que apoyaba sus manos en su nuca y lo acariciaba, sintió cuando Goten pellizcó un pezón con sus dedos mientras torturaba el otro con su boca succionándolo...Bra no podía más, se arqueó contra él, y empezó vaivén de su cadera, frotando su entrepierna contra la de Goten, deslizándose incontrolablemente contra su dureza, ambos jadeaban y temblaban de placer haciendo que sus Ki se elevaran y desprendieran mucha estática. Goten pasó su atención al otro pecho haciendo lo mismo como si fuera un experto en la materia. Bra no resistía más, así que deslizó la mano dentro del spandex de Goten liberando su miembro del aprisionamiento, lo sujetó con su mano libre mientras se apoyaba con la otra en Goten, y empezó a torturarlo, lo sujetó y froto la punta con su pulgar sintiendo la humedad de él y la delicada piel de ésa zona, única, lo apretó un poco y deslizó su mano hasta su base sintiéndolo palpitar, la ropa le estaba estorbando a ella también...Goten se había quedado pasmado ante la urgencia de destrozar la ropa que quedaba de Bra, respiró profundo tratando de controlar lo poco que quedaba de voluntad y le susurró al oído- continua así y me vas a matar de un infarto princesa-, succionó su lóbulo y bajó sus manos a los muslos de Bra, bajándo el spandex de sus caderas, miró a Bra como pidiéndole un poco de misericordia...élla notó la desesperación de ésa mirada y de la suya misma, por lo que ayudó a Goten en su tarea, se quitó completamente su pantalón mientras Goten hacia lo mismo, ambos quedaron ahora si desnudos frente a frente; Goten estaba muy ruborizado al igual que Bra, pero no había vuelta atrás, ambos querían y ansiaban al ser que tenían enfrente...Goten no había visto esa faceta de Bra, hasta se veía como un chica tímida, quien lo diría -pensaba Goten-, después de todo es una chica de veinte años, muy joven y muy hermosa, y también con ésa transformación que la hace ver más salvaje, su cabello erguido, con su cuerpo destellante y el movimiento de su cola la hace ver como un ser angelical -pensaba Goten- pero no puedo hacerle ésto a Bra, seguramente ella se arrepentirá de todo ésto después y me odiará por haberla conducido a sus propios límites, no puedo aprovecharme de ésta manera, de seguro nunca lo ha hecho antes y sólo son sus instintos fuera de control no que en verdad quiera ésto conmigo -pensaba absorto Goten consigo mismo-...ambos se miraban...

Bra estaba ruborizada, sabía que ella misma tenía un carácter difícil, ni ella se soportaba a veces, un regalo herencia de su queridísimo padre, esos genes de saiyajin que le clamaban...veía a Goten enfrente divagante sin saber que acción continuar, Goten estaba sentado y podía ver ahora con claridad el miembro de él, era tentador, siempre lo imaginaba y lo veía en sus "pesadillas", pero nunca lo había apreciado de ésta forma, -es grande, enorme- pensaba Bra. Y sintió humedecerse aún más, haciendo palpitar su centro, no quería volver atrás, quería a Goten y nada la haría cambiar de parecer, además el aroma de él era exquisito y su Ki era demasiado fuerte, le atraía que fuese más poderoso que el de ella, sabía que Goten era el hombre perfecto, ambos encajaban, ambos tenían sangre saiyajin, y no se imaginaba a un débil humano con ella, sus genes reclamaban a ése hombre de enfrente y sabía que sus instintos eran muy fuertes en ambos, pero ésto iba más allá, desde que entraron en la habitación del tiempo Goten se había ido metiendo en su ser, en su esencia, en sus pensamientos, "pesadillas", en su vida, difícilmente al salir de la habitación del tiempo podría negar todo ésto. Y le importaba un comino lo que pensara su "querido padre", ni el resto de su familia ni la familia de Goten. Lo quería para ella y punto.

Bra se acercó a Goten nuevamente deslizando seductoramente una mano sobre la de él y deslizándola hasta su hombro y nuca, lo abrazó del cuello y lo empujó hasta recostarse sobre él, Goten estaba encantado con el toque de Bra pero estaba rígido, parecía estatua de mármol, Bra se posicionó sobre Goten besándolo y degustando con su lengua, frotando su cuerpo contra él, se acomodó suavemente sobre el miembro de Goten y frotaba su vulva húmeda contra el miembro de Goten, empapándolo de sus jugos desde la base hasta la punta, estaba muy excitada y Goten lo notaba perfectamente, podía sentir el clítoris de Bra deslizarse sobre él...

Oye Bra, princesa...eres lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido, haces que me sea muy difícil controlar mis impulsos últimamente...-Goten jadeaba de placer-..pero no quiero hacer algo que no quieras y de lo que puedas arrepentirte después princesa...- Goten la miró directamente a sus ojos-.

Bra se quedó helada con las palabras de Goten, élla pensaba lo mismo...claro no admitiría que Goten volvía locas a sus hormonas, pero también pensaba que Goten se arrepentiría después...más sin embrago, creyó escuchar mal, pero mencionó que élla era...¿lo más hermoso que le había sucedido?

¿Tú te arrepentirás después? - Bra susurró muy seria y manteniendo la mirada fija en Goten-.

¡Por supuesto que no, eres la mujer perfecta para mí sólo que no lo sabía! -contestó Goten-.

Bra se ruborizó nuevamente y se le erizó la piel al escucharle hablar de ésa forma.

Bra no contestó, sólo continuo la tarea que había dejado en pausa, haciendo una verdadera tortura para Goten...no había que decir ni escuchar más del asunto, Goten entendió perfectamente la respuesta de Bra...significaba que estaba completamente consciente de su elección y ésas caricias eran la prueba de éllo. Goten la jaló hasta recostarla completamente sobre su cuerpo y la abrazó fuerte besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento, la giró hacia abajo de él y empezó a cubrir cualquier espacio entre ellos con sus labios, manos y cualquier trozo de piel, nada tenía que quedarse sin la huella de su "amor", ambos jadeaban al unísono, sus aromas se entremezclaban haciendo un dulce placer, Goten imitó los movimientos de Bra, rozando su miembro en la vulva de Bra, era un exquisito placer, ambos estaba más que preparados, podía sentir bastante lubricada esa zona de Bra, estaba ansioso por sentirla envolverlo en su cálida piel...la miró y sin decir nada daba a entender que la necesitaba, Bra comprendió perfectamente ésa sensación, así que entrelazó las piernas por detrás de Goten dándole completa libertad...Goten acercó su rostro al cuello de Bra lamiéndolo mientras empujaba lentamente su pene en su vagina, deslizaba dentro un poco y lo retiraba suavemente, estaba algo apretado el espacio, Goten sabía porqué, Bra no se lo había mencionado pero sabía que era virgen, y no quería ni imaginarse que ella podría ser de alguien más que no fuera él, ahora sólo la quería para él y nada más, algo posesivo se apoderó de Goten y la penetró fuerte. Bra se mordió el labio ahogando las ganas de gritar, sintió apretarse contra el miembro de Goten en respuesta a la intromisión, (él también lo sintió); él comenzó a moverse lentamente tratando de controlarse, besaba el contorno de la mandíbula de Bra jadeando contra su piel, Bra sentía aún dolor pero también sentía que ardía por dentro, ambos se besaron, sus lenguas acariciándose, Goten continuo sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos...Bra ya se había olvidado del dolor, ya que sentía como su placer iba en aumento, estaba muy sensible y perfectamente percibía como Goten frotaba cada célula de su piel con ésos fuertes movimientos de su pene, sentía como un calor se centraba en su pelvis, en su vulva, y cómo los espasmos le empezaban a recorrer, sentía turgencia en sus labios, vagina, clítoris...y el placer de sentir el tremendo Ki sobre élla, ésa piel deslizarse con la de ella, y la fragancia que Goten emanaba era irresistible; los ojos de ambos emitían fuego intenso como llamaradas del infierno, sus ki se envolvían en una guerra de placer mutuo; Bra deslizo sus manos sobre la espalda de Goten haciéndole erizar los vellos de él al sentirla rozar sus uñas en su espalda, su piel ardía, efecto de la pasión entre ellos; élla bajó sus manos hasta el nacimiento de la cola de Goten, lo acarició con urgencia, envolviendo su delicada mano en la cola de él y arqueándose, ya no podía aguantar más, su orgasmo era inminente...Goten percibía que Bra estaba en el límite igual que él, Bra lo estaba atormentando con la caricia en su cola, era una zona que no sabía que fuera tan sensible, además su miembro se sentía tan duro y sensible que imploraba liberación, así que siguió deslizándose aún más rápido y más profundo percibiendo a Bra convulsionar de placer debajo de él, ella lo apretaba con los brazos en su cuello, su vagina se apretaba espasmódicamente contra su miembro exprimiéndole, hasta que su propio placer llegó al límite y su orgasmo lo alcanzó, demasiado fuerte también, Goten explotó dentro de Bra todo su semen el cual se mezcló con sus jugos, el siguió deslizándose por inercia cada vez más lento en ella; él había culminado pocos segundos después de Bra, ambos jadeaban, sus pulsos era erráticos como si hubieran muerto y revivido a la vez, Bra seguía contorsionándose debajo, aún seguía con rastros de su orgasmo, Goten dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el de élla frotando su rostro a modo de caricia contra el de élla, aún seguía sin salir de Bra, quería sentir hasta el último rastro de placer de ella, aún sentía su humedad apretándolo suavemente.

Por fin salió de Bra pero continuó besándola ahora con más calma, Bra respondía a toda caricia de Goten, así fuera solo un leve roce. Goten dejó la transformación de súper saiyajin, Bra le siguió, parecía como si sus fuerzas les hubiesen abandonado, ambos sentían una paz envolverles, se sentían exhaustos.

Eres la mujer más hermosa, seductora y poderosa que jamás conoceré...no sé porque no lo había notado antes- le susurraba Goten al oído-. Estuviste maravillosa, me encantó todo, me hiciste tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, quizá estuve en ambos...susurraba Goten- con sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se movía hacia un costado de Bra y la acomodaba contra su pecho, seguían desnudos y sudorosos...Bra aún no salía de su trance..Goten había estado increíble pero no se lo haría saber...no sabía cómo había llegado a permitirse este tremendo placer con Goten, había resultado mejor de cómo lo había imaginado, aunque aún quedaban muchas sensaciones por descubrir pensaba Bra absorta en su mente. Goten mientras acariciaba su brazo la volteó a ver, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados cómo meditando el asunto, más sin embargo, notaba que su Ki estaba relajado, él la imitó, relajó aún más su Ki y le besó la frente, ella se perdió en esa sensación tan relajante, se acomodó en Goten y se quedó dormida, Goten también se quedó dormido con la satisfacción de tener al lado a su mujer...

Pasaron un par de horas durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Goten...cuando Bra despertó algo incómoda, su estómago rugió de hambre, pero tenía que salir de la cama de Goten, necesitaba un baño urgentemente, podía notar aún la esencia de Goten en ella...y ohh...se le vino a la mente algo importantísimo...qué inmaduro de su parte no haber pensado siquiera en usar protección con Goten, ni siquiera pasó por su mente, por su desquiciados impulsos, ciertamente no se arrepentía de lo sucedido porque había sido maravilloso pero había la posibilidad de...¡Maldición! decía Bra ahora con voz audible y despertando a Goten.

¡Que pasa princesa!, ¿te sientes mal? Goten la miró preocupado, teniendo en mente que era la primera vez de Bra. Goten se sentó de golpe al notar que había mancha de sangre en las sábanas...¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te lastimé? -decía Goten muy preocupado viendo a Bra, aun desnudos, pero con tal naturalidad por parte de Goten que Bra se ruborizó al instante.

Estoy bien Goten, sabes que es normal, me siento bien -respondía Bra-. Aunque hay algo más importante que éso, que yo recuerde no usaste protección ni yo -respondía ahora con ceño fruncido y enojada hacia Goten-

Ehh! -Goten estaba entrando en pánico... Pero no es muy probable que quedes embarazada sólo con una vez ¿o si?

Si es probable Goten, después de todo creo que estoy dentro de ésos días de rango de ovulación o cómo se llame..-Contestaba Bra malhumorada hacia Goten.

¿Qué? Goten estaba aterrorizado con la insinuación de Bra. Y si había la posibilidad de que Bra quedara embarazada, sería una muy linda probabilidad, aunque alguien no se lo tomaría de la mejor manera si éso sucediera...

No me importa lo que suceda, no me importa nada de lo que quieran ni piensen los demás, es nuestra vida, nuestras decisiones y no me arrepiento si tengo la fortuna de que me des un hijo, un heredero de nuestro linaje -respondía Goten muy determinado-.

Bra estaba boquiabierta nunca imaginó que Goten diría éso así como así...si ni siquiera sabía qué rayos eran, aun no sabía cual era exactamente la definición de su relación. -Pensaba Bra-

Ok. Iré a ducharme, dejaremos el asunto pendiente para cuando salga...-Bra salió corriendo al cuarto de baño-

Bra adecúo el jacuzzi a temperatura confortable, y se sumergió dentro, estaba algo dolorida pero se sentía increíble, comenzaba a asearse cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y Goten entrando directamente hacia donde estaba élla...¡Qué demonios!

Goten seguía desnudo, pero hizo caso omiso a la expresión de Bra y se deslizo dentro del jacuzzi junto a Bra, le quitó el cepillo de baño, le untó más jabón líquido y comenzó a frotarla, tenía que consentirla, después de todo ahora era "su mujer", una princesa a la que tenía que mimar.

¿Qué haces aquí Goten? -Bra con cara de sorpresa-. Sin duda sabía lo que hacía Goten, sólo quería saber que rayos se proponía con éso, acaso pensaba que iba a olvidar que estaba molesta con él, por no haber usado preservativo? No sólo era su descuido, también el de él...

Vamos relájate, trataré de bañarte aunque nunca lo haya hecho antes -decía Goten sonriente hacia Bra-

Él se sentó detrás y frotó el cepillo en todo su cuerpo como si fuera un masaje relajante, Bra no sabía por qué, pero nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus emociones, se sentía tan bien tener a Goten consintiéndola de ésa forma, era agradable con toda la espuma y el agua tibia envolviéndolos.

Después de terminar con el cuerpo, Goten siguió con su cabello, al cual le puso más champú de lo habitual, después de todo, Bra tenía el cabello largo, no sabía qué tanta porción de champú usaba, mejor que sobre y que no falte...-pensaba Goten-.

Bien creo que terminamos decía Goten, ahora enjuagarlo, llenaron más el jacuzzi y le ayudó a quitarle el jabón de su cabello y el que resbalaba en sus hombros y pechos, Bra se ruborizó al sentir que Goten le ayudaba en ésa tarea, pero la sensación era bastante placentera en su cuerpo. -Bra gimió un poco al sentir sus manos deslizándolas por su abdomen y hacia más abajo...sólo alcanzó a pronunciar entrecortadamente...¡Goten! al sentir sus dedos acariciar suavemente su muslos y su intimidad...Goten seguía sentado detrás de Bra, con el torso pegado a su espalda, besaba uno de sus hombros mientras continuaba acariciando su vulva...parecía que ronroneaba en su oído, la besaba languidamente en hombros y cuello aspirando el aroma del baño y el de élla sobretodo, no quería perder el control, quería relajarla y ayudarla en su aseo. Además se imaginaba que Bra se sentía dolorida por su reciente actividad, y más aún siendo su primera vez, así que prosiguió su masaje delicadamente sobre ésa piel de Bra.

Bra no se movió ni un milímetro, sólo sujeto los brazos de Goten con sus manos más que nada para mantener su propio equilibrio, y se arqueó contra su espalda...

Dime si quieres que me detenga -Susurraba Goten-

¡Sigue justo así y no se te ocurra detenerte Goten!..y después de un minuto, el éxtasis la alcanzó.

Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable con alguien más, ni siquiera con su propia familia sentía lo que sentía ahora con Goten, era una sensación nueva, era cómplice con alguien a quien parecía no importarle ningún defecto de los muchos que élla poseía. Hasta su mal genio había quedado fuera, sentía la necesidad de reciprocidad con ése hombre al que había odiado en días pasados, aunque fuese sólo un sentimiento superficial claro, ya que en el fondo no lo odiaba de verdad, sólo la hacía enfadarse muy seguido y era obvio que fue una manera de hacerse notar el uno al otro al no tener otra forma de expresar su atracción, pero ahora éra todo distinto, ya se habían descubierto el uno al otro, no tenían forma de regresar el tiempo ni sus actos y aunque pudiesen sabía que ninguno de los dos lo haría. Ella estaba más que conforme con intimar de ésta manera con Goten, eran el uno para el otro.

Bra tomó el cepillo y el jabón líquido y sin preguntar a Goten, se volteó hacia él y comenzó la misma labor que él le había brindado. Goten sólo la veía sonrojado, nunca se imaginó ésa faceta tan "encantadora" de Bra, estaba en su mejor sueño, la diferencia radicaba en que no era un sueño sino una linda realidad. Antes veía a Bra como la hermanita de su mejor amigo, no se había dado cuenta cuando dejó de ser niña, porque ahora era toda una joven mujer, muy hermosa, aunque con un carácter estrepitoso en ocasiones, pero sin duda eso mismo la hace ver aún más atractiva, una mujer con mucho carácter y con ésos hermosos cabellos y ojos azules que hipnotizan son justo lo que yo quiero, pero sobretodo ésa sensación de calidez cuando estoy cerca de élla, su atrayente personalidad y que sea fuerte físicamente también, que tenga sangre saiya al igual que yo...supongo que es lo que hace rendirme aun más con élla, es ésa sensación de que nos complementamos, ahora no podría imaginarme a nadie más que no sea Bra -meditaba Goten, mientras se dejaba mimar. Bra continuaba enjabonando ahora con champú, le había crecido bastante el cabello a Goten ahora que lo notaba, se veía bien así. Bra no quería tampoco insinuar algo más, así que comenzó a quitar el champú del cabello de Goten, le ayudaba a retirar el jabón y espuma de todo su cuerpo excepto de la zona de su entrepierna...Goten percibió el titubeo de Bra, así que le tomó sus manos con las suyas propias, como ayudándola a quitarse el jabón, la besó dulcemente en los labios, y bajo sus manos junto a las suyas hacia su entrepierna, descuida, no hay nada diferente que no hayas visto ya...y deslizó sus manos por ésa zona, élla le siguió tratando de guardar compostura y sobretodo sus hormonas hasta que quedó sin restos de jabón aunque esa parte de la anatomía de Goten si que había cobrado vida propia, Goten se estremecía con cada roce de las manos de Bra, élla tenía el poder sobre él, eran como pan y mantequilla, así que decidió vengarse un poco con Goten por lo de hacía un instante...lo llevó al límite después de desquiciarlo un poco, o más bien, bastante al acariciar un buen rato sobre la piel del escroto, ésa zona tan vulnerable, que parecía tortura para él. Goten había rugido literalmente cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó.

Salieron del baño lo más limpios posible, se pusieron la ropa con la que habían entrado a la habitación del tiempo, parecía que había pasado un torbellino dentro de la alcoba. Por el Ki que habían mantenido, todo había sido removido de su lugar y bueno tenían que aprovechar a lavar ropa y poner en orden la alcoba. Por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la habitación del tiempo se habían puesto de acuerdo con las labores sin discutir, sólo se robaban miradas y uno que otro eufórico beso. Era todo un paraíso idílico, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, aun no se podían creer todo el cambio de ellos dos.

Goten después de terminar las labores se alejó a la planicie para meditar un poco, tengo que hacerle frente a mi familia y a la de élla, tienen que comprender que ya he hemos hecho nuestra elección y que somos el uno para el otro, que no servirá de nada tratar de alejarnos, o tratar de convencernos de lo contrario, aunque ciertamente eso no me preocupa, sino la reacción del Sr. Vegeta, después de todo Bra es "su pequeña princesita", ay noo, el Sr. Vegeta tratará de deshacerse de mí, va a torturarme lentamente hasta matarme lo más dolorosamente posible, me cortará en trocitos, me freirá para luego esparcer mis cenizas muy lejos de Bra...-pensaba Goten muy angustiado-. O claro me hago lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerle ver que soy tan fuerte que merezco la mano de Bra...supongo que si lo reto a un combate de poder no se negará, al contrario, verá que soy digno de Bra, del linaje saiyajin, después de todo mi papá es el saiyajin más fuerte, más que él y ésos son puntos a favor; y sé que tengo bastante potencial que no he sabido sacar. Soy el que se convirtió en súper saiyajin a más corta edad, a los siete años. Y sé que obtuve una nueva transformación, seguramente con el entrenamiento del Sr. Whiss podré explotar mis poderes ocultos y llegar a ser tan fuerte como mi padre y el Sr. Vegeta.

Goten tenía ahora una meta por realizar así fuera lo último que haga en su vida; se volvería lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle ver al Sr. Vegeta que es el hombre perfecto para su hija.

Goten dejó sus cavilaciones y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación, encontró bastante comida servida, suponiendo que Bra ya había comido, se apresuró a terminar con todo lo que restaba en la mesa, terminando lo más rápido posible entró a la alcoba, la cual lucía como si no hubiera sucedido nada en absoluto.

Bra estaba recostada en su cama, y al parecer por su Ki estaba dormida, no la quiso despertar, ya éra tarde, mañana sería otro día y continuarían con el entrenamiento, la dejaría descansar, sólo quería seguir viéndola dormir, hasta de ésa forma se veía linda, parecía tan "adorable".

Goten estuvo tentado a recostarse junto a Bra, pero mejor fue a su cama disponiéndose a dormir también.

Flashback Pesadilla de Goten -Un atardecer diferente -

Se encontraba sentado a la orilla de un desfiladero, con un panorama muy distinto al de sus recuerdos de infancia, el horizonte era inmenso haciéndolo parecer una simple forma de vida insignificante ante la grandiosidad de ese paisaje, rocas enormes que simulaban gigantes petrificados, el cielo inmensamente azul, viento haciendo leves remolinos al aire, y además, al parecer, él mismo lucía diferente, ya no era tan joven, habían pasado ya muchos años -cinco décadas- desde que habían sido casi aniquilados por ese maldito reptil, su planeta natal ya no existía, pero la nueva colonia saiyajin había prosperado tanto que habían incrementado la población al triple, con una nueva generación de guerreros entre los que se encontraban los de su propio linaje y el de la princesa, aun no podía creer cómo él (un saiyajin de tercera clase) un guerrero plebeyo podía haber incrementado tanto su poder como para superar al más fuerte guerrero saiyajin que hubiese existido y a ese alien. Ni siquiera los guerreros de sangre real habían podido sobrevivir a excepción de la princesa. El se había dedicado a entrenar a la nueva generación de guerreros, pero por una triste casualidad aún no había logrado que ninguno incrementara sus poderes tanto como él, quizá sólo existía uno como él mismo o como la princesa en varias generaciones, pero lo que sí sabía, es que si él pudo teniendo tanto en contra, cualquiera podía lograr tal poder...el oráculo sólo había hablado de que él mismo y la princesa tenían que unir sus vidas y sus cualidades para hacer que su linaje sobreviviera a la destrucción de aquel ser, de que un guerrero muy fuerte nacería, sería tan fuerte que nadie en el universo podría superarlo, pero no hacía mención a nada más a futuro. Él mismo no sabía si él era ese guerrero del cual hablaba la profecía y ni siquiera si era verídico todo lo que se mencionaba, lo que si sabía es que tenían que seguir adelante y avanzar tanto como antes, y para ello, tenían que formar nuevos guerreros, nuevas alianzas con otros pueblos, adquirir tecnologías, vender su poder de pelea al mejor postor por el momento hasta conseguir un respetable lugar y hacerse temer, entrenar arduamente para evitar alguna nueva invasión hacia su raza. Y sólo el futuro tendría la verdadera razón. Sin duda en su pasado estaba la leyenda de un súper guerrero aunque sólo era un mito, esperaba que un nuevo guerrero surgiera de nuevo, tendrían que esperar tal vez mucho tiempo, tanto, que nunca podría verlo con sus propios ojos. Esperaba que fuese aún más fuerte que él y que demostrara a toda las galaxias que su raza tenía el honor de ser la legendaria raza guerrera, la más fuerte de todo el universo. Por ahora sólo necesitaba descansar y olvidar su pasado por un momento. Sólo se relajaba al pensar en la familia que tenía actualmente, todos sus hijos eran excelentes guerreros y con un carácter fuerte, con una diplomacia excepcional para hacer alianzas con otros planetas, muchas de ésas cualidades heredadas de su madre quien ahora era la Reina, digna de su cargo. Él no gustaba mucho de títulos de nobleza, por derecho era el Rey, aunque siempre se escabullía, prefería hacer lo que más le gustaba...entrenar. Cerró los ojos hasta dormirse...

Goten se despertó, había sido un sueño, el sueño más relajado que había tenido, ya que casi siempre eran sobre guerra, saiyajins asesinados ante sus ojos, planetas destruidos, etc, etc; no podían llamarse incluso sueños sino pesadillas, a no ser por ciertos sueños que a veces tenía en los que la protagonista era Bra y ahora ya no eran sólo sueños, se habían vuelto realidad, una muy linda realidad.

Bra seguía durmiendo aunque balbuceaba otra vez, estaba inquieta y ceñía el entrecejo, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, era usual en ella, tenía que despertarla, ambos habían acordado despertarse si veían que tenían alguna pesadilla y evitar lo que le sucedió a él, en el que casi destruye la habitación mientras dormía...

Bra...despierta princesa, es sólo una pesadilla, abre los ojos -decía Goten, casi en susurro, para no asustar más a Bra cuando despertara completamente-.

Goten le paso una mano sobre la frente y Bra reaccionó relajando su rostro, sin embargo no despertó, aun continuaba balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

Será mejor que me quede con ella y vigilar que no se exacerben las pesadillas. Goten sin despertar a Bra, se recostó con ella abrazándola, eso bastó para que se calmara y ambos se quedaron dormidos nuevamente, aún faltaban varias horas para iniciar el día.

Los días pasaron, ambos siguieron entrenando, se sentían aún con más energías; Goten se daba cuenta que Bra había incrementado velocidad y fuerza en el entrenamiento de los últimos días, además dominaba perfectamente su Ki. tenía que empezar una nueva estrategia de entrenamiento.

Bra es hora que modifique el entrenamiento, ahora vamos a seguir entrenando convertidos en super saiyajin pero también estaremos convertidos en todas las actividades que hagamos durante el día; nunca lo he intentado antes, pero sé que mi hermano Gohan y mi padre usaron ésa estrategia para incrementar sus poderes cuando peleaban contra Cell, fue antes de que tú y yo nacieramos. Así que tendremos que tratar de mantener nuestro Ki de super saiyajin en el umbral más bajo posible, éso hará que podamos dominarlo aún más, y éso será lo último que te puedo enseñar...todo lo demás estará en manos del señor Whiss..-decía Goten de brazos cruzados, fijando la mirada en Bra-.

Después de todo sólo falta un mes para que se cumpla el plazo en la habitación del tiempo, aunque podemos quedarnos más tiempo, levantaremos sospechas allá afuera, sabrán que algo más sucede, sobretodo tus padres, te buscarán, no tardarán en venir al templo sagrado, a Dendé y a Mr. Popo no les quedará otra opción que decir que entramos a la habitación del tiempo y siendo sincero, no me imagino que traten de hacerme tus padres y los míos...quisiera que nuestro tiempo aquí no acabara pero hay que prepararse para hacer frente a todos...umm no te lo había preguntado antes Bra...más que nada por temor a que no fuera la respuesta que yo quisiera escuchar, pe..pero ¿que pretendes hacer cuando estemos fuera...?, ¿les dirás a tus padres sobre lo nuestro?...digo, para que esté preparado para afrontar a tu familia y a la mía...decía Goten con cara de preocupación hacia Bra-.

Tampoco había pensado en éso Goten, no quisiera que mis padres se entrometan en mi vida, más bien en mis decisiones, pero siendo sincera...sé que no les gustará nada la idea, al menos a mi queridísimo padre, y que por supuesto el hijo menor de su rival de peleas de toda la vida está con su hija...mi padre es muy orgulloso y reservado, no es nada sentimental y mucho menos lo da a demostrar, pero lo conozco tan bien, que estoy segura que va a retarte a una pelea, éso tenlo por seguro Goten. Sin embargo, lo conozco tan bien que también puedo asegurarte que estará muy sorprendido al principio pero casi puedo jurar que se va a alegrar por dentro que seas tú y no cualquier sabandija terrícola como él se refiere a los humanos normales...jajaja -Respondía Bra-. Además yo misma he cambiado bastante, ése cambio sólo es contigo, eres diferente a los demás y sólo lo noté al entrar contigo a la habitación del tiempo, eres muy parecido a mí, y todos los cambios que hemos pasado en estos meses en todos los aspectos hacen que confirme lo compatibles que somos, sin duda les diré a mis padres, pero por el momento no, sigo con la idea de ocultarles que entramos a la habitación del tiempo, así que será mejor que ensayes lo que vas a decirle a tu familia para que no sospechen nada Goten. Iremos con el sr. Whiss a seguir nuestro entrenamiento, y después les diré a mis padres, ¿qué te parece?...

Me parece perfecto, por el momento no quisiera enfrenar a tu padre, aún no. ¿Pero que les dirás de tu cola? -Decía Goten-

¿Y qué les dirás de la tuya? -respondía Bra también-.

Ay no sé...supongo que si tu le preguntas a tu padre el motivo de que te haya crecido una cola de saiyajin, pueda arrojarnos respuestas a ambos, ¿no crees?, él sabe más de éso que nosotros, es el último saiyajin en vivir en el planeta Vegitasei. El debe saber todo de éso y hasta alguna historia de su planeta que te pueda contar, algo que se relacione con nuestras pesadillas. Además tus padres no deben saber que me salió una cola a mí también -terminaba Goten-

Si supongo. ¿Crees que ésas pesadillas oculten algo más? ¿No crees que se deba sólo al ambiente creado entre nosotros por haber entrado a la habitación del tiempo? Si lo analizo bien, yo nunca tuve pesadillas antes de entrar, surgieron estando dentro. -Respondía Bra-.

Si...pero las mías ya las había tenido desde mucho antes, sólo que no había podido recordarlas, y se intensificaron entrando aquí. Yo sí creo que tienen relación. Además son como si yo mismo las hubiese vivido, son como recuerdos, trazos de memoria convertidos en pesadillas, parecen tan reales... - respondía Goten-.

En fin, el único motivo por el que entré aquí, y por el que te convencí para que entrenaras conmigo era hacerle ver a mi padre y a mí misma que tengo las cualidades para ser muy fuerte a la vez de inteligente y hermosa como mi madre. Además quería demostrarles que no soy una princesita de mami y papi, piensan que sigo siendo una niñita a la que deben cuidar de todo, sé que mis padres me sobreprotegen, aun cuando trato de evadirlos escapándome lejos, sé que mi madre rastrea mi posición por mi celular y que mi padre vigila mi Ki, al menos ya había podido evadir a mi madre pero a mi padre no, siempre sabe donde rayos estoy, y éso es porque no sabía esconder mi Ki, además cuando te encontré y te propuse el entrenamiento, había discutido con mi padre porque no quiso entrenarme y por llevarle la contraria le dije que iría con el Sr. Whiss para hacerme más fuerte...no tiene que saber que puedo dominar mi Ki al menos no por ahora, mi padre es muy metódico e inteligente y me descubriría por ese detalle, pero después jajaja haré que se preocupe más de la cuenta jajaj...

Que perversa eres jajaj -Goten riendo-

Bueno pues comencemos con la nueva estrategia...diciendo eso Goten y transformándose en super saiyajin, el cual bajó lo más que pudo su poder hasta mantener el poder suficiente sólo para mantener la transformación en el umbral más bajo posible.

Bra trató de imitar a Goten, pero sin duda es muy difícil mantener la transformación con un ínfimo Ki, más difícil de lo que había pensado, lo intentó varias veces y todas la ocasiones perdía la transformación...

Vamos Bra tienes que concentrarte, así como cuando meditas sin estar transformada hasta que bajas tanto tu Ki que se vuelve imperceptible, así..salvo que aquí es hacerlo pero manteniendo la transformación...es algo difícil pero no imposible, es la última estrategia que puedo enseñarte estando aquí dentro...sé que lo lograrás, falta un mes para que termine el plazo..-Goten le guiñó a Bra.-

Claro que podré, pero cómo es que tu puedes hacerlo sin que lo hayas practicado antes...sólo sabías la teoría ¿o no? -Preguntaba Bra sorprendida-.

No lo sé, sólo sé que puedo lograrlo, después de todo yo he practicado desde antes con mi padre y aunque no he mantenido mis entrenamientos en forma, tengo más ventaja que tú que nunca habías entrenado adecuadamente, sólo sabías dominar tu Ki para volar pero no para una pelea...pero tienes bastante potencial, eres descendiente saiyajin al fin y al cabo.

Por supuesto que sí...-gritaba Bra enojada consigo misma-.

Bra siguió intentándolo toda la tarde y desde ese día, todos los días empezando desde muy temprano, era la última etapa de entrenamiento con Goten, si lograba dominar ésto, podría obtener aún más poder.

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido para disgusto de ambos, se habían adaptado tanto a convivir en la habitación del tiempo que ya no se imaginaban el uno sin el otro, aparte la pasión no disminuía sino todo lo contrario. El problema sería aparentar indiferencia entre ellos al estar fuera. Goten iba seguido a la Corporación Cápsula ya que Trunks era su mejor amigo y aunque estuviera muy ocupado con las obligaciones de la empresa familiar, para Goten siempre tenía tiempo. Esa era una buena excusa al menos para ver a Bra aunque no estaría mal contárselo a Trunks después de todo, conociéndolo no creo que se oponga a nuestra relación, -pensaba Goten-, sin duda se enojaría conmigo al principio pero después hasta le encantaría la idea de hacernos oficialmente de la familia jajaja. No va a encontrar un mejor cuñado que yo, jajaj, eso es seguro. Además quiero ser yo personalmente el que se lo cuente primero porque quiero ver la cara de sorpresa que va a poner.

Goten estaba de lo más relajado en la planicie desolada meditando, había acordado con Bra que no se alejarían demasiado, ya tenían la experiencia en la que casi muere ella, y a él le fue muy difícil traerla con vida, unos minutos más y estaría en el otro mundo, o más bien atrapada como fantasma en ése lugar desolado como otros tantos guerreros que nunca alcanzaron a salir, ni siquiera Shen-long habría podido revivirla, y pensar que toda la culpa era de él, era responsable de todo lo que le sucediera ahí dentro; incluso ni él podía adivinar qué hubiera pasado si la perdía de ésa forma, tampoco hubiera conocido la otra faceta escondida de Bra, la que nunca muestra a nadie, sólo a él...eso le ponía muy feliz.

Bra continuaba meditando transformada en súper saiyajin; si antes le era difícil bajar tanto su Ki hasta hacerlo imperceptible, aun cuando no estaba transformada, ahora era prácticamente una odisea poder lograrlo de manera que mantenga su propia transformación pero bajando su Ki al mínimo nivel, sí que era difícil. ¡Pero no imposible! -pensaba Bra-. Si Goten, Gohan y el Sr. Gokú lo lograron, yo también puedo, además yo desciendo de sangre real, debo poder lograrlo aunque sea una chica. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que lo empezó a intentar, casi cuando ya lo había logrado, perdía la concentración y con ello la transformación, estaba muy cerca de alcanzar ese nivel. Sólo tenía que perseverar más. Y con Goten cerca es más difícil, no puedo concentrarme adecuadamente, ¿por qué demonios no puedo sacarlo de mi mente? ¡Rayos!...¿qué me pasa?, ¿será que ésto es lo que llaman "amor"? -pensaba Bra, ahora dándose cuenta que por enésima vez había perdido concentración, y el culpable era Goten como de costumbre, o más bien ella misma, por estar ya alucinándolo en su cabeza-. Nunca había sentido ésto antes, no entiendo la razón de por qué me gusta tanto Goten, bueno tiene que ver con que Goten es como yo, un semisaiya, pero antes me éra indiferente, por qué de buenas a primeras me gusta tanto, y por qué tengo la cualidad de distinguir su aroma, si antes no sabía que éso siquiera se podía, mi padre debe saber de todo ésto aunque nunca haya hecho mención antes; aparte no sé si a Trunks le ha pasado también, ahora que lo pienso. Si tiene que ver con algo como "feromonas saiyajins" es seguro que Trunks pueda también percibirlas, aunque si le pregunto algo al respecto, querrá saber por qué se lo pregunto y no me quedará otra opción que decirle la verdad, y no tiene por qué oponerse a mi relación con Goten, es mi vida, es mi elección, y no le quedará otra que apoyarme como buen hermano mayor que dice ser...y sí, será el primero en saberlo, más bien el único por el momento. Y pobre de él que se lo diga a mamá, porque estoy segura que a papá no se lo dirá, ni él se atrevería a verlo estallar de furia...jajaj.

¿De qué te ríes Bra? Amaneciste muy feliz hoy, ¿por qué será? -preguntaba Goten, mirando a Bra desde su altura y guiñándole-.

¿Ehh? -Bra se ruborizó con la mención de Goten-.

Sólo estaba tramando una pequeña estrategia para cuando salgamos de aquí, eso es todo Goten.- decía Bra aparentando estar enojada-

Si yo igual pensaba en eso, ¿no crees que al menos Trunks debería saber de nuestra relación? -decía Goten-

¡Vaya! ¿ahora me lees el pensamiento? -respondía Bra-

¿Cómo crees?, pero es mejor tener alguien que nos apoye por si acaso.

Si supongo, pero yo veo otras ventajas de que Trunks se entere...

¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? -preguntaba Goten, con cara de interrogación-

Porque no seré yo la que le pregunte a mi "queridísimo padre" directamente, enviaré a Trunks para que me haga ése favor, jajaja, y ya sé cómo chantajear a mi hermanito...

Umm...¿y por qué iría Trunks y no tú, Bra?

Porque sucede que aunque tenga una cola y tenga muchas dudas de las que ya hemos hablado, tengo el suficiente orgullo como para no dirigirle la palabra a mi padre, además se supone que sigo enojada con él por no querer entrenarme y cuando salgamos de aquí, allá sólo habrán pasado 12 horas apenas de tiempo...mi padre sospecharía...¿ahora entiendes Goten?

¡Wow! Sí que piensas en todo Bra, eres una genio...-Contestaba Goten, sonriendo-

Si eso ya lo sé...-Respondía Bra, levantándose de la planicie y caminando de brazos cruzados hacia la cocina-.

¿Y qué se supone que le vas a decir a tu familia de que te salió una cola?, por más que le doy vueltas a mi cabeza, tampoco sé cómo contarle a mi propia familia. ¿Qué les diré? ¿Que estaba camino a casa de Goten cuando repentinamente me salió una cola mientras volaba? -preguntaba Goten confundido-.

Eso suena mejor que decirles que te salió una cola mientras te habías metido a la cama conmigo, porque yo estaba a punto de morir de hipotermia, ¿no crees? -respondía sarcásticamente Bra-

Oye, creí que habías amanecido feliz, ahora creo que estas amargando el día, me pones más estresado...-respondía Goten ahora aparentando estar enojado frente a Bra-.

¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo? Sólo faltan 2 semanas para salir de la habitación del tiempo, aun no consigo dominar la transformación de súper saiyajin con el nivel mínimo de poder, y al salir de aquí estaré esperando 11 días más para que el Sr. Whiss visite la Corporación Cápsula otra vez, y tú no serás el que tenga que fingir dentro de su propia casa, enfrente de mis padres que nada ha ocurrido, aparte tengo que convencer (chantajear) a Trunks para que coopere conmigo...¿No crees que éso si es estresante Goten? Aparte mi madre es muy inteligente y me conoce muy bien, de seguro va a sospechar de inmediato, y a élla no se le escapa ningún detalle por más leve que sea. De seguro ya le ha de haber marcado a todas mis amigas y compañeros de clase para preguntar por mí, aunque se supone estoy de vacaciones, no suelo perderme 12 horas sin avisar a donde voy, y mi padre querrá saber por qué no pudo localizar mi Ki en ésas 12 horas que estuve fuera de casa, claro no me lo preguntara directamente pero me lo dará a conocer de una manera u otra...y eso sin contar con que tengo que ir a algún salón para que me arreglen el cabello o mejor aún, me haga un nuevo look...¡Siii! Eso es...ahh soy toda una genio, esa será la excusa perfecta...-gritaba y saltaba Bra alegremente-.

Pues yo sigo estresado, y tú ahora estás tan feliz, ¡no puede ser! -decía Goten, mientras veía a Bra saltar-.

Bueno, a tí también te hace falta un corte de cabello Goten, ya te ha crecido bastante.

Ahh, si lo sé, será mejor que me lo corte antes de llegar a casa de Gohan...

¿Vas a llegar a casa de Gohan, y no con tus padres? -preguntaba Bra-

Sip, mi madre también se enfadó conmigo, bueno...ella se enoja por todo lo que yo no puedo ser...siempre me está comparando con mi hermano Gohan, dice que yo soy igualito a mi padre y que nunca voy a lograr hacer nada más de mi vida...élla quisiera que yo hubiera sido igual de dedicado que mi hermano para los estudios pero no fué así. Y tiene tiempo insistiendo en que encuentre a una "buena mujer", que siente cabeza y que le dé un nieto; ahh y que consiga un buen empleo en el que gane mucho dinero, por no mencionar que mi futura esposa tiene que ser rica, de buena familia, linda, muy educada y sepa cocinar, jajaja sólo eso, tú crees...jajaja

¡Vaya! Quién lo diría, eres la oveja negra de la familia, jajaja -Bra riéndose con Goten-.

Lo importante es que ya encontré a mi futura esposa, tiene ciertos detalles que jamás podré ni querré cambiar ya que la hacen aún más interesante y auténtica; es muy linda eso sí pero con un genio terrible, no sabe cocinar muy bien que digamos, sin embargo es la mujer más fuerte del planeta, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, 100% compatible conmigo e irresistible...-Goten jaló a Bra hacia él sorprendiéndola y besándola apasionadamente-.

Bra se rindió ante Goten, ambos ansiaban besarse, acariciarse y todo lo demás...no había noche que no la pasaran juntos, ni descanso entre los entrenamientos en los que no demostraran la química que había entre ellos...

Terminaron en la alcoba, ni siquiera se acordaron de comer después del entrenamiento...era como vivir en el paraíso, mejor aún...

Casi 2 horas después...¡Vamos a comer Bra!, tengo muchísima hambre, decía Goten...

Está bien, pero prepararás la comida tú, con eso que yo no sé cocinar..-respondía Bra saliendo del cuarto de baño-

Sabes que aunque no te quede muy sabrosa, ni muy cocida, o a veces algo quemada, igual me la como...-Goten tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Bra-.

De lo que estoy segura es que la carne asada si me queda bien...-respondía Bra-.

Pero extraño el sabor de la salsa inglesa y de todos esos aditivos de carnes, extraño también el sabor del Sushi, de una pizza hawaiiana extra queso, una hamburguesa doble con papas, un rico cóctel de camarones, y de alguna gaseosa en mi paladar...-finalizaba Bra-.

Siendo sincero, ya me dio más hambre, ¿por qué tenías que recordarme toda esa sabrosa comida que aquí no hay?...-respondía Goten, ya con baba saliendo de su boca-

Eso es lo que más extraño de allá fuera, y todos los ricos postres y panecillos que mi abuela me compra...-respondía Bra, también con rastros de baba casi escurriendo-.

Solo faltan 15 días para salir, tenemos que ser fuertes Bra...-decía Goten mientras sacaba bastante comida de la nevera disponiéndose a prepararla lo más rápido posible-.

¡Si!...

Ambos comieron bastante hasta saciarse...y al terminar se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la planicie desolada a seguir entrenando.

Bra...me doy cuenta de que ésta prueba te está costando mucho dominarla, tal vez sea tiempo de que ayude un poco más; tengo algo en mente que puede servir, después de todo no hay ningún truco especial para dominarla...

¿En qué estás pensado Goten?...Conozco esa cara...-Respondía Bra entrecerrando los ojos..

Transfórmate en súper saiyajin, trata de relajar tu Ki, y te ayudaré...

Umm, bueno está bien, pero no me distraigas mientras trato de "relajar mi Ki", porque éso es justo por lo que no lo he conseguido, siempre estás distrayéndome Goten...

¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el que te distrae?...En fin..sólo haz cómo te digo...y ya verás que lo lograrás...

¡Humph! -Bra cerró los ojos y se transformó-

Ok, ahora trata de ir bajando tu Ki hasta donde puedas dominarlo sin perder la transformación...y por ningún motivo puedes abrir los ojos hasta que te diga que puedes abrirlos...¿Entendido Bra?

No sé por qué te hago caso, te conozco y sé que estás tramando algo más...-decía Bra frunciendo el ceño-

¿Cómo crees eso de mí? -respondió Goten, haciendo una mueca malévola- Si sólo quiero ayudarte.

Goten también se transformó, bajando muy rápidamente su poder de pelea, sólo quedando como huella de su transformación, el color amarillo del cabello.

¿Sientes mi Ki, Bra?

¡Si! -Bra con ojos cerrados-.

¿Podrías distinguir si estoy transformado o no?

Sigues transformado Goten, estoy segura...-respondía Bra cruzando los brazos-.

Así es, vas bien. Ahora, ¿percibes algo diferente de mi Ki?

No, siento tu Ki igual que hace un momento, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tramas?

Ah, ah, ah...no se te ocurra abrir los ojos Bra.

Goten se acercó de forma veloz, y la abrazó por detrás...besando su cuello suavemente y acariciando sus brazos que aún seguían cruzados.

¿Qué haces Goten?, se supone que es hora del entrenamiento, y sabes que soy muy disciplinada, si seguimos así no podré volverme más fuerte. - Bra abriendo los ojos-.

¿Quién dijo que no es parte del entrenamiento? Además dije que no podías abrir los ojos...si te pusiera calificación al entrenar, ya tuvieras 1 punto menos.

¿Queeé?

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

¿Estás seguro que es parte del entrenamiento?

Por supuesto que sí, sólo confía en mí...¿alguna vez te he mentido?

Ashh, está bien...-Bra cerró los ojos, y se concentró en ir disminuyendo su poder de pelea, sin duda ahora era más difícil concentrarse ya que podía percibir la cercanía de Goten y ese aroma nuevamente se hacía presente en su mente-.

-Goten se acercó a su oído- sigue así, vas muy bien, mantén ese nivel de Ki por el momento y después avanzarás conforme te relajes-. Empezó a acariciar los hombros de Bra sobre el spandex, dándo masaje y suavizando los músculos tensos que tenía, subió sus dedos a su cuello haciendo la misma tarea. Recorrió sus dedos hacia su espalda y le ayudó a retirarse el peto, la abrazó nuevamente por detrás y le besaba el cuello, succionaba el lóbulo de la oreja, trazaba una línea de besos sobre la mandíbula y de nuevo al cuello, mientras acariciaba su abdomen con sus manos...- disminuye más tu Ki Bra, tú puedes -susurraba Goten, mientras continuaba su labor-. Goten podía ver a Bra con los ojos cerrados, su Ki estaba relajado, podía percibir que estaba cerca de conseguir su objetivo, sin embargo, también podía sentir ese aroma tan atrayente de Bra, sólo le faltaba ronronear para comprobar su hipótesis, ya que la cola de Bra empezaba a agitarse encantadoramente como gatito feliz. Si, definitivamente Bra estaba completamente relajada y absorta en las sensaciones placenteras que le ofrecía Goten. Aún así, estaban "entrenando" así que Goten no podía darse el lujo de "quedar mal" ante Bra, no hacía mucho tiempo que habían estado juntos, y aunque le parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, tenía que lograr que Bra dominará ese estado. Sigue Disminuyendo tu Ki un poco más, ya casi lo logras...-Susurraba Goten- mientras tomaba las manos de Bra junto a las suyas y las alzaba, deslizándolas sobre su propio cuello, imitando una caricia de Bra hacia él, Bra por inercia continuó deslizando sus manos en el cuello de Goten mientras disminuía su Ki, Goten cerró también sus ojos y siguió besando su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales absorbió dulcemente para luego besarla con más ímpetu. El beso duró bastante hasta dejarlos sin aliento. Goten se dirigió a la mente de Bra, diciéndole...¡Ya lo has logrado Bra!...¡Ahora tienes que mantenerlo así todo el tiempo!...siguieron besándose, Bra se volteó hacia Goten, y se abrazaron mutuamente.

-Goten siguió hablándole en su mente...- Imagina que estamos tomando el sol dentro de un crucero de lujo, estamos recostados con un clima agradable, nos da la brisa fresca en el cuerpo, estamos degustando un rico coctel de mariscos y una bebida fría, estamos con nuestras familias cerca, de vacaciones, nos estamos besando justo como ahora...cuando de repente tu padre Vegeta nos ve...

¿Queeeé? -Bra abrió los ojos de par en par, separándose de Goten-

Jajajajaj -Goten riéndose eufóricamente de Bra-

Se te va a borrar esa risa de la boca si éso sucede Goten. No deberías tomarlo de broma, sabes que mi padre no apoyará abiertamente nuestra relación, no sin antes de que pases por algunas "pruebas".

Jajaja, ¿"pruebas"?, creí que sólo tendría que demostrarle mi poder de pelea...jajaja.

No creo que sólo se conforme con éso, después de todo, mi padre tiene ideas arcaicas como príncipe que fue, estoy segurísima que va a hacerte más pruebas para ver si cumples con todos los requisitos, a lo mejor y te pone algún examen de razonamiento lógico, o te pide que hables algún idioma extra o examen de modales o qué sé yo...-Decía Bra, tratando de asustar a Goten-

Eso no sería justo...-Goten preocupado-

Jajajaj pobrecito de ti Goten...

Mientras tanto en Corporación Cápsula...

Mamá ya llegué, ¿hay algo de comida en casa o pido pizzas? , muero de hambre -Gritaba Trunks desde la sala de estar-.

Si hay comida Trunks, preparó demasiada tu abuela. La verdad estoy muy preocupada por Bra, tiene horas que salió, y no se ha comunicado a la casa. ¿No se comunicó contigo? -preguntaba Bulma sumamente angustiada-

No mamá. Vengo de la oficina, hubo junta corporativa que duró horas, resolví varios negocios pendientes, muchos papeles que autorizar y firmar, tuve un día agobiante, sólo quiero cenar e irme a descansar si no les importa. Bra ya está grande y sabe lo que hace, de seguro salió con alguna de sus amigas al centro comercial, y ya la conoces, siempre quiere probarse toda la tienda. -respondía Trunks mientras se retiraba la corbata y el saco y se recostaba en el mueble-.

Eso es cierto, pero sigo sin localizar su Ki. -respondía Vegeta entrando a la sala de estar con toalla en la nuca-

¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible. Su ki siempre es localizable -decía Trunks-.

No me asustes Vegeta, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo a mi bebé? -Bulma ya casi al llanto-. Además ya hablé a todas sus amigas y conocidos, y nadie sabe de ella. No entra la llamada a su celular, ni el rastreador funciona, bueno Bra sabe desactivarlo, pero ya se hubiera comunicado, nunca tarda tanto en estar en contacto. Tengo un mal presentimiento de ésto.

No te preocupes mamá, iré a buscarla. Llamaré a Goten para que me ayude a buscarla. Iremos a cada una de las casas de sus amigas, a lo mejor y la están ayudando a esconderse...Aunque ahora que lo pienso, las veces que ha hecho algo así ha sido porque está enojada por algo o alguien, y no sé si ése es el caso ahora...

Tanto Trunks como Bulma voltearon a ver a Vegeta al mismo tiempo...

¿Por qué me miran a mí? Ya saben que Bra tiene el mismo carácter que Bulma...es de esperarse que se enoje por cualquier cosa...Humph. - Vegeta cruzándose de brazos y volteándo la cara-.

Tú sabes algo Vegeta, lo sé. ¿Por qué se fue Bra? ¿Se enojó contigo? ¿Sabes dónde está? -Bulma preguntaba-

No sé dónde está, no puedo sentir su Ki...Aunque si parecía "algo" molesta la última vez que la ví que fue en la mañana antes del desayuno.

Bueno eso no importa ahora, solo encontrarla, pero cuando lo haga me va a escuchar esa niñita tonta, piensa que nos puede preocupar cuando se le antoje. -Respondía Trunks enojado-.

Qué raro. Goten no contesta su celular, no es tan tarde. Debería estar despierto. Quizá también tuvo un día horrible como yo, me comentó que había ido a una nueva entrevista de trabajo en la mañana. Será mejor que la busquemos por nuestra cuenta. -Decía Trunks-.

Bulma y Trunks se dedicaron por separado a visitar cada una de las casas en las cuales pudiera estar Bra...sin encontrar rastros de ella. Vegeta se quedó cenando en la Corporación Cápsula.

La última opción es ir directamente con Dendé, es decir, Kami Sama, -pensaba Trunks-. Él es el único que puede saber ya que es el Dios de la Tierra, tiene la obligación de saber todo lo que ocurre acá abajo. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?...Ashh, pero me las va a pagar Bra, es una niña caprichosa, cuando la encuentre, que espero que esté bien, tendrá que cambiar sus modales, tiene muy preocupada a mi madre. Y bueno también a mi padre aunque no lo admita. Y qué pena tener que ir al templo sagrado sólo por éste motivo, Dendé tendría razón en molestarse, ya que es una simple vanalidad, y todo porque Bra es tan egoísta e inmadura que sólo se preocupa por ella misma y su satisfacción personal ante todo. Es igualita a papá, aunque ciertamente el carácter es de mamá. En fin, será mejor que me apresure, aún no he cenado y ya son las 10 de la noche. Mañana me excusaré para no ir a la oficina, si quieren algo que me hablen a la Corporación Cápsula. -Trunks se convirtió en súper saiyajin y apresuró el vuelo en dirección al templo sagrado-.

Trunks bajó frente al palacio del templo sagrado...

Cierto, mejor que le avise a mamá que estoy en el templo sagrado, -decía Trunks para sí,- cuando...

Hola Trunks, bienvenido. ¿A qué debemos el gusto de vernos nuevamente? jej -preguntaba Dendé muy nerviosamente-.

Buenas noches Dendé, digo Kami Sama...Disculpa que venga a esta hora. Pero en casa mi hermanita desapareció desde hace varias horas y vine a preguntarte si no sabrías algo al respecto, saber donde podrá estar...sobretodo porque mi madre está muy preocupada. -respondía Trunks-.

Dendé y Mr. Popo se miraron el uno al otro...

Bueno, a decir verdad...no siempre tengo el control de todo lo que sucede en la Tierra. Es decir, no puedo saber cómo transcurre la vida de cada ser viviente allá abajo, pero puedo buscarla ahora mismo...-Respondía Dendé ocultando la verdadera razón, y sintiéndose mal por mentir- Soy el Dios de la Tierra, no debo mentir así como así, pero en éste caso, es una mentira piadosa por el bien del futuro -pensaba para sí Dendé-.

Te lo agradezco mucho Kami Sama...

Descuida, ah y llámame sólo Dendé...Mr. Popo porqué no le invitamos algo de comer a Trunks mientras localizo a la Srita. Bra...-decía Dendé mientras hacía señas con la cara a Mr. Popo-

Ehh...ahh si Kami Samas..-respondía Mr. Popo-.

Sígueme Trunks, la cocina esta por acá...de seguro has de tener bastante hambre, que hasta Kami Samas se dió cuenta, jajaj. Además estoy seguro que Kami Samas la encontrará pronto. No te preocupes.

Gracias Mr. Popo, aún recuerdo que preparas comida deliciosa, porque sí tengo muchísima hambre.

Mientras Trunks y Mr. Popo fueron a la cocina...Dendé hizo algo de tiempo en "tratar" de localizar a Bra desde la orilla de la plataforma...

Ya casi se cumple el plazo, ya deberían estar saliendo de la habitación del tiempo, sólo espero que no hayan tenido algún percance ahí dentro. Aunque éso lo dudo, Uranai Baba predijo que vendrían al templo sagrado y que ellos sería la clave para el futuro, no debo preocuparme más de lo debido. Lo único que deseo ahora mismo es que salgan a tiempo. -pensaba Dendé-.

Mientras en la habitación del tiempo...

Pasaron los días restantes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...Bra dominaba perfectamente ése nuevo estado de transformación manteniendo su Ki al mínimo nivel. Ya podía permanecer así sin ningún esfuerzo, podía realizar todas las actividades diarias y entrenar con ése nivel de pelea. Mantenía la transformación inclusive aún dormida, aunque fueron pocos días, fueron más que suficientes para mejorar bastante sus habilidades de velocidad, concentración, fuerza, etc. Lo malo, por supuesto, es que tenían que abandonar la habitación del tiempo y afrontar la realidad, tenían que separarse mientras organizaban bien sus planes y claro, fingir ante sus familias y amigos cercanos como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Tenían que comportarse como siempre, es decir, totalmente ajenos el uno al otro, indiferentes y hasta fingir odiarse como antes. Goten no tenía problema en ir a la Corporación Cápsula ya que Trunks es su mejor amigo, nadie sospecharía de él sobre Bra. Así que al menos tenían la esperanza de verse aunque fuese de ésa forma. Goten también había mantenido ése estado de transformación, así que también incrementó sus poderes aún más y con la nueva transformación de super saiyajin, significaba que podría inclusive obtener más fuerza. Y si seguía de ésa manera podía seguir mejorando sus habilidades hasta que fueran a entrenar con el Sr. Whiss. Después de todo a la que le había convenido el entrenamiento era a Bra, pero a él, aunque obtuviera nueva transformación, sin duda no había sido un entrenamiento adecuado a su nivel de pelea, le había hecho el favor a Bra de ser su "compañero de combates". El verdadero entrenamiento empezaría en el planeta del Sr. Bills...teniendo como maestro al Sr. Whiss...

Bra..será mejor que nos preparemos para salir de la habitación del tiempo...Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y qué decir; será mejor que te comuniques con Trunks desde algún salón y yo iré con Gohan...para mí será más fácil mentir sobre ésto.

Sí eso ya lo sé Goten, cuando salgamos de aquí será mejor que ocultemos nuestro Ki. O mi padre sabrá que salí del Templo Sagrado, que salimos del Templo Sagrado -reafirmando lo dicho Bra-.

Sí, por supuesto. Extrañaré la habitación del tiempo, pero sobretodo tenerte a tí conmigo, -respondía Goten, mientras besaba a Bra-.

Qué te parece si tomamos un último baño relajante, en el jacuzzi -susurraba Goten a Bra-.

Bra no respondió, sólo le quitó el spandex superior de un tirón...ambos se deshicieron del resto de la ropa, entrando juntos al cuarto de baño...

Mientras tanto en la Montaña Paoz...

¡Gokú! ¿por qué llegas hasta ésta hora?, ¿sabes la hora qué es?, Ya es de noche y Goten no ha vuelto, no sé a dónde se fué, y tú bien gracias, ni por enterado de lo que le suceda a Goten...-Gritaba Milk muy enojada-

Tranquila Milk, Goten ha de estar con Gohan, no te preocupes, sabes que va seguido a verlo o también puede estar con Trunks en la Corporación Cápsula...cuando va allá, le invitan bastante comida así que lo más seguro que ya no tarde en regresar...Goten tiene 28 años, ya está bastante grande para cuidarse, además es fuerte y sería aún más fuerte si siguiera entrenando -opinaba Gokú-.

Pero Gokú, él tiene que ser diferente a ti, no puede convertirse en un holgazán, como todos los saiyajin que conozco, los únicos diferentes son Gohan y ahora Trunks, y éso porque tienen unas madres que los han orientado por el buen camino, si fuera por sus padres, sólo vivirían como cavernícolas, viviendo para entrenar sin preocuparse por nada más.

¿Ehh? Vamos Milk no te enojes más..si quieres iré a buscarlo. -respondía Gokú con miedo-.

Eso precisamente es lo que debes hacer, antes de que me siga preocupando más por nuestro hijo, nunca llega tarde a la cena y mira qué hora es -Milk gritando-.

¡Sí, está bien! -Gokú salió volando- ¿Ahora dónde estará Goten?, si me teletransporto a donde esté su Ki, tardaré mucho menos, y así Milk se le quitará lo enojado más rápido...-Gokú se concetró en encontrar el Ki de Goten, sin hallarlo-.

Pero qué raro, no siento el Ki de Goten por ningún lugar, será mejor que vaya con Gohan, él debe saber dónde está...-Se teletransportó a casa de Gohan-.

Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?

¿Quéee? Papá te he dicho que no aparezcas de repente...sabes que puedo tener visitas en la casa, ¿y qué les diría, si ven a mi padre aparecer de la nada? - es mejor que seas más cuidadoso padre, además soy una persona pública, te recuerdo que Mr. Satán viene seguido a casa, se darían cuenta- respondía Gohan-

Si, lo sé, ya me lo has dicho...pero no percibí que estuvieras con nadie más que con Videl y Pan en casa, además tu madre está muy enojada...otra vez..

Ajá, vienes huyendo de mamá, como siempre - le hablaré para que sepa que estás aquí y no se preocupe más...

No, espera Gohan, ella ya sabe, lo que sucede es que Goten tiene rato que no ha llegado a la casa ni se ha comunicado con Milk, y pues vine contigo porque ni siquiera puedo sentir su Ki. Creí que tú sabrías dónde está Goten.

No sé donde está, Goten tiene semanas que no viene a casa. -decía Gohan-. Lo más seguro es que haya ocultado su Ki intencionalmente, ya aparecerá, tal vez quiera algo de espacio, después de todo mamá lo ha presionado bastante para que obtenga un mejor empleo y conoces a Goten, él es muy parecido a ti papá...y con eso me refiero, que hasta se le haya olvidado la hora qué es, y se quedó dormido en algún sitio de las montañas. No te preocupes, si Goten hubiese estado en problemas ya nos hubiera avisado.

Sí, tienes razón Gohan...de todas maneras iré a la Corporación Cápsula, a lo mejor y esté con Trunks ahora que lo pienso. -respondía Gokú-.

Si, buena suerte papá, y dile que se comunique conmigo cuando esté en casa, quiero hablar con él.

Está bien hijo, nos vemos, salúdame a Videl y Pan, vendremos con más tiempo a visitarlos, adiós -decía Gokú mientras salía volando nuevamente-.

Bueno será mejor que me apresure; iré volando, Gohan tiene razón, en casa de Bulma siempre tienen visitas, y no está tan lejos de aquí.

Gokú llegó a la Corporación Cápsula en casi 5 minutos...

Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?...qué raro, no siento el Ki de nadie...Trunks, Bulma y sus padres al parecer están fuera de la Corporación...-pensaba Gokú cuando...-

¿Qué quieres Kakaroto?, ¿acaso vienes a retarme a una pelea?, ¿Ya te aburriste de tu odiosa vida normal?...-decía Vegeta saliendo al patio donde estaba Gokú-.

Ay Vegeta, claro que no, aunque no estaría mal medir nuestras fuerzas, pero será en otra ocasión. En realidad vine a hablar con Trunks...-respondía Gokú-.

¡No está!, ¿Por qué quieres hablar con él? -Respondía Vegeta, cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos-.

Bueno...porque pensé que él podría saber dónde se encuentra Goten, no hubiera venido hasta acá si no fuera por Milk, me matará si no llevo a Goten a casa, está muy molesta y preocupada...Goten no ha regresado a casa.

Y eso a mí, no me interesa Kakaroto. Además no creo que Trunks sepa dónde está tu hijo.

Sí, está bien Vegeta, pero no se supone que a ésta hora...¿Trunks ya salió de su trabajo?

No te incumbe éso Kakaroto, pero sí, Trunks vino y volvió a salir con Bulma y los viejos -respondía Vegeta-

Ah, ya veo, salieron a cenar y no te llevaron, jajaj -respondía Gokú, en broma-.

¡No seas imbécil Kakaroto! Salieron a buscar a Bra, tampoco ha llegado a casa desde en la mañana... -Gritó Vegeta-.

Ahh, es por eso que sentí sus Ki lejos de aquí. ¿Y por qué no fuiste con éllos Vegeta?

Me quedé porque estoy seguro, que es otro berrinche de Bra, ésa niña no tardará en volver a casa, no se llevó su tarjeta de crédito, tendrá que volver en cualquier momento. Así que para que ir a buscarla, mejor me quedo a cenar tranquilamente -respondía Vegeta, aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupado-.

¿Cenar?, yo aún no ceno, Milk me obligo a salir buscar a Goten, y no pude comer nada...-decía Gokú-.

Ashh, está bien Kakaroto, supongo que puedes comer algo de lo que hay en el refrigerador...

¿Si? Gracias Vegeta, ¿ves? después de todo no eres tan malo..jajaj -Gokú se dirigió hacia la cocina-.

Ya qué...¡pero no te la acabes insecto! -decía Vegeta, también dirigiéndose a la cocina-.

Mientras tanto en el templo sagrado...

Trunks ya está comiendo, Kami Samas. Pero, ¿qué hará ahora?, Goten y Bra aún no salen -decía Mr. Popo angustiado-.

No te preocupes Mr. Popo, entretén a Trunks mientras esperamos que salgan de la habitación del Tiempo, casi se cumple el lapso que pactaron estar ahí dentro. En unos minutos saldrán. -Respondió Dendé-.

Está bien Kami Samas.

En eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, saliendo primero Bra y detrás Goten, usando la misma ropa con la que habían entrado hacía 6 meses...

Hola Dendé, Mr. Popo, ¿nos estaban esperando? -preguntó Goten-.

Trunks está en el templo sagrado...-Dendé y Mr. Popo al unísono-.

¿Qué? Tienen razón, su Ki está muy cerca -respondió Bra, casi susurrando-.

¿Le comentamos de una vez Bra? ¿O esperamos a mañana para decirle? -preguntaba Goten a Bra-.

Yo le diré mañana a Trunks...será mejor que no nos vea, además ¿recuerdas que yo tengo que ir al salón de belleza?...Si nos quedamos a explicarle a Trunks se me hará más tarde y mis padres sospecharán...

Si, bien pensado Bra...entonces aquí nos despedimos. Iré mañana a la oficina de Trunks, ahí piensas decirle ¿o no?.

Si, a las 10:00 am, sé puntual Goten, porque no pienso esperarte.

¡A las 10 entonces, hasta mañana princesa! -Goten le guiñó y salió volando con rumbo a la casa de Gohan-

¡Eres insoportable Goten! -Gritó Bra enojada, porque Goten no tenía la "sutileza" de dejar de llamarle princesa- ¡A ese paso, todo mundo lo sabrá! -pensaba Bra, ruborizándose al notar que Mr. Popo y Dendé se le quedaban viendo extrañados-.

Es sólo que no queremos que nuestros padres se enteren que estuvimos entrenando en la habitación del tiempo, será una sorpresa...-respondía Bra nerviosamente-.

Ah, ya veo, si supusimos que sería algo así, por eso le dijimos a Trunks que no sabíamos dónde estabas, de hecho, piensa que estoy tratando de localizarte...-Respondió Dendé-.

Me harán un gran favor si no se entera por el momento, les avisaré cuando puedan decirle.- decía Bra volando fuera del templo sagrado, ocultando su poder al mínimo-.

Trunks en éso llegó corriendo, Dendé..Mr. Popo me pareció escuchar la voz de Bra, ¿ya la encontraron?

Ehh, si ya la había localizado pero, volví a perder su presencia, si tan sólo me concentro un poco más estoy seguro que podré saber dónde está -respondía Dendé-.

Si está bien Dendé, ¿puedo quedarme aquí hasta que la localices? Estuvo muy sabrosa la comida que preparó Mr. popo, gracias...

Que bien que te haya gustado...

Bra tardó alrededor de 15 min en llegar a Ciudad Satán, se ocultó muy bien al bajar al suelo, y entró al salón, pidió el nuevo corte de cabello y como ya es cliente, pidió que se lo sumaran a la cuenta...

Mientras esperaba...

Será mejor que le marque a mamá..conectó el cargador de su celular porque estaba descargado...

¿Dendé...Dendé...me escuchas? Ya puedes decirle a Trunks donde estoy...-Bra hablaba mentalmente a Dendé-

Claro que sí Bra, le diré- Respondía Dendé mentalmente, viendo exactamente el lugar donde se encontraba Bra-.

¡Vaya! Al menos es una técnica muy útil, aunque haya tardado en aprenderla -pensaba para sí Bra-

La encontré, localicé a Bra, está en el Salón Deluxe, en Ciudad Satán...

Genial, gracias Dendé, ya sé dónde es, mi madre y Bra suelen ir a ése salón, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? -Trunks salió volando rápidamente-.

Entretanto ya estaban 3 estilistas con Bra cuando entró Trunks, el cual sólo se le quedó viendo de brazos cruzados; sabía que Bra odiaba los "dramas", así que sólo le mandó una mirada haciéndole saber que estaba muy enfadado; y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera.

Bra sabía que Trunks no estaba como otros días cuando se enfada con ella, en verdad estaba muy molesto, ¿habría sucedido algo más mientras no estuve? -pensaba Bra-

-Trunks le marcó al celular de su madre- ¿Mamá me escuchas? Ya encontré a Bra, está en el Salón Deluxe, ¿Por qué no vas a casa?, estaremos de regreso en cuanto terminen. Y no te preocupes de más, Bra se encuentra muy bien...

¿En serio hijo? Está bien, aprovecho a llevar a tus abuelos a casa, han de querer dormir...casi 2 horas estuvimos fuera. Deja que yo hable con Bra cuando lleguen, después de todo ha de haber alguna razón por la que haya hecho todo esto. Quiero saber cuál fué la razón de su comportamiento de hoy. Además conoces a Bra, no es una chica mala, sólo sacó el mismo modo de tu padre, orgullosa a más no poder.

Ummm...Está bien madre, aunque no le caería nada mal también una charla de hermano mayor a hermanita rebelde. Nos vemos en casa...-Trunks terminó la llamada-.

Bulma llegó a Corp. Cápsula encontrando a Gokú y Vegeta en la cocina...¿Cómo es posible Vegeta? ¿No le pudiste decir a Gokú que nos ayudara? Sólo piensan en comida...-Bulma enojada-. Por cierto, Trunks localizó a Bra, no tardan en llegar.

Ya es tarde hija -decía el Sr. Brief-, además si a Vegeta no le importara Bra, ¿no crees que ya estuviera descansando?, ya son las 12:07 am, lo que se me hace extraño es que Gokú nos visite a esta hora...

Ay papá, tu siempre tan comprensivo...-decía Bulma-.

Si tiene razón Sr. Brief, será mejor que me marche, o Milk se va a preocupar más todavía, más bien enfadar, jaja adiós -decía Gokú saliendo de la Corporación-.

¿Por qué vino Gokú tan tarde, Vegeta? -preguntó Bulma-

Por tonterías...-respondió Fríamente Vegeta-.

Será mejor que tu madre y yo nos vayamos a descansar, -decía el Sr. Briefs-, ya no estamos para éstos trotes. Estoy seguro que mi nieta tendrá un buen motivo, además es una chica muy efusiva igual a sus padres, y le sobran energías como a cualquier chica de su edad. Por qué no la dejas descansar cuando llegue, mañana tendrán mucho tiempo para conversar. Además a ti siempre te dimos bastante libertad, incluso tenías menos edad que Bra ahora cuando viajaste sola por todo el mundo en busca de las esferas del dragón, tardaste meses en regresar a casa, y no nos llamabas seguido, ¿no crees que se parece mucho a ti, hija?

Bueno, ahora que lo veo desde esa perspectiva, -respondía Bulma-, tienes toda la razón papá. Hasta me siento mal por ser una madre tan sobreprotectora...además Bra es muy fuerte y muy inteligente, sabe cuidarse. Mejor me iré a dormir, y no le pediré explicación alguna, ella me lo hará saber cuando esté lista.

¡Ufff! -pensaba Vegeta, sabiendo muy bien que era por su culpa, por no haber querido entrenar con Bra, por eso había desaparecido todas éstas horas-.

Cuando llegaron Trunks y Bra, toda la Corporación Cápsula estaba en total silencio. Trunks y Bra no se habían dirigido palabra alguna desde que habían tomado el taxi de regreso a casa. La única que los recibió al llegar fue Tama, la pequeña gatita azabache de su abuelo.

¡A tí si te extrañé, linda gatita! -decía Bra, cargando al felino, y dirigiéndose a su habitación.-

¡Oye!, mamá quería hablar contigo, quizá se aburrieron de tanto esperarte. Pero si élla no te dice nada, yo sí, ¡nos preocupaste a todos!, hasta tuve que recurrir a Kami Sama para encontrarte, eres muy egoísta, sólo piensas en tí misma -decía Trunks enojado-.

Si ya terminaste hermanito, me iré a dormir...-contestó Bra despreocupadamente-.

¿Queé? Está bien, pero no se quedará así, irás a la oficina mañana conmigo, ya que estás de vacaciones, me ayudarás y aprenderás un poco de lo que hago para la empresa. Si tienes tanta imaginación para escaparte tendrás mucha más de sobra para ayudarme allá.

Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones...

¡Vaya!, Trunks no se dió cuenta...de que me salió una cola, lo bueno que la blusa la tapó perfectamente. ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Goten? -pensaba Bra, al cerrar su puerta de la habitación-.

Mientras tanto en casa de Gohan...

Gohan, por favor no le digas a mamá que estoy en tu casa...-suplicaba Goten-.

Pero qué dices, está muy preocupada, por qué no avisaste que vendrías. Papá vino a buscarte hace rato.

Si, supongo que mamá está preocupada, si no te importa Gohan, le marcaré para avisarle que me quedaré aquí unos días, ya que mi nuevo trabajo está en Ciudad Satán. Así no se preocupará más.

Bien -respondía Gohan, no muy convencido-. Espero que sea sólo por eso Goten.

Sí, por supuesto que es por eso. Además tienes que saber algo más que me pasó hoy -dijo Goten, mientras desenrrollaba su cola de la cintura-.

¿Te creció una cola? ¿Pero cómo? Tú naciste sin una cola. -decía muy sorprendido Gohan-.

Si la verdad...es que no sé por qué me creció. Me salió de la nada.

¿Y Por qué escondiste tu Ki, Goten? ¿Ocultas algo más, aparte de tu cola y de que te dejaste crecer el pelo? -preguntaba Gohan, dándose cuenta del cabello más largo de Goten-.

¿Ehh? ¡No!, estuve meditando un rato en las montañas después de darme cuenta que me había salido una cola, se me pasó el tiempo sin darme cuenta. Y lo del cabello...tienes razón ya me falta un corte. -mentía Goten-. Además cuando salí de casa en la mañana, mamá me estaba regañando de nuevo. Ya no soy un niño Gohan. Y no sé qué más hacer para quedar bien con ella. Tal parece que todo lo que hago no le gusta.

Es verdad, mamá tiene un carácter fuerte, pero lo hace porque se preocupa por ti y quiere que seas feliz, aunque ciertamente exagera un poco. -respondía Gohan-. Así que mejor avisa que te quedarás aquí. Hasta mañana Goten.

Sip. Que descanses Gohan. -Goten marcó a casa de sus padres-.

Hola ¿Mamá?...

Goten, ¿dónde estás, te pasó algo? ¿Estás herido?, ¿Por qué no llegaste a casa?..-preguntaba Milk angustiada-.

Larga historia mamá...estoy bien, me quedaré en casa de Gohan unos días. Les hablo para que no se preocupen. Sólo se me paso el tiempo, y vine a casa de Gohan porque mi nuevo trabajo está aquí en Ciudad Satán. Además se me había descargado el celular...

¿Qué? Pero que desconsiderado de tu parte Goten. Me preocupé mucho..bueno al menos estás con tu hermano. Pero iremos mañana a verlos. -respondía Milk.-

Sí, está bien, sólo que saldré en la mañana, estaré de regreso por la tarde. Tengo un asunto pendiente mamá...-respondía Goten nervioso-.

Bien, ¿es por tu nuevo trabajo?, ¿algún documento que te falta?, ¿o acaso es una de ésas citas con chicas que nunca nos presentas? -gritaba Milk-.

Claro que no mamá, no he tenido ninguna cita últimamente, de veras. Es un trámite que necesito hacer, eso es todo. Hasta mañana...-terminó la llamada-.

¿Era Goten? -preguntó Gokú despertándose-.

Si, está con Gohan. Al menos ya podré conciliar el sueño, la angustia me estaba matando. No sé cómo puedes dormir tan fácilmente Gokú.

¿Ehh? Tienes razón, ya puedo sentir el Ki de Goten. Pero tengo mucho sueño. -Gokú se volvió a quedar dormido-.

Al día siguiente en la Corporación Cápsula...

Casi la familia entera estaba desayunando cuando la más joven de los Briefs hizó acto de presencia en el comedor en última instancia. Bra se sentó en el comedor sin decir palabra, ni dirigir la vista a nadie de su familia. Vestía saco negro, debajo llevaba blusa blanca muy a la moda y una falda entallada negra con medias negras y tacones altos. Su peinado hacía notar bastante su nuevo corte de cabello, ya no tenía fleco como acostumbraba, lo peinaba de lado y un flequillo largo que pasaba detrás de su oreja. El maquillaje era ligero pero resaltaba sus mejillas. Se veía muy linda...todos se le quedaron viendo desde que entró hasta que se sentó, incluso su padre Vegeta.

¡Te ves muy linda Bra, hasta parece que nos han cambiado a nuestra Bra por alguien más! -decía alegremente la abuela Briefs.-

¡Gracias abuela! Ya me hacía falta cambio de look. Si quieres me puedes acompañar alrrato al salón, ya que me faltó el manicure... -contestó Bra, ignorando a los demás en la mesa-.

¡Sí, suena divertido Bra! -animadamente Bunny-.

Hoy irás conmigo a la oficina, ¿No..Bra? Y será horario de oficina...-decía Trunks-.

¿Qué? No exageres Trunks. Iré porque tengo otros asuntos que arreglar y me queda de paso, no esperes que esté metida todo el día haciendo labores que te incumben a tí -respondía Bra malhumorada-.

¿Asuntos? ¿Cómo cuáles?, que sean tan importantes como para no comprometerte con la empresa familiar. Después tendrás que aprender a marchas forzadas porque la princesita no se molestó en conocer antes el rol -contestó Trunks enojado-.

¿Quién dice que trabajaré como tú, en oficina?...Creo que no me conoces bien hermanito, yo soy un genio creativo, tendré mis propios horarios y generaré mis propios proyectos tecnológicos, mientras tú...

Oigan, oigan...tranquilos...¡no podemos al menos hoy desayunar en paz! -decía Bulma a sus hijos-.

Lo siento madre, pero Bra se ha estado comportado peor que en días pasados. Actúa como una niñita. Tiene tanto tiempo libre que ya le está afectando. Además debes decirle algo con respecto a lo de ayer. Tal parece que todos están de acuerdo en soportarle sus caprichos. Al menos debería decirnos porque desapareció tantas horas sin avisar.

Por una buena razón...necesitaba un cambio de look y no quería que nadie me viera con mi nuevo estilo porque era una sorpresa para mi fiesta de cumpleaños que se aproxima...-contestó Bra-.

¿Era sólo por eso hija? -preguntaba Bulma sorprendida por la respuesta-.

Claro que no, Bra está ocultando algo más..-respondía Trunks-.

Trunks, al menos por está ocasión estás en lo cierto -respondía Bra, sin alzar la vista de su plato-.

¡Lo sabía! Ahora nos dirás por qué...

Bueno...el culpable de que me fuera tantas horas es papá...-respondió levantándose de la silla y fijando su vista en su padre-.

¿Queeeé? -todos al unísono, y volteándo a ver a Vegeta-.

Vegeta se atragantó con el bocado...Cof,cof,cof...

¿Cómo? En primer lugar Bra nunca te has molestado en hacer algo de entrenamiento, y de buenas a primeras dices que quieres inscribirse en el nuevo torneo de artes marciales, el cual de por sí tiene un ínfimo nivel con terrícolas debiluchos; estoy seguro que ganarías sin siquiera entrenar. Me pareció que esa idea era una pérdida de tiempo solamente. -contestaba Vegeta enfurecido-.

Te equivocas padre, ya cambié de idea con respecto a ése torneo. Tienes razón en que sería una total pérdida de tiempo si me inscribiera. Pero aún así sigues siendo el culpable de que me ausentara todas ésas horas. -respondía Bra cruzándose de brazos-.

Entonces si no es por ése torneo, ¿por qué soy el culpable? Y no salgas con que es porque no te entrené, porque te conozco tan bien, que a los 2 días de empezar a entrenar ibas a cambiar de parecer y yo no pienso tampoco perder mi valioso tiempo con una mocosa, porque yo sí lo ocupo para entrenar adecuadamente.

No, también te equivocas en éso padre. No quiero entrenar nunca contigo, no serías un buen maestro después de todo y ya no me interesa ése asunto por el momento. -respondía Bra mintiendo-. Es porque gracias a tí ahora tengo ésta odiosa cola de saiyajin y no quiero que nadie me vea así -decía Bra, desenrollando su cola de la cintura, la cual había escondido con el saco-. Gracias a tí ahora seré el hazmerreír de mis amigas, compañeros de clase, conocidos y todo el que me vea. ¡Ahh, y ya no soy una mocosa!. -Gritó Bra a su padre-.

Hubo un silencio total en el comedor, Vegeta se quedó perplejo al ver la cola recién adquirida de su hija y la contestación que le había dado frente a su propia familia.

Si me disculpan iré a un asunto que tengo pendiente, y no se preocupen por mí si llego tarde, sólo necesito estar sola -respondió Bra, evitando la respuesta de su padre y tomando el bolso que había dejado en el recibidor para salir en su auto convertible con rumbo desconocido para la familia-.

Vegeta reaccionó después de que Bra saliera del comedor...¿Cree que es una odiosa cola? Pero quee...-Vegeta fue interrumpido-.

Cálmate Vegeta, conoces el carácter de Bra, está enfadada porque es diferente ahora, nunca ha tenido cola, no crees que debes esperar a que se acepte a sí misma con ese cambio...antes de presionarla. -respondía Bulma, tratando de calmar a Vegeta, quien empezó a destellar energía de su cuerpo-.

¡Iré a entrenar, ya se me quitó el apetito!. -Decía Vegeta enojado -.

Pues a mí se me hace demasiado raro que le haya crecido una cola de la nada; ella nació sin una cola igual que yo, y a mí nunca me ha salido una. No sé a qué se deba, seguramente hizo algún experimento extraño para obtenerla, lo averiguaré -pensaba Trunks saliendo de la corporación cápsula hacia su oficina-.

Pero qué demonios sucede con Bra, se que está ocultando mucho más que sólo su recién adquirida cola, algo me hace sospechar que Goten tiene que ver con todo ésto también; qué casualidad que Kakaroto estuviera buscando al inútil de su hijo justo ayer, tal parece que ambos hubieran desaparecido al mismo tiempo. Sólo espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando o mataré a ese insecto -pensaba Vegeta mientras ajustaba la gravedad de entrenamiento-.

Mientras tanto Bra condujo hacia "Café Da Vinci", en el centro de ciudad Satán.

Marcó el numero de Goten esperando que la encontrara allí; ya estando dentro del lugar, subió a la segunda planta del local, donde había mesas exclusivas en el balcón, sentía demasiado calor como si estuviera agobiada en pleno verano, y aún empezaba la primavera; sin duda se había acostumbrado demasiado al ambiente de la habitación del tiempo, ese lugar siempre mantenía una temperatura más fría que cálida; pero éso sólo era una de las consecuencias de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, había pasado menos de un día fuera y ya sentía que no soportaba el inmundo clima, además sentía que no encajaba ni en su propia casa tampoco. Algo le decía, que no sólo el ambiente al que tanto se había acostumbrado había cambiado, sino también la había transformado a ella en otra persona muy distinta a la que entró por primera vez en la habitación.

¿será acaso tanto lo que cambió la perspectiva de mi propia vida en éstos 6 meses?, ¿o será que no sólo es la perspectiva, también mi cuerpo y...sentimientos?...No claro que no, debo tener en alto mis prioridades. El pasar demasiado tiempo con Goten me afectó, debo pensar fríamente, Goten es distinto al que creía hace tiempo, no me niego a mí misma que él es la persona perfecta para mí pero antes de aceptar más de lo debido por ahora, tengo que cumplirme otros propósitos primero. Antes que mi familia haga un alboroto sobre lo de Goten, tengo que seguir entrenando, sé que puedo obtener más poderes si me lo propongo, y no quiero volver a la universidad nunca más, sólo es una pérdida de tiempo. Presentaré un proyecto de tesis lo suficientemente bueno como para que me den el título y presentaré todos los exámenes que me quieran hacer, sé que los pasaré sin problema alguno, y todo ello pensando en que a mi madre no le gustará que su hija deje la universidad por su deseo de entrenar para volverse más fuerte. Obtendré el título de Ciencias Teóricas sólo por mi madre, pero ya he estudiado más información de la que la carrera me exige para aprobar, incluso a futuro pienso darle el debido tiempo para innovar ésas arcaicas teorías y revolucionar la tecnología del planeta...pero será después que me vuelva más fuerte, que viaje por todo el mundo y al menos alguna vez a otras galaxias, que viva independiente y que Goten me acompañe en mis travesías...

-Bra estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Qué demonios Goten! Alguien que me conozca puede vernos-decía Bra enojada a Goten-.

Oye tranquila, no vez que el lugar está desierto, todos están en sus labores y en sus propios asuntos como para que seamos el centro de atención, además no pude despedirme de ti adecuadamente cuando salimos del templo sagrado. ¿Tu mamá no te implantó algún microchip para rastrearte o sí?..jajaja decía Goten.

Ja ja ja ¡Que gracioso Goten! -respondía Bra sarcásticamente-.

Bueno..¿y por qué nos vemos en éste lugar Bra? Creí que nos veríamos en la oficina de Trunks.

Vamos para allá, sólo que quiero desayunar bien antes, -decía Bra-, no pude terminar de desayunar en mi casa. Sé que mi padre sospecha más de la cuenta de mis "horas" de ausencia, en otra ocasión hubiera respondido con suma indiferencia, pero le sorprendió mucho que me haya crecido una cola; sé cuando él se interesa por un asunto aunque no lo haga notar. Por eso ya no quise seguir en casa...me iba a cuestionar con detalle cómo es que me salió una cola. Mi madre se comportó demasiado bien para mi gusto; todo lo contrario a lo que imaginé con Trunks, pensé que él sería el único que me defendería pero fué el que más me presionó para hacerme sentir culpable con mi familia. No creo que sea tan fácil convencerlo de que nos ayude, o al menos de chantajearlo para que no cuente demás del asunto.

¡Vaya, así que Trunks está de malas! Últimamente tiene bastante estrés en su trabajo. Le hacen falta unas vacaciones jajaja. -reía Goten-.

Por cierto, ése "asunto" del que mencionas ¿es acerca de nuestras pesadillas...de que nos creció una cola...que estuvimos 6 meses dentro de la habitación del tiempo entrenando...de que planeas que entrenemos con Whiss...o que tenemos una...relación sentimental?. -preguntaba Goten nerviosamente y ruborizándose-.

Bra se ruborizó también al instante; aunque ambos sabían de su recién compatibilidad y atracción entre ellos, no habían discutido "su relación", no habían aclarado su estatus de pareja, así que en términos prácticos no sabían que éran...¿novios, prometidos, pareja libre, amigos con derecho?

En éso les interrumpió el mesero para ofrecerles la carta del menú...

¿Vas a pedir algo Goten? -preguntó Bra cambiando la conversación y casi tapándose con la carta del menú-.

Ya desayuné bastante en casa de Gohan...pero si pediré algo.- respondió Goten, dirigiéndose hacia Bra-.

Bra seguía leyendo el menú sin ver que Goten se acercó a donde estaba ella.

¿Y qué pedirás Goten?, porque yo tengo la carta del menú y.. -Bra bajó de su cara la carta del menú al notar de reojo que Goten ya no estaba en la silla frente a ella-. ¿Goten? Preguntaba Bra cuando al bajar su cabeza al suelo vió a Goten a su costado arrodillado de una pierna, y extendiéndole una mano hacia ella...

¿Qué tratas de hacer Goten? -pensaba Bra para sí misma nerviosamente-. Y dándole su mano por inercia, sin siquiera cavilar en lo que estaba sucediendo en ése momento...

Goten tomó la mano de ella suavemente entre la suya, y dijo...Bra, hermosa princesa...¿quisieras ser mi novia?...

¿¡Queeeé!? -Bra volvió a ruborizarse aún más-.

¡Ay qué emoción, es tan romántico! se escuchó en una de las mesas contiguas..al parecer unas chicas de aquella mesa se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y saltaron de emoción...

¿Podemos tomarles una foto? Para el diario escolar...-decían- ¡será una gran nota! -y sin esperar la respuesta les tomaron varias fotos con sus smartphones y salieron del lugar...

¿Y bien linda, qué respondes? -Dijo Goten besando la mano de Bra-.

Bu..bueno..yoo...¿Cómo se te ocurre pedírmelo en público en primer lugar? -mascullaba Bra entre dientes, había pasado de la sorpresa al enojo en un segundo-.

Vamos princesa, son unas chicas de prepa seguramente, no nos conocen...¿o acaso es que quieres que te lo pida recitando un poema? Me sé varios...-decía Goten alegremente-.

¡La respuesta es sí...Goten..sí quiero ser tu novia..! -gritó Bra casi dejándolo sordo, con tal de evitar dicho recital-.

¡Genial...yu-huu! -Goten saltó, celebrando su nuevo estatus con Bra-.

Eres demasiado cursi Goten, ¿lo sabías? -Decía Bra cruzándose de brazos, mientras lo veía celebrar el momento-.

Si lo sé, después de todo, alguien tiene que ser el cursi en una relación, y no me importa serlo yo...jajaja -respondió Goten-. Aunque me falta el ramo de flores y los chocolates, pero prometo que te los obsequiaré, quedarán pendientes para otra ocasión especial como ésta. -Goten abrazó a Bra levantándola de su silla hasta ponerla a su misma altura y la besó como si hubiesen sido meses de no verla.

No te lo había dicho...hoy te ves muy hermosa; ya me había acostumbrado a verte únicamente con el traje de entrenamiento. Aún no puedo creer que tenga la novia más linda, más fuerte y más inteligente de todo el planeta.

Se te olvido la "más rica"...-respondía Bra con una mueca-.

Y la de peor genio...ni siquiera lo pienses Bra, sabes que no es por interés, ni tiene que ver con conveniencia al respecto...-decía indignado Goten-.

¡Lo sé Goten!, lo menciono porque todos en Ciudad Satán me conocen de alguna manera, y si se enteran que estoy saliendo con alguien, no dudarán en publicarlo como mera nota informativa, y la primera en saberlo será mi madre, o más bien mi abuela, élla siempre está al día de todo lo que acontece en los medios publicitarios. Y no me parece buena idea exhibirnos en público, no es el momento indicado.

Como siempre tienes razón Bra. Pero no puedes negar que somos el uno para el otro...

El mesero acudió para tomar la orden. Bra pidió bastante comida y jugo de naranja. Goten sólo ordenó café. Todo el rato que tardó en terminar Bra de comer, Goten no dejó de mirarla, le parecía un ángel caído del cielo y además olía bastante bien, era un perfume de sándalo mezclado con el propio aroma inigualable de Bra; ése aroma lo transportaba a los días previos en la habitación del tiempo, los mejores de toda su vida. Recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos tanto del entrenamiento como los de descanso, sin duda, él iba a jugarse todo por el amor de Bra, no le importaba si tenía que hacerle frente a todo el mundo, ni ir a los confines del universo por ella. Jamás encontraría alguien mejor para él que Bra.

A todo ésto Goten, no te había visto de traje a decir verdad...nunca. Te ves elegante. -decía Bra-

Es el mejor halago que he escuchado de tí desde que te conozco. -respondía Goten saliendo de sus pensamientos-. Es de Gohan, aunque no me puse corbata, se ve más casual si sólo usas la camisa con el saco, ¿no crees?...

Si, por supuesto. Además con el saco puedes ocultar un poco más fácil la cola -decía Bra, algo incómoda-.

Y...¿qué opinas si nos la quitamos?, así no tendríamos que dar explicaciones, no creo que sea tan necesaria, hemos vivido toda nuestra vida sin élla, podemos seguir nuestras vidas sin ningún problema. -contestaba Goten-.

Es cierto, aunque ya no estoy segura si éso es lo que quiero. Aunque nos hace diferentes y raros para las personas comunes, es parte de nosotros, ya hasta me acostumbré a vérmela. -decía Bra-.

Si, y podría sernos de utilidad para el entrenamiento que nos falta. No tenemos el problema de convertirnos en monos gigantes ahora, ya que el planeta Tierra no tiene satélite desde que el señor Picoro destruyó la Luna, o al menos éso fué lo que me contó Gohan, pero de seguro que en el planeta del señor Whiss si hay satélites. -respondía Goten-. Tengo mucha curiosidad por transformarme, jajaj.

Para tu información Goten, la transformación a la que te refieres se llama "ozaru"...no mono gigante...En fin, será mejor que vayamos con Trunks...-decía Bra, pidiendo la cuenta desde su mesa-.

Oye, oye..princesa no tan deprisa, tenemos que celebrar algo, o ya olvidaste que somos novios desde hace 5 minutos.

¿Qué? Creí que teníamos prioridades más importantes, recuerda que sólo tenemos 12 días hasta que regrese el Sr. Whiss a la Tierra, y necesitamos respuestas e información de mi padre antes de que sigamos el entrenamiento fuera -decía Bra suprimiendo la emoción de la frase "somos novios"-.

Si, pero hay tiempo suficiente para eso, sin embargo, no creo que tengamos el suficiente para nosotros ahora que salimos de la habitación del tiempo. -respondía Goten-.

¿Y a dónde se supone que celebremos el asunto? -preguntó Bra desconfiadamente-.

¡Vamos al cine!

Por supuesto que no, el cine está dentro de una plaza concurrida donde puede vernos alguien que nos conozca y sería contraproducente para nuestros planes, ¿recuerdas Goten?

Descuida, seremos muy discretos, compraré los boletos de entrada mientras eliges las palomitas y nos comunicamos con el celular sin hacer contacto visual, ¿que tal? Además sería muy paranoico pensar que alguien que nos conozca esté justo en esa plaza a ésa hora, jajaja. -decía Goten-.

Está bien...pero yo elijo la película y tú las palomitas -contestó Bra de brazos cruzados-.

Cómo ordenes princesa -Goten le dió un beso en la mejilla-.

Después de pagar la cuenta, ambos salieron hacia el estacionamiento donde Bra había aparcado su auto; Bra se puso lentes oscuros, le pasó otros lentes a Goten que éran de Trunks y subió la capota del convertible dirigiéndose rumbo a la plaza.

Al llegar a la plaza Goten se adelantó al área del cine, viendo las opciones de películas, disimulando.

Bra llegó directo a la fila del cine para escoger la película, que de entre todas las opciones se decidió por La Guerra de las Galaxias.

Sin duda ésa la he esperado con ansías para verla con alguna de mis amigas de clase cuando estuviera en cartelera; aunque pensándolo bien, éllas tienen otros gustos por géneros románticos y melosos, y siempre me ganan por votación unánime cuando decidimos la película. Pero ahora no tendré ése contratiempo jajaj -pensaba Bra-.

Goten se puso en la fila de las palomitas, acomodó los lentes en su cabeza y estaba viendo su celular, cuando alguien notó su presencia desde la otra fila...

Veamos...quiero 2 botes jumbo de palomitas acarameladas y 2 refrescos grandes de coca light...con ésos botes de promoción -pidió Goten al llegar su turno cuando...-

¡Sorpresa! Adivina quien soy, jejej -le decía alguien detrás de él, tapándole los ojos con las manos-.

¡No..no puede ser! -pensó Goten-. ¿Pan eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí en la plaza? ¿No se supone que estarías en la universidad? -respondía Goten nerviosamente-.

¡Vaya! Que rápido adivinaste tío Goten. Jajaj para tu información aún sigo de vacaciones y al igual que tú vine a ver una película...

¿Así? ¿Y cuál verás Pan? -decía Goten-.

Mis amigos están comprando las entradas, más les vale que sea la de la sala 3D..-respondía Pan sonriente-. Por cierto, pediste muchas palomitas y 2 refrescos grandes...se me hace muy sospechoso tío Goten -decía Pan entrecerrando los ojos-.

¿Queeé? Jajaj cómo crees Pan, bu..eno, es que...

Vamos tío Goten es broma, sé que tienes una cita como siempre con una chica misteriosa...y descuida no les diré a nadie si no quieres que se enteren, además no tiene nada de malo...

Gra..gracias Pan. A decir verdad si estoy en una cita importante pero no te la puedo presentar por ahora, pero prometo que serás la primera en conocerla cuando sea el momento oportuno. Promesa de tu tío favorito ehh -Goten le guiñó como si se tratara de una pequeña niña-.

Si, eso espero tío Goten. Por cierto, mira, Bra está en la fila donde están mis amigos...

¿Ehhh?, Que buena vista tienes Pan, jajaja -decía Goten tratando de disimular su sorpresa-.

Se ve muy bien con ése nuevo corte de cabello, ¿no crees tío Goten? Aunque no veo que venga con alguien más, de seguro con el mal genio que la caracteriza vino ella sola al cine...si no fuera tan arrogante y tan diva, la invitaría a salir con mis amigos o a practicar en el dollo. ¿Sabes..? Ella no me cae tan mal después de todo, sólo que nunca me saluda cuando nos hemos encontrado...va a la misma universidad que yo, lleva otra carrera pero estamos en el mismo campus -platicaba Pan-.

¿Así? Pues es porque quizá tú tampoco te has decidido a hablarle primero, a veces las personas sólo necesitan un empujoncito en éso; hay personas que se les dificulta hacer amistades. -respondía Goten-.

Sí, tienes razón tío Goten. La invitaré a entrar con nosotros, creo que hasta me siento mal al verla venir sola al cine.

¿Queé? No creo que hoy sea el día indicado para éllo, porque ya compró su entrada antes que tus amigos, mira. -respondía Goten muy nervioso-.

Es cierto...que mala suerte, ni modo. Pero en la universidad la saludaré.

Uff! Estuvimos cerca -pensaba Goten-.

Bueno nos vemos alrrato tío Goten, sé que te estás quedando en casa -contestó Pan reacomodándose en la fila-.

Sí, nos vemos alrrato Pan. -Goten pagó su compra y se escabulló entre la gente para esperar a Bra-

¿Dónde demonios está Goten? -pensaba Bra, al no verlo en la fila que se suponía que estaría-.

Su celular vibraba en su bolso, era llamada de Goten...¿Dónde estás? Te dije que...

Shhh, Pan está en el cine, me la encontré hace un momento, estoy en las escaleras de enfrente a tu derecha, y desaparece tu Ki. Pan sabe localizar el Ki fácilmente, no quiero que se dé cuenta que nuestros ki están cerca. -Goten terminó la llamada-.

Pero si se lo advertí desde un principio -pensaba Bra frunciendo el entrecejo-.

Bra llegó donde Goten, le entregó su ticket de entrada, quedándose con el suyo.

Bien, no nos ven desde aquí. ¿Cuál película veremos? -decía Goten-.

Star Wars -contestó Bra secamente, cruzándose de brazos-.

¿Esa está en la sala 3D? -preguntó Goten-.

No, en ésa sala sólo estaba la versión doblada, veremos la subtitulada con audio original, prefiero el audio original...

Uffff. Excelente decisión. Pan va a entrar a la sala 3D. Ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, sólo entremos por separado y recuerda mantener tu Ki imperceptible. -respondía Goten-.

¿Sabes? Pensé que tu idea de celebrar el asunto era otra opción, no venir al cine. -decía Bra-.

Umm...¿y cómo cuál otra opción? -preguntaba Goten-.

Bra se sonrojó...No sé, alguna otra opción de festejo que no sea lugar público...-Bra contestó haciendo énfasis en "público".-

Ahh, ya entiendo, querías que estuviéramos sólos tu y yo, ¡Qué romántica eres!

¿Qué? Claro que no. Mejor entremos a la sala, faltan 10 minutos para que empiece y quiero ver los cortos previos...Humph!

Cómo digas princesa, te alcanzó en un instante -Goten le guiñó un ojo-.

Entraron a la sala como acordaron, Bra escogió los asientos de en medio de la última fila, para evitar aún más ser reconocidos por alguien. Ambos disfrutaron de la trama y escenas de acción y acabaron con los botes jumbo de palomitas y refrescos.

Al termino de la película se dirigieron por separado al estacionamiento nuevamente, con sus lentes oscuros puestos. Hubo un silencio cuando entraron al auto.

Me gustó la película -dijo Goten-, pero quedó en continuación. Ni modo tendremos que esperar para ver la secuencia...

Bra no contestó.

¿Estás enojada conmigo? -preguntó Goten preocupado al notar el silencio de Bra, algo inusual en ella-.

No pienso decirle a Trunks nada de lo nuestro. O yo seré la chantajeada en todo ésto. Sólo le pediremos que hable con mi padre, que averigüe lo que pueda acerca de lo que él recuerde del planeta Vegitasei, de sus costumbres, historia, leyendas...esas cosas. Tampoco le contaremos sobre nuestras pesadillas ni de la situación en la que obtuvimos nuestras colas. Y mucho menos de que estuve 6 meses entrenando contigo dentro de la habitación del tiempo -decía Bra pensativamente-.

Ni tampoco de que planeamos ir con el Sr Wiss a entrenar ¿verdad? -Agregó Goten-.

¡Por supuesto que no!...

¿Y cómo planeas decirle a Trunks que nos creció una cola justo el mismo día? O sea, ayer. Ya que para ellos sólo fueron 12 hrs de ausencia.

Ya veras Goten, una genio como yo siempre tiene un as bajo la manga...-decía Bra arrancando su auto con destino al edificio corporativo de la empresa-. ¿Tu qué le dijiste a Gohan de que tienes una cola?...

Prácticamente le dije que me creció de la nada, de repente.

Ok. Yo no explique la situación de éllo tampoco, así que le diremos a Trunks que ayer estuvimos probando un prototipo de nave espacial para mi proyecto de la universidad, ultrasecreto, que solamente él lo sabe aparte de nosotros, porque será también una sorpresa para mi madre y mi abuelo, y si no lo probamos en casa fue porque eran muy peligrosas las pruebas, requerían de mucha energía; que te contraté para que fueras mi ratón de laboratorio y por éso ambos estuvimos ausentes varias horas ayer, que tuvimos un percance con la nave al probarla y que de repente nos creció una cola. Que queremos saber lo que mi padre sepa de lo que ya comentamos. Y que le estoy pidiendo el favor a él, porque mi padre y yo no nos hablamos. Y que si él nos hace ése favor, lo incluyo en mi proyecto cuando lo patente y estaremos en deuda también con él para cuando necesite algún favor; y todos felices ¿Qué tal? Parece creíble ¿no?

Bastante creíble a decir verdad...Pero querrá ver la nave, y sólo es una excusa para que nos ayude -respondió Goten-.

Te equivocas, sí existe. La nave espacial en sí ya está terminada y en teoría funciona para viajar; mas sin embargo, lo que le estoy implementando como energía alterna aún está en fase de desarrollo. Los planos aún no están terminados y de hecho, necesito dedicarle más tiempo y pruebas para que funcione. Pero lo conseguiré. La nave será adaptada según sus ocupantes, individualizada es la palabra correcta. Y la energía alterna estará en relación con la cámara de gravedad y la energía que desprenda su ocupante. La nave no será diseñada para el ser humano común, será específica para quien la ocupe entrene dentro. Bueno...el proyecto que presentaré en mi universidad sólo tendrá relación únicamente con la nave en sí misma, la cual también estará provista para ser autosuficiente y pueda en la medida de lo posible autoregenerarse. Será como un ser vivo con ésa capacidad, pero sin instalarle inteligencia artificial, no tendrá cerebro propio, el cerebro tendrá que ser su ocupante. Y la nave con todos sus implementos será para mi madre y mi abuelo, la patentaré a mí nombre y tal vez formar mi propia corporación a futuro. Aunque aún necesito ayuda para solventar los gastos de mis proyectos y necesitaré apoyo extra en la parte mecánica. -decía Bra, al volante-.

Vaya, cada vez me sorprendes más princesa. Eres una genio para todo. -decía Goten mirándola como la mujer perfecta-.

Necesito apoyo para el trabajo sucio. Te podría dar clases de mecánica y reparación, si te interesa, y hasta te encargarías de hacer las pruebas de funcionalidad de mis prototipos. -decía Bra-.

Eso implica ser el conejillo de indias para tus inventos..¿o me equivoco? -preguntaba Goten arqueando una ceja-.

No, no te equivocas. Jajaja -respondía Bra riendo-.

¡Cómo me quieres "amor"! jajaja -Goten respondió sarcásticamente, pero riendo con Bra-.

¿Amor? -la palabra hizo eco en la mente de Bra-

Goten nunca le había dicho ésa palabra dirigida a ella con tanta naturalidad. Es más, nadie se la había dicho antes, nunca con significado referente a su persona. ¿"Yo...soy su amor"? No, no creo que Goten lo haya mencionado de ésa forma en la que creo, lo dijo porque estaba siendo sarcástico. Si, eso es. -pensaba Bra para sí misma-.

Bra manejó hacia la oficina de Trunks, era muy ágil para conducir, tardó la mitad de tiempo en llegar que si alguien normal hubiera conducido. Bra y Goten entraron al edificio. Bra de por sí no necesitaba anunciarse en recepción para ser atendida, era Bra Brief, nieta del aún presidente y fundador de Corporación Cápsula, por lo que se dirigió directamente a la oficina principal donde se encontraba Trunks. Goten la siguió, él mismo era el mejor amigo de Trunks, tampoco tendría problema alguno en ser recibido, aunque al menos él si tendría que haberse registrado al entrar en recepción.

-Tocaron la puerta de la oficina, Trunks tardó un poco en abrir...-

Srita. Lucy, le dije que no quería interrupciones mientras finalizo las...-Trunks no termino la frase al ver a Goten y a Bra parados enfrente de él-.

¿Qué sucede..qué están haciendo los dos aquí en la oficina? ¿acaso pasó algo malo afuera? -preguntó Trunks sorprendido-. Oye Goten, ésos son mis lentes nuevos, ¿no?

Yo se los presté, los dejaste hace días en mi auto, -dijo Bra haciendo una mueca-.

Bueno, eso no importa, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, y a cada minuto surge más. ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para visitarme o algo así? -preguntaba Trunks, sin comprender aún porqué habían llegado juntos...si juntos..."su hermanita" con su mejor amigo de toda la vida.-

¿Podemos entrar? -dijo Goten-.

Si, por supuesto, aunque tengo papeles por doquier, montañas de documentos e información que analizar y miles de cosas por ordenar-. -Trunks se veía muy estresado-.

Además Bra, ¿no se suponía que vendrías a aprender un poco del movimiento y manejo de la empresa desde hace rato? Sabes...tienes que empezar a interesarte un poco más en el lado administrativo de la empresa. -decía Trunks, algo más calmado-.

Olvídalo hermanito, sabes que ése trabajo no es para mí, yo prefiero estar en el lado creativo. Pero podrías decirle a mamá que necesitas un asistente que te apoye en la oficina. La empresa siempre aumenta sus inversores, la carga de trabajo es cada vez mayor. Debiste habérselo comentado desde hace tiempo, y dejar de aparentar ser el señor perfección. Así podrías hacerte la vida más fácil, y estarías de mejor humor...-finalizaba Bra-.

Y conseguir una linda novia -apuntaba Goten, cuando recibió un pisotón del tacón de Bra disimuladamente-.

Gracias por el consejo y sus buenos deseos...dudo que hayan venido solo a visitarme ¿o me equivoco?. -respondió Trunks-.

Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos -dijo Bra sentándose-. Trataré de ser breve...

Bra le comentó todo a como lo había planeado sabiendo omitir los eventos pertinentes.

¿Y bien, nos apoyarás? -preguntó Bra, lo más encantadoramente posible-. Sabes que te conviene a tí también.

Sí pero...sabes cómo es papá. De por sí nunca habla de su vida cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de freezer. Y jamás en mi vida he escuchado que siquiera mencione a alguien de su familia; sabemos que fué el príncipe de los saiyajin, pero no sé si quiera ahondar en ésos temas de su vida. A veces pienso, que no habla de éllo, porque quiere olvidar su tormentoso pasado, ése mismo que lo forjó en lo que es ahora. Cuando papá llegó a la Tierra por primera vez, según me contó mamá hace tiempo, lo hizó porque quería dejar de ser súbdito de Freezer, llegó a la Tierra desobedeciendo órdenes superiores y sin que se diera cuenta Freezer, apoyado por Nappa y Raditz, dos saiyajins que habían sobrevivido por suerte también, porque quería refuerzos de su misma raza para hacerle frente a ése tirano y liberarse. Prácticamente estuvo bajo sus órdenes desde que éra un niño pequeño, Freezer lo mantuvo casi como esclavo personal, lo hacía trabajar sin paga haciendo purgas en planetas con un buen ambiente para habitar, destruyendo a sus habitantes para después venderlo al mejor postor o convirtiéndolo en uno más de sus puntos base para expander su imperio de maldad en el universo; imagino los malos tratos y humillaciones que papá soportó, sin mencionar que Freezer fué el que destruyó el planeta Vegitasei exterminando por miedo a que surgiera el Legendario Súper Saiyajin a casi la totalidad de sus habitantes. Nuestro padre llegó a la Tierra con la esperanza de que el Sr. Gokú se uniera a su causa, aunque ciertamente no tuvo los modales para pedir el favor cómo se debe y bueno, mamá dice que era un maleducado muy orgulloso como para retractarse de sus palabras y sus acciones aunque estuviese equivocado y trató de matar al Sr. Gokú, a Gohan cuando éra sólo un niño de 5 años, y exterminar a los seres humanos en su totalidad para conquistar el planeta a cambio de no ser castigado por Freezer por su desobediencia. Tanto Nappa como Raditz fueron asesinados, el único que sobrevivió fué papá, pero como el destino da muchas vueltas, hizo que se encontrara con el Sr. Gokú, Gohan, Krilin, el Sr. Picoro y claro, con mamá, nuevamente en el planeta Namekusei. Nuestro padre quería obtener la vida eterna con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón de ése planeta, su objetivo éra el mismo, es decir, liberarse del yugo de Freezer, ya que su primera estrategia había fallado; no pudo hacer que el Sr. Gokú se aliará con él, y aún más, perdió la ayuda de los otros 2 saiyajin que quedaban, se quedó prácticamente sólo contra Freezer, antes al menos tenía a ésos 2 hombres con la misma convicción en mente, pero lo dejaron en peor situación y sólo contra Freezer. Tenía que seguir con el plan B, osea, obtener la vida eterna para ganar tiempo y volverse más fuerte, lo suficiente para convertirse en el legendario super saiyajin y derrotar a Freezer sin morir en el intento. Sin mencionar que el malvado de Freezer también buscaba las esferas del dragón para obtener la inmortalidad. Nuestro padre sabía que no podría hacerle frente a las fuerzas Gyniu y menos a Freezer él sólo, por lo que a costa de su propio orgullo decidió unir fuerzas con Krilin, Gohan y mamá, y también con el Sr. Gokú; se libró una terrible batalla contra ése demonio. Freezer en ésa ocasión asesinó a nuestro padre, a Krilin y a muchos namekuseiyins. El Sr. Gokú se transformó en súper saiyajin, fué el primero en lograrlo, y derrotó a Freezer. Si embargo, el planeta se destruyó por completo, y Freezer logró sobrevivir, ya que ése demonio podía subsistir en el espacio exterior, pero tiempo después volvería sólo para ser exterminado nuevamente en 2 ocasiones más. En fin, con ayuda de las esferas del dragón fueron transportados todos los sobrevivientes del planeta namekusein a nuestro planeta y resucitaron los que habían sido asesinados por Freezer incluido nuestro padre. Y bueno lo demás es historia, sabemos que desde ése entonces papá se quedó en la Tierra, ya que su objetivo era volver a pelear con el Sr. Gokú y poder convertirse en un super saiyajin pero ahora con la finalidad de hacerlo por orgullo y convicción propia, no como un medio para derrotar a Freezer ni conquistar el universo; más bien creo que en el fondo buscaba la tan anhelada paz en su vida; después de todo ya era un hombre libre y el planeta Tierra era un lugar bonito para vivir y bueno...en ése deseo de volverse más fuerte y de pelear con el Sr. Gokú también se dió el flechazo entre nuestros padres...jajaja. Surgieron nuevos eventos que lo ataron aún más a éste planeta, lo que dió por resultado que papá sea muy distinto ahora de lo que fué en el pasado, hasta lleva una "vida terrícola" muy a su manera...jajaja.

Vaya, si que sabes la historia completa con lujo de detalles. Ni siquiera yo había escuchado todos ésos eventos en ése órden jaja.-comentó Bra-

Eso es porque cuando yo tenía 8 años y Goten 7 años, Freezer volvió a la Tierra para vengarse del Sr. Gokú y de nuestro padre, obvio que lo derrotaron, pero fué ahí cuando empecé a cuestionarme más acerca de papá, y acudí con mamá para que me contara con lujo de detalle todo lo que supiera. Así que por eso se más de lo que tu sabes hermanita. Sin embargo, papá siempre será un misterio, guarda demasiado para sí mismo. Mamá ha tenido mucha paciencia con él todo éste tiempo, lo vió como nadie más pudo verlo antes y confió en él como persona sin temerle. Nadie antes lo había hecho, exceptuando al Sr. Gokú claro. Mamá supo ver en él al verdadero ser que se esconde dentro, sabía que éra diferente al Vegeta del exterior, nunca va a cambiar su orgullo de príncipe saiyajin por nada del mundo, más sin embargo, sé que lo haría a un lado por un instante por su familia y amigos, por nosotros. Y si quieres que te cuente lo que sé sobre colas de saiyajin y transformaciones ozaru, costumbres y leyendas saiyajins estoy igual que tú hermanita, dudo que Goten sepa algo más tampoco...jajaja.

¡Tienes razón Trunks! No se nada al respecto, mi padre llegó a la Tierra siendo tan sólo un bebé, era demasiado pequeño como para recordar ésas cosas. Mi padre perdió su cola desde hace mucho tiempo y no le volvió a crecer; sé que Gohan nació con una cola, pero el Sr. Picoro se la cortó para evitar que se transformara en ozaru porque tanto Gohan como mi padre perdían la consciencia de sí mismos cuando se transformaban, lo que los volvía muy peligrosos para poder controlarlos, podían matar a gente inocente y a su familia y amigos sin darse cuenta. Y a mi hermano tampoco le volvió a crecer. Sé que cuando la sujetan, se pierde la fuerza, es el punto débil. Pero no sé por qué demonios nos salió una si no habíamos nacido con élla. Y bueno éso es lo que queremos saber y de paso, también saber más de nuestra herencia saiyajin. Después de todo, somos mitad saiyajin también. Y el Sr. Vegeta es el único saiyajin que queda que conoce ésa información con más detalle, nació en el planeta vegitasei, creció como saiyajin de clase alta, fue instruido y le enseñaron de todo seguramente desde muy chico ya que fué el príncipe de ése planeta. -decía Goten, algo triste-. Me gustaría conocer sobre la historia, costumbres y leyendas de su planeta.

Y por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo Goten, mi padre está molesto con Bra no contigo, además te conoce desde antes de nacer mi hermana, siempre ibas a jugar conmigo, creo que hasta pasabas más tiempo en mi casa que en tu propia casa..jeje -respondía Trunks-.

Oye, tú conoces mejor al Sr. Vegeta que yo, ¿no crees que si de por sí no habla de ésos asuntos con su propia familia, sí lo hará con alguien que no lo es? -respondió Goten-.

Vamos Goten, sabes que mi padre te considera como de la familia, sólo que no es muy dado a reconocerlo jajaj. -respondió Trunks-. Pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Sólo dénme un par de días a ver que puedo conseguir. Y otra cosa Bra, debiste haberme contado todo ésto desde el momento en que te encontré en el Salón Deluxe, nos preocupaste, por éso estaba enojado contigo. Hasta tuve que ir al templo sagrado con Dendé para que me ayudara a encontrarte.

No quería que se burlaran de mi cola, y en sí, tampoco quería que supieran de mi proyecto prototipo. Así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fué ir al salon deluxe a ésa hora de la noche para ocultar mi cola...qué oso si alguien que me conoce me hubiese visto. Sería el hazmerreir. Aunque tarde o temprano se van a enterar aún no quiero ser el centro de atención para ellos. Por ahora seguiré con mi proyecto en el sótano de la Corporación, el lugar es amplio y está adaptado para hacer pruebas. Faltan unas semanas para que regrese a la universidad por lo que quiero terminarlo, en lo posible para antes de ésa fecha. Y Goten me va a seguir ayudando con el trabajo sucio, ¿no es así Goten? -finalizaba Bra ocultando sus verdaderos intereses de seguir entrenando-.

Sí, por supuesto que sí Bra..-Goten suprimió decirle "princesa", su palabra favorita en todo el día.-

¿No tendrás problemas con tu madre...Goten? Ya la conoces como es...-decía Trunks-

Ya sabe que me estoy quedando con Gohan en Ciudad Satán, lo que no sabe es que me creció una cola, a los únicos que les he contado es a Gohan, Pan y Videl, pero hoy se los diré, creo que mis padres ya han de estar ahorita mismo en casa de Gohan esperándome...a mí también me estuvieron buscando, incluso mi padre fue a la corporación cápsula anoche pensando que estaba ahí -respondió Goten-. Y bueno les comentaré también que estaré apoyando a Bra en su nuevo prototipo en éstos días.

No sé a ustedes, pero creía que lo que me había sorprendido más era su recién adquirida cola, pero no es así, es sin duda, ver que se llevan demasiado bien ustedes dos, por fin...creo que por fin están madurando...juro que antes se odiaban a muerte...jajaja.

¡¿Queeé?! -tanto Bra como Goten se ruborizaron al instante-.

NO supongas nada Trunks; Goten me está ayudando porque necesito alguien con mucho tiempo libre y poder suficiente para probar la cámara de gravedad de mi prototipo, es por mera conveniencia Humph! -dijo Bra disimulando-.

Jajaja Está bien, si tu lo dices hermanita, pero yo creo que van a terminar casados jajaja...Bien dice el dicho que del odio nace el amor...jajaj -Trunks bromeaba con Bra-.

¿Entonces no te enojarías si teóricamente...Bra y yo fuéramos algo más? -preguntó Goten-.

Trunks paró de reírse de repente y puso la cara más seria que jamás había visto Goten.

Jajaja Qué buen chiste Goten...-reía Trunks-.

Bra le dirigió una mirada asesina a Goten.

Jajaja Si, fue sólo una broma, -dijo Goten asustado por la visión de Bra a su costado muy malhumorada-. Ya tenemos que irnos ¿o no? ¿Bra? -finalizó Goten, deglutiendo saliva, su piel se había tornado pálida-.

Bra no dijo palabra alguna. Se levantó y con ademán de la mano insinuó una señal de despedida a Trunks dirigiéndose a la puerta y azotándola al salir.

Goten se quedó pasmado frente a Trunks.

Oye Trunks, creo que Bra se enojó conmigo...-decía preocupado Goten-.

Si. Ya le conoces el genio. Buena suerte Goten..jajaja

Si lo mismo digo Trunks. Por cierto, ¿no quisieras que mi sobrina Pan te asista en la oficina? Su carrera está relacionada con negocios, ahora está de vacaciones, pero algo escuché en la mañana decir de Videl, que quería un trabajo de medio tiempo. Es muy lista y rápida organizando cosas. Si te interesa, le puedo decir. A ella le encantaría trabajar aquí, puedo asegurarlo.

Bu..bueno..Si, podría ser. -respondió Trunks nerviosamente-.

Bien, entonces nos vemos..-Goten salió rápido de la oficina de Trunks para alcanzar a Bra-.

Goten alcanzó a Bra cuando ella ya había arrancado el auto, subiéndose como pudo.

¡Vamos princesa! Trunks no sospechó nada, lo tomó en broma.

Pero que indiscreto eres Goten, deberías ser más prudente al hablar, sobretodo con mi hermano, que ya sabes que te conoce muy bien, y no es oportuno.

Si, ya lo sé. Pero no me parece que le disguste el asunto, es más, no se lo dijimos porque estaba molesto contigo y dijiste que no era seguro decirle, pero ya no está enfadado, sólo muy estresado con su trabajo. -decía Goten tratando de convencer a Bra-.

Cuando él hable con mi padre, y averigüe lo que queremos saber, le diremos. Pero sólo hasta cuando nos dé la información que necesitamos.¿Entendido? -contestó Bra molesta-.

Si, está bien, seré más discreto...a decir verdad con todos. Por cierto, tengo que ir a casa de Gohan, mis padres ya han de estar ahí, esperándome, sobretodo mi mamá -decía Goten consternado-.

Puedes ir después. Iremos a mi casa para que no sospeche Trunks. Se supone que estoy adaptando mi nave-prototipo, y así que sepan de una buena vez que me ayudarás en el trabajo sucio. -contestó Bra-.

¿Queeé? ¿Era en serio lo de ayudarte con la nave? -respondió Goten ingenuamente-.

Por supuesto que sí. ¿Recuerdas que te contraté hace 6 meses? Bueno esto también entra dentro de los planes de entrenamiento, si es que no quieres ser descubierto por mi familia...-Dijo Bra-.

Oye Bra, ¿no crees que ese "contrato" ya caducó mientras estuvimos dentro de la habitación del tiempo? -Respondió Goten fijando la mirada en Bra mientras conducía-. Además si no fuera por la propuesta de entrenamiento que me ofreciste hace 6 meses, yo tampoco me hubiera dado el tiempo ni la dedicación para entrenar por mi cuenta. Y resultó mejor de lo que imaginé, porque descubrí a la mujer de mi vida. Ya no lo considero un contrato. Y si necesitas ayuda con tu nave-prototipo estaré encantado en apoyarte, pero necesitaré clases de mecánica- finalizó-.

Yo aún lo considero un contrato, así que te daré una gratificación por tu ayuda al concluir todo. Sólo falta acordar lo que pidas. -Dijo Bra muy seriamente, pero ruborizada-.

¡Olvídalo princesa! Ese es tema cerrado. Nunca podría cobrarte...aunque al finalizar todo necesitaré algo que podrías hacer por mí. -Dijo Goten-.

¿Como un favor? ¿A eso te refieres? -Respondió Bra-.

Si, algo así.

Está bien. Pero para mi familia, y la tuya, yo te contraté, ¿de acuerdo?...-decía Bra mientras aparcaba el auto en la cochera de su casa-.

Ambos entraron a Corporación Cápsula, siendo recibidos por la abuela de Bra.

¡Oh! Miren que linda pareja acaba de llegar...mi linda nieta y el apuesto de Goten...juju.

Abuela...por favor no digas tonterías. Es sólo Goten y yo...

Vamos no quieren que les prepare algo delicioso, sé que a Goten les encantan mis bocadillos. ¿Por qué no los prueban? Hay empanaditas de carne recién salidas -dijo la abuela muy encantadoramente, y tomando del brazo a Goten rumbo a la cocina.

Pues yo si las probaré, tengo mucha hambre; desayuné en casa pero aún no he comido..-Goten devoró varias empanaditas en un segundo-.

Entonces no se diga más. Prepararé algo de comida porque obviamente las empanaditas no van a alcanzar. Jujuju. -la abuela se dispuso a cocinar-.

Yo no comeré, creo que el desayuno que pedí en la mañana me cayó pesado. Como no pude desayunar en casa tuve que ordenar en un restaurant...En fin, será mejor que me cambie de ropa. -dijo Bra, percibiendo perfectamente que su "queridísimo padre" estaba detrás de ella-.

Vegeta, veo que acabas de salir de la cámara de gravedad, debes estar hambriento también ¿quieres hacerle compañía a nuestro apuesto invitado? La comida estará en un santiamén, no se desesperen, jujuju -dijo la abuela animadamente-.

Bra pasó por un lado de su padre, rumbo a su habitación sin mirarlo siquiera.

¿Por qué demonios llegaste con Bra? Contesta Goten. -dijo Vegeta con el entrecejo fruncido-.

Bu..bueno es que Bra y yo...estamos en un..-Goten se quedó estático sin poder articular las palabras adecuadamente-.

Habla de una buena vez Goten, ¿o quieres que te haga hablar fluidamente?-volvió a decir Vegeta-.

¡Es que Bra me contrató para asistirla en su prototipo! -Gritó Goten-.

Vamos chicos, ¿por qué no mejor se sientan cómodamente en la sala y conversan mientras esperan que prepare algo de comer?. -Dijo Bunny al notar algo incómodo el ambiente-.

Si, eso será lo mejor jaj -dijo Goten nervioso como nunca lo había estado-.

Goten se dirigió a la sala, y por detrás de él, le siguió Vegeta.

Goten tendrá que saber más de lo que está diciendo, haré que me diga con lujo de detalles todo lo que esté planeando con Bra. -pensaba Vegeta cuando se percató de algo importante-.

¿Cómo demonios es que tienes una cola también, Goten? Sabía que estaban ocultando algo...-dijo Vegeta colérico-.

Espere, espere señor Vegeta, le explícaré todo...-respondió Goten asustado-.

Vegeta tenía el entrecejo aún más fruncido que antes, las manos empuñadas, todos los músculos tensos y parecía que desprendía chispas de los ojos...

¿Qué pasa aquí? -dijo Bulma entrando a la sala junto con su padre-.

No pasa nada, sólo le iba a contar al sr. Vegeta cómo estoy apoyando a Bra en el proyecto de su nave, ayer sólo realizamos algunas pruebas para validar el funcionamiento, pero sin duda, tiene fallos aún...-Goten no sabía cómo continuar, Bra era la especialista en el tema, sabría cómo explicarles mejor..-

Será mejor que Bra les explique la parte teórica, sólo les diré que haciendo una prueba con el prototipo y el empleo de una energía experimental, hizo que estallará parte de la nave y fracasó lo que quería probar Bra, y a ambos nos creció una cola...-mentía Goten, haciendo encajar las circunstancias y más para que Vegeta no le siguiera cuestionando lo de la aparición de la cola de ambos-.

¿Así que fué por eso? ¿Fué por eso que Bra llegó hasta muy tarde anoche? -Preguntaba Bulma-.

Sí, así es. Yo también salí tan tarde, que me quedé en casa de Gohan, aquí en Ciudad Satán.

Y yo lo contraté para que me ayude en el prototipo, necesito de su apoyo para terminarla -dijo Bra bajando las escaleras hacia la sala donde estaban todos-.

¿Por qué no nos comentaste Bra? ¿podemos ayudarte si lo prefieres también? -decía su abuelo-.

Descuida abuelo, es muy peligroso para tí y mamá, ¿por qué creen que no les dije antes?..además no les voy a dar más detalles del prototipo porque es algo que quiero terminar yo sola, sin ayuda externa. En parte también es mi proyecto de la universidad. -Finalizaba Bra-.

Creí que tenías otro interés en mente ayer, y no tenía nada que ver con construcción de naves -dijo Vegeta muy astutamente hacia su hija, sabiendo que cuando salió de casa era porque quería entrenar-.

¡A decir verdad tengo muchos intereses en mente padre! -Bra respondió fríamente-.

¿Y por qué le dijiste a Goten que te ayude? ¿Acaso no había alguien más calificado que él? -volvió a decir Vegeta hacia su hija, ignorando al semisaiya que estaba en medio de la discusión-.

Te equivocas padre, él es el más calificado para éste trabajo. Si alguien más me hubiese ayudado ya estaría mínimo lastimado sino muerto. Goten cumple los requisitos para el empleo. Y va a venir todos los días hasta que termine mi prototipo, trabajaremos en el laboratorio del sótano. Dejaré mis otros intereses por un tiempo -decía Bra, encajando bien sus palabras-.

Eso sí que será interesante de ver -finalizaba Vegeta sarcásticamente-.

Me parece estupendo Bra -decía muy entusiasmado su abuelo-. Eres toda una Briefs. Jajaja

Goten cambió el tema de conversación, les habló sobre su nuevo empleo como entrenador en ciudad satán, y que empezaría al término de las vacaciones de verano...

¡Ya está lista la comida! -se escuchó desde la cocina-.

Vegeta no quedó muy convencido, y por lo visto no iba a poder indagar más de lo que pronunció Bra. Conocía demasiado a su hija, como para asegurar que jamás daba su brazo a torcer cuando algún capricho le pasaba por la cabeza sin verlo hecho realidad. Ayer había salido decidida a encontrar alguien para entrenar, y de buenas a primeras al día siguiente, sale con que ya no quiere entrenar sino terminar su nave...¿qué casualidad? -pensaba para sí mismo Vegeta-. Además tampoco me trago la historia de cómo obtuvieron sus colas, sólo espero que Goten no me haya mentido en ese asunto o se arrepentirá. Nunca permitiré que Bra se mezcle con un linaje inferior.

Todos fueron a la mesa menos Bra...

Cuando termines te espero en el laboratorio Goten -dijo Bra de brazos cruzados y dirigiéndose al sótano-.

Sí, está bien Bra. -Contestó Goten masticando su bocado-.

¿Sabes Goten? Te pareces mucho a Gokú. -dijo Bulma amenizando, sobretodo al ver la cara que puso Vegeta-.

Jajaj sí...éso dicen jajaj

Goten trató de comer lo más rápido que pudo para evitar la mirada que le enviaba su "futuro suegro". Al terminar se dispuso a ir al laboratorio donde se encontraba Bra; no tenía problemas en llegar allí ya que conocía la corporación cápsula como la palma de su mano. Cuando era pequeño llegó a conocer todos los rincones de ésa casa cuando iba a jugar con Trunks.

Si necesitan ayuda en lo que sea, estaré feliz de ir chicos -decía Bulma, al ver que Goten se levantaba de la mesa-.

Gracias Bulma, pero no creo que Bra quiera ayuda, ya la conoce...-respondía Goten con una mano en la nuca-.

Sí, tienes razón Goten, es tan obstinada, como alguien que conozco en demasía -respondió Bulma, enviándole una mirada a su esposo, sabiendo que tramaba algo-.

Espera Goten...Ahora que tienes demasiado tiempo libre, ¿no quisieras entrenar conmigo? -dijo Vegeta entredientes-.

¿Qué? Bueno tendría que preguntarle a Bra porque aún no sé en que horarios va a querer que le apoye pero...claro que me gustaría Sr. Vegeta. Mi padre se pondrá celoso jajaj, pero al menos no tendré cerca a mi madre para decirme el discurso de siempre...jajaj

Seguiré entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, si te decides ve. Pero si llegas a aceptar mi oferta, tendrás que esforzarte, no soporto a los holgazanes ni debiluchos. Y veremos el nivel de pelea que tienes, de seguro no lo has incrementado para nada igual que Trunks.

Si, supongo que tiene razón en que no he incrementado mis poderes, pero estoy dispuesto a entrenar bastante para volverme tan fuerte como mi padre -decía Goten muy determinado-.

Eso está por verse, aunque me sería conveniente que incrementes tus poderes porque así tendría alguien para prácticar combates y no sólo con los robots ni la gravedad aumentada. -decía Vegeta, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones al invitar a Goten a sus entrenamientos-.

¿Qué raro? -pensaba Bulma-, Vegeta siempre ha entrenado sólo, la única vez que ha entrenado con alguien es con Gokú y éso porque le convenía para poder transformarse en Super Saijayin Dios hace tiempo, estoy segura que trama algo en mente-.

Si bueno, estuvo deliciosa la comida, gracias; mejor que vaya con Bra o seré hombre muerto jajaja.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto Goten?

Umm es que tenía mucha hambre...¿por qué no comiste? -dijo Goten preocupado, sabiendo que Bra era de buen comer-.

Porque no tengo hambre, creo que el desayuno no me hizó bien, y aparte las palomitas...y tengo náuseas...-Bra salió corriendo al baño-.

Oye Princesa, si no te sientes bien, podemos continuar mañana que te estés mejor. ¿Por qué no descansas? -dijo Goten desde afuera del baño-.

Bra salió después de 20 minutos...

Sabes...sólo por hoy lo dejaremos. Mañana continuamos más temprano. A las 8 am.

Si, sería lo mejor. Por cierto, tu padre quiere que entrene con él...

¿Cómo? Pero si cuando yo se lo pedí, me dijo que no...¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿acaso le comentaste algo más?

Por supuesto que no. Me dijo que necesitaba alguien para entrenar en combate. -dijo Goten-.

Pues yo no le creo esa mentira. A él le gusta entrenar sólo. -dijo Bra enojada-.

Vamos amorcito no te enojes, no crees que pueda llevarlo de nuestro lado si entreno con él. -dijo Goten intentando darle un beso en la mejilla..-

Ni se te ocurra llamarme princesa ni mucho menos amorcito mientras estemos en mi casa...¿qué tal si alguien escucha? -respondió Bra aún más enojada esquivando a Goten-.

Pero estamos en el sótano, y éste laboratorio tiene dispersores de sonido..-dijo Goten conociendo el lugar-.

Aún así...-contestó Bra de brazos cruzados-.

Cómo quieras, pero si yo no te puedo llamar así, entonces tú no puedes prohibirme que entrene con tu padre. Creo que es una magnífica oportunidad para llevarme mejor con él, después de todo tú no serás a la que querrá asesinar. -respondió Goten indignado-.

Bien, nos vemos mañana Goten.

Goten se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad.

Bueno...aún es temprano, el sr. Vegeta está en su entrenamiento. Será mejor que me presente con él ahora que me ha invitado a entrenar. Espero sobrevivir…esto si será difícil, no como cuando estuve con Bra en la habitación del tiempo. –pensaba Goten, angustiado habló por el intercomunicador de voz desde afuera de la Cápsula de entrenamiento…-Sr. Vegeta soy Goten he venido a entrenar con usted…- la puerta se abrió-

¡Vaya! Pensé que estarías en el laboratorio con "mi hija" –dijo el príncipe saiya mirándolo fíjamente-.

Eh…bueno no ella quiere que empecemos mañana más temprano, así que tengo la tarde libre. Y al parecer tendré las tardes libres para entrenar con usted..-respondió Goten algo nervioso.

¡Perfecto! –pensaba Vegeta a si mismo. Aparte de que haga que Goten me diga que sucede entre él y Bra…no será capaz de aguantar mi entrenamiento, veremos que tanta fuerza de voluntad tiene..jajaj-

Vegeta con una leve sonrisa le hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara.

Creo que el Sr. Vegeta está de buenas -pensaba Goten-.

Bien Goten, no seré amable como tu padre, así que tendrás que estar siempre alerta de cada movimiento que haga. Yo creo que el entrenamiento duro es el mejor para alcanzar más potencial. Esa ropa que traes no es la adecuada, pero por ser el primer día te dejaré entrenar así. Mañana quiero que te presentes con un traje de entrenamiento. Creo que Bulma tiene varios con talla de Kakaroto, le puedes decir que te lo dé. Total, a él no le gusta pelear con ese tipo de trajes. Al parecer se siente muy terrícola.

Jaj eso sí Sr. Vegeta, mi padre ha preferido su mismo traje de siempre. Pero para mí no habrá ningún problema en usarlo. Le diré a Bulma que me lo preste. Es más, se lo pediré en este mismo momento, ahora vuelvo Sr. Vegeta…

Bueno, al menos ese mocoso tiene algo de iniciativa -pensaba el príncipe-. Esperó a que regresara Goten ajustando la gravedad a 400 G –era la mínima con la que él mismo entrenaba-.

Goten regresó en menos de 10 minutos…¡Estoy listo! Sólo tuve que ajustar…bueno para que pudiera pasar mi cola en el traje..-¡Goten fue interrumpido por un golpe de Vegeta que lo mandó hasta el otro lado de la cápsula!

¡Te dije que estuvieras atento! Esto no es un juego de niños..-decía Vegeta mientras se lanzaba nuevamente hacia Goten convertido sólo en Super Saiyajin-.

Goten reaccionó levantándose y convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin también…pero no tan rápido como para esquivar el otro golpe de Vegeta. Goten trataba de esquivar el ataque pero la gravedad estaba haciendo efecto en él.

¿Por qué eres tan lento? –gritaba Vegeta-.

Es por la gravedad…-decía Goten casi sin aliento, evitando los golpes de Vegeta-.

Está gravedad es la mínima que utilizo…

¿Qué? –Goten no sabía si había hecho bien en aceptar entrenar con el sr. Vegeta, seguramente moriría antes de lo planeado-. Y aparte no quería mostrarle la nueva transformación que había obtenido dentro de la habitación del tiempo. O iba a sospechar de más.

¿No cree que debo adaptarme primero a ésta gravedad?. Usted tiene ventaja, siempre entrena con gravedad aumentada –decía Goten ya bastante golpeado-.

No quiero lloriqueos… pero seré condescendiente contigo sólo por ésta vez. Además primero quería saber que nivel de pelea tienes, el cual es sumamente bajo y no eres siquiera contrincante para mí –respondió Vegeta dejando de atacarlo-.

Qué bien, no se dio cuenta –pensaba Goten-.

Empieza por hacer 10 mil lagartijas con ésta gravedad, hasta que las termines te podrás ir…-dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos-.

¡Está bien Sr. Vegeta! –Goten se dispuso a cumplir la tarea-.

Mientras Vegeta hacía ejercicios al otro lado de la Cápsula con cara de fastidio…

Vegeta entró y salió varias veces de la Cápsula para tomar agua, refrigerios y reírse un poco de Goten…después de todo ni siquiera él mismo había empezado a entrenar con gravedad de 400 G, sino con 100. Aùn recordaba cuando había llegado a la Corporación Cápsula y había conocido ésa tecnología por parte de los Briefs…jajaj

Después de varias horas Goten terminó la tarea, no sentía ya los músculos de su cuerpo…se levantó caminando como zombi…

Ya terminé Sr. Vegeta…¿cree que pueda seguir mañana?

Está bien, pero te diré que cuando entreno de verdad, no hay hora de salida. Así puedo terminar a las 8, las 10 o las 12 de la noche. Te ves horrible, y no quiero que des una mala impresión de mí a Bra, así que dejaré que te vayas ya. Sólo espero que no estés decepcionado de mi entrenamiento… -finalizó Vegeta con una mueca en la cara-.

¡No claro que no Sr. Vegeta! Ya me hacía falta entrenar así –Goten lo único que quería era bañarse y acostarse a dormir, y todavía tenía que irse volando a casa de Gohan y aún más, levantarse temprano para ayudar a Bra con su nave -.

Genial, continuamos mañana. –dijo Vegeta-.

Al salir se encontraron con que llegaba Trunks de su trabajo…

¡Hola! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado Goten? –dijo Trunks preocupado-.

Nada..sólo es falta de práctica, nos vemos mañana. –dijo Goten volando rumbo a casa de Gohan-.

¿Pero qué pasó papá? ¿Acaso golpeaste a Goten? ¿No me digas que estás en desacuerdo con que ayude a Bra con su prototipo? –preguntó Trunks, sin saber que era entrenamiento-.

¿Ya lo sabías? –dijo Vegeta-.

Pues sí, hoy temprano me dijeron sobre eso.

¿Fueron los dos a verte? –preguntó Vegeta-.

Sí, así es. ¿Por qué? –Trunks seguía sin comprender, no veía nada de malo en que Bra le hubiese pedido ayuda a Goten para su proyecto.

No, por nada. Hoy nos dijeron que empezarían a trabajar en ése proyecto, pero ahora aquí en el laboratorio del sótano. Y aparte Goten hoy empezó a entrenar aquí también. Mas te vale que te pongas a entrenar Trunks o Goten te va a superar.

Pues es que no me da tiempo por el trabajo. Pero le diré a mamá que necesito un asistente personal en la oficina. Eso hará que tenga tiempo para entrenar. –decía Trunks no muy convencido-.

Humph! Siempre con excusas…En fin. –Terminaba Vegeta-.

Por cierto papá, ¿por qué empezaste a entrenar con Goten? El no es combatiente de pelea para ti –preguntó ingenuamente Trunks-.

Eso es por que tiene demasiado tiempo libre, y no quiero que ése tiempo libre lo malgaste…con Bra. –Respondió sécamente el príncipe-. De alguna manera, era completamente cierto lo que respondió, más no que él ya presentía que Goten y Bra llevaban más que un simple contrato de trabajo, y fue la mejor respuesta que pudo dar sabiendo que Trunks no quedaría conforme con otra respuesta, después de todo, él no entrenaba con alguien más si no fuera por mera conveniencia personal…

Jajaja ¡vamos papá! Es Goten del que hablas, y de Bra. Conocemos muy bien a Bra como para saber que ella y Goten siempre se han detestado, jajaj. Si están aliados en ése proyecto es porque Bra no tuvo otro remedio que decirle a Goten porque es muy peligroso hasta para mi abuelo o mi madre que le ayuden. Pero créeme, cuando fueron en la mañana a verme, Bra salió muy enojada con Goten, de hecho ella se fue primero, y al parecer cada quien se fue por su lado.

Vegeta no contestó, sólo entró a la casa directo a su habitación.

Goten llegó a casa de Gohan…fue recbido por Pan y Videl.

¿Tío Goten qué te pasó? –decía Pan preocupada-.

No es nada Pan, sólo que empecé a entrenar con el sr. Vegeta…

¿¡Qué!? –dijo Gokú también viendo a Goten-.

No es posible Goten, ¿espero que no descuides tu nuevo trabajo por entrenar con ése tipo? -decía Milk escuchando lo que había dicho-.

¿Todos están aquí? – pregunto Goten sorprendido-.

Recuerdas que te estamos esperando desde hace horas, dijiste que nos veríamos en casa de Gohan –respondió Gokú-.

Si, es cierto. Lo había olvidado por completo.

¿Y por qué ahora entrenas con Vegeta y cuando yo te he dicho que entrenes conmigo no has querido hacerlo? –preguntó su padre indignado y celoso-.

Puesss…-Goten sólo volteó a ver su madre; ella siempre le había prohibido entrenar, sobretodo porque no quería que se convirtiera en un holgazán-.

¿Podrían dejarlo respirar un momento?, tal parece que Goten viene muy cansado…-dijo Videl-.

Mira cómo tienes ése rostro, todo golpeado..-dijo su madre-. No se por qué quieres entrenar con ése tipo, nunca me ha caído bien..y si me entero que estás descuidando tus deberes en tu trabajo, hablaré con Bulma al respecto..

No mamá, eso no sucederá. Ya tengo organizado mi tiempo. Además estoy en un trabajo temporal en la corporación cápsula…ayudando a la "srita. Bra" en un proyecto prototipo de nave, el cual es ultrasecreto y algo peligroso para una persona normal, por eso ella me pidió ayuda para terminarlo. Y me va a pagar muy bien –tratando de convencer a su madre-.

Y lo del entrenamiento…no quise negarme a la propuesta que me hizo el Sr. Vegeta de entrenar con él. Después de todo el no entrena con nadie, y se me hizo de mala educación no aceptar entrenar con él. –Goten le explicó a su padre lo del entrenamiento-.

Sí, tienes razón hijo. Vegeta es muy selectivo con sus contrincantes de pelea, de seguro vió potencial en ti, porque sí lo tienes, sólo que no lo has aprovechado; y sabes qué, estoy muy de acuerdo que entrenes con Vegeta, por que él va a entrenarte en la mitad de tiempo de lo que me tomaría a mí..jajaj a veces puedo ser muy benevolente con ustedes, pero estoy seguro que Vegeta sacará tu mayor potencial en menos tiempo…con Vegeta el entrenamiento fue constante y duro hasta para mí cuando entrenábamos con Whiss…jaj. –respondía Gokú-.

Sí…ya ni me lo recuerdes…hoy empezamos con 400 G en la cámara de gravedad. Y éstos golpes sólo fueron parte de su estrategia para saber que nivel de pelea tengo…fueron sólo unos instantes pero me hizo papilla, y por si fuera poco, después de la golpiza me hizo hacer 10 mil lagartijas con ésa gravedad. Pero me volveré más fuerte papá, eso tenlo por seguro. Alcanzaré el nivel de pelea que tienen ustedes. –dijo Goten entusiasmado-.

Eso será estupendo hijo.

Bueno será mejor que te curemos ésa cara –dijo Milk, mientras Videl traía agua, antiséptico, banditas, gasas, etc.-

Goten se quitó el peto del traje de entrenamiento para estar más cómodo para la curación cuando Gokú se dio cuenta de algo…

¿Tienes una cola? –dijo Gokú muy sorprendido-.

Ah sí, eso también les iba a comentar. Me salió "ayer" de la nada. -Omitió decirles la historia de que por una prueba de la nave les había salido cola tanto a Bra como a él, y también para evitar preocupar a su madre. Y mucho menos podrían saber que estuvo con Bra dentro de la habitación del tiempo por 6 meses y que allí precisamente había obtenido la cola…-

¿Qué? ¿De la nada? Es muy raro…-dijo Gokú-.

Sí a mí también se me hizo raro, porque yo no nací con una cola como Gohan o tú, papá. Pero bueno, no cabe duda que soy descendiente saiyajin…jajaj –reía Goten-.

Y me quedaré aquí con Gohan si no les molesta, porque ahora con el entrenamiento con el sr. Vegeta, me será más conveniente porque me queda más cerca. –finalizó Goten-.

Sí, Goten siempre es bienvenido. –dijo Gohan entrando a la sala donde estaban, acababa de llegar de su trabajo también.

Entre Milk y Videl le curaron las pequeñas heridas que tenía en el rostro, lo más notable era lo morado que se le había puesto un ojo y que se había partido el labio inferior.

Oye tío Goten, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Pan-.

Claro Pan…por cierto, le comenté a Trunks sobre que estabas buscando empleo, le dí las mejores referencias sobre ti ehh, -Goten intentó guiñarle un ojo pero no pudo, lo tenía morado y edematizado-. ¡Auch!

Jajaj No tienes remedio tío Goten…y es en privado que quiero hablarte…

Todos se quedaron viéndolos mientras subían al cuarto de Pan. Gokú y Milk se despidieron de Gohan y Videl. Querían dejar descansar a Goten también. Y bueno para Pan, Goten era el mejor tío del mundo.

Les hablamos mañana –dijo Gohan despidiéndolos, en el auto familiar-.

Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar Pan?

Lo sé todo, pero descuida, nadie se va a enterar tío Goten, de mi boca no saldrá nada…

¿Què? ¿A qué te refieres Pan? –pregunto Goten muy sorprendido-.

Oh, vamos tío Goten, sabes de qué hablo, con razón se me hacía muy raro como actuabas hoy que te encontré en el cine, y sobre todo que Bra estaba comprando boletos sola, y a ti no te vi con ninguna otra chica…y ahora resulta que vas a trabajar con ella en un proyecto…

¿En qué estás pensando Pan? –dijo Goten muy nervioso-.

Tío Goten, no soy ninguna niñita como para no darme cuenta que tú y Bra fueron al cine de incógnito, además la defendiste demasiado bien como para hacerme dudar, pero con lo que mencionaste que trabajaras con ella…bueno, con eso lo comprobé. Tú y Bra están saliendo. Y no trates de negarlo porque una mujer siempre tiene un sexto sentido para esto. –dijo Pan muy segura de sí misma-.

Ehhh, bueno, yooo…Uff si que eres una chica lista Pan, ¡toda una investigadora igual que Gohan! Sí, de acuerdo, si estoy saliendo con ella, pero no es lo que crees. Ella es diferente a las otras chicas con las que he salido. Y por favor, nadie tiene que enterarse, lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. Lo que pasa es que no es tan fácil hacérselos saber, sobretodo a su familia. A mis padres, a Gohan, a Videl y a ti no hay problema, pero como sabes, el señor Vegeta es muy orgulloso y tiene bastante mal carácter, nunca aprobaría nuestra relación. Sin mencionar que soy hijo de Gokú, su eterno rival de peleas. No quiero que mi familia tampoco se entere antes de tiempo.

Sí, tío Goten, no te preocupes. Será un secreto. Y si me encantaría trabajar para la C. Cápsula, es una gran empresa, aprendería bastante. Si sabes algo más del trabajo, ¿me podrías avisar tío Goten? –Pan miró a Goten, como si fuera una dulzura-.

Si, está bien Pan. –Goten entrecerrando los ojos-.

¡Eres el mejor tío del mundo! –dijo Pan con sonrisa de lado al lado-.

Si, bueno…soy tú único tío. Me iré a descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado.

Oye tío Goten…

Y ahora qué Pan..

Hacen una bonita pareja, aunque ella no me caiga muy bien. –dijo Pan con sinceridad-.

Tiene un carácter especial, pero en el fondo es diferente…y eso también es un secreto entre tu y yo…-Goten se fue a su habitación a descansar-.

Al día siguiente llegó a la corporación capsula temprano; Vegeta estaba desayunando, Bra ya estaba en el laboratorio…

Goten se había puesto una gorra para evitar que lo vieran asi de golpeado al llegar..

Nadie se dio cuenta, ni los abuelos de Bra, ni Bulma; llegó directo al laboratorio donde estaba su princesa.

Buenos días Bra, ya llegué, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras…-dijo Goten en doble sentido-.

¿Pero qué te pasó Goten? –dijo Bra sorprendida al ver la cara con moretes y pequeñas heridas-.

No es nada, es que ayer aproveche para empezar el entrenamiento con tu padre. Y bueno él si sabe lo que es la palabra entrenamiento…jajaj.

No es justo que haya empezado tan fuerte. El bien sabe que no has entrenado tanto a ese nivel. Además se supone que el verdadero entrenamiento lo llevaremos con el sr. Wiss, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Bra-.

Si. Pero no puedo negarme a entrenar con él, creí haberte explicado por qué ayer. Quiero llevarme mejor con tu padre, tal vez eso cuente como bonificación más adelante. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Si desayunaste verdad?..-preguntó Goten preocupado-.

Si, ya desayuné, y ya me siento bien, no se, últimamente mi estómago ha estado rebelándose; en fin, será mejor que empecemos…

Te ves muy linda hoy. –dijo Goten susurrándole-.

Goten, ¿no quieres verme enojada verdad? sabes que aquí no quiero que insinúes algo que nos podría poner en evidencia.

Princesa, esa mentira, ni tú te la crees…sé muy bien que este lugar tiene el mejor material antibomba, antisonido, antitérmico, anti-infrarrojo y anti-todo…jamás se darán cuenta de algo más. Y tampoco tiene cámaras de vigilancia, éste lugar esta hecho para soportar una bomba nuclear y ni el mejor escondite del mundo se le acerca. Por eso lo escogiste para el proyecto. En caso de explosión, no habrá repercusión afuera. Y si hay explosión afuera, éste sitio resistirá.

Se me había olvidado que conoces muy bien mi casa…-dijo Bra frunciendo el entrecejo-.

¿Me estás castigando por algo princesa? –dijo Goten mientras la abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso en el cuello, y aspirando el aroma de su piel.- He estado aguantando las ganas de besarte desde ayer, pero tal parece que me estás castigando.

No me he sentido bien Goten, eso es todo.- respondió Bra fríamente-.

Pero hoy te sientes bien, y estás demasiado linda. Y aún más linda cuando te enfadas. –Goten empezó a besarle el cuello hasta la línea de la mandíbula, pasando su lengua nuevamente hacia el cuello, y acariciándola con sus manos-.

Bra se quedó como estatua al sentir a Goten tan seductor. Y su aroma era un afrodisiaco para ella.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les guste la continuación, es algo más corta que el primer capítulo..por cuestiones de especialidad no he podido seguirle rápido a la trama...pero trataré de ir publicando cuando se pueda. El próximo capítulo abordará a partir de la llegada de Wiss y un gran secreto será revelado...;)

Continuación...

Bra al sentirse envuelta en los brazos de Goten, sintió que su cerebro nuevamente hacia corto circuito con su cuerpo, y se dejó llevar. Se dió la vuelta y respondió el beso de Goten, primero de manera lenta y luego la situación se salió de control para ambos...  
Hueles muy bien princesa...- susurro Goten al oído mientras metía las manos por debajo de su blusa acariciando sus senos, haciendo los pezones sensibles y duros al tacto, eso mientras continuaba besándola agitadamente; Bra por su parte, pasó sus manos del torso a su entrepierna igualmente frotando duro sobre su bulto, y entrando a sus pants. Se habían olvidado por completo de dónde estaban..Goten al sentir la presión en su entrepierna siguió la tortura hacia Bra, ahora inclinándose a lamer sus duros pezones, ambos en éxtasis total. Goten sacó su blusa y la de ella, así también se deshizo de sus pants de un rápido movimiento, mientras veía que Bra hacía lo mismo. Goten la cargó en brazos sujetándola fuertemente hacia él y sentándola en una de las mesas del laboratorio, sin esperar nada pasó su lengua por su mandíbula, le encantaba su aroma y su adictivo sabor, sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo intenso al igual que ella, continuaron besándose, jugueteando con sus lengüas en vaivén de sus cuerpos e intensificando el frote entre sus cuerpos, Goten con el miembro duro se deslizaba sobre su clítoris haciéndola casi llegar al clímax, hasta que se unió con ella,...Bra se vino primero, evitó gritar mas no evitó morder el hombro de Goten, después fue como elixir para Goten setir su cuerpo espasmódico de ella y esa mordida lo hizó culminar...fue todo rápido pero muy intenso para ambos...comprobaron su potente química...  
Goten se quedó abrazándola un rato despúes de vestirse...  
Princesa, yo...quería preguntarte algo...-dijo Goten algo nervioso-  
Bra estaba metida en sus pensamientos...no sabía realmente aún cómo comportarse cómodamente con la situación hacia Goten, estaba en contradicción, ahora en su interior algo cambiaba, por su parte quería demostrarle afecto no sólo a solas, también fuera de allí, quería pasear libremente por las calles tomada de la mano de él, y aunque iba en contra de su forma de actuar de siempre, ahora se sentía con la necesidad de presumir su felicidad a todo el mundo...pero...  
Dime Goten..- respondió Bra-.  
¿Qué pasaría si le comentamos de nuestra relación a mi familia? -dijo Goten fijando su mirada en Bra-  
Sabes que aún no es tiempo..  
¿Por qué?, yo creo que ellos se lo tomarían muy bien y les decimos que guarden el secreto, además Pan ya sabe...me descubrió anoche y no pude negárselo.  
¡¿Qué cosa?!...-Bra histérica-  
Sabía que te enojarías, pero no fue culpa de ninguno, ella lo supuso cuando nos vió en el cine, encajó todo y no se lo negué, para qué, conociéndola iba a estar tras nosotros hasta que se convenciera por sí misma...y bueno, dijo que hacíamos una linda pareja...-dijo Goten-  
Ash, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero si dice algo se las verá conmigo...nunca me ha caído bien.  
Jajaj yo creo que se van a llevar muy bien, jajaj - Goten al ver la cara de fastidio de Bra-.  
Me lo pensaré si les decimos a tus padres y a Gohan, pero mientras trata de que mi padre te diga algo del pasado de Vegitasei, ¿ok?..hoy haremos pruebas al prototipo...-dijo Bra con una mueca-  
Y así transcurrieron los días entre ambos dentro del laboratorio, por una parte probando la nave ahora en exteriores por la mañana y Goten continuando el entrenamiento con su futuro "suegro" por las tardes.

...

¡Bulma!, ¿dónde se supone que van ahora fuera del laboratorio?, creí que sólo trabajarían ahí dentro...-dijo Vegeta a Bulma de manera tajante-  
Descuida, si yo pudiera transportarme como ellos, volando, saldría seguido a terminar mis inventos, es agobiante estar encerrado allí por mucho tiempo. Además, ¿has notado el cambio de humor de Bra?..-Bulma entrecerrando los ojos y con leve sonrisa-  
¡¿Quéeee..cuál cambio?! A mi sigue sin dirigirme ni una palabra, evita mirarme inclusive...Humph..  
Bueno, eso es porque tienen el mismo carácter. Es más, tú eres el "padre", deberías tomar la iniciativa y hablarle primero. No pueden estar así todo el tiempo. Para Bra eres la figura a seguir, si se comporta así contigo es por algo, ¿no crees Vegeta?..hace unas semanas atrás se llevaban muy bien..en fin...tú sabrás...  
Vegeta se quedó pensativo. Y sí, nuevamente Bulma tenía razón, todo era por su culpa al no querer entrenar a Bra, y si lo piensa, se ha de sentir peor ahora que está entrenando con el "bueno para nada" de Goten y no con su propia hija. Pero tendría que aprovechar la situación para averiguar todo lo que traen entre manos...  
...

A la tarde como siempre, entró Goten a la cápsula de entrenamiento ya vestido con su traje habitual y muy sonriente, -para malestar de Vegeta-.  
Parece que han disfrutado salir a "probar" la nave...-dijo Vegeta haciendo énfasis en "probar"-.  
Ahh, sí sr Vegeta, casi está terminada.  
Ummph, ahora que te has habituado a la gravedad, empieza el verdadero entrenamiento...y Vegeta empezó propinando golpes a Goten incitándolo a elevar poco a poco su poder, hasta que el propio Goten no pudo responder rápido a los ataques y fue golpeado duramente por Vegeta.  
Vamos, qué pasa, ¿no tienes energías?, ¿acaso el "ayudar" a Bra te absorbe energía?..  
¿Qué?..- Goten entendió las indirectas- ...Vaya creo que el sr Vegeta si que está molesto y creo sospecha de Bra y de mí más que antes...Dios.. ahora va a ser peor el entrenamiento...  
¡Ponte atento!, -Vegeta nuevamente lo atacó muy fuerte- y Goten sin pensarlo se transformó en Super Saiyajin fase 3...respondiendo el ataque y enviando a Vegeta contra la pared...  
jajajaj Sabía que escondías algo más Goten...jajaj ahora verás...-Vegeta se transformo en SS fase Dios (Azul)- embistiendo a golpes al pobre de Goten...  
Goten sólo se defendía de los ataques, no tuvó descanso desde que entró...pronto volvió al estado de super sayjajin base...no podía estar mucho tiempo con esa transformación de fase 3. Se le doblaron las rodillas, no podía enfocar con claridad su mirada..y se desplomó...obteniendo su color de cabello negro...

...

¡¿Qué pasó, dónde estoy?!...-gritó Goten al verse dentro de una habitación que desconocía...con vendas en su nudillos y banditas en su rostro...  
se encendieron las luces cuando se incorporó de la cama..  
Quédate acostado- dijo Bulma-...mirá nada más cómo te dejó Vegeta, son incorregibles ustedes los sayjajin, Milk se va a enojar nuevamente, por eso no le comenté nada hasta que despertaras, te desmayaste hace rato...  
¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí Bulma?..-pregunto Goten, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza-  
Ehh pues desde hace un par de horas, ya es de noche, así que mejor te quedas a dormir aqui, ésta habitación es muy amplia y ya que despertaste puedes ir a cenar al comedor o si gustas la enviaré a la habitación..-dijo Bulma angustiada-.  
No Bulma, muchas gracias, pero será mejor que me retire a casa de Gohan...-dijo Goten equilibrándose-.  
De hecho, les avisé que te quedarías a dormir aquí, no puedo permitir que te vayas así como estás y sin cenar. Si algo sé, es que debes comer bien después de entrenar, todos estamos cenando, Trunks y Bra también están allá abajo. ¡¿sabes?! Le ví la cara de preocupación cuando Vegeta te llevó adentro después de que desmayaras...- Bulma le guiñó-  
Goten sólo se sonrojó al escuchar eso de Bulma...- ehh si bajaré en un momento, muchas gracias- respondió Goten.  
Rayos..será algo incómodo pero ni modo...-se bañó con "algo" de lentitud, se pusó una muda de ropa que le dejó Bulma y bajó hacia el comedor-.  
Al llegar, sintió la mirada de Vegeta..- se sentó en el único lugar que quedaba- en medio de Trunks y Bra... Vegeta estaba al lado de Trunks y después de él Bulma y sus padres, todos parecian contentos, excepto...Vegeta.

En dos días llega Wiss, ¡no es emocionante!-dijo Bulma, para evitar el silencio-. Abren el nuevo restaurant de la ciudad con los platillos que le gustan a Wiss, además me dijo que me traerá un presente de su planeta...ya quiero saber de qué se trata..  
Vaya mamá eso es estupendo, -dijo Trunks-, ¿eso significa que no habrá labores en la empresa?  
Pues sí, pero tu abuelo te cubrirá en la empresa esos días para que nos acompañes a la apertura...  
Genial...-Trunks continuó cenando- mientras...  
Sí, y también tendrás que acompañarnos Goten- dijo Bulma-.  
Goten se atoró con la comida...¡¿Qué..yo?!..pero..  
Vegeta no va a entrenar esos días, también asistirá, así que si no tienes inconveniente, también estás invitado así como tus padres y la familia de Gohan...  
En serio..muchas gracias..si iré..-poco le duró la sonrisa al ver la cara que puso Vegeta-..  
Bra, estuvo muy callada durante la cena, aunque a veces volteaba disimuladamente hacia Goten viéndo las cortadas en los nudillos y raspones en la cara...  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

..Retomé la historia (estoy de vacaciones :) )..dije que empezaría con la llegada de Wiss, pero para el bien de mi historia tenía que contar otros sucesos antes...y trataré de concluir mi historia en éstos días..así que no creo alargarla tanto pero sí darle un buen final...

Corporación Cápsula...

Después de la cena todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Bra no hizo ningún comentario sobre Goten ni le dirigió la mirada a su padre. Sólo le dirigió palabras mentalmente a Goten disimulando y sin mirarlo siquiera: ¡que descanses! Estaba muy preocupada por la pérdida de conciencia de él y por los golpes propinados por su padre en el entrenamiento, pero debía ser neutral y fría enfrente de su familia.

Goten desvío la mirada y sólo de reojo la vió darse la vuelta retirándose a su habitación, le devolvió el mensaje mental: ¡Que sueñes conmigo amor!. También disimulando su porte y tratando de no reírse de la situación - Bra le había prohibido que la llamara de esas "formas melosas que dicen los enamorados" pero no especificó si tampoco mentalmente las debía de decir, así que no debía haber inconveniente ya que sólo ellos las escucharían-.

Bra se ruborizó pero hizo como si nada sucediera…

Eran casi las 3 a.m cuando Bra se despertó de un sobresalto, sudorosa y de nuevo con la sensación de otra "pesadilla" en la que los protagonistas eran ella misma y Goten aunque en la forma de princesa y de guerrero Saiyajin que veía en sueños previos; había estado libre de ésos sueños por un par de días…ya no estaban en la habitación del tiempo y continuaban, eso quería decir que no tenía relación con el lugar ahí dentro – suspiró profundo tratando de conciliar el sueño-, cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte de la habitación de huéspedes donde se quedó Goten a dormir y a su vez se sentía el enorme Ki de él, quizás de una transformación nueva - . No puede ser Goten aún no se recupera bien del entrenamiento, ¡¿Serán sus sueños otra vez!? Pensó, corriendo hacia allá.

Al llegar a la habitación ya estaban Trunks y Vegeta; Goten estaba en transformación Super saiyajin fase 3 levitando pero seguía dormido. Esa transformación sólo la había obtenido al fusionarse con Trunks en Gotenks cuando eran niños pero al no seguir entrenando nunca pudieron obtenerla sin la fusión por ellos mismos, sólo que sí la había obtenido cuando Bra estuvo a punto de morir en la habitación del tiempo aunque ni Bra lo había sabido.

¿¡Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí!? – preguntó el príncipe saiyajin-, exhasperado.

No lo sé papá, quizás quieras preguntárselo cuando lo despertemos, porque sigue inconsciente, mira parece que en sueños está peleando con alguien -dijo Trunks a la vez sorprendido y preocupado por su amigo-.

Será mejor que tu lo despiertes padre- se escuchó una voz desde atrás- (era Bra). Sólo comprobando que era otra pesadilla de Goten y ésta vez era con mayor cantidad de poder expulsado, nunca había visto esa fase de transformación y menos en Goten -Vegeta obtuvo la fase Dios Azul saltándose dos fases previas y Trunks nunca la había obtenido por sí solo-.

Será mejor que te alejes Bra -dijo Trunks- esto es demasiado raro y puede ser peligroso. En eso llegaron los demás habitantes de la casa.

Bra se alejó llevándose a sus abuelos y a su madre hacia el sótano de la Corporación diciéndoles que su padre y Trunks se harían cargo, aparte que Goten era inestable en esa situación al no estar consciente, pero seguía muy sorprendida por esa nueva transformación que seguramente ni él sabía que podía tenerla pensaba -todos sabemos que sí, sólo él y Vegeta sabían-.

¿Y ahora qué papá? ¿Crees que si sólo le hablamos se despierte?...decía Trunks…

Sin avisar Vegeta se transformó en fase Dios Azul y le intentó propinar un golpe a Goten, quien aún en ensoñaciones -y con los ojos cerrados- confundió a Vegeta con su rival en sueños -el ser con forma de reptil que había destruido su planeta- y lo esquivó dándole una patada en el estómago, había tomado descuidado al príncipe. Eso enfadó bastante a Vegeta quien expulsó aun mayor poder y enfurecido se lanzó sobre Goten dándoles puñetazos, Goten esquivó algunos golpes como pudo al sentir el ki e hizó muecas de dolor pero seguía sin volver en sí, algo que jamás había ocurrido antes en la habitación del tiempo. Trunks se transformó en super saiyajin fase 2 y le gritó..¿oye idiota despierta no vez que vas a destruir la casa…que te sucede?

Así no vas a despertarlo nunca, ni siquiera los golpes lo han hecho-dijo Vegeta-, pero hay una forma de hacerlo, desde atrás lo inmovilizaré y tú le sujetas la cola, él no sabe contrarrestar la presión en su cola porque la acaba de obtener- dijo astutamente Vegeta-. Sí está bien dijo Trunks.

Vegeta se dirigió nuevamente con golpes hacia el rostro del semisaiya, sin embargo Goten empezaba a esquivar con más frecuencia sus puños, algo raro en esa fase que no tenía el poder suficiente para su contrincante, en eso Goten se mostró más furioso que antes debido a que estaba sufriendo también dentro de sus ensoñaciones y de repente se empezó a evidenciar un aura azul mezclada con la dorada que ya tenía, con mayor expulsión de poder, chispas rebotando por las paredes y objetos de la habitación haciéndolos levitar y otros romperse y haciendo temblar toda la casa, sintiéndolo hasta en el sótano. Estaba en fase 3 pero tal parecía que su poder era mayor de lo usual para esa transformación y por el aura color azulada podría estar tratando de entrar a otra fase -pensó Vegeta, eso es imposible, sólo los sayjajin puros como Kakaroto o yo podemos-.

Papá esto se está saliendo de control, haz algo antes de que Goten vuele la casa- decía Trunks -. Vegeta por su parte sentía adrenalina en todo su cuerpo, no había tenido una pelea así desde hacia tiempo y aunque la transformación de Goten era de menor poder que la de él, en verdad estaba emocionado, elevó su poder de pelea al máximo y con un rápido movimiento golpeó a Goten en la espalda con el codo y luego en el estómago con su rodilla evitando romper más cosas del cuarto y sólo así Goten abrió los ojos que estaban en blanco luego cambiando a su habitual café oscuro y volviendo a su forma normal de pelo.

¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó el semisaiya muy confundido y arrodillándose del dolor-.

Pues que te volviste loco idiota y no despertabas -dijo Trunks acercándose a su amigo con preocupación-.

Lo siento fue una pesadilla horrible, estaba luchando con un ser muy poderoso dijo tratándose de ponerse de pie temblorosamente y viendo hacia Vegeta, quien seguía transformado y dándole una mirada furiosa a Goten. Has conseguido que se me quite el sueño a mí y a todos en ésta casa sabandija -dijo el príncipe-…Lo..lo..siento mucho -tartamudeaba- en verdad golpea muy fuerte Sr. Vegeta, no puedo permanecer de pie - Goten cayendo al piso sin poder levantar más que su cabeza -.

Será mejor que lo lleves a otra habitación Trunks decía Vegeta saliendo y deshaciendo la transformación…bajó al sótano donde estaban todos para avisarles.

Trunks acomodó a Goten en el cuarto contiguo a él y al de Bra, era el que estaba en medio de ambos y disponible en ese momento - le dio una tableta para dormir - con esto dormirás mejor, dijo el pelilila sin estar tan seguro-. Gracias hermano, lo siento por el espectáculo que armé -dijo Goten con una media sonrisa hacia su amigo-, descuida mañana me dirás que demonios te ocurrió, pero trata de descansar. Por supuesto que sí -tendré que comentarle sobre las pesadillas pensaba, hasta que le hizo efecto el somnífero y se volvió a dormir-.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, salvo Bra que entró a donde Goten, lo vió dormido profundamente, le pasó su mano por la frente y besó suavemente sus labios- viéndolo respirar tranquilamente.

Que ocurrió Vegeta, ¿Por qué estaba así Goten?- preguntó Bulma ya en su habitación muy preocupada. No lo sé mujer, pero mañana me tendrá que explicar por qué demonios se transformó en fase 3 mientras dormía, además ya se me quitó el sueño humph- refunfuñó el príncipe-. A mí también se me quitó – dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo, posando sus manos por atrás de su nuca y besándolo como no lo hacía desde hacía tiempo – Vegeta la envolvió entre sus brazos-, pensé que seguías enojada conmigo por lo de Bra decía sin cortar las caricias ni los besos hacia su esposa; claro que no sigo enojada ya que mañana hablarás con ella dijo Bulma -haciendo que Vegeta entrecerrara los ojos -sabía que querías algo mujer- a lo cual le dio su mejor sonrisa malévola besándolo efusivamente y controlando la situación como siempre, a lo que el saiya no se resistió, después de todo la que ganaba siempre era su mujer. Vegeta llevaba mucha adrenalina de la "pelea" con Goten que supo muy bien descargarla de la mejor manera, con sexo ardiente con su esposa como no lo hacían desde hacía mucho. Ambos quedaron satisfechos y pudieron conciliar el sueño aunque ya casi por el amanecer.

Gokú se teletransportó hacia donde estaba Goten, lo vió dormido, hace un rato sintió bastante poder de él, Vegeta y Trunks pero no se movió en ese instante para no alertar a su esposa y tampoco porque pensó que podría ser parte del "entrenamiento" con Vegeta y él sabe manejar muy bien esos asuntos, lo raro fue el horario. - Goten se ve bien, algo golpeado pero bien, examinándolo, estaba muy orgulloso que por fin su hijo menor había encausado su tiempo para entrenar como se debe-. Al ver que todo estaba bien volvió a teletransportarse a su habitación con Milk quien seguía durmiendo.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron tarde, sobre todo Goten que seguía durmiendo pasadas las 11 am todo a causa del somnífero que le dio su amigo y más aún por los agotadores eventos del dia anterior.

Bra seguía muy preocupada por Goten, en la mañana sólo había echado una ojeada rápida para comprobar su estado sin percatarse de la mirada de su madre desde el piso de abajo. En el laboratorio del sótano seguía trabajando en el prototipo cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de contención del lugar, entrando su "queridísimo" padre con su porte clásico hacia ella…

De seguro mamá te convenció que hablaras conmigo, ¿no papi?, -dijo sarcásticamente Bra hacia su padre con la misma pose de brazos cruzados que él-

Humph! Así fue, pero sabes que debemos conversar, no me creo lo del accidente y que les salió una cola a los dos después de eso, además es muy sospechoso que Goten tenga ese poder sin entrenamiento adecuado -sabía que eran cosas que quería escuchar de Goten antes de Bra pero ante la situación de volverle a hablar a su hija no pudo contenerse y preguntárselo directamente y claro está, porque él sospechaba bastante de ellos por pasar tanto tiempo juntos-, que casualidad que antes ni se dirigían la palabra y ahora hasta te ayuda.

Creí que sólo venías a discutir el asunto del entrenamiento conmigo padre, lo demás es lo que ya sabes, y lo del poder de Goten ¡cómo rayos voy a saber! -decía Bra- (y en parte era cierto, aunque por otra podría ser por el entrenamiento en esos 6 meses). Además, ¿no será porque le has exigido demasiado en éstos días y esa pesadilla haya sido consecuencia del estrés de tu entrenamiento? -Dijo Bra con tono subido de voz y ocultando las pesadillas de ella-.

¿Y a ti te interesa tanto que presione de esa forma a Goten?, Vegeta mirando fijamente a su hija.

Tal parece que a ti te interesa más papá -Bra arqueando una ceja y sin dejar de verlo, como retándolo-.

En fin, eso significa que estoy haciendo muy buen trabajo con él en poco tiempo…

Si claro, como a Goten si lo entrenas y a alguien de tu sangre no -dijo Bra furiosa (más bien tratando de voltearle la jugada a su padre)-.

Vegeta palideció un poco, en vez de enojarse sintió las palabras de su hija como eco…

Bra se transformó en super saiyajin enfrente de su padre, controlando a la perfección la forma base y le seguía retando con la mirada…

¿Desde cuándo puedes transformarte, por qué no me lo habías dicho?...-cara de sorpresa de Vegeta-

Te iba a mostrar la transformación cuando me entrenaras, -Bra rematando y haciéndolo sentir culpable sólo como ella podía hacerlo, rápido y contundente-.

Seguramente con Trunks si obtenía otra transformación lo haría sentir orgulloso pero lo iba a tomar como algo esperable, pero ella siendo "su princesa" iba a estar más que orgulloso pero la forma en que se lo hizo saber lo hizo sentir terrible, solo ella tenía ese poder sobre él, de desequilibrarlo de un golpe sin usar fuerza de por medio, aun mas rápido que Bulma.

Ahora si me disculpas padre, seguiré trabajando…dijo Bra, volviendo a su aspecto normal.

En verdad lo siento hija, no sabía que esto significaba tanto para ti, abrazando a su hija tiernamente como nunca lo había hecho, o al menos no con esa forma de decirlo- la abrazo como un padre hacia su pequeño bebé- Bra no sabía cómo actuar y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y lo abrazó también-

Mientras tanto Goten despertaba…-¿¡qué hora es!?, el Sr Vegeta me va a matar por no ir al entrenamiento, -se levantó rápido pero tropezó cayendo al piso alfombrado, era otra habitación que la que recordaba, se le vinieron visajes de su pesadilla y haber sido golpeado por el príncipe saiya durante la noche-. Creo que necesitaré una semilla del ermitaño…jajaj. Bajó al comedor con dolor en varias partes del cuerpo, -todos estaban ya en sus actividades, salvo Bunny que llegó a servirle bastante comida- Juju joven Goten siéntate te serviré un delicioso desayuno, sé que eres de buen comer igualito que el apuesto de Vegeta-. Goten se sonrojó pero aceptó la oferta, tenía mucha hambre. -¿Sabes? Bulma anda checando los últimos detalles por la visita de mañana, al parecer será muy importante, todos están muy ocupados, hasta mi querido esposo fue a la compañía con Trunks para ver algunos pendientes de la empresa ya que lo estará cubriendo éstos días- decía Bunny animada-.

Pasó Vegeta, viéndo de reojo a Goten, ¡Oye, te espero en la cámara de gravedad!

Sí Sr. Vegeta -decía Goten con la boca llena-.

Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad se encontraba pensativo y molesto consigo mismo, como no pudo darse cuenta que Bra ya no era un niñita, era toda una mujer con mucho carácter y poder, hasta este día la había visto como alguien al que hay que cuidar porque no puede valerse por si misma pero eso había cambiado, se juraba no menospreciarla de nuevo ni en sus decisiones ni en sus capacidades -él sabía que Bra tenía en mente decirle a Wiss que la entrenara y él no se opondría si la aceptaba como discípula-

Goten entró – Sr Vegeta estoy listo-

Por esta vez sólo tendrás entrenamiento con robots y gravedad aumentada. Porque si te "exijo demasiado" tendré problemas con ciertas personas.- Vegeta omitiendo a Bra en el asunto, en el fondo se daba cuenta que a ella le importaba lo que le sucediese al mocoso bueno para nada de Goten-.

Se refiere a..¿mi madre?- decía el semisaiya dudoso-

Si eso, Bulma le habló en la mañana para decirle lo ocurrido a Kakaroto- él le dirá-.

Y por cierto, me dirás que demonios fue lo de anoche…

Bue..bueno fue una pesadilla, -a Goten no le quedó otra alternativa de contarle todo, claro, evitando las partes carnales del asunto y que involucraban también a Bra-

¿¡Qué dices, Vegetasei!? ¿Tú, un guerrero poderoso que salva el planeta de la destrucción? jajaja, -Vegeta no se había reído tanto en su vida-.

Pero es cierto sr. Vegeta, ésto me ha sucedido desde hace algún tiempo y no lo controlo, po..por eso quería que me contara lo que sepa acerca del pasado de los saiyajin -dijo Goten muy angustiado-

Vegeta paró de reír con una seriedad pasmosa, los detalles que mencionó Goten encajaban bastante en lo que el sabía de la historia, ¿cómo era posible que él los supiera, si Kakaroto no recordaba tan siquiera su vida en vegitasei y menos historias del pasado para contarle.

Verás -decía el príncipe sentándose al borde de la puerta de la cámara de gravedad-…antes del último planeta de Vegetasei (el que destruyó Freezer), nuestros antepasados ya habían estado viviendo en varios planetas antes, tratando de sobrevivir, eran verdaderos guerreros del espacio, aumentando su fuerza de combate como estrategia de supervivencia, no se conocía al legendario super saiyajin aún, ellos eran contratados por otras razas con mejor tecnología que nosotros para purgar planetas habitables y entregárselos a cambio de tecnología que no podíamos desarrollar, eso abarcó bastantes cientos de años sino es que milenios, exactamente no sé, ese era el propósito de cada habitante del planeta, los más débiles al nacer "como Kakaroto" -lo dijo con goce- eran enviados a planetas con población débil también, como guerreros en misiones sencillas o eran acomodados como empleados de servidumbre, en cambio los que tenían alto poder de pelea eran asignados como guerreros de élite (de clase alta) desde muy pequeños e instruidos por los mejores, ellos serían los responsables del éxito en las misiones de purga…Hasta que apareció un super guerrero saiyajin, el primero en la historia en lograr la transformación, que surge una vez cada mil años o eso dice la leyenda. En esa remota época, vivían en otro planeta llamado igual que los anteriores "Vegetasei", anterior al que destruyó Freezer, por las descripciones del alienígena con aspecto de lagarto que describes, fue él quien invadió el planeta por temor al super guerrero saiyajin recién surgido, temía no poder apropiarse de más planetas y que nos rebelaramos contra su imperio, así que hizo alianzas con otras razas que nos temían, contaban con tecnología de escudos de poder y armas no conocidas por los saiyajines de esa época que destruían pueblos y ciudades enteras las cuales controlaban desde fuera de la atmosfera respirable, había una princesa de toda la estirpe real que sobrevivió a esa batalla y se llamó Aylén, es mi ancestro más antiguo que se recuerda, el nombre del guerrero que salvó el planeta quedó al olvido, no sé por qué y no sé qué ocurrió después con él, al parecer permaneció en el último planeta del que somos Kakaroto y yo, y ustedes en parte -haciendo referencia a Gohan y Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten-

¿Y no sabe si el guerrero se casó con la princesa Aylén? – preguntó Goten, sacando de su inspiración al saiya-

¡No te estoy narrando un cuento de hadas! – gritó exhasperado el príncipe-

¿Y la princesa no se transformó en super saiyajin?, porque para que sobreviviera debió ser muy fuerte también -preguntó Goten, recordando que en sus sueños si podía transformarse-

No lo sé, yo era muy chico cuando esos relatos, supongo que podría ser posible pero no fue registrado en la historia quizá por evitar otra masacre de tal magnitud, sólo se contaba de manera oral, hasta que llegó a oídos de Freezer esa historia y volvió a suceder lo mismo, sólo que en esa ocasión si fuimos masacrados totalmente -decía Vegeta empuñando sus manos y marcando el entrecejo-

Si supongo, pero si no fuera por eso usted ni mi padre hubieran llegado a este planeta y no diga que no le gusta vivir aquí, jajaja- decía Goten tratando de animarlo-.

¿Y el primer guerrero super saiyajin era de clase alta o de clase baja? – Goten sabía que era de clase baja en sus sueños-

Que pregunta, obvio que tenía que ser de clase alta -bufó el príncipe, aunque a él no le constara-.

¿Y por qué cree que tengo éstos sueños (pesadillas)?..

No lo sé, si tu no lo sabes yo tampoco...

Goten se quedó mas tranquilo con la historia, encajaba todo, salvo que no sabía por qué les ocurrían éstas pesadillas a él y a Bra.

¿Le puedo hacer otra pregunta y no se molesta Sr Vegeta? – Goten mirando al susodicho-

Dime, ya que…

Ehh, pues…ud perdió su cola mientras peleaba con mi padre y mi hermano Gohan hace tiempo, -

¿por qué no le volvió a salir otra? -preguntó Goten-

Pues porque cuando la pierdes de adulto ya no vuelve a salir, en cambio si eres aún un niño o bebé hay posibilidad de que crezca…o al menos que seas sometido a un estímulo muy fuerte, como ondas Blutz (también conocidas como Bruits) que inducen el crecimiento de la cola aunque seas adulto, o que….

¿O que Sr Vegeta?...-Goten desesperado por la respuesta-

O que ése estímulo provenga de…cof, cof… de.. ehh pues de la "etapa de celo", que hayas encontrado una hembra en celo igual que tú y haya feromonas de por medio -decía Vegeta sonrojado-. Pero eso sólo funciona cuando ambos son de sangre saiyajin, al parecer no ocurre con humanas -concluía el príncipe Saiya-

¡Quéeee!- Goten se sorprendió bastante con la última respuesta-.

Pu..pues yo creo que nos ocurrió la primera opción – Goten sumamente nervioso- seguramente Bra estaba experimentando con esas ondas que dijo.

Más te vale que eso haya sido Goten -afirmaba Vegeta viendo al semisaiya sumido hasta el rincón- Goten se pusó a hacer lagartijas -ya ni sentía el dolor muscular-.

Porque de ser la segunda opción, el único que ha pasado tiempo con ella y que cumple los requisitos de tener sangre saiyajin eres tú, ¿sería una tremenda espantosa casualidad no crees, Goten? – decía el príncipe empezando a dar golpes a los robots de entrenamiento-.

Ehhh, como cree Sr Vegeta, su hija y yo no nos caemos bien, sólo es empleo..-Goten ya estaba sudoroso-

...


	4. Chapter 4

En el laboratorio de Corporación Cápsula...

Bra estaba ajustando los últimos detalles de la nave, esperaba hacer la última prueba con Goten y si todo salía bien, ya habría terminado, era a marchas forzadas pero quería tenerlo listo lo antes posible. De pronto se empezó a sentir mareada y con náuseas, apenas y llegó al baño del laboratorio.

Demonios ¿que pasa conmigo?, de buenas a primeras me pongo tan "delicada" por la comida, siempre como lo que sea y no me hace daño-, pensó Bra, cuando se le vino otra sugerente respuesta…-pero no es posible, ¿es poco tiempo, o no? La respuesta era simple si lo meditaba, tenía aproximadamente mes y medio de iniciar relaciones con Goten (sin protección) y ella recordaba haber estado en esos días fértiles del mes la primera vez, justo después de que les saliera cola a ambos cuando el incidente en la habitación del tiempo en la que casi muere… y ahora que recapacitaba no le había bajado la regla en días pasados….

Tengo que conseguir "una prueba de embarazo" -se decía a sí misma, asustada-. Soy tan irresponsable, papá tiene razón soy una niña inmadura, ¿y si sale positiva?

Bra regresó con la prueba de embarazo de la farmacia al baño del laboratorio (era el más alejado de todos en la casa), siguió las instrucciones y esperó lo que parecían horas..

¿Bra estás en el laboratorio? – era Bulma buscando a su hija -.

Ehh sí mamá, ya salgo -Bra tuvo que envolver la prueba en papel y esconderla en el bote de basura, luego la vería, ante todo evitar sospechas-. Ya terminé por hoy con mi prototipo…

Ah que bien hija, quería que me acompañaras al centro comercial a escoger regalos para mañana -decía Bulma animada- y porque no comprarle algo a Goten que te ha ayudado tanto en la nave-.

-Bra se ruborizó bastante por el comentario de su madre-, creo que si se lo merece mamá, jeje.

-Bulma le guiñó un ojo- veo que se llevan mejor que antes, ya no los he visto discutir como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ni Trunks ni él te prestaban sus videojuegos-.

Tu dijiste "viejos tiempos", ya somos adultos no niños -haciendo eco hacia su mente, recordándole lo irresponsable que habían sido por no protegerse-.

Por cierto mamá, ya hice las pases con papá por si tenías ese pendiente -afirmaba Bra regalándole un sonrisa-, gracias por enviarlo a hablar conmigo.

Que bueno hija, ya conoces a tu padre, sólo hay que darle un empujoncito de vez en cuando…

Por otro lado, mamá, si te dijera que quiero irme por un tiempo a vivir a otro lugar un par de meses ¿te enojarías mucho?

Bueno depende de que tan lejos sea ese lugar, si vas a estar cómoda, que te puedas comunicar diario, que tengas señal de celular y que no andes apagándolo cuando te enfades por algo -decía Bulma algo molesta-.

Descuida será un lugar muy tranquilo por no decir solitario, aunque no hay recepción del celular pero si hay otro método de comunicación -respondía Bra-.

¿Cuál lugar es ese, Bra?

El planeta sagrado donde está el Sr Wiss y Bill sama..

¿Qué? ¿y por qué allá?

Disculpa madre tenía que surgir la plática hoy o mañana, aunque mañana ya sería tarde, he decidido pedirle al Sr Wiss que me entrene…

No si yo le digo que no te acepte Bra, es muy peligroso, acaso crees que el entrena a todos sólo porque se lo piden amablemente, pues no, él sabe muy bien a quien, aparte ¿no lo haces por capricho, verdad? ¿Porque tu padre no quiso entrenarte?

Al principio si fue por eso, pero ahora ya no, presiento que debo hacerlo y "contraté" a Goten para que también vaya a entrenar conmigo…

¿Qué? ¿Tu padre sabe algo de ésto?

Por supuesto que no, me crees tan tonta para decirle..-Bra de brazos cruzados-, sí le mencioné que quería entrenar con el Sr Wiss cuando peleamos hace tiempo pero ni loca le digo que Goten va a ir conmigo.

Por Kami..esto se pondrá feo mañana -Bulma con cara de preocupación-.

Y hay algo más que no sabes mamá…

No puede ser, ¿estás embarazada?

Madre por favor no, como crees…-Bra muy sorprendida, diría que su madre era adivina-.

Cuando no podían localizarme y les dije que tuvimos un incidente con mi prototipo, ehh pues, en realidad habíamos ido al templo sagrado de Kami Sama, Goten y yo, por el contrato de entrenamiento, estaba muy enojada con papá por no entrenarme y burlarse de mí, así que fuimos con Kami Sama (Dendé) y nos dio permiso de usar la habitación del tiempo y…estuvimos 12 horas terrestres -finalizaba Bra-.

Osea-Bulma haciendo cuentas en su cerebro—¡6 meses, estuvieron dentro 6 meses! -Bulma estaba que echaba chispas-. Otra vez porque no confiaste en mi Bra… si tu padre se entera ni yo podré ayudar al pobre de Goten…-Bulma enojada y preocupada-.

Ni de chiste te dejará ir sola, mucho menos acompañada…

Y hay otra cosa..-Decía Bra-

Ay no..¡si estás embarazada! -Bulma a punto del desmayo-.

¡Noo mamá!...es que he tenido pesadillas igual que Goten, muy vívidas, como la que le ocurrió anoche, aunque esta vez fue peor..-le contó con lujo de detalles sus sueños a excepción de las escenas íntimas claro está-.

Y la cola que nos salió bu..bueno obvio que nos creció estando dentro de la habitación del tiempo, para eso si no tengo explicación -Bra se ruborizó bastante al recordar el evento-.

Bulma le envió una mirada con ojos entrecerrados a su hija.

¿Y esas pesadillas que significan? ¿Por qué las tienen ambos?

No lo sé mamá, pero Goten está tratando de que mi padre le comente todo lo que sabe sobre el pasado de Vegetasei y de la historia saiyajin, por eso aceptó entrenar con él, porque yo estaba muy enojada con papá para confrontarle.

Bueno vámonos a hacer las compras Bra, y pienso en algo para mañana o de que forma puedo distraer a tu padre mientras hablas con Wiss…

Gracias mami -decía muy sonriente Bra como si fuera una niña de 5 años- No le mencionaría nada acerca de que muy probablemente si estaba embarazada, eso significaba admitir lo de Goten- Después vendría a ver el resultado de su prueba de embarazo. Aunque si salía positivo, significaba que no podría ir a entrenar, sería contraproducente y una decisión muy inmadura y peligrosa. -Bra ni se imaginaba que esto era más importante que sólo dejar de entrenar, **el futuro estaba involucrado** -.

Ahhh y si piensas que una madre, sobretodo yo, no se ha dado cuenta de que tú y Goten están saliendo, te equivocas…-Bulma cambió su rostro a uno más amable- además hacen una linda pareja, quien lo diría, a Gokú y a Milk los conocí siendo niños al igual que a sus hijos (a Gohan y a Goten) y ahora seremos familia, que emoción…-Bulma con ojos llorosos-

Bra tenía la mandíbula desencajada de sorpresa -¿pe..pero mamá como puedes decirme eso si..?

Vamos Bra, niégamelo y no te voy a ayudar, -Bulma mintiendo porque si la ayudaría de todas formas-.

No se lo digas a papá todavía, ¿si? -Bra angustiada-

Sii, lo sabía -Bulma saltando de emoción-.

Bueno…ya que lo sabes, hay otra cosa mamá…-Bra sin voltear a verla y cabisbaja-

Bulma ya no quería preguntar por tercera ocasión…(intuía la respuesta)

Estee…tus sospechas pueden ser ciertas…

¿¡Quéeee!?- Bulma perdiendo el equilibrio-

Me hice una prueba de embarazo, pero como entraste ya no vi el resultado, lo dejé en el baño – Bra y Bulma se abalanzaron al bote de basura-

Sacaron la prueba y marcaba 2 rayas…¡Positivaaa! -gritaron al unísono-.

O no, esto es serio -decía Bulma- Vegeta tendrá que saberlo y tú no puedes ir a ese lugar a entrenar, no es porque te lo prohíba, entiendes que no es el lugar ni el momento en esta situación -afirmaba Bulma de manera comprensiva a su hija abrazándola-.

Sí lo sé mamá…-Bra no se pudo controlar y estalló en llanto en el hombro de su madre no porque estuviera decepcionada por el resultado de la prueba ni porque no podría ir a entrenar, sino porque su padre no aceptaría la relación al considerar indigno y de clase inferior a Goten-.

Descuida Bra tu padre ha cambiado mucho en éstos años, verás que se pondrá feliz y orgulloso de ti y aceptará a Goten, además yo les apoyaré en todo -consolaba a su hija-.

No mamá, lo primero que hará si se entera será vengarse de Goten, quien sabe que le hará, no sabe controlarse, es muy impulsivo, lo conoces…

¿Cómo sabes que no hará lo contrario? Además ¿por qué lo invitó a entrenar?, Vegeta siempre ha sido un lobo solitario, él no entrena con nadie al menos que piense que está a su nivel, por eso eligió a Gokú hace tiempo y ahora a Goten, ¿no crees hija?

¿Será que es por eso o porque quería obtener algo más? -decía Bra recomponiéndose-

Lo que sí sé es que conoce a Goten desde antes de que tú nacieras…cuando a Vegeta no le cae bien alguien simplemente lo ignora, ni siquiera lo mira o pasa de largo y a Goten siempre lo regañaba cuando él y Trunks hacían alguna travesura, les llamaba la atención a ambos por igual, siempre los andaba obligando a entrenar aunque fuera sólo calentamiento en la cámara de gravedad y se molestaba cuando no lo hacían, en la batalla contra Buu los salvó y eso que estaba bajo el poder de Babidi imagínate si no lo hubiesen estado controlando, con más razón los defendía…Goten también tiene sangre saiyajin como tú, y su padre es Gokú…Vegeta lo respeta como guerrero y como amigo (aunque diga que es de clase baja)…Goten ha visitado ésta casa como mejor amigo de toda la vida de Trunks y se le ha visto como a otro miembro de la familia, igual que a Gokú y Gohan…aún más, si le dan a escoger a un "terrícola debilucho" (como él dice) o a Goten como yerno, ¿a quién crees que elegiría? -Bulma sonriente hacia su hija-. Yo creo que elegiría sin chistar a Goten, tu padre es muy orgulloso y muy inteligente, sabe lo que le conviene, es un estratega táctico así para peleas de combate como en su vida diaria, Goten es el mejor prospecto para ti que podrá conseguir en todo el planeta Tierra ya que Goten tiene el potencial de obtener mas poder si se lo propone por la genética heredada de su padre y de su raza, imagina un bebé con esa herencia tanto de Vegeta como de Gokú, se pondrá muy feliz y tan orgulloso porque les darán nietos muy fuertes -Bulma terminaba su discurso-.

Bulma tenía muchos años que no veía a su hija con ese semblante decaído y llorando desde que era niña- Bra era muy orgullosa y no dejaba ver sus sentimientos de esa forma a nadie incluso ni a élla misma-. Y será mejor que Goten lo sepa cuanto antes -decía con una sonrisa y limpiando el rostro de su hija-, se pondrá muy contento al saber que será padre…

Mientras tanto en el templo sagrado de Kami Sama…...

Dendé seguía preocupado, -mañana llega el Sr Wiss, Mr. Popo, iremos a Corporación Cápsula, vendrá Uranai Baba también…

¿Crees que Bra ya se haya dado cuenta, Mr Popo? -preguntaba Dendé-.

Por supuesto, ella lo sabe, Kami Samas.

Lo que me temo es como lo tomen los demás… es un augurio de Uranai Baba y ella nunca se ha equivocado antes, espero hablar a solas con el Sr Wiss -pensaba Dendé-.

En Corporación Cápsula-

Bulma entró a la cámara de gravedad donde estaban Goten y Vegeta, apagándose la gravedad aumentada (Bra le esperaba afuera con lentes de sol puestos).

Oye Vegeta necesito que Goten nos acompañe a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial y aparte porque no sé su talla, quiero comprarle algo de ropa como recompensa por ayudar a Bra en su proyecto; y también te compraré a ti, pero ya se tu talla y a ti no te gusta ir de compras.

Haz lo quieras mujer, Humph!.

Ah y otra cosa Vegeta, ¿por qué demonios no dejaste descansar a Goten? al menos hoy, si Milk viene a reclamarme por el estado de salud de su hijo, la enviaré contigo.

¿Qué? Bah, tonterías -en cierta forma a ella le tenía más miedo que a Kakaroto…-

Goten se aguantaba la risa desde el fondo del lugar.

¡Vamos Goten!, Bra y yo te esperamos en el auto mientras te cambias el traje de entrenamiento -decía Bulma viendo el gran parecido que tenía con Gokú-.

Si, no tardo -Bulma lo había salvado, el ambiente entre él y el Sr Vegeta se había vuelto denso ahí dentro-.

Vegeta miró a su hija a lo lejos, había algo diferente en ella, su Ki se sentía un tanto "diferente" y quizá era porque seguía resentida y dolida con él aunque se hubiese disculpado.

Bulma vió a su esposo con la mirada fija en Bra, sabía que en verdad estaba arrepentido.

Vamos Vegeta, nuestra hija es fuerte de carácter pero sabe perdonar -dijo Bulma dándole un beso en la mejilla al saiya tomándolo por sorpresa-.

Bra sólo dibujó una media sonrisa -por lo sonrojado que se puso su padre-.

En el trayecto todos iban sin pronunciar palabra, Bulma no quería ser indiscreta con la noticia que obviamente tenía que dársela Bra…

Al llegar, Bulma le dijo a su hija que acompañara a Goten a probarse unos trajes, mientras ella escogía la ropa para Vegeta -haciéndole un guiño, Bra sabía que significaba, tenía que decirle sobre el resultado-

Ehh Goten, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Que cosa princesa, te noto preocupada.

En primer lugar, mamá ya sabe todo…

¿Todo? ¿Qué significa todo? -Goten asustado-.

Todo significa…que sabe que pasamos 6 meses dentro de la habitación del tiempo entrenando y que yo te contrate para eso, que estando ahí dentro nos creció cola a ambos, que quiero ir a entrenar con el Sr Wiss y que tú también irás (si nos acepta), sobre las pesadillas tanto mías como tuyas, y que…tenemos una relación, que somos novios.

¿Si? ¿Algo más que no sepa? -dijo Goten molesto por la indiscreción de ella-. Pensé que no le ibas a decir aún…me hubieras avisado con tiempo…

Tú tampoco me avisaste con tiempo cuando le dijiste de lo nuestro a Pan -Bra lo miró seriamente-

Ella lo intuyó, lo descubrió por sí sola…

Eso hizo mamá también -ambos molestos-, no crees que si mi madre no nos apoyara, papá ya se hubiese enterado...-Bra apuntándolo con el dedo-

Si lo sé, y ahora qué sigue…

Hay algo más de lo que está enterada…-Bra muy nerviosa-.

Hola hermano -hablaba desde atrás Gohan con Videl-

Que coincidencia, ¿qué hacen acá?…No piensen que…- Goten fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor-.

Nos encontramos a Bulma en la sección de caballeros, nos invitó a todos, igual a nuestros padres a la fiesta que harán mañana en la Corporación Cápsula por la venida del Sr Wiss y Bills Sama y algo sobre un restaurant -decía Gohan entusiasmado-. Ahh y gracias hermano.

¿Por? -Goten confundido-.

¿Por qué va a ser?, Trunks y el Sr Briefs entrevistaron a Pan y le dieron el empleo como asistente.

Ah sí, lo había olvidado, que bien -respondió el menor de los saiyas-.

Bra decidió dejar la sorpresa para después.

¿Hoy vas a llegar a dormir a la casa o no? -preguntó Gohan a su hermano-

No creo Gohan -respondió Goten, pensando en que podría lastimarlos, sobretodo a Videl y a Pan si volvía a tener otra pesadilla y los únicos que podían controlarlo eran Vegeta o su padre, no es que se sintiera más fuerte que Gohan pero él si había estado entrenando y su hermano mayor no desde hacía años-.

Está bien, y sigue entrenando con el Sr Vegeta ehh -dijo Gohan-. Se despidieron de Videl también.

¿Y bien, qué era lo que me ibas a comentar amor? -preguntó Goten sujetando de la cintura a Bra con ambas manos y pegándola hacia él-, no me gusta que estemos peleados…

En eso salía Bulma con bolsas en mano…

Bra aventó a su novio hasta rebotar en los barandales de enfrente…-avergonzada por la forma tan abierta de Goten con respecto a las demostraciones de afecto en público-

Bulma reía al ver la situación y por lo tan parecida que era a Vegeta…Bra al igual que su padre no acostumbraba a expresar su afecto enfrente de todo el mundo...y supuso que Bra ya le había dado la noticia…

Se dirigieron a comprar la ropa de Goten y los demás obsequios…

-Mientras tanto en el planeta sagrado de Bills Sama -Dios de la Destrucción-

Sr Bills, creo que lo mejor será traer a ambos, tanto a Goten como a Bra..

No creo que sea necesario tan pronto-Decía Bils-

Yo creo que si será lo mejor, ¿a poco el pez oráculo se equivocó cuando presagió la transformación de Gokú hace tiempo?

Bueno eso es otro asunto diferente…-Bills rascándose la oreja-

Tiene tanta relevancia ahora como que Gokú salvo el Universo 7..-Wiss enfadándose-

Bien, bien, eso haremos -decía el dios de la destrucción.

Cuando en eso el báculo de Wiss empezó a resplandecer y a formar un holograma de él mismo -Wiss gritó asustado y abrazó a Bills Sama-

Hola yo del pasado -decía el otro Wiss sonriente-

Ho..hola ¿qué pasa? -Wiss asustado-.

Tengo que alertarlos de una inminente catástrofe que está por suceder, ¿el pez oráculo no les puso en sobreaviso del nuevo integrante de la familia Son y Briefs de la Tierra?

Si, pero ese pez oráculo es muy despistado y recuerda fragmentos escasos que no nos sirven, no entendimos bien que quizó decir -decía Bills Sama enojado-

Pero sí le dí de comer ésta semana -Decía Wiss recomponiéndose-

Bueno no importa, les explicaré…-contestaba Wiss "del futuro"-

Después de contarles todo con detalle, les dijo lo que tenían que hacer al llegar a la Tierra al día siguiente, debían actuar cuanto antes.

En Corporación Cápsula….

Después de algunas horas llegaron a Corporación Cápsula con el auto repleto de bolsas y cajas de regalo.

¿Van a seguir en el proyecto lo que resta de la tarde Bra? -preguntaba Bulma sonriente hacia su hija mientras aparcaba el auto en el garage-.

Sí…Por cierto mamá, Goten ya sabe que tú sabes.

¿Si? No tienes que preocuparte de mí Goten, -decía Bulma volteándolo a ver-, estoy encantada que mi hija te haya elegido a ti y muy feliz con ambos por la noticia tan maravillosa que me han dado.

Ehh...gra..gracias Bulma, pero el Sr Vegeta…

A él déjenmelo a mí -Decía Bulma arqueando una ceja-. No podrá oponerse después de saber lo del bebé…(pensaba que Bra ya le había dicho)

¿Quéee, cuál bebé? -Gritaba Goten ya que no sabía aún de lo que estaba hablando Bulma-.

Si…¿Cuál Bebé..? – se escucho detrás de ellos -era ni más ni menos que el príncipe saiyajin que únicamente había escuchado lo último-

Ahh jejej…el bebé que vimos en el nacimiento navideño del centro comercial- decía Bulma-.

Todos se empezaron a reír menos Vegeta, quizá más por el nerviosismo que por lo gracioso de ver al saiya asustarse y enojarse a la vez…

Bueno, estaremos en el laboratorio -decía Bra escapándose, Goten iba detrás-.

Al llegar al sótano del laboratorio y cerrarse la puerta Goten volteó a Bra para que lo mirara a los ojos…

Princesa…a qué se refería tu madre con lo del bebé, ¿acaso era lo que me ibas a decir…en el centro comercial? -Goten tartamudeaba sin dejar de verla fijamente-.

¡Estoy embarazada! -Bra suspiró desviando la mirada de Goten-

Goten guió la barbilla de ella con su dedo índice hacia su rostro de manera delicada…Linda ¿crees que me enojaría si por el contrario me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el universo?

Nunca pensé eso…es que tengo miedo…-Bra admitiendo su debilidad-.

Goten la abrazó fuerte contra sí y la besó suave al principio y descontroladamente después haciéndole saber que la necesitaba más que nunca y que no estaba sola…que lo afrontarían juntos.

Estuvieron abrazados por un rato -eso era raro en Bra pero lo necesitaba-

Se sentaron en el reposet de descanso del laboratorio, abrazándose -Luego Goten empezó a hablar…-tú padre me contó la historia sobre los sayajins y es idéntica a nuestras pesadillas y me explicó cómo crecen las colas en 2 opciones: la primera es con estimulación de ondas Blutz (Bruits) y la segunda es por la etapa de celo con feromonas entre dos saiyajins -Goten sonrojado-.

Así que supondrás que fue la opción 2, ¿no Goten?, ¿Qué le dijiste a papá de eso?

Que había sido la opción 1 obvio, que quizás estabas experimentando con esas ondas en tu nave…

Ahora entiendo porque te me hacías tan irresistible, tu aroma es ambrosía para los dioses -murmuraba Goten mientras la besaba y succionaba sus labios-.

Claro…yo tengo la culpa ¿no? -Bra continuando el beso-

¿Acaso yo no te provoco el mismo efecto? – Goten alzándola y acomodándola encima de él-

¡No! -Bra contestó secamente, aunque la respuesta era un sí rotundo, la volvía loca-

Oh vamos princesa te torturaré hasta que lo admitas.

Goten besaba todo el contorno del cuello de Bra hasta la clavícula haciendo pequeños chupetones y deslizando su lengua, haciendo giros lentos mientras subía a su mentón hasta alcanzar su boca donde sus lenguas se arremolinaban, Bra pasaba sus manos sobre el cuello de su novio tratando de evitar que se aleje y moviendo sugestivamente su trasero sobre la entrepierna de él, parecían ronronear de excitación y las colas de ambos se movían como las de un gatito juguetón. -¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez amor? -decía Goten ahora acariciando sus senos por fuera de la tela- Umm Ajá..-Bra sacándole la camisa-, ¿Cuando lo hicimos convertidos en super saiyajin?...

Sí lo recuerdo. ¿A qué viene el tema? -Bra ahora sacándose su blusa y desabrochando el cierre de su pantalón-.

Me gustaría que lo volviéramos a hacer transformados…-decía Goten-

Sabes que no se puede, mi padre y mi hermano pueden detectar nuestro Ki…

Lo sé, pero la experiencia es más excitante transformados -Goten mientras le ayudaba a sacarse el pantalón, el suyo y el resto de la ropa quedando desnudos-.

Bra se subió nuevamente encima de su novio que estaba sobre el reposet..- por supuesto que es demasiado excitante hacerlo convertidos, ¿te gustaría que en un futuro adapte la tecnología de la cámara de gravedad a alguna habitación? Así no tendríamos inconveniente y utilizarías la fase 3 encima de mí, me excita que seas tan fuerte…Umm -Bra continúo besándolo sorbiendo su labio inferior y mordiéndolo seductoramente para luego pasar su lengua sobre la zona y adentrarse a su boca, bajando su mano hacia el miembro ya duro de su novio -Goten la abrazó posesivamente permitiéndole continuar su tarea pero fijando su mirada en la de ella en cuanto aflojó el beso-

¿Sabes? Nunca habías hablado tanto, jamás me habías dicho que yo te excitaba y menos que te excitabas por mi fuerza -Goten haciendo que Bra adquiriera un color rojo intenso en su rostro-.

Sólo falta que me digas que provoco el mismo efecto en ti que tú a mí- dijo el semisaiya- y sin esperar respuesta succionó la punta de uno de sus pezones- Bra arqueó la espalda al sentir descargas eléctricas directas hacia su centro, gimiendo por las sensaciones que le provocaban…Goten soltó ese botón y continuó con el otro "torturándola"..Bra retiró su mano del pene de Goten para acercarse más y frotarse contra él, a lo que el semisaiya comprendió, elevándola y amoldando su centro a la punta de su miembro para una lenta penetración, ella estaba más que lubricada…la temperatura parecía haberse incrementado como diez grados. Entró en ella demasiado lento hasta acoplar la anatomía al máximo, Bra estaba arriba así que tenía el mando de la situación por primera vez -nunca lo habían hecho de esa forma- Goten dejó que ella se moviera mientras le susurraba al oído -¿Sabes lo que me excita de ti princesa? Tu fuerza. -Bra se ruborizó a escuchar eso…- ¿Mi fuerza? Entonces te la voy a demostrar- Bra hizo una media sonrisa (muy parecida a la que hace su padre), apoyó sus manos sobre los pectorales de él para equilibrarse mejor mientras se movía arriba y abajo sobre su novio cada vez más rápido, ejerciendo presión en sus paredes. Goten sintió la presión fuerte sobre su miembro, lo estaba volviendo loco, así que comenzó a moverse debajo en contra de los movimientos que hacía su novia acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que sintió opresión espasmódica alrededor de su dureza con Bra gimiendo fuerte encima de él, no pudo contenerse más y culminó derramándose dentro de ella, quedándose recostados tratando de recuperar la respiración. Ella se quedó encima del pecho de él.

Te recuerdo que somos mitad Saiyajins, la clave de nuestra supervivencia es el querer ser más fuertes y también el buscar una pareja fuerte, eso nos atrae y ahora entiendo porque me gustas tanto…- decía Goten- no sólo es el efecto de feromonas u hormonas o físico, va mas allá, no dejaría mis genes en ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú y lucharé por defender nuestro amor y a nuestro futuro bebé -a Bra le encantaron esas palabras, sobretodo "nuestro amor"-

Jamás te diré que tienes el mismo efecto en mí ehh…-decía Bra entrecerrando los ojos-.

Jajaj ya me lo dirás princesa…y ¡te amo! -Goten la besó en la frente-.


	5. Chapter 5

Bra y Goten se quedaron el resto de la tarde en el laboratorio, ya no hicieron pruebas de la nave y ni se acordaron, (mientras Vegeta y Bulma pensaban que en eso habían ocupado el resto del día), saliendo ya por la noche justo para la cena.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa incluyendo a los abuelos Briefs, Trunks y demás..

Ahora si cuenta que te sucedió anoche Goten -decía Trunks mientras comía pan con mermelada-

Ehh pues…fue una pesadilla -le contó lo que recordaba y de las pesadillas pasadas, así como la historia que le contó "su suegro" de la princesa saiyajin Aylén y el primer guerrero super saiyajin y de cómo habían salvado a los habitantes de ese terrible alien reptil-.

Los abuelos Briefs estuvieron muy atentos a lo que contaba Goten…

No sé pero lo que más me sorprendió es que somos descendientes de esa princesa -decía Trunks entusiasmado-.

Vegeta no era de conversar, ni siquiera Bulma sabía esas historias ni mucho menos que su esposo descendiera de un linaje real tan antiguo, ella pensaba que los saiyajin eran unos monos bárbaros que les gustaba comer y pelear y nada mas que eso; además no imaginaba a su esposo de pequeño instruido en clases de historia, gramática, matemáticas y esas materias que es normal que los niños "terrícolas" aprendan, nunca lo terminaría de conocer. Y lo más raro del asunto para Bulma era ¿por que se lo contó a Goten? Era cierto que él se lo había pedido pero si fuera el Vegeta de cuando llegó a la Tierra bien le pudo haber esquivado la charla a Goten…Bulma omitió comentar que Bra también tenía pesadillas, quería preguntarle a Wiss si el podría saber algo, al fin y al cabo era un ángel y sabía muchas cosas del pasado y otras que podía investigar…

Terminaron de cenar y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación…

Bra esperó que todos estaban dentro de sus habitaciones y entró a la de Goten -Shhh! Bra haciéndole señas a Goten de que no hablara-, se comunicó mentalmente -te gustaría que me quedara contigo ésta noche?

Goten estaba nervioso y le habló mentalmente -sí princesa pero ¿y si nos descubren?-

Nadie se enterará, Trunks duerme como tronco y es el de la habitación de al lado, la de mis papás está al otro extremo igual que la de mis abuelos y sabemos ocultar nuestro Ki -finalizaba Bra, con telepatía –

Ehh pues…podemos arriesgarnos -decía Goten mentalmente y haciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

Se acomodaron de cucharita en la cama y tapándose con las sábanas, Goten la abrazó acercándola -ambos se comunicaban sólo mentalmente-.

Goten, por obvias razones ya no le diré nada al Sr Wiss de lo del entrenamiento -decía Bra-

Ya no te lo pregunte en el laboratorio hace rato porque lo suponía -decía Goten-.

En serio, puedes decirle al Sr Wiss que te entrene, no me molestaré si quieres ir tú -Respondía Bra-.

Claro que no te dejaré sola a que explote la bomba con tu padre, me quedaré para afrontar mis responsabilidades contigo y el bebé, empezaré a trabajar como entrenador de futbol americano en la universidad de Ciudad Satán al inicio del ciclo escolar -respondía el semisaiya determinado-. El entrenamiento puede esperar, además quien sabe…si en un futuro cuando se calmen las cosas con tu padre, me vuelva a aceptar para entrenar con él…no tenemos el destino predicho -terminaba Goten, besándo el cuello de su novia-.

No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento de mañana, mamá dijo que se lo dejáramos a ella, que ella le iba a decir…y también le preguntaría al Sr Wiss por las pesadillas que nos ocurren a los dos -decía Bra acurrucándose-.

¿Si?..ojalá el sepa algo porque ya no quiero pasar por lo de anoche otra vez..

Bra se había quedado dormida…

Al día siguiente por la mañana (7:13 am)…

Mierdaa ¿que hora es? -gritaba Bra saltando fuera de la cama, ya estaba completamente claro el día y seguía en el cuarto de Goten, tenía que salir de ahí antes que notaran su ausencia en su propia habitación…-.

Goten cayó al piso cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta…-era Vegeta-.

Al semisaiya no le quedó otra opción que abrirle (Bra se metió debajo de la cama ocultando su ki).

Buenos días Sr. Vegeta. ¿cómo amaneció? -Goten pasándose la mano sobre el cabello alborotado y disimulando serenidad-.

Goten…-por no decir holgazán pensaba el príncipe- quiero aprovechar el día para entrenar antes de la llegada de Wiss, te espero en la cámara de gravedad.

Ehh, si por supuesto…me pongo el traje y voy para allá -cerrando la puerta-.

Uff…estuvo cerca…-pensaban...Bra salió de debajo de la cama-.

Gokú apareció de repente en la habitación…¡Hola hijo! ¡Hola Bra! -siendo como es Gokú no le pareció raro ver a Bra en la misma habitación que su hijo en pijama y con el cabello alborotado de haberse recién despertado-.

Bra se quedó petrificada.

¿Papá que haces aquí? ¿por qué no entras por la puerta como las personas normales? -gritaba su hijo-.

¿Pero qué tiene de malo Goten? Sólo quería preguntarte si sabes a que hora llega Wiss a la Tierra -decía el saiya- Gohan nos avisó pero no supo decirnos la hora.

Vegeta que apenas estaba bajando las escaleras escuchó ruidos raros de la habitación de Goten por lo que se regresó…oye ¿que sucede, quién está ahí dentro contigo? -decía furioso el príncipe, imaginándose lo peor con Bra-.

Papá teletranspórtanos afuera con el Sr. Vegeta…-Goten angustiado-.

Bueno..-Gokú se teletransportó con su hijo enfrente del susodicho-…Hola Vegeta, ¿tú sabes a qué hora llega Wiss y Bills?

¿Kakaroto? -con la cara malhumorada de siempre-

Gokú sonriendo -quita esa cara de pocos amigos Vegeta, es temprano para que empieces a enfadarte-.

¡Humph! Vendrá como a las 11 am según sé.

Les avisaré a mamá y a Gohan del horario mientras me cambio para el entrenamiento -Decía Goten yendo a su habitación-

Oye Vegeta porque no entreno hoy con ustedes -Gokú emocionado-.

Lo que me faltaba, pero está bien Kakaroto, espero que hayas estado entrenado últimamente.

Los dos saiyas se dirigieron a la cámara de gravedad.

Bra pudo escabullirse hacia su habitación mientras que Goten habló por celular para avisar del horario y se resignó a otro día tormentoso…

-Mientras tanto en el planeta sagrado de Bills Sama -Dios de la Destrucción-

Ya es hora de partir -decía Bills-

Sí señor Bills -Wiss los envolvió en el escudo para viajar con rumbo a la Tierra a la velocidad de la luz-. Tardaron poco tiempo en llegar a su destino, ya los estaban esperando en la casa de Bulma con grandes banquetes del restaurant recién inaugurado y por supuesto la primicia era para la Corporación Cápsula, además de mesas con bocadillos, pastelitos y golosinas…

Todos estaban presentes (Milk que había llegado con Gohan, Videl y Pan estaba furiosa porque a Gokú se le olvidó ir por ellos y todo porque se había quedado entrenando con Vegeta y Goten); así como Trunks, también Krilin con Número 18 y su hija, Yamcha con Puar, Oolong, el maestro Roshi, Ten Shin han, Chaoz, Mr Satán con Buu, más los abuelos Briefs junto el personal que servía los platillos…y claro Bulma que también estaba enojada porque Vegeta, Gokú y Goten aún no se habían alistado ni habían salido de la cámara de gravedad…

En eso también llegaron Dendé y Mr. Popo sobre una alfombra voladora acompañados por Uranai Baba que volaba sentada sobre su bola de cristal mágica.

Dendé se apresuró a saludar a Wiss y Bills Sama. Tengo que mencionarles algo que presagió Uranai Baba en privado, -decía Dendé-.

Wiss y Bills no se sorprendieron -ya sospechaban de qué era el asunto-

Se alejaron de la multitud, y al relatar el augurio efectivamente era sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia Brief y Son, el sería la clave de todo…

Bulma por su parte abrió la cámara de gravedad..-oigan chicos Wiss y Bills ya llegaron, apresúrense-

Gokú salió así como estaba, mientras que Vegeta y Goten fueron a ducharse y cambiarse con los trajes recién adquiridos…Bra ya salía muy elegante con un vestido color olivo con encajes en la cintura, guantes del mismo color largos hasta el codo, zapatillas y aretes a juego..Goten la vió pero como iba acompañado por "su suegro" prefirió darle el halago después.

Hola -Gokú alegre a Wiss y Bills Sama-, Ah Gokú, será mejor que pongas atención a la noticia que diremos dentro de poco -decía Bills-.

¿Cuál noticia? -Gokú confundido-.

¡Oye Gokú, ve a cambiarte esa ropa, que vergüenza!, de seguro estabas entrenando o me equivoco -gritaba Milk al verlo todo desarreglado-.

Si Milk ya voy -Gokú desapareció para volver 5 minutos después con traje negro de saco y pantalón sastre que muy pocas veces usaba-.

Vegeta y Goten salieron, Vegeta iba de traje con saco y pantalón sastre color púrpura con camisa negra y corbata púrpura, mientras que Goten se puso camisa negra manga larga y pantalón negro sastre…

Bien ya están todos, será mejor no retrasar la noticia Sr Bills -Wiss elevándose-.

Escuchen todos, el Sr Bills, Kami Sama (Dios de la Tierra) y yo, tenemos una noticia de suma importancia que darles -alzó su báculo del cual se desprendió una pantalla grande en forma de holograma…

Todos miraron hacia lo que ocurría…había un joven como protagonista en esa imagen holográfica…era un joven de unos 17 o 18 años, aparentemente era alto (quizá 1.85 metros de estatura) de cabello negro respingado y ojos de un azul profundo, muy apuesto ya para su joven edad..

Todo mundo incluyendo a los Son, los Briefs y a la multitud de amigos y empleados de la fiesta se asombraron…

Hola a todos…-decía el joven- sé que está mal que el futuro se modifique…pero no me queda otra opción…soy del futuro de casi 20 años desde ésta fecha y me presento de ésta forma para advertirles que se preparen…todos los seres vivos del planeta Tierra incluyendo la raza humana serán destruidos, no por una guerra de poder como creen, serán exterminados por armas biológicas (virus) enviados por una civilización alienígena guiados por una tonta leyenda de hace milenios. Yo no llegué a conocer a mi familia, mi madre fue secuestrada estando embarazada de casi 8 meses, y después de dar a luz la mataron, toda mi vida la había dedicado a servir a quien pensé que fue mi salvador, trabajaba bastante para expandir el imperio hasta que fui contactado por los Yadrats, ellos se disculparon por haber apoyado hace tiempo a éste maldito asesino, ellos fueron quienes se llevaron a mi madre con los poderes de teletransportación, sin embargo lo hicieron obligados para salvar a su propio planeta…

No sé si se podré cambiar totalmente la historia...Wiss de mi época (de su futuro) fue quien me localizó, al parecer no había podido encontrarme en todo este tiempo, quien a su vez se comunicó al Wiss del pasado (de su época) y por medio del báculo sagrado se está enviando éste mensaje -El ángel asentía con la cabeza-.

El traidor y asesino que mató a mi familia y a todos en la Tierra se llama Devian…es de la misma raza que alguna vez casi exterminó a los saiyajin en tiempos remotos por ésta misma leyenda, pero ahora él cree que no sólo surgiría otro super saiyajin con poderes inigualables, sino que se convertirá en el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 7, el único humano en lograrlo (considerando que los saiyajins tiene forma humana).

En ésta época al que conocían como Bills Sama -Dios de la Destrucción- ya no existe, fue eliminado después de que mataran al Supremo Kaiosama, si éste muere el Dios de destrucción también, fue planeado así para que no pudieran hacerles frente y porque Wiss no tiene permiso de interferir en asuntos de los humanos.

Hasta que hace poco tiempo me entere de todo por los Yadrats, yo no sabía sobre mis orígenes, en mi vida había escuchado sobre sayajins ni terrícolas, sabía que yo era diferente a todas las razas que había conocido y en realidad no me importaba, todo cambió hasta cuando los Yadrats me contaron la historia de un guerrero sayajin que había llegado a su planeta malherido y que provenía de la Tierra, que llegó a su planeta por pelear contra otro temible alien llamado "Freezer", que ellos lo cuidaron y le enseñaron la técnica de la teletransportación, después de eso me contaron que ellos fueron obligados a ir al planeta de ese guerrero llamado Gokú al que habían ayudado antes por órdenes de Devian y que sabían sobre mi origen, me dijeron quien soy y porque querrían acabar conmigo -así fue como empezó mi libertad- y al saber esto me rehusé a seguir apoyándoles. Los aliens me mantuvieron con vida y de su lado porque necesitaban de mi ayuda por mis poderes para expandir su imperio, en cuanto ya no les fuera de utilidad planeaban matarme, igual por el temor de que a futuro me convierta en Dios de la destrucción aunque a mí no me interesa ese título. Si los alienígenas querían tener el control de todo el universo, tenían que acabar con el Dios de la destrucción.

Como les dije, a mí no me interesa que me ofrezcan el título de Dios de la Destrucción, me interesa ahora que supe de mi pasado y cómo ocurrió todo, tratar de salvarlo, aunque que mi época sea destruida por Seno Sama "dios de todo" y Wiss está arriesgando su vida también por apoyarme.

Faltan poco más de 6 meses para que los Yadrats y con ellos los alienígenas con forma de lagarto aparezcan y se lleven a mi madre embarazada, éstos últimos serán los que esparcirán el virus mortal al planeta Tierra del cual nadie se salvará, morirán todos los guerreros antes de poder defenderse.

Es por eso que adelantándonos a éstos eventos le pedí ayuda al Wiss de su época para que lleve a mi madre al planeta sagrado donde él reside…ahí no podrán entrar porque Bills Sama está vivo en ésta época, deben evitar que maten al supremo Kaio-Sama y eliminar al maldito lagarto de Devian antes de que llegue a la Tierra dentro de 6 meses. Para ello deben ir al planeta de los Yadrats a advertirles y esperarlos ahí mismo para exterminarlos -decía el chico de brazos cruzados y marcando el entrecejo-.

Bra estaba asustada…en el fondo sabía quien era el chico, tanto que hasta ya le encontraba el parecido…

Bulma intuía quien era el chico pero no dijo nada hasta que…

Oye ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres de la Tierra? ¿Tu madre es de la Tierra? -preguntaba Gokú-.

Ehh…yo no nací en la Tierra, ahora la Tierra está deshabitada y nada crece ahí…pero mi madre y mi padre y toda mi familia son de la Tierra…bu..bueno a excepción de mis abuelos; según sé mi madre se acaba de dar cuenta que está embarazada…-decía el chico dirigiéndose a Gokú-.

En esta época ya le cobré venganza a ese maldito pero de nada me sirve porque el planeta Tierra esta desolado, no hay seres vivos y nunca volverá a ser lo que fue, yo nunca conoceré a mi familia y nunca podré saber lo que se siente pertenecer a una…no me importa ocultarles quién soy, me llamo Jake, soy hijo de Bra y Goten, el último descendiente de la línea saiyajin y también de la terrestre…-Jake dando la espalda a todos, y sí tenía cola de sayajin como sus padres y abuelos la habían tenido-.

¿Quéee? -todos con la boca abierta de la impresión, estaban sumamente sorprendidos y aterrorizados…-.

Goten aún no asimilaba la noticia.

Tú maldito infeliz -Vegeta se transformó en fase Dios azul, yendo a donde Goten-.

Bulma se metió enfrente -Vegeta tal parece que sólo escuchaste lo que te conviene, acaso no oíste, todos vamos a morir…-le dio una bofetada-.

En eso el ki del bebé de Bra se sintió fuerte dentro del vientre de ella, todos los guerreros pudieron sentirlo, era un cálido Ki pero fuerte para ser de un bebé al que todavía no esperaban tan pronto…

Vegeta se había olvidado de golpear a Goten.

¿Serás mi hijo? -Goten hacia el chico del holograma-.

Jake que estaba de brazos cruzados volteó hacia su padre, nunca se habían referido a él como "hijo"…-el aspecto del chico era muy parecido a su abuelo Vegeta con el entrecejo marcado y de perfil pero con el físico y estatura más de su abuelo Gokú y los ojos azul profundo eran de su madre y abuela-.

Así es padre…al fin te conozco y a mi madre…-decía el chico cambiando su rostro a uno más amable-.

Bra estaba al punto del llanto.

Va a ser muy fuerte -decía Gokú emocionado por su nieto-.

Sí seré muy fuerte abuelo..-decía el chico del holograma-, pero no esperes a que crezca para que yo resuelva el destino del universo, ahora que saben lo que se avecina tienen que hacerse cargo ustedes.

Ehh..por supuesto…para cuando crezcas yo te entrene -decía orgulloso el saiyajin-.

¿Quién dice que tu lo entrenarás insecto? -respondía el príncipe cabreado-.

Gokú y Vegeta echaban chispas con la mirada…-aún no nacía su nieto y ya estaban peleando por quien lo entrenaría…-

Continuará…..


	6. Chapter 6

Todos estaban estupefactos por la terrible noticia, tanto como cuando Trunks del futuro había viajado a su época para advertirles de los androides pero era aún peor, no sólo estaba en juego el destino de la Tierra sino que involucraba a Bills -Dios de la Destrucción- y al Supremo Kaio-Sama…se alteraría el equilibrio de los dioses y muy seguramente Seno Sama se daría cuenta y podría optar por destruir todo el universo 7 al no ver esperanza en los seres vivientes de éste universo.

¡Demonios, tendremos que entrenar nuevamente! -decía Picoro que había llegado al lugar alertado por la reunión de los Ki de Dendé y Mr. Popo así como Wiss y Bills-. Debía haber ocurrido algo sumamente grave por la que Kaiosama (Dendé) se viera en la necesidad de salir del templo sagrado, y al llegar vió toda la escena con el chico del holograma que todavía seguía en pantalla.

También has venido Pícoro- Gokú desde un costado del lugar-.

Así es, si no te importa me gustaría entrenar con Gohan y contigo Gokú.

Por supuesto Pícoro.

Papá yo también entrenaré con ustedes -decía Goten muy determinado-.

Pero hijo eso sería desconsiderado, ¿no crees? Ahora mismo ya estás entrenando con Vegeta, sería de muy mala educación no seguir entrenando con él ahora que serán familia, además supongo que también entrenará Trunks con ustedes, ¿no es así Vegeta? -decía Gokú-.

A Vegeta se le encendieron los ojos de furia al ver al "mocoso bueno para nada" de Goten…

¡Pe..pero papá..! Yo quiero entrenar contigo, Gohan y el Sr. Pícoro…-Goten empezaba a sentirse observado por el padre de Bra-. Sabía que si el Sr. Vegeta había sido duro con él desde el inicio del entrenamiento ahora sería mucho peor sabiendo lo de Bra. Y realmente no le importaba tanto eso porque necesitaba el más fuerte de los entrenamientos si quería salir vivo de la batalla que se avecinaba, pero sentía que el Sr. Vegeta nunca lo perdonaría por haberle fallado (o más bien por no hacer las cosas como se deben), había perdido la confianza que había puesto en él para con Bra.-

Oigan, el Sr. Bills y yo tenemos el plan de llevarnos a Bra a nuestro planeta sagrado para tenerla a salvo y saben que pueden ir también a entrenar allá…-decía Wiss de su época-.

Gracias pero prefiero entrenar aquí en la Tierra, eso déjanoslo a nosotros, -decía Vegeta de brazos cruzados- y por el momento tampoco quiero que te lleves a Bra, todavía faltan varios meses para que lleguen los Yardrats, además Kakaroto puede teletransportarnos al planeta de ellos y advertirles con mucho tiempo de anticipación y regresar después para esperar al maldito de Devian. Y aparte porque ustedes como dios de la destrucción y como ángel del universo 7 no deben intervenir en asuntos de los humanos o podrían tener problemas con Seno Sama y eso podría ser contraproducente. Se pueden llevar a Bra un par de semanas antes del evento.

Pero Vegeta, piensa bien qué dices -Bulma enojada y preocupada-, ¿no sería mejor encontrar al tal Devian ahora y acabar con él antes de que organice su ejército y ataque?

Eso sería una falta de organización de nosotros Bulma, -decía el príncipe aún con el tatuaje de la mano de su esposa sobre la mejilla- porque no entrenaríamos suficientemente antes, ¿que tal si es más fuerte de lo que pensamos?, además no conocemos al tal Devian, ¿no crees que tardaríamos más tiempo en encontrarlo en éste vasto universo sin siquiera conocer su Ki? Sería pérdida de tiempo y energía aparte de que se necesita una buena nave con tecnología avanzada que permita viajar de planeta en planeta buscándolo y aunque supiéramos donde esté, Kakaroto no tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse hacia un lugar en el que no sienta el Ki del sujeto…¿qué tal si está ocultando su Ki a propósito?.

¿Qué? Pero..-Bulma asustada-.

Así es Vegeta, además quiero entrenar bastante para estar preparado y si los Yardrats vinieran antes de tiempo yo sentiría sus Ki al instante, sé como es su Ki, es muy peculiar y me podría teletransportar en ése momento exacto, no creo que haya problema por eso -respondía Gokú-. ¿Entonces si entrenarás con Goten y Trunks verdad Vegeta?

¡Humph! Por supuesto…-Vegeta volteando a ver de frente a Goten-.

Goten tragó duro resignándose…

Bueno, me parece una buena estrategia, les deseo mucha suerte y éxito para salvar al planeta y espero verles pronto (cuando nazca) -decía Jake-. Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos a todos, a mi familia y a mis padres. En verdad me gustaría saber lo que se siente tener una familia, así que entrenen muy duro porque Devian no es cualquier adversario y si es muy fuerte, me costó mucho trabajo poder ganarle y eso que domino a la perfección al Super Saiyajin Dios en una fase que aún ustedes no se imaginan…

¿Cuál transformación es esa? -preguntó Bra que había estado muy callada-.

Lo sabrán cuando lleguen a ella -decía el chico hacia su joven madre-.

Cuidate mucho mamá, me gustaría conocerte…a papá y a todos los abuelos -mirándola fijamente, una mirada muy parecida a la de ella con el mismo tono azul-.

Claro que sí, tu padre y yo y todos te esperaremos ansiosos éstos meses y descuida, tendrás una familia única en todo el universo que te amará mucho -eran palabras que Bra nunca jamás diría enfrente de todos, tan salidas del alma, sólo porque quería que su hijo del futuro supiera lo valioso que era él para ella y para Goten-.

Estoy muy emocionado por lo que pueda cambiarse del destino y ojalá todo resulte bien, aunque yo no pueda decir lo mismo de mí aquí porque nunca se podrán alterar los sucesos de mi pasado pero sí los suyos; al menos habré cambiado su época y eso me da mucha satisfacción, estoy muy orgulloso de pertenecer a su linaje.

Espera, sí se puede cambiar -decía Bulma hacia su nieto-, existen las superesferas del dragón creadas por Zarama el Dios de los Dragones, éstas se encuentran repartidas entre los Universos 6 y 7, son 7 esferas color naranja marcadas del número 1 al número 7 y son del tamaño de un planeta, si las buscas en tu época y las encuentras puedes pedir el deseo con ayuda de Wiss…tienen el poder de conceder cualquier tipo de deseo que elijas, son muy poderosas, sólo tendrías que pedir que tu época se realinee a partir del tiempo de nuestra época, tu línea de tiempo desaparecería como la conoces, si eso resulta habría sólo una época y no dos líneas de tiempo. Tú recordarías sólo lo que transcurra en ésta época, jamás recordarías la vida espantosa que llevaste -Bulma llorando-. Pero para eso tienes que esperar a que eliminen a Devian, de nada serviría que pidas el deseo ahora…

Eso es estupendo abuela Bulma, no sabía de ésas esferas, sí las buscaré. Wiss tenía razón, eres una mujer muy inteligente, estoy orgulloso que seas mi abuela -decía Jake sonriente-.

Ahora si me despido de todos…

Adiós abuelo Vegeta, -dijo el chico desviando la mirada hacia su abuelo- presiento que me llevaré muy bien contigo, somos "algo" parecidos -Vegeta se sintió muy orgulloso escucharle decir eso y a la vez sintió un punzada de angustia en su pecho, se veía a sí mismo en aquel muchacho, veía la historia de su propia vida reflejada en ese chico que pronto sería parte de su vida, se le vinieron visajes de su pasado desde cuando fue entregado a Freezer para salvaguardar la integridad del planeta Vegetasei, algo que ese maldito no habría cumplido y ahora otro ser llamado Devian en la historia de su nieto; con la gran diferencia de que al menos él nació en el palacio real de Vegetasei, en sus primeros años vivió como príncipe del planeta, tuvo las mejores atenciones, enseñanza y un entrenamiento especializado siendo parte de la realeza y de clase alta además conoció a sus padres y hermano y nada en aquellos años dorados de su vida se comparaba a la vida de Jake, una amarga y solitaria existencia desde su nacimiento, sin conocer su estirpe, sin tener la dicha de ser parte de una familia, trabajar para sobrevivir desde pequeño sin saber siquiera que es la libertad…su propio nieto, su propia sangre…se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de sólo imaginarse esa vida tan miserable, ni siquiera conocía a ese maldito de Devian y ya lo odiaba con todo su ser -Vegeta tenía fuertemente empuñadas sus manos-. Ese maldito de Devian será mío para vengarme, me va a dar un gran placer matarlo lentamente; busca las superesferas del dragón, te esperamos en unos meses- finalizaba el saiya-.

Bra lo miró sorprendida, ¿su padre había dicho eso delante de todos? Por lo visto ya había aceptado por completo al chico del futuro como su nieto, al menos eso aliviaba la situación con Goten -o eso pensaba ella-.

(Una cosa es que Vegeta aceptara al chico como nieto, como hijo de su princesa y otra que el padre fuese Goten, aún miraba con recelo al semisaiya).

Adiós abuela Milk, adiós abuelo Gokú, espero ser parte de sus vidas, he escuchado los relatos que me contaron los Yardrats sobre cómo derrotó a Freezer y los relatos de Wiss sobre cómo ayudó a salvar a éste universo de la desintegración -Jake hacia su abuelo paterno-; todos en el universo saben de ti de alguna u otra forma aunque no te conozcan, y sin embargo, vives tranquilamente en la Tierra con familia y amigos, te admiro y a eso aspiro yo, a vivir pacíficamente y algún día poder entrenar con mi padre y con ustedes por el simple gusto de hacerlo no porque se requiera -finalizaba el chico-.

Milk se limpiaba con un pañuelo el rostro, -a pesar de que era una mujer fuerte, el ver al que será su nieto y lo que vivió en su corta vida le hacía sentirse mortificada-.

Gokú por el contrario se veía más alegre que el resto, estaba muy orgulloso de su nieto más pequeño, iba a tener a otro miembro de su familia consigo en poco tiempo, volvería a ser abuelo, iba a ser su segundo nieto pero el primogénito de su hijo menor y veía el parecido con Goten y con él mismo en Jake. Sería un muchacho fuerte y eso lo entusiasmaba, al igual que con Jake, él mismo no había conocido a su familia de sangre (más bien no recordaba, a excepción de Raditz) pero nunca le había importado tanto porque desde pequeño se había sentido parte de una familia con su abuelo Gohan y con sus amigos de la infancia, nada le había faltado, a diferencia del chico que nunca se sintió parte de algo.

No te preocupes por el futuro, estoy seguro que nos encargaremos de ese Devian antes de que llegue a la Tierra y como dijo Vegeta, te esperamos en unos meses…nos dará mucho gusto que seas parte de nuestra familia y estoy muy orgulloso de ti y ansío que ya nazcas y crezcas para entrenarte como se debe -terminaba Gokú-.

-Jake estaba muy feliz-…Estaré en contacto con Wiss de su época para cuando derroten a Devian y mientras buscaré las superesferas del dragón para estar listo y en cuanto me digan, pedir el deseo -el chico desapareció de la pantalla, donde apareció Wiss del futuro-; los Yardrats aparecerán en la Tierra dentro de 5 meses y 11 días a partir de ahora, se los menciono para que se preparen -decía el ángel del futuro-.

La pantalla de holograma de Wiss se apagó dejando a todos congelados…

Vegeta se dirigió hacia Goten un poco más calmado que antes y ya sin la transformación en fase Dios azul.

¿Con que era la opción 1, no mocoso? Necesito conversar contigo ahora mismo, sígueme -decía Vegeta aún cabreado-.

Goten se sonrojó…sabía a qué se refería, lo que no entendía era que le llamara "mocoso" cuando ya era todo un hombre, tenía 28 años…-ni modo tendré que afrontarlo de una vez por todas pensaba el semisaiya-.

Bra se dió cuenta y los siguió, no dejaría a Goten sólo con su padre.

Vegeta lo llevo adentro de la cámara de gravedad y al entrar notó que su hija iba tras ellos, ¿Qué haces aquí Bra? Esta charla es entre él y yo…

Te equivocas padre, también es mi charla, recuerdas que estoy embarazada…-respondía Bra con una media sonrisa hacia su padre para enfadarlo más-.

Me vas a explicar Goten cómo demonios sucedió esto y yo no estaba enterado, ¿no eres un verdadero hombre para haber dado la cara desde un inicio? Te comportas como un adolescente malcriado, te aprovechaste de la situación que te dió mi hija mientras le ayudabas en su proyecto, además te conozco desde hace mucho ¿y así pagas la amabilidad que han tenido contigo y con tus padres en ésta casa? Pensé que aunque eras un bueno para nada al menos tenías principios…-Vegeta estaba muy enfadado y no le importaba herir los sentimientos de Goten-.

Goten no podía mirarlo a los ojos, se quedó callado y cabizbajo, se sentía mal porque le había fallado y tenía razón en que debió saberlo desde el día que salieron de la habitación del tiempo…se sentía aún más mal por ser un cobarde y no haberlo afrontado antes.

¡Papá cómo le hablas así!, ¿quién dice que tuviste principios cuando llegaste a la Tierra hace tiempo? Acaso no llegaste para purgar éste planeta, eras un hombre dedicado a la masacre sin importar nada más…hasta que conociste a mamá -Bra tenía los ojos llorosos, se le apretaba la garganta y se le quebró la voz- Goten nunca ha matado a alguien a sangre fría y mucho menos ha sido un hombre malo, lo conoces desde hace más tiempo que a mí ¿cómo es posible que le reproches? Esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Goten y yo somos iguales.

Claro que no son iguales, hay mucha distancia entre tú y éste híbrido de clase baja -Vegeta señalando a Goten-.

¿Sabes por qué empezó todo esto padre? Fue por tu culpa si a eso te refieres.

¿Qué cosa, por mi culpa? -Vegeta encabronado-.

Sí padre, si hubieras aceptado entrenarme no le hubiera pedido a Goten que lo hiciera.

¿Qué, entrenabas con éste imbécil? Pensé que era sólo tu famoso prototipo con el que te ayudaba, además tiene poco más de 2 semanas que pasó eso, y éstas embarazada ya, no te creo nada Bra…de seguro se veían a escondidas desde quien sabe cuándo.

Bueno Sr. Vegeta -decía Goten alzando la cabeza-, es que cuando Bra me pidió que la entrenara si fue hace poco más de 2 semanas, salvo porque entramos a la habitación del tiempo y 12 horas aquí se convirtieron en 6 meses allá -respondía tratando ahora sí de ser muy sincero con él-.

¿Qué? -Vegeta sostuvo a Goten del cuello de la camisa-.

¿Papa qué haces? El único bárbaro aquí eres tú.

No podía creerlo, su propia hija defendía al imbécil hijo de Kakaroto a capa y espada, si se lo hubiesen contado antes no lo creería, su hija nunca se había rebajado tanto por alguien…-lo soltó de mala gana-.

Bra tiene razón Sr. Vegeta, ella y yo somos iguales, antes hasta me caía mal, pensaba que era una niñita consentida y superficial que sólo pensaba en ella misma y sus lujos, pero es que no la conocía en realidad hasta que convivimos dentro de la habitación del tiempo; no sabía lo tan compatibles que somos en casi todo…además con ella me siento a gusto, puedo ser yo, puedo entrenar con ella, puedo comer hasta acabarme toda una mesa repleta de comida y no angustiarme por lo que pensará de mí, sabe que soy mitad extraterrestre, es decir, mitad saiyajin y no le asusta la idea, al contrario le gusta, no le parece horroso que me haya salido una "cola de mono" porque ella también tiene una, no se asombra ni sale corriendo cuando me transformo en super saiyajin y me cambia el color del pelo, ni cuando vuelo por los cielos porque ella también puede volar y también puede transformase en super saiyajin, antes simplemente no había podido avanzar más en una relación seria con alguna chica porque siempre había un motivo relacionado con lo que le acabo de mencionar que las asustaba y alejaba de mí…y siento que a Bra le ha pasado lo mismo…además puede ser ella misma cuando está conmigo también, no tiene que disimular su apetito, al contrario si no se acaba al menos 4 platos de comida me pregunto si se siente mal, incluyendo la habilidad para transformarse y volar por los cielos, no le veo nada anormal en ello así sea que le haya salido una cola. Bra sería infeliz con alguien con el que no pueda ser ella misma, con alguien más débil, con alguien con el que no pueda salir a dar un paseo por las nubes cuando le plazca porque el susodicho aparte que no pueda hacerlo de seguro hasta le asustarían las alturas, y no logro imaginarme a Bra cargándolo en brazos…jajajaj -Goten se empezó a reír a carcajadas al imaginarse la escena, ni se acordaba en la situación en la que se encontraba-.

Jajaja…-Bra empezó a reírse por inercia-. Sí padre, la realidad es que no me veo a futuro con algún "débil humano" que no pueda llevarme a pasear por las nubes sin que tenga que cargarlo yo, y eso si no se desmaya jajajaj.

Vegeta quería reírse pero se controló magistralmente.

Vamos padre, ¿acaso no quieres que yo sea feliz?

Eso descolocó a Vegeta tal como siempre lo hacía su hija…

¡Claro que quiero que seas feliz pero no con alguien que se esconde detrás de ti! -Vegeta viendo al semisaiya-.

No es eso Sr. Vegeta, si le íbamos a decir pero no sabíamos de qué manera hacerlo, sabíamos que tomaría mal el asunto.

Vegeta frunció la cara, ¿y desde cuándo les salió cola? -Esa pregunta era contundente, así podría acercarse a la fecha desde que empezaron su etapa de celo o desde cuando Goten y su "princesa" habían intimado por primera vez-.

Ehh.. serían más o menos, casi 5 meses -respondió Goten-.

A Vegeta se le saltó una vena de la sien…¿cinco meses?

Lo..lo siento mucho Sr. Vegeta -decía Goten nervioso-, pero cuando nos salió cola llevábamos más de 1 mes dentro de la habitación del tiempo y en verdad tratamos de evadirnos, en serio, pero pasamos por fases incontrolables los meses siguientes.

El saiya lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada, él nunca había pasado por ésa situación antes pero la conocía bien, le habían enseñado y mostrado cómo sucedía a pesar de ser solamente un crío cuando estaba en Vegetasei; y ésa fuerte atracción que surgía, sólo se daba entre un macho y una hembra saiyajins compatibles durante la época de celo, incluso no sucedía tan frecuentemente sino en las purgas (en las que también iban guerreras hembras) hubieran fornicado y concebido a diestra y siniestra olvidándose de su objetivo. Tenía que darle algo de crédito, al fin y al cabo sí eran compatibles biológicamente.

¿Qué más da cuando haya sido, padre? El asunto es que no me veo a futuro con alguien que no sea Goten y eso, si todo sale bien y hay futuro para todos nosotros. Y la elección que yo haga en mi vida, me compete sólo a mí, me conoces bien papá, no soy de las mujeres que disfrutan que decidan por ellas…-Bra malhumorada-.

Eso lo sé bien, siempre te sales con la tuya -decía su padre-.

Y tú Goten más te vale que pongas empeño en el entrenamiento, porque será peor que antes…-finalizaba el príncipe-.

No creo que Goten tenga problemas con ello padre, porque él se puede transformar en super saiyajin desde los 6 años sin entrenamiento previo; ya era más fuerte desde ésa edad y aún siendo un "híbrido de clase baja" como lo llamas, que tú cuando te jactabas de ser el príncipe y guerrero saiyajin más fuerte del universo cuando llegaste a la Tierra, ¿qué vergüenza no? -Bra estaba furiosa, se la regresó porque no le gustaba la forma despectiva con la que le hablaba a su novio-.

Ya no me ayudes Bra, en serio...-decía Goten ahora más preocupado al ver el rostro histérico de "su suegro"-.

Me pondré a entrenar bastante Sr. Vegeta, lo juro, y también porque tengo que pensar en el futuro de mi hijo…

Eso calmó un poco al príncipe…-al menos tenía algo de madurez el mocoso-.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nota: Me gusta ponerle algo de drama, no soy experta en eso pero hago lo mejor que puedo, upss, me gusta escribir sobre Bra y su padre enojándose (aunque todos sabemos que Vegeta nunca podría enojarse con su linda princesita). Ahh y no se preocupen, sí habrá Lemon en el siguiente capítulo...;).


	7. Capítulo 7

Corporación Cápsula…

Después de la gran noticia Bills Sama y Wiss se dispusieron a degustar todos los platillos y postres como si nada sucediese mientras que los demás estaban atónitos…y sin hambre. Excepto por Buu y Mr. Satán, Buu ni siquiera había entendido de que era la reunión y el otro porque de nada conseguía angustiarse si los guerreros Z ya empezarían a entrenar y nuevamente salvarían el planeta.

Krilin, número 18, Marron, Ten Shin-han, Chaoz, Puar, Oolong, el maestro Roshi y Yamcha se pusieron a conversar sobre el reciente anuncio, mientras que Pícoro fue con Dendé y Mr. Popo.

Los abuelos Briefs ni se preocuparon, entraron a la casa para buscar a su gatita Tama.

¿Donde está Goten y Bra? -preguntaba Milk angustiada-.

Entraron con Vegeta a la cámara de gravedad -decía Gohan que aún no asimilaba la noticia y menos que su hermano menor estaba saliendo con Bra y serían padres en unos meses-.

Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no les parece papá…mamá? -Pan no estaba tan sorprendida porque ya sabía de su relación, pero sí de que Bra estuviera ya embarazada y preocupada de todo lo que había mencionado su "futuro primo"-.

Ehh, si pero Goten me va a escuchar, ¿por qué ocultaron su relación?, por eso se enojó tanto Vegeta y le doy toda la razón…-Gohan molesto-. Ni siquiera formalizaron antes, aparte es un irresponsable, si hubiera tenido la confianza de decírmelo lo habría aconsejado como se debe y Vegeta y todos ya se habrían enterado de una mejor forma.

Gohan esperemos a que salgan para hablar todos, supongo que sus razones tuvieron para no mencionárnoslo; aunque ese Devian no llegara a la Tierra en el futuro, aún así ésto iba a ocurrir sin importar que hagamos…estoy muy feliz por ellos -Gokú se reía como si nada-.

Goten ya me estaba preocupando -decía Milk-, pensé que nunca iba a sentar cabeza pero no me esperaba que la elegida fuera Bra…

Sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba Milk -dijo Bulma al acercarse y escuchar a la familia Son-. Pero sí tuve fuertes sospechas desde que nos anunciaron que Goten le ayudaría a Bra en su prototipo.

¡Bulma de ahora en adelante vamos a ser familia! -Gokú muy animado-.

Así será Gokú, quién diría que somos amigos desde niños y ahora nuestros hijos nos harán abuelos…

¡Sí, será un chico fuerte! -Gokú volvía a repetir lo mismo, para él lo más importante de todo lo que dijeron era eso y en segundo plano quedaba Devian-.

Trunks abrió la cámara de gravedad -sabía que estaban dentro su padre, su hermana y Goten-.

Oigan ustedes ¿qué les pasa? ¿por qué no me dijeron que estaban saliendo? Y yo todavía como imbécil creyendo que se caían mal, que se odiaban, defendiéndoles de mi padre por pensar mal de ustedes y ahora hasta seré tío…-Trunks estaba muy ofendido con su amigo y su hermana y ni siquiera miró a su padre que seguía con cara de pocos amigos-.

Tranquilízate hermanito, me enteré que estaba embarazada justo ayer y sí te íbamos a decir y a todos que "estábamos saliendo"…ciertamente ni yo sé si puede dársele ése término…pasó muy rápido que ni nos dió tiempo de planearlo, simplemente sucedió y ya -decía Bra cruzada de brazos-.

Es cierto Trunks, perdóname, no merecías que te lo ocultara tampoco…-Goten seguía angustiado-.

¡Que le vamos a hacer!, es poco relevante ahora lo importante es que tendremos que entrenar muy duro -Trunks miró hacia su padre que estaba de espaldas, de brazos cruzados y ni siquiera les puso atención a lo que hablaban-.

¡Pero vaya, ya se los había dicho…Del odio nace el amor!…jajaja -Trunks lo dijo de manera burlona mirándolos de forma pícara y luego riendo a carcajadas-. Esto va a ser divertido.

Goten y Bra se ruborizaron al instante.

De repente Vegeta se trasformó en Super Saiyajin Dios Azul sin siquiera voltear -eso indicaba que estaba muy molesto, tan molesto que no quería verlos ni dirigirles otra vez la palabra-.

¿Por qué no vamos afuera? De seguro todos los demás quieren conversar con ustedes -decía Trunks, entendiendo que su padre quería estar solo-.

Sí -Bra y Goten contestaron al mismo tiempo-. Salieron dejando al príncipe dentro.

Ahora Vegeta entendía porque sentía "diferente" el ki de Bra, sin duda era por la tenue energía que sentía de su nieto dentro del vientre de ella y que se había sentido con mayor fuerza hacía un momento. Su hija ya no era un niñita desde hacía mucho pero él la seguía considerando como tal y no podía ser que de un día para otro ya estuviera en una relación y hasta embarazada de ni más ni menos que del hijo menor de Kakaroto y lo peor era el parecido entre ellos, un recordatorio cada que lo veía y lo enfurecía, ya que Kakaroto siendo un insignificante guerrero de clase baja siempre lo había humillado, rebasando su poder cada vez que parecía alcanzarlo, rebajándolo a un penoso segundo lugar y todavía tenía la entereza de sonreírle en su propia cara como si nada pasara cada que se encontraban. Lo único bueno de todo estaba en que ese mocoso tenía herencia saiyajin aunque fuese de clase baja…-Vegeta seguía enojado y dandole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza-…y que sea una miserable sabandija que había conquistado a su hija de una manera cobarde y abusiva, un ladrón que robó su joya más preciada y todavía tendría que verlo todos los días al entrenar y debía evitar golpearlo fuera de la cámara de gravedad (o Bulma lo trataría peor a él y ya sabía qué tipo de castigo le daba, uno que involucraba mucha abstinencia)…pero tomaría un dulce ajuste de cuentas en el entrenamiento. Además, no podría permitir que su única hija, su princesa, tuviera por "novio" a un guerrero mediocre que ni siquiera pudiera defenderla a ella ni a su nieto del maldito reptil de Devian, tendría que forzarlo a hacerse más fuerte por el bien de Bra…(y de ninguna manera era porque le importara Goten "según"). No tendría compasión tampoco de Trunks ahora que recordaba, los dos se la habían pasado flojeando sin entrenar todo éste tiempo. Estaba tan molesto que se encerró, encendió la gravedad aumentada a su máximo poder y se dispuso a moler a golpes a los robots de entrenamiento…

Los semisaiya llegaron a donde estaba el resto de la familia…

Oh por favor, no me regañen otra vez, ¿quieren? -decía Goten, sobretodo al ver la cara de su hermano mayor-.

Pues sí mereces que te regañemos por ser tan irresponsable y ocultarnos a todos sobre su relación -Gohan malhumorado-.

Vamos papá, deja al tío Goten, de seguro se siente muy mal y preocupado por lo que nos auguraron, además tengo que decirte que…yo sí sabía sobre su relación desde hace casi dos semanas…-Pan miró a su padre de manera encantadora-.

¿¡Qué!? pero Pan, ¿por qué tampoco nos dijiste nada? -Gohan sorprendido-.

Ya vez, el tío Goten sí es sincero y quería hacer las cosas bien, sólo que tenía miedo decirles y no era para menos conociendo al Sr. Vegeta -Pan le guiñó a su tío-.

¿Por qué Pan si sabía y yo no? -Trunks otra vez ofendido-.

¡Pero qué dramático te pones! -Bra ya hastiada-.

¡Bueno, ya!…-decía Bulma empezando a irritarse-.

Goten, la verdad es que quiero disculparme por siempre estar obligándote a conseguir un mejor empleo, a compararte con tu hermano Gohan siendo que eres diferente a él y mucho más parecido a tu padre y presionarte para que busques a una linda chica para casarte -Milk con ojos llorosos-, yo tengo la culpa de que todo esto sucediese…te empujé a esto sin darme cuenta y por eso decidiste conquistar a Bra…-Milk se puso a llorar-.

Todos se caen al piso al escucharla (escena de anime donde se caen de la impresión).

Vamos mamá no es cierto, no digas eso…-Goten calmando a su madre-.

No tiene la culpa Sra. Milk -decía Bra- yo había discutido con mi padre hace como 2 semanas porque él se negó a entrenarme; así que elegí a Goten para que fuera mi oponente de entrenamiento, ya me dirigía hacia su casa cuando lo encontré volando a mitad de camino, fui yo quien le ofreció "un contrato para entrenar". Aunque él me dijo que se había molestado con usted por lo que acaba de mencionar…tenga en cuenta que ni su hijo ni yo nos imaginábamos para nada ésto y tenía que suceder de alguna u otra manera. Y pues…fuimos al Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama y pasamos dentro de la habitación del tiempo 12 hrs tiempo de la Tierra, o sea 6 meses.

¿¡Qué!? -todos al unísono, menos Bulma que ya sabía-.

¿En serio Bra?, entonces estoy muy feliz por ustedes y me siento mucho mejor…-Milk recomponiéndose-.

Sí, además yo también me dirigía hacia la Corporación Cápsula cuando me encontré a Bra volando en dirección a la casa…quería que Bulma me construyera un disfraz como el que le hizo a Gohan hace tiempo -uno no tan ridículo pensaba- para inscribirme en el torneo de artes marciales y al ganar, con el premio compraría un departamento en ciudad Satán ya que como saben empezaré a trabajar como profesor de deportes en la Universidad de la ciudad. Quién sabe y hasta me la hubiera topado en el torneo de artes marciales y esto tenía que suceder -terminaba Goten algo ruborizado-.

¡Qué romántico! -decía Videl tomando del brazo a su esposo, al recordar que Gohan y ella se habían enamorado al entrenar juntos-.

¡Vaya! -decía Gokú-, lo siento por el gruñón de Vegeta pero es la mejor noticia que nos podrían haber dado, estoy muy emocionado porque nazca ya mi nieto -Gokú feliz pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Goten y de Bra-. Todos pusieron un rostro alegre.

¿Así que estaban "entrenando"? -Otra vez Trunks cambió a su clásica cara pícara hacia Bra y Goten haciendo que sus rostros se tornaran de un rojo intenso, obviamente lo decía en doble sentido y dándoles a entender que no habían perdido el tiempo en el templo sagrado. No se cansaría de avergonzarlos-.

Pan fue la única aparte de ellos que entendió el sarcasmo de Trunks riéndo bastante…-Trunks también se empezó a reír-.

No entendí el chiste -decía Gokú-, pero ustedes también deberían ponerse a entrenar -refiriéndose a Trunks y a Pan-. Y los que ahora se sonrojaron fueron ellos con esa frase tan inocente del Saiya.

(Quien sabe, la vida da muchas vueltas y "el destino" haría su magia entre Pan y Trunks, como que la escogieran para el empleo de asistente ejecutiva en su oficina y…obvio sabemos que no es sólo el destino, algo más habrá entre ellos..ejem..ejeemm..sigan leyendo).

Y hablando ya en serio -decía Gohan-, papá ¿crees que podrás teletransportarte a tiempo si los Yardratianos aparecen durante la noche y estés dormido? Será peligroso para Bra y el bebé…y para todos, nos tomarían por sorpresa y aparte ése virus que nos infectarán…Entonces si valdría la pena que se llevaran a Bra al planeta sagrado donde Bills Sama y Wiss residen.

Ay, no había pensado en eso…-decía Gokú-.

No, claro que no sería necesario que se lleven a Bra -decía Bulma-. Puedo construirle mejoras a la Corporación instalando la tecnología de la cámara de gravedad en las habitaciones para que no puedan sentir ningún Ki. Así no podrán sentir el Ki de Bra ni podrán teletransportarse dentro salvo entrando por la fuerza y eso si va a estar más complicado para ellos porque tendrían que pelear contra Vegeta, Trunks y Goten primero y tal expulsión de energía les alertarían a Gohan, a ti Gokú y a los demás.

¡Wow mamá sí que eres muy astuta! -decía Bra, aparte analizando a fondo, eso era justamente lo que necesitaban Goten y ella para cumplir sus alocadas fantasías sexuales de hacerlo transformados en Super Saiyajins sin alertar a nadie de la expulsión de su Ki, claro que nadie tendría por qué enterarse de ésto. No es que no tome en serio el peligro pero…todo está resultando como anillo al dedo pensaba-.

Después de un rato los demás guerreros Z se despidieron, cada quien empezaría a entrenar en cuenta regresiva para estar preparados para la batalla.

Hey Wiss tengo que preguntarte algo importante…-Bulma se acercó con Wiss y Bills Sama que ya habían terminado de comer-. ¿Sabes si una persona normal pueda tener sueños o pesadillas de sucesos pasados de los que no sepa previamente?

Pues no deberían tenerlos, al menos que tengan poderes de clarividencia, que les implantes esos recuerdos o que tengan almas viejas…-decía Wiss-. ¿Por qué, quién los ha tenido?

Coincidentemente Bra y Goten…-Bulma preocupada-.

A ver déjame revisar -Wiss cerrando los ojos y concentrado en sentir las presencias de Goten y Bra-. Vaya quién lo diría, sí son almas viejas y destinadas a estar nuevamente conectadas después de tanto tiempo.

¿A qué te refieres Wiss? -Bulma no entendía-.

Tal parece que sus almas fueron compañeras en una época muy anterior a ésta, unieron lazos irrompibles en el tiempo al ser de sentimientos puros y han conseguido estar juntas otra vez. Las visiones que tienen durante sus sueños o pesadillas son realmente sucesos que vivieron en ésa vida. Y pude ver que sus almas eran de origen saiya, son almas sumamente interesantes y ahora que lo veo hay otra presencia en ese bebé -Wiss sorprendiéndose-.

¿Qué? ¿Qué has visto Wiss? -Bulma asustada-.

Ahora entiendo porque será el elegido…-Wiss sin dar más detalles-.

Bulma quedó desconcertada, entendía lo de las almas viejas de Goten y Bra pero lo de Jake era otra cosa...

Será mejor que dejemos hasta aquí la plática -decía Wiss, viendo hacia Bills Sama que también había reconocido esa presencia en el bebé-.

Ya nos tenemos que ir, estaremos en contacto -Decía Bills-. Se fueron enseguida sólo haciendo señas a todos de despedida.

La familia Son también se despidió de los abuelos Briefs, Bulma, Trunks, Bra y Goten, pero no de Vegeta que seguía encerrado desquitando su enojo. Pícoro se fue con ellos.

Dendé les borró los recuerdos al personal que les atendió para evitar que divulgaran la información y evitar su angustia; y volvió con Mr. Popo y Uranai Baba al templo sagrado.

Bueno mañana empezaré adaptando las habitaciones con el escudo de la cámara de gravedad -decía Bulma sin mencionarles a Bra y ni a Goten lo que había visto Wiss-.

Todos se fueron a descansar, había sido un día espantoso.

Bra y Goten durmieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, no querían enfadar aún más al príncipe saiya si los descubría en la misma habitación como casi había sucedido en la mañana.

Al día siguiente…

Vegeta se había quedado a dormir dentro de la cámara de gravedad, ahora él era el que estaba molesto con Bulma ya que en vez de apoyarle en llamarle mínimo la atención a Goten, hasta lo defendió, parece que no le importaba que su hija se mezclara con ese miedoso bueno para nada. Al día siguiente salió de su encierro sólo para devorar la comida del refrigerador, estaba demasiado indignado con todos por solapar a Goten que no se sentó en el comedor como siempre lo hacía.

Goten terminó de desayunar, había visto al Sr. Vegeta comer bastante pero sólo; resignado fue a empezar el verdadero entrenamiento con él. -Goten habló por el intercomunicador para que le abriera la cámara de gravedad-.

Vegeta lo estaba esperando con ansias, ya tenía encendida la gravedad aumentada a 400G. Dejó que entrara, cerró la puerta electrónica y sin avisar empezó a golpearlo con fuerza aún sin convertirse en super saiyajin. No te atrevas a transformarte mocoso, pelearemos así -decía el Saiya embistiéndolo a golpes-.

Pero ésta gravedad es pesada de soportarla sin transformación Sr. Vegeta -decía Goten tratando de esquivar los golpes-.

¡No quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos, si no puedes con el entrenamiento lárgate! -Vegeta enojado-.

¡Si usted puede, yo podré! -Goten esforzándose-.

Estuvieron así un par de horas sin descanso hasta que Vegeta se detuvo para beber agua, estaba sudoroso pero entero. Goten se sentó quitándose el peto, sentía que no podía respirar bien y los músculos ya no le respondían, tenía que moverse luego o no podría levantarse. Vegeta no esperó que se recuperara el semisaiya que ni alcanzó ponerse el peto y así lo volvió a golpear brutalmente; Goten no se defendió, estaba muy golpeado y con sangre saliendo de la nariz pero eso no le importó a Vegeta que lo masacraba a golpes.

¿Qué te sucede infeliz…se te esfumó el espíritu de lucha? -Vegeta se transformó en fase Dios azul sujetando a Goten del traje-. Eres un mediocre bueno para nada, no me sirves ni para entrenar un mísero día, al menos tu estúpido padre aguantaba más. Mi hija no merece a un insecto tan débil como tú, fuiste sólo la calentura del momento para ella.

¡Mi padre no es ningún estúpido y Bra y yo nos amamos!…-Goten sacó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban transformándose en super saiyajin 3, se forzó al límite elevando su poder haciendo que el control de mando y los robots de la cámara explotasen, había mucha estática y energía saliendo de su cuerpo, estaba furioso por las palabras del saiya…de pronto hubo un resplandor que segó por un instante al príncipe…Goten se había transformado en Fase Dios Azul-.

¿¡Qué!? -Vegeta muy sorprendido-.

Le demostraré cuál es mi poder Sr Vegeta…-los ojos del semisaiya parecían de fuego-. Con fuerzas renovadas embistió al saiya y a golpes lo azotó contra la pared, le aventó bólidos de energía destruyendo la cámara de gravedad y disparándolo al patio de la Corporación, luego ambos volaron al cielo.

¡No puede ser! -Gokú al sentir el Ki de su hijo se teletransportó-. ¡Están entrenando bastante fuerte y Goten ha logrado transformarse en Super Saiyajin Dios Azul!.

(Ya no era entrenamiento se había convertido en combate real)

¡Vamos mocoso pégame más fuerte! -Vegeta sacudiéndose el polvo como si nada-.

Bra, Bulma y sus abuelos que estaban trabajando en la casa sintieron el estruendo de afuera; sólo Bra salió volando hacia donde sentía el Ki de su padre y de Goten sobretodo. Al llegar vió a su novio, otra vez había incrementado su poder y con una nueva transformación, super saiyajin Dios azul, pero lo que le impactó más y le asustó fue verlo tan demacrado, se veía muy golpeado y tenía el rostro manchado de sangre, con hemorragia nasal abundante y su traje lo demostraba.

Oye Vegeta ¿no te parece que es suficiente por hoy? -decía Gokú que le parecía absurdo que su hijo continuara combatiendo así, ni podía respirar bien-.

Eres demasiado indulgente Kakaroto, tu hijo no necesita que lo sigas protegiendo, al tratarlo de esa forma sólo provocas que confíe en que siempre saldrás a dar la cara por él…por eso nunca ha progresado tan rápido como hasta ahora. Humph! -Y al percatarse que Bra lo miraba con odio prefirió dejar hasta ahí el "entrenamiento" del día, se fue volando hacia rumbo desconocido-.

Goten comprendió que el príncipe lo había enfurecido a propósito para forzarlo a obtener más poder.

Gokú iba hacia Goten a teletransportarlo con Milk para que lo curara cuando…- Yo puedo solo, no me ayudes padre y no quiero que vuelvas a interferir en mi entrenamiento por favor-. El saiya entendió perfectamente y se teletransportó dejando a su hijo y a Bra solos.

Princesa será mejor que vaya a cambiarme de ropa. -Goten deshizo la transformación-.

Quisiste decir a detener la hemorragia nasal. Ha de haber algo en casa para curarte. ¡Humph! -Bra estaba enojada, no con Goten pero sí de cómo se veía-. Papá no va a regresar a la casa en varios días ya que la Cámara de Gravedad está arruinada, volverá cuando crea que ya la arregló mi abuelo o mamá -decía Bra-.

Supongo que tengo que ir a buscarlo para entrenar -decía Goten preocupado-.

¡Por supuesto que no lo harás, no ves cómo te dejó imbécil! -Bra le gritó muy enojada…tenía mucho que no le hablaba en ese tono a su novio-. Goten prefirió hacerle caso a su "linda" novia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Trunks…

La oficina de Trunks abarcaba todo un piso del edificio que pertenecía a la empresa familiar, el piso número 5, sólo le apoyaba la "Srita Lucy", una secretaria cincuentona, amable pero algo despistada en el cubículo de entrada, ella recibía las llamadas de sus inversionistas y clientes y a los visitantes que iban a hacer negocios en persona, pero toda la carga de trabajo de los negocios era suya. El piso de Trunks incluía su elegante oficina estilo moderno, una sala de descanso privada contigua a la misma (que ocupaba para escaparse a comer), equipada con comedor, un sofá rinconera que tenía adaptado un módulo de descanso, un surtidor de sodas y otro de galletas y golosinas, como equipos de relajamiento tenía una pantalla grande de alta definición empotrada a la pared y una Rockola retro, todo lo cual había sido escogido por él; también estaba la enorme sala de juntas, el cubículo de su secretaria, la sala de estar para los visitantes, así como los cuartos de baño correspondientes de cada sección. En los demás pisos laboraba la gente más brillante de toda la ciudad, contratada por la corporación cápsula para que desarrollaran inventos y tecnologías, así como mejorar las previas.

Bulma y su padre siempre trabajaban en casa en sus propios inventos, pero estaban al pendiente de alguna nueva creación de sus empleados y de que Trunks les mostrase los avances de los negocios en las juntas de cada semana. Pan empezaría ese día como asistente ejecutiva para aprender de Trunks y apoyarlo con los negocios a futuro.

Trunks había llegado a su oficina encontrando a Pan muy puntual.

Pensé que no vendrías Pan -decía Trunks abriéndole la puerta de su oficina-.

¿Por qué pensaste eso Trunks? -Pan entrando antes que él-.

Creí que entrenarías con tu padre y abuelo para la batalla. Las cosas cambiaron bastante de un día al otro, tanto que ya hasta me imaginaba haciendo otra vez entrevistas para el puesto de asistente ejecutivo.

No cómo crees Trunks. Como sabes…sí me gusta entrenar, pero ésto es diferente. -Pan con una ligera sonrisa-.

-Trunks recordó el significado sarcástico que le dio el día anterior a la palabra "entrenar" y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y más bien por la frase del Sr Gokú: "ustedes también deberían entrenar"-. Cof..cof..Ah ya veo…ésta semana estaré instruyéndote en todo lo que debas aprender, después mi madre y mi abuelo se harán cargo.

¿Y ellos no van a venir hoy? -Pan sacando plática a Trunks, de repente se había sentido extraña-.

Ehh…no, ellos estarán trabajando toda la semana en la Corporación Cápsula junto con Bra, van a instalar las mejoras en la casa -Trunks se sintió "algo" incómodo, nunca se había sentido así con Pan antes y quizá era porque siempre que se veían y que habían conversado anteriormente fue cuando se reunían sus familias pero ciertamente nunca habían estado literalmente solos…y ahora hasta pasarían toda la semana dentro de la oficina únicamente ellos dos-.

En las horas siguientes Trunks le mostró a Pan todos los formatos que utilizaban, la agenda electrónica con el registro de sus inversores y las características que ellos solicitaban de sus productos. Quiénes eran los mayores inversores y por supuesto, todo sobre la contabilización y finanzas de cada uno. Así como el manejo de la base de datos de la empresa. Tendría que prepararla al 100% porque el dejaría la oficina pronto y por un buen tiempo para entrenar con su padre y con Goten; su madre y su abuelo aparte de Pan atenderían los asuntos de la empresa en el tiempo restante hasta después de la batalla decisiva.

Vaya Trunks, ¿haces ésto todo el día? -Pan estaba sorprendida de la carga de trabajo que tenía y sin ayuda de nadie-.

Es estresante la mayoría de las veces pero cuando lo haces a diario hasta te olvidas de tus otras preocupaciones de la misma saturación de trabajo -decía Trunks riendo-.

Lo raro es que no hayas tenido otro asistente antes -Pan pensativa hacia Trunks-.

Es porque no había encontrado alguien como tú…-Trunks se mordió la lengua, no sabía porque diablos había dicho eso y aún de esa forma-.

Pan se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

(La chica "lo había malinterpretado" entendiendo primero la otra versión de esa frase, o sea en el sentido de coqueteo. Ambos tenían algo en común: el comunicarse sarcásticamente y la ironía su punto fuerte).

Más bien es por otro de mis defectos…el creer que puedo con todo yo sólo, en fin…-Trunks se sintió ruborizado y disimuló acomodando unos papeles del escritorio-. Espero que Pan no lo malinterprete pensaba.

Iré al tocador -dijo Pan, escapando del incómodo momento-.

¡Demonios! Me comporto como un idiota, espero que Pan no lo tome a mal -Trunks se sentía de repente acalorado-.

¡Rayos! Por qué mi cerebro tiene que tergiversar todo, de seguro Trunks notó que me sonrojé -pensaba Pan en el tocador-. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?…

Al regresar Pan a la oficina, ambos estaban cohibidos.

Trunks no sabía cómo continuar. Pan tenía algo diferente ese día que lo hacía actuar extraño, se veía muy linda, más de lo que recordaba y eso lo ponía nervioso, por si fuera poco ahora hasta reconocía ese perfume que olía tan bien en ella... -Definitivamente siempre me la paso encerrado en la oficina, no he salido con ninguna chica en meses y ya me está afectando, pensaba el semisaiya-.

Pan había guardado para sí el hecho que…desde que sus hormonas se habían alocado por primera vez (a los 12 años), Trunks siempre le había parecido un chico muy atractivo, en ese entonces ella era una simple puberta y él recién entraba a la adultez y nunca notaba a la chica pelinegra flacucha con acné en la cara que lo veía con baba escurriendo en cada reunión familiar. -Ahora tengo 21 y él 29 años, ambos adultos y solteros…Ay no, reacciona estúpida, estás en tu primer día de trabajo y te comportas como una adolescente hormonal, pensaba la chica-.

Ambos se voltearon a ver desconcertados, no sabían lo que pasaba por la mente del otro ni de las sensaciones corporales que empezaban a despertar entre sí.

En eso el pelilila sacó una cápsula Hoi Poi que al oprimirla apareció un contenedor grande con comida, fruta y aperitivos. ¿Gustas algo Pan? La abuela me la da de contrabando todos los días, cuando tengo mucho trabajo me ahorra tiempo de encargar comida o regresar a casa. -decía Trunks que de repente hasta le había dado hambre, sentía como si tuviese mariposas revoloteando en el estómago-.

Sí, ya me dio hambre también jejej -respondió Pan, que también tenía esa rara sensación-.

Será mejor que vayamos a la sala de descanso a comer -el semisaiya abrió la puerta contigua-.

En la sala de descanso Trunks dejó la comida en la mesa, encendió el minisplit y la Rockola, no se le ocurrió otra cosa para amenizar mientras tanto, el tiempo parecía pasar más lento de lo normal (o quizá era la extraña sensación de ansiedad "inexplicable" que ambos tenían)…pasaba apenas de las 2 pm y era evidente que algo no estaba bien en el ambiente…hacía mucho calor…

Por otra parte el pelilila de reojo veía comer a Pan y sorber agua (sí, la chica era de buen comer al igual que él), disfrutaba verla comer por alguna extraña razón, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue el movimiento de sus labios que llevaban un labial rosa oscuro y se veían muy apetecibles también…-Trunks desvió la mirada al coincidir con la de Pan-.

Pan se sonrojó por enésima vez, no podía dejar de mirarlo y era una actriz muy mala disimulando…tenía que aparentar calma y no evidenciarse…

¿Crees que vayamos a morir? -preguntó Pan de repente-.

[Esa pregunta no fue la más adecuada, pero en fin, estaba muy nerviosa, entendámosla ?]

Por supuesto que no Pan, por eso vamos a entrenar y continuar con el plan -Trunks atragantándose-.

Pero y si fallara el plan y toda la humanidad desaparece…todos nosotros, mi pregunta es…¿qué harías con el tiempo que resta de tu vida si tuvieras la certeza de que vas morir en unos meses?.

Tomar la vida con menos preocupaciones, probar riesgos gratificantes que normalmente no me atrevería a realizar, vivir al máximo cada día y compartir mi tiempo con las personas que quieran estar conmigo, intentar no pelear con mi familia supongo -respondía el semisaiya, ahora pensando seriamente en que quería disfrutar su vida al máximo-. Y también entrenaré hasta que ya no pueda más porque la esperanza muere al último y no quiero quedarme sin conocer lo que es el amor – finalizaba Trunks sonrojándose por haber sacado a flote su anhelo más sincero hacia Pan-.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo -Pan asombrada (enamorándose) por la sensibilidad de Trunks-. Si tengo la certeza de que voy a morir en un futuro cercano me atrevería a expresarle mis sentimientos a la persona que me gusta y que ni se imagina, y me importa un carajo si me rechaza...-mirando fijo al semisaiya de al lado-.

Entonces deberías decírselo -Trunks embobado hacia Pan-.

Pan besó instintivamente al chico…un beso inocente que fue correspondido.

¿Yo soy esa persona de la que te referías…Pan? -decía Trunks casi sin aliento y parándose de la silla asustado por la situación-.

Ehh si Trunks, me has gustado desde hace mucho y siempre lo oculté…si no sientes lo mismo que yo, sólo dilo y lo entenderé, me servirá para no guardar esperanzas a futuro -decía Pan mordiéndose el labio inferior y también parándose para disculparse-.

Me has sorprendido Pan, en serio, sólo no sé qué siento…estoy confundido, hasta hace poco te había visto como a una hermana menor, no quiero que pienses que voy aprovecharme del momento tampoco pero no niego la sensación que sentí al besarte y que sigo tratando de controlar…-Trunks estaba taquicárdico y evitando volver a besarla, algo irresistible había en ella que no percibió antes-.

A mi me pasa algo parecido…no tenía planeado nada de esto, no creas que estaba esperando que estuviésemos solos para aventarme, incluso eras el gusto culposo de una puberta; y que dejé por la paz cuando maduré, ya sabes, un gusto temporal. Ni siquiera recordaba que me gustaras tanto, antes hasta lo podría haber reprimido pero justo ahora no se qué tienes que me atrae tanto…-decía Pan tímidamente-.

No tienes de que avergonzarte por ser sincera conmigo, eres una mujer muy atractiva, muy inteligente y muy fuerte y si voy a morir dentro de poco no me negaría a intentarlo contigo, además tienes un aroma irresistible -Trunks se acercó, ahora él iniciando el beso-.

Esta vez fue un beso posesivo desde el inicio, Pan pasó sus brazos por atrás del cuello de Trunks y él la abrazó de la cintura acercándola, sus labios se rozaban con la lengua desesperadamente y succionándose el uno al otro hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron un juego de giros y lamidas urgentes, saboreándose y reconociéndose, sus respiraciones y palpitaciones estaban descontrolados…sus cerebros ya no ejercían control sobre ellos tampoco ya que ambos se acariciaban sin siquiera estar al tanto. Trunks acarició el contorno de sus caderas llevando sus manos al trasero de la chica y apretándolo contra él que ya era muy evidente su propia excitación, Pan por su parte acariciaba su cuello y su torso y por supuesto notó la abultada entrepierna del chico a lo que se pegó más a él frotándose contra su cuerpo, la chica sentía humedecerse…ambos gemían. Estaban fuera de sí, sentían la necesidad de sentir la piel del otro…Pan reconoció también esa fragancia en Trunks, inexplicable y atrayente, muy masculina, no había descripción exacta. Trunks se hubiese controlado seguramente si fuera otra chica la que tuviese al lado pero era Pan y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo era lo mejor que había olido en toda su vida, alteraba sus sentidos. Trunks sentía "dolor" por su erección aprisionada en el pantalón, nunca había sentido tal efecto ni tan rápido en su cuerpo…quería rasgarle la ropa a la semisayja que le provocaba ese tormento.

Pan abrió los ojos y se separó de Trunks tratando de recobrar la cordura. Los dos se miraron asustados, estaban muy agitados y ruborizados después de terminar el "beso".

Lo..lo siento mucho Pan, me comporto como un patán, no sé qué me sucede -decía el pelilila tratando de tapar su excitación con las manos-.

No..yo..lo siento por no controlarme -respondía la chica muy nerviosa y agitada-.

Continuará…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nota: Para empezar diré que está parejita no estaba contemplada para ésto, pero no pude evitar escribir sobre ellos…me tendrán que perdonar jaja. Una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, ya volví al trabajo así que tal vez tarde lo mismo en subir otro capítulo pero de que continuaré no hay duda. Feliz año nuevo por adelantado…


	8. Chapter 8

Continuación…..

Oficina de Trunks…

Será mejor que me aleje de ti…perdón…-decía Trunks retrocediendo-.

No tengo nada que perdonarte, también estoy confundida y no sé qué nos sucede…pero imaginé esto desde hace mucho…y es aún mejor ahora -Pan miraba al pelilila como si fuera el último hombre sobre la Tierra-.

¿Qué..? No, espera Pan, "debemos parar esto"…-Trunks no terminó la frase, Pan lo haló de la corbata hacia ella-.

Pero si "ya lo paramos"…-la chica lo besó furiosamente y le quitó el saco con las manos; la que se expresaba de esa forma ya no era Pan sino su otra personalidad que la dominaba en trance…-.

Trunks no se resistió cegado por sus instintos y por ese aroma tan agradable, abrazándola y besando el contorno de su cuello, a su vez que ella le quitaba la corbata y la camisa, él le ayudó a terminar la tarea…se veía justo como la chica lo había imaginado, con los músculos pectorales y abdominales tan bien marcados como buen descendiente saiyajin. Pan desabotonó su propia blusa mientras el pelilila le bajaba la falda sintiendo sus curvas y la piel que al tacto parecía quemarle. Continuaban besándose de manera impetuosa. Pan luego bajó sus manos hasta su pantalón desabrochándoselo impacientemente, él se deshizo de los zapatos y del estorboso pantalón quedando ahora sólo en ropa íntima igual que ella. Sin dejar de besarse Pan acariciaba los músculos abdominales de Trunks para ir deslizando suavemente sus dedos por instinto hacia el sur, adentrándose en la ropa que quedaba del chico sintiendo por primera vez su excitación, pasó una de sus manos en toda la longitud de él y que al igual que su propia piel parecía estar hirviendo…a Trunks se le cortó la respiración por un instante al sentir el tacto suave de la semisaiya a la que continuó besando con lujuria, le arrancó el brasier y se aventó sobre ella en el mueble de descanso…Pan estaba ya demasiado excitada y ansiosa bajo él. El chico se deshizo de su ropa y la que quedaba de ella acariciándola, ambos temblaban de placer y gemían, él pasó sus dedos por su intimidad haciendo que se retorciera debajo de él al sentir el roce de sus dedos y humedeciéndose a más no poder, ambos cruzaron miradas atrapados en su trance y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba el pelilila para hundirse dentro de un solo golpe, fue una sensación indescriptible para ambos que los volvía locos; mientras el se movía violentamente ella le arañaba la espalda, los dominaba la pasión, era más que eso…era un necesidad furiosa que se apoderó de ellos. Ni Pan ni Trunks se habían comportado así de agresivos con alguien y nunca de los nuncas habían perdido el control de sus acciones y emociones como ahora. Ambos llegaron duro al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo…

Apenas habían llegado al clímax cuando ambos por igual sintieron un tirón en su espalda baja…y pues les había salido cola…los dos se voltearon a ver ya no en trance como antes, asustados era la palabra, seguían respirando dificultosamente pero conscientes de lo sucedido.

Demonios…¿Qué sucede? En verdad quiero saber qué me pasa…y ahora tengo una 'cola'…-decía Pan ahora con ojos llorosos hacia Trunks-.

El chico no sabía que había sucedido con él, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de verla así…no tenía la respuesta de su comportamiento hacia ella ni de por qué le salió cola a él también, hasta que recordó que Goten y Bra recién tenían cola y ya no estaba tan seguro de cómo les había crecido…

No sé qué decir para que perdones mi impulsividad, es más no quiero que me perdones, es decir, si tu no te arrepientes de lo que acaba de suceder…la verdad es que aunque no sé que nos sucede me encantó lo que pasó…ay no sé qué digo -decía Trunks frustrado-.

A mi me ha parecido increíble y no me arrepiento, pero sí de cómo me comporté -decía Pan ruborizada-.

Pero a mí me gustó cómo te comportaste, fue genial, nunca había sentido la urgencia de estar con alguien como ahora y me encantó todo de ti -finalizaba el chico-. Trunks volvió a besarla más pausadamente que antes, volviendo a repetir el acto, ahora más conscientes de ellos mismos y aún sintiendo la necesidad de estar juntos.

Pan y Trunks continuaron sus actividades en la oficina después de vestirse, acordaron que no les dirían nada a sus familias hasta que analizaran cómo denominar su relación, ambos estaban de acuerdo en esperar unos días, ocultando su cola. Trunks tenía que abordar el tema del crecimiento de las colas saiyajin con su padre cuanto antes, el cual muy probablemente sabía la causa de que les haya surgido de forma súbita e inesperada…le importaba en demasía conocer.

Mientras tanto en Corporación Cápsula…..

Ash, no te muevas tanto -Bra intentaban limpiar el rostro de su novio que se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla después de ponerle una bolsa de hielo sobre la frente y nariz y que tapaba sus ojos-.

Es que me duele…y me dan miedo todas esas cosas raras de curación que sacaste del botiquín -gritaba el semisaiya que ya tenía puestas unas gasas de taponamiento en ambas fosas nasales-.

Te comportas como un bebé, además eso debiste pensar antes de dejarte golpear así -decía Bra que en el fondo trataba de ayudarlo-.

¿No van a ser necesarias las inyecciones, verdad? -Goten sumamente temeroso-.

Si no te comportas te voy a sujetar a la cama…-respondía Bra, que se imaginó una agradable visión que pondría en uso después con su novio-.

De repente Goten escuchó una ampolleta romperse…justo como cuando alguien prepara una inyección. No eso nooo…no quiero que me inyecten -gritaba el pelinegro pensando que Bra le había engañado con la inyección-.

Bra se tuvo que sentar encima de él para que se dejara aplicar el medicamento…Te dije que no te movieras, no me hago responsable si no se detiene la hemorragia porque no quisiste cooperar -decía ahora gritándole-.

Pe..pero escuché la ampolleta…y eso sólo significa inyección…-Goten tratando de huir-.

Contrólate quieres, y no es inyección, es una ampolleta que contiene adrenalina y es para ponerle a los tapones nasales…-Bra enojada ahora sí con él por no dejarse curar-. Es un vasoconstrictor potente que hará que los vasos arteriales del plexo de Kiesselbach dejen de sangrar…no es inyección.

Ehh, bu..bueno me dejo si veo lo que me haces aunque no entiendo todo lo que dices..-decía Goten más calmado-.

Bien -Bra le retiró la bolsa de hielo y empapó cada gasa con el medicamento-. Eso es todo, sólo esperemos que haga efecto y si no, te tendré que llevar a urgencias del hospital más cercano.

Después de esperar unos minutos la hemorragia se detuvo así que Bra le cambió los tapones por unos limpios y bueno tendría que andar con ellos un par de horas más por si las dudas.

Sí que eres buena haciendo curaciones -veía a su novia como a una diosa-. Y será mejor que me bañe y me quite ésto de encima. Goten se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Será mejor que supervise que no mojes esos tapones -Bra entró con él enviándole una risa malévola-.

Llegó la noche a la Corporación Cápsula, Vegeta no volvió como era de esperarse pero si Trunks que subió apresuradamente a su cuarto y ni saludó a nadie, ocultó su cola dentro del pantalón (no le hizo hueco).

Bulma y sus padres cenaban cuando llegaron Bra y Goten a acompañarlos.

Bulma estaba enojada con Vegeta por golpear tan feo a Goten y en tan poco tiempo, aparte de escaparse a quien sabe dónde como cada vez que destruía la cámara de gravedad. A su vez se le hizo raro que su hijo mayor no bajara a cenar aún, siendo que ya había llegado del trabajo…se imaginó que había tenido tanta actividad en la oficina que tal vez había preferido más descansar que cenar.

¿Te sientes mejor Goten? -preguntaba Bulma-. Viéndolo con tapones en la nariz y amoratado del rostro.

Si, mejor que hace rato -Goten hablaba gangoso pero engullendo bastante comida-.

Bulma omitió contarles lo que sabía de sus pesadillas, lo dejaría para después, Goten necesitaba descansar.

Por cierto hija, tu habitación ya está lista con la nueva mejora.

Ah, gracias mamá. -Bra disimuló su entusiasmo mirando de reojo a su novio-.

Continuará….

Nota: utilizo las comillas ("") para resaltar el sarcasmo o doble sentido.

Pensé que terminaría ésta historia en poco tiempo pero por alguna razón se me alarga upss y éste capítulo es el más corto que he escrito. Trataré de avanzar más rápido los eventos. Aunque no sé si pueda actualizar tan rápido. Saludos.


End file.
